Steel Meets Iron
by Anotherscribe
Summary: *Post-Movie* Tony is finally getting some normalcy in his life when he finds out he has a seven-year-old daughter, who like most Starks comes with her own set of issues. He can save the world but can he be good dad? *Rating for Tony's mouth and some minor dark themes* Please Review! SEQUEL UP
1. Chapter 1

_**Steel Meets Iron**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Raven had a wide world in her own small galaxy. In her world she had her daddy-but-not-her-real-daddy, her godmother Irene, her uncle Shane and her bearded lizard Yoda, along with the many other inhabitants she rather not name. In her world she was happy, cozy in her country house, in her room with a window facing the horizon, playing her violin for daddy, catching crickets for Yoda. Raven was very happy despite the bad weather that came constantly. Bad weather like today. Today was a bad day, her daddy had whispered into her ear after she had whispered her tea to go grab Yoda and hide in the closet.

"Why don't you listen to your iPod?" He had suggested offering her a jammy dodger. Her reached over and cupped the back of her head, with a pat he sent her off.

Raven had hidden in a closet many times before, mostly when her daddy brought business home, he preferred it that she saw nothing. Just in case. So when she was given the strange instruction she thought nothing of it, she grabbed the plastic carrier for Yoda, her iPod and went into her closet. It was nothing to her, she knew that his business was serious and his business were equally serious, Raven never got him cross about his work. He was mean when he worked, he was mean to a lot of people but he was always nice to her. And he was always there. Her godmother Auntie Irene didn't like her to call him daddy, she's not yours, she often snapped when she was angry at him, and he would retort with the same comment, so? Auntie Irene lived with them but sometimes she left for days or weeks at a moments notice which made her presence similar to a recurring guest.

She was stroking Yoda's back when the closet door opened, it was not her daddy nor Uncle Shane above her, it was a lady and Auntie Irene. Her daddy always came for her.

"Where's my daddy?" She asked them.

With the ear-buds out her ears she could hear strange voices echoing through the house, unfamiliar and cold. "Where is he?"

Auntie Irene knelt down to her level.

"Honey," she said in her sultry American accent, "sometime 's happened. You see, Marshall has gotten into big trouble with the police because of his business."

"So? He'll be back by tomorrow, won't he?"

The woman whom had knelt down also gave a sympathetic look, a part of her wanted to run but those strange voices kept her still, outside was not safe.

"Sweetie," Auntie Irene continued, carefully choosing her words, "he may be going to prison and I'm afraid that..."

"What?" She pressed feeling her throat tighten. "Do I have to go and stay at someone's house?"

Auntie Irene shook her head pulling her golden hair back in contained frustration. "No. Do you remember what I told you about Marshall?"

"That he's not my daddy?"

"Yes. Well, since he's not your daddy and because of his business, you have to go to a new home."

The statement hung in the air thick as smog and as stubborn tears brimmed her eyes the woman still stared sympathetic, yet not a condolence fell from her lips.

"No," she protested, "I don't want to go anywhere."

"Rae, please, listen to me. You're smart, you don't need to be afraid. This lady here is going to take care of you." Raven broke out in tears.

"Why can't I go with you then?"

"Because, you're better off somewhere else, far away from this."

She shook her head,"I want my daddy."

"She's going to take you somewhere far," she explained, "where you don't have to hide in closets anymore. Somewhere safe."

"I want my daddy!" She cried. "I want my daddy!"

Irene sighed heavily grabbing Raven's wrists pulling her to her feet.

"No! No! No!" She shouted. "Let me go! I hate you! I hate you! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, was wrapping up another multimillion negotiation on her phone while her PA handed her a contact to overview and sign when something caught her eye. In the midst of the chaos that was work she had the wherewithal of a corporate lion sensing everything and everyone that circled around her. She knew all her employees and could feel the world shift the moment entered the room but someone was being escorted to her office. As the woman stood politely at her door Pepper had desperately scanned her head for any mishaps that Tony may or may not have causing over the past few months. His friendship with Bruce Banner had left him quite busy in his lab but Tony being Tony would have taken him out for a night on the town and caused some sort of media mayhem. She thought back, racking her brain as she beckoned the woman to sit and for her PA to close the door behind her. Life was calming down, as calm as it could, since the New York invasion, the woman's appearance was a black cloud swollen with rain and thunder.

"Sorry about that, business, can I help you?"

The blonde haired woman at her door gave a humble nod and entered taking a seat.

The woman gave a soft smile that tugged slightly at her face. A side effect from the tight bun on her head. "I must apologize," her voice had a light Irish coo to it. "I was looking for Mr. Stark but your receptionist told me it was wiser to speak with you first. I'm Ms. O'Shaughnessy."

They shook hands.

Pepper took a deep breath, "Why didn't you arrange a meeting with him through his other affiliations?" She wondered. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I need this affair to be handled as discreetly as possible. No media. No ostentatious symphony and it seems that Mr. Stark is not one for discretion."

Pepper gave an understanding nod. "I see. So what shall I run by him?"

The woman inhaled sharply, "I'm afraid that I could not bring any formal papers for the sake of... other parties, nor is this a business proposition. Ms. Potts I'm from the Irish-American consult, there has been an incident in Ireland involving a child. She had to be removed from her current home and is about to be placed into the Irish foster care. Her current guardian has stated that Tony Stark is the child's father and thus we are obligated to ask Mr Stark if he wishes to take in the child or to go ahead and place her into the system."

The air had been sucked out the room. Pepper's hands were shaking as her mind went back to the years of Tony with a different girl every month. All the girls that came and left. Those articles of the aftermath of a Tony Stark party. The days of the old Tony. It was a dark thought she had often mused over as the women came and went, him slipping up and getting one of them pregnant. It was so easy to mess up, and somehow those days hadn't scathed him until he had been kidnapped in Afghanistan. That seemed to be karma catching up to him but apparently the universe was not finished with Tony Stark.

"Are you-?"

"Sure?" The woman finished. "That's not my place to decide. No one here is twisting his arm to take her in."

"Her?" Pepper echoed hollowed. "She's a girl?" Against her will she imagine a little Tony, as a girl. A little girl with big brown eyes.

Ms. O'Shaghnessy nodded, "Her guardian will understand if Mr. Stark declines with his dual status, but she insisted to exhaust all her options." She dug into her purse, "She mentioned you Ms. Potts and to give you these in case you had any doubts of paternity."

In the envelope she handed Pepper were a handful of pictures. Pictures of Tony and a group women, one of them was the child's mother but she was still reeling to add memories to the frozen half drunk faces. Then there was a picture of one woman, she was gorgeous with cascading auburn hair and bright green eyes like a cat, a model to curvaceous for high fashion she guessed. Pepper remembered her now, once she saw those eyes, the girl that lasted two months, a record for the old Tony.

"Her name was Vivian Rocher."

"Was?"

Ms. O'Shaughnessy shifted in her seat, "Yes. She's dead."

"What happened?" Pepper asked trying to see her before her.

"She was murdered."

Pepper's head was spinning she wanted to break something and flip her table. Tony may have a daughter in Ireland who's mother was murdered and was going to be thrown into foster care.

"Does she know about this?"

"No. She only knows that she has a daddy who doesn't know she exists."

The statement made her lurch, she had to call Tony.

"Perhaps you should come by tomorrow after I've discussed this with Mr. Stark." She needed to think, they needed to think.

"I'm afraid I cannot wait a day Ms. Potts, we need to decide where to send the child before someone intersects us."

"Excuse me? Is there something else I should know about this child?"

Ms. O'Shaughnessy squared her shoulders, "Perhaps you should summon Mr. Stark."

Needless to say, when she relayed a summarized version of the conversation Tony did all but crash through the floors in stupefied shock yet he strolled him stone-faced with the subtle smell of whiskey on his breath in the same Black Sabbath and jeans she left him in that very morning. He said nothing but flipped through the pictures Pepper wordlessly handed her and flickers of recognition appeared on his face. They exchange the automatic pleasantries before Tony went straight to the point.

"So what happened to Vivian?" He demanded calmly.

The moment she had seen the head-shot picture he remembered Vivian Rocher, mainly her accent and those shocking eyes that dragged him in. She wasn't clingly and in silence spoke volumes, she was the first memorable woman to have walked out on him with her held high. She knew that he was nothing but a good time and she would be just another notch in his bedpost but God was she graceful about it. She had been stunning when he last saw her, smiling as she got into a car.

"She was murdered three years ago," Ms. O'Shaughnessy said evenly in her subtle brogue.

The horrible surprise was evident on his face, he leaned on the wall rubbing his head eyes uncomfortable and dark with fuzzy memories. "And you're now contacting me because..."

"The child's godmother stated that Vivian never intended for you to be in the child's life, since she was capable of caring for her but now... she cannot."

Tony slapped the envelope on the table, "Could you be more specific?" He had just got here and already he was losing his patience. If they were so pressed for time then why the hell were they dancing around this like a waltz for sloths? His voice was tight and warning, Pepper had never heard him use that tone while sober.

Ms. O'Shaughnessy's face became sombre as she pulled out a case file from her briefcase.

"As you wish," She muttered. She gathered herself taking a deep breath before summarizing all the papers she had brought with her. "Your name was not placed on the birth certificate," she handed him the copy of it, "and by the time of birth Ms. Rocher had moved back to Ireland with her boyfriend. Who later murdered her in a drunken rage. In the police report it says that he had found out he was not the child's father and attempted to drown the child in the bathtub." Pepper gasped silently and held her head as Ms. O'Shaughnessy continued, "When Vivian intervened he killed her. I'll spare you the details." She handed him a copy of the police report. "He was later shot in the courtroom. The child then went to live with her godmother Irene Moore and her boyfriend Marshall Helms," she continued. "Two weeks ago Helms was arrested under suspicion of various counts extortion, battery and assault with a deadly weapon." She set another document on the desk. "So Mr. Stark the bottom line is that Ms. Moore wants the child far away from Helms for her own safety. She wants the child to be in a stable and healthy environment, she is giving you the option to adopt the child or wave your rights."

"Okay, I get that but you know who I am right? Not trying to be an egoistical ass but yeah. You see where I'm going with this right?"

"Clearly you have never met any children from a foster care system."

Tony face was unreadable but Pepper could sense the storm of emotion with each bite of background, the silent reels and implosions. He was lost and torn.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Pepper wondered.

She was silently given a school photo and Pepper couldn't help but smile back at the girl smiling at her. The girl was smiling at the camera her school uniform neat and pressed, her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, a wave of freckles ran across her face, cheek to cheek, and those dark Stark eyes twinkled with mischief and confidence. She looked like Tony, an elfin Stark. She didn't say nothing but looked up when he asked.

"How are they so sure she's mine?"

Without missing a beat she replied, "The dates for one; Ms. Rocher had begged the doctor to lie about the conception date since it added up to the weekend you took her to your house in Malibu. Secondly the child's intelligence, she's liable to skip a grade and apparently has shown signs of being a genius."

Tony tensed recalling the weekend and his jaw clenched, when Pepper showed him the picture of her she knew he could see it, the genetic cocktail before him. The possibility and probability crashing onto his lap like puke after riding a massive roller-coaster with a hangover. With a long choked pause he asked,

"What's her name?"

"Raven. She's seven years old."

The moment she had breathed her age he announced,

"I need a blood sample."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter #2**_

No matter how many times he reviewed the results of the blood test Tony's stomach had yet to untie itself. He was a little impressed with Ms. O'Shaughnessy the second he announced that he wanted a blood test she had whipped out a tiny vial of blood, apparently Irene Moore, who ever she was, was taking no chances with him to make excuses. Within minutes he had his results, a nearly perfect match, the arc reactor had left traces itself in his blood yet little Raven's blood had matched everything else. She was his, his daughter. He stared at the picture of her once more, dark hair and eyes like most Starks, secrets in those intelligent eyes like all Starks and yet hardly a Stark at all. She was his, genetically but she wasn't his at all. He could have told them no, they would have left given no silent judgment, he could have made a check out for her and put it behind him. He could have let Raven Rocher fly away, she had no idea who he was anyways, he wouldn't have hurt anyone. But he didn't walk, he had opened his damn mouth and said he'd take her. Part of him didn't want to but he saw how Pepper looked at Raven's picture, the soft smile, that instant spark of adoration women got, on a dime, at the sight of any sweet faced kid. Pepper would have hated him if he turned his back on her. She wouldn't say it but she would have never forgotten her face.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself.

Tony hadn't left the lab since Pepper had announced she was setting up a room for her- Raven, upstairs in one of the vacant rooms he had built for Bruce when he came to rejoin civilization. She had immediately sprung into action and was working to keep Raven's arrival as quiet as possible, well at least she wasn't mad at him. She even said that she was surprised there weren't more paternity cases coming his way after all his "years of debauchery" as she put it. Didn't he know how to pick them? Pepper probably was looking forward to having another girl around the house, or maybe she just liked kids. He didn't know and was too tired to mull over it.

"Tony?" Pepper touched his shoulder. "Getting cold feet?"

He gave a scoff, "Well, I see you're handling the idea of my bastard child well."

"Don't call her that," she scolded. "She's just a little girl. And who knows she may even warm up to you with you being a superhero." He grumbled inaudibly. "And," she continued, "she might even be into robots and gadgets. You could have a little assistant, or partner in crime."

"Or she could hate me," he offered. "The bastard that let her mother walk away into the arms of a murderer."

"Tony..."

"Have to consider all the outcomes Pepper," he finished his scotch, "not just the Disney ones."

Ms. O'Shaughnessy came back in two days with Raven in tow, Happy had brought up the four boxes that was Raven's life early in the morning and Pepper insisted they unpack her things before she came so she would feel "more at home". It wasn't much to unpack but why did it have to be so early? Tony couldn't remember ever being up this early for years.

Pepper began unpacking her clothes, she was glowing brighter and brighter at every tiny article of clothing that she picked up. Tony still could not believe she was taking this so well. Weren't women supposed to be catty and jealous with the presence of a new female. Expressing scorn at the reminder of a carnal fling? She seemed happy that his bastard daughter had fallen into their laps. Women.

She had a box full of books, just books. A little bookworm.

"She's read these?" Pepper picked up a book about reptiles. It was thick with a worn spine and dog-eared pages. There were many books about animals, most of them were thick reference books that you saw high school kids scanning for end-of-year projects. Tony wasn't much for nature, he had enough knowledge not to look ignorant but he never dived into it. A naturalist Stark, he thought with a grumpy quirk. Raven also had kid's books, though mostly Dr. Seuss, and clearly British kids series he had never heard of. There even was a Sherlock Holmes book. Pretty serious book for a seven-year-old. She probably was a bookworm, a little boring little bookworm. A girl hardly interested in technology. Perfect.

"She's into music," Pepper remarked pulling out a folder from the book box. It had several sheets of music pieces but for what instrument it didn't say. But they all looked much advanced for a seven-year-old. Musical prodigy, he thought with another unamused twitch. She was unlike any Stark in his long line of futurist geniuses. He wasn't even hiding his lack of enthusiasm, what hope Pepper had weeded into him was being yanked out with every little knickknack they found. They had nothing in common. They were like... Thor and Loki, polar opposites.

The thought of Loki made him tense. He was a superhero, with arch enemies. Pepper was a rock and could take pressure but this kid, his kid was turning out to be a sensitive little artist. An easy target. Slim pickings. Pepper told him about foster home horror stories, and it did get under his skin. He initially suggested that maybe he should set up her up with someone, a nice family and send an anonymous check every month. I'll still be taking care of her but she just won't be here, he had said. Pepper wouldn't have it, what if someone finds out? No one can protect her like you could. She would be safer here. She needs you Tony, neither of you just don't know it yet.

Another thing that made him wary was the long rectangle box that was a twenty gallon tank. She had a pet. There was going to be a pet in the house. He officially didn't like this. Pets pooed and pissed all over the place. He didn't like pets. Pepper made him set up the damn thing, he tried not to think too hard on what the hell kind of a pet a seven-year-old needed a twenty gallon tank for. It wasn't fish, He didn't even know what all the lamps were for but he did put the sand down along with the tree trunks and feeding bowls.

His kid definitely was not going to be normal. But how weird would she be?

Raven wasn't smiling when she came through the door, she was cautious looking at everything but him and Pepper craning her neck up and down, left and right taking her surroundings in. She wasn't even holding Ms. O'Shaughnessy's hand, she was holding a plastic carrier cage close to her chest blocking the sight of whatever inhabited it. Probably what lived in the tank. Raven's eyes then met his, no spark, no fluffy feeling and clearly the feeling was mutual because she quickly averted her gaze to the cage. Ms. O'Shaughnessy noticed the interaction with a faint look of concern, she moved to pat her head but Raven slid out her reach, to them it was accidental but Tony had caught that glance Raven shot the woman before she moved. Definitely smarter than she looked.

"Raven," Ms. O'Shaughnessy gave an encouraging coo, "this is Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts. Do you remember?"

"Yes." Her voice was tiny and she acknowledged them with a tough glance. "Mr. Stark is my father," she muttered reluctantly. Her Irish accent was somewhat thick but still understandable.

"That's right," Ms. O'Shaughnessy said, "you'll be living here from now on. Now why don't you introduce them to Yoda?"

"Is Yoda your hamster?" Pepper asked lowering her head to make eye contact.

Raven's face scrunched as if insulted, "Hamsters are for babies." She went over the table to set the cage down to open it's latch. She blocked their view and hide the animal in her jacket cradling it as she approached Pepper. Tony had a bad feeling about that gleam in her eye. "Guess again."

"A gerbil?" Raven shook her head. "A guinea pig?" She shook it again. "A rabbit?"

"Give up?" Pepper gave a nod and Raven pulled Yoda out her jacket.

Pepper's eyes froze for a moment at the bored brownish lizard standing in Raven's hands, Tony was not expecting a lizard, a mini Iguana as a pet. Especially for a girl. Pepper was hiding her squeamish discomfort as best as she could, she wasn't one for reptiles.

"He's a bearded dragon," Raven explained, "I've had him since my last birthday. Do you want to hold him?"

Pepper backed away instantly, "Oh, no thanks."

Raven blinked innocently, "Don't be a baby he doesn't bite, anymore. If you hold him too tight he'll just hiss at you. I'm training him."

Pepper backed up another stepped when she shoved the gawking reptile in her face,

"Maybe another time. What does he eat?" She was eager to distract Raven.

"Yoda likes raspberries, strawberries, parsley, rosemary, oregano, rose petals and cockroaches. But he's supposed to kill those himself, for exercise." She scratched his chin, "He's on a diet because I gave him too many crickets."

Tony came closer and Raven immediately brought Yoda close to her chest, he knelt down and she took a step back. Ignoring it he looked at the lizard,

"He doesn't look so fat." He reached out to touch it but she stopped his hand.

"Put out your hand," she instructed. He did just that and with the delicateness of a scientist she set the lizard down on his hand. She was watching him keeping her hands hovered over Yoda just in case he did something wrong. Tony moved to pick up the small reptile, just to get a better look at him but the second he picked him up the lizard gave a hiss and Raven grabbed his wrist.

"He doesn't like that," she warned him. "He's tensing up." She took the lizard away from him, "He would have bit you." She put the lizard on her arm and he scampered up her face perching itself on her head. "Good boy," she praised. "Let's look around." She turned around giving him a view of the entire floor. She walked towards the bar, "Let's go over there." Everyone watched as Raven went by the bar, Yoda ran down her arm leaping onto the counter. He made a bee-line with Tony's bottle of scotch, licking and scratching at the crystal bottle.

"That's surprising," he mumbled to Pepper, "even the lizard hates me."

It suddenly sunk in seeing Raven in his house. He had a daughter. He was a dad. It wasn't going to be an awkward weekend where they counted every hour. This was permanent. She was going to live here. She was going to be Iron Man's daughter. She had no idea of the magnitude of being Iron Man's daughter, yet strangely she was hardly fazed by him. Most would gawk and ask him to blow up something, fly or ask him cheesy questions. She was more interested with everything and everyone but him. She tiptoed around him and was making no effort to warm up to him.

Why should she? He thought with a hint of bitterness. It's not like I've been around. God knows what she's probably heard about me. And the fact she found someone else to play daddy, in his place, the empty lot he never knew he owned. She resented him for taking her from her 'daddy', he saw it in her eyes. He just the man who knocked up her mother and had taken her away from everything that she knew. He single-handedly broke her world after flipping it upside down.

Pepper was smiling fondly at Raven already falling in love with her. She was less than pleased that he had gotten one of his floozies pregnant but the fact he was taking her in made up for it. The old Tony would have written a fat check and signed off his rights, never speaking of the incident again. This Tony, her Tony, was trying. He knew it was going to be hell but he made a good first step. He opened the door to her. His daughter.

She would have never forgiven him if he hadn't. She would like to have kids of her own someday but how could she have done so knowing that Tony had turned his back on one. Simply because of who her mother was. Pepper didn't have the heart for that. She was going to love and care for Raven the best she could, she was Tony's daughter and the rare, secretive wonderful side of Tony had to be in her too. The beautiful heart and soul that was burrowed deep in all the Starks.

Ms. O'Shaughnessy who had been observing the exchange with solemn promise spoke up.

"Raven, why don't we all see your new room? Pepper and Tony have already unpacked for you," she added with a gentle eagerness trying to goad the child to talk more. Raven blinked them before beckoning the lizard to crawl up her arm.

"Did you set up Yoda's cage?" She scratched his chin. "He needs to get warm or he'll get sick."

Raven took no one's hand and followed them upstairs to the room nearest to the stairs. Tony expected the view of the city to get her or the huge space full of promise for toys and whatever her seven-year-old heart could want. Instead she muttered dismally,

"It's so big. I don't need all this room." She surveyed the room. "I don't like big rooms."

Tony watched as she set Yoda in his cage. She scrutinized their arrangement and without a word pulled out the chair from the desk the cage was on and began rearranging everything Tony had set up. She found the lamps they had left on the desk and plugged them in, setting up on one each side. She set Yoda in. Content he moved to the left of the cage reclining on a trunk. She then moved her attention to the closet. Raven remained fixated with the closet, full of her clothes and shoes. She stood in it and looked up at the roof of it, she even tapped the frames and pulled the doors open and shut three times.

"You into carpentry?" He joked.

Ms. O'Shaughnessy bit her finger for a moment. "Raven, you don't have to worry about closets here. Come out now."

Raven gave a huff and came out, she went to her emptying her backpack with a light shake. "Fine"

Out of her bag fell a book, three pencil cases a photo album, a picture and three stuffed animals; a seal, a monkey and a doll. With great indifference, she set the book on her nightstand, along with the picture and the stuff animals on her bed. The photo album went into the cabinet of the nightstand along with a tin box she took out of her front pocket. Still scanning the room she pulled a sketch book from the book shelf tossing it into the top drawer along with the three pencil cases. She then noticed something was missing, she stared at them angrily.

"Where's my cello?"

Ms. O'Shaughnessy who was lugging around the huge instrument on her back handed it to Raven who eagerly grabbed the case. She opened the case, revealing the shiny impressive, cello, with her odd delicateness she took it out setting it on the bed. She went for the music folder and flipped to a page. She then noticed them.

"I want to practice." That was the most polite get out Tony had ever heard a kid use. Pepper and Ms. O'Shaughnessy didn't expect it so the both of them wore expressions of brief shock at her clipped, cold tone. Well that she got from him. Figures.

"Well, it's almost lunch time," Ms. O'Shaughnessy probed, "why don't you tell Pepper what you like to eat and she'll bring it up for you."

Raven's head snapped around at Ms. O'Shaughnessy face scrunched in irritation,

"Ms. Potts is not my mother or a maid," she spat, "if I get hungry I can feed myself and I can feed Yoda. If I want something I'll ask for it."

They had reached the bottom of the stairs when they heard the whine of the cello, Tony cringed at the depressing music. He was going to have to put up with that too? Was Vivian a fan of classical music? He didn't even know. What was he saying? He didn't know anything about the woman except how to get her into bed. The mournful cry of the cello was following him. He hated classical music. It normally put him to sleep but this made him want to kill someone. He needed a drink. Kids were supposed to be annoying, hyper and super trusting not depressing little Mozarts. He couldn't do this. Already twenty minutes and she was driving him crazy. Of all the instruments he thought irked, a goddamn cello. A cello? Who likes a cello? What kid wants to learn to play the cello? Those things were the most depressing instruments known to man. What kind of kid actually likes that kind of music?

"A fucking cello," he groaned under his breath.

Pepper was used to Tony being an ass but she was not used to a little girl being borderline hateful, though she hid her hurt until they went downstairs. It was a Stark trait, she reasoned but it felt worse coming from a child. In that voice that wasn't made for hate and anger. When kids hated you it seemed nastier, less complex which made you more horrible as a person. Tony didn't see what the big deal was, in a hour or two she would calm down and all would be forgiven. Kids were kids.

Ms. O'Shaughnessy gave Pepper a gentle pat, "Don't worry, she's just testing you, if you let her rattle you she'll walk all over you. She'll warm up to you once she gets used to her surroundings. She's just homesick and angry at the world. She'll get over it."

Pepper sighed, "Just strange hearing that tone from a child."

Ms. O'Shaughnessy laughed bitterly, "A nasty habit she picked up from Marshall Helms, bullying people with words and tone before action. You just leave her be and she'll simmer down."

That peaked Tony's interest, "And what other habits did Marshall Helms have?" The case worker glared at him for his mocking tone. "Since we're on the subject of him. I mean aren't we supposed to be worried about any... uhhh, what's the word behavioral issues?"

"Mr. Helms, from what I am told, is a monster."

"And yet he's been there from day one," Tony countered. "He's been raising her." He went to the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. "I'm curious on how a monster raises a child and after one arrest you take her away." He took a sip. "Is that why she's 'testing us' because we're the people painting her daddy as a bad guy?"

Ms, O'Shaughnessy's grew dark with scorn, "Don't think for one second that Raven doesn't see and hear things Mr. Stark. She plays stupid when it suits her and becomes wise when she needs to. But she is still a child and doesn't understand when tough decisions need to be made for her well-being and future." She opened her briefcase handing Pepper a document. "Her medical records." She turned back to Tony, "Take care of her Mr. Stark," she warned, "she's still just seven under that ironclad armor of hers."

Raven was home. She was in her bed, in her bedroom with her maroon walls, there was no whir of the city, no cloudless sky. Her school books were on her desk, Yoda was in his cage, his proper cage with his tree trunk munching on a cricket. She pulled back her covers and left her room, everything was the way she left it, she could even smell food cooking on the stove downstairs and there at the table was her daddy. He was replacing her cello strings. He was there, really there, hair cut low, the thin mustache and goatee, so thin you had to look twice to see if it was intentional or he hadn't shaven his face that morning. His pale fingers were deftly replacing the strings, dark green eyes narrow in utter concentration like a microscope was built beneath his pupil. Wearing his normal semi-formal slacks and dress shirt, cell phone right in the center of the table. He had just come back from work. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey love." He held up her cello, "There we are, all ready for your debut." With great finesse he tucked her cello under his chin lifting her bow like a maestro ready to conduct, "May I?" He didn't wait for her reply and began to play Nearer My God to Thee. The saddest song in the world. It was the first proper song she learned, she heard it in a movie once and she fell in love with it. As it played Raven felt water rising to her knees, cold water, ice cold and someone, somewhere was screaming.

She woke up to darkness, alone in darkness. She had taken a nap after her little practice. Her daddy had taught her to play her cello when she was upset. It's the best time to play, he would say, your emotion affects your playing and you feel much better when your done. At least she had plugged in Yoda's lamp and left it on for him, he had gone without his heat lamp for a while and she was worried he would get sick. He was still little and needed the warmth now more than ever.

Raven looked down at the city from her window, she had never been to America before or somewhere as famous as New York. The city was alive with lights yet none of the moving or stagnate glows touched her rooms, she felt like a princess locked in a tower from the rest of the world. The room was a ghost of hers, the walls were cold and gray, the floor tiled, white sheets, white curtains. Everything about the room was cold and soulless. She hated it and had the urge to redecorate it herself, and tomorrow she would if they weren't hovering around her. Which she sorely doubted.

They didn't hear a peep out of her for the entire evening until it was dinner and the smell of macaroni and cheese brought her downstairs, she yawned rubbing her eyes. Pepper couldn't hold back a smile seeing Raven come down the stairs hair tousled and eyes half dreamy from an obvious nap. She sniffed the air and looked at the balcony concluding whatever flickering thought was drifting in her mind.

"Is it time for supper?" She yawned sitting at the sleek black table. "Did I miss tea?" Her voice was so small like a chirp.

"We don't have a tea time here," Pepper told her. "When do you usually have tea time?"

"Around two, with biscuits, no milk." She propped her head on her hand. Pepper set a plate of mac and cheese in front her and a glass of coke, Raven took a sip of the coke and shoved it away. "I'm not allowed soda."

Pepper took the coke, "Oh, what do you usually get?"

"Juice."

As Pepper retreated to get juice Tony came in from downstairs wiping oil off his hands, Raven took a bit of her macaroni and avoided his gaze. He was watching her and noticed her messy hair and sleepy eyes.

"Finished playing?" He asked her. She nodded. "Do you usually play your cello for hours?" She nodded. "He doesn't mind it? The lizard?" She shook her head.

Raven took a sip of her juice, "He likes it."

The room went dead with silence and he could feel Pepper egging him on to keep the conversation going. He rolled his eyes making an open signal of being at a lost with the girl.

"So, have you ever been to New York before?" She shook her head and took another huge bite of her macaroni. "It's actually kinda cool." Again nothing. He normally would have given up by now but he knew that she was chatty, he had seen how at ease she was with Pepper. He gave a pleading look to her. If anyone could get this kid to talk it was Pepper, she got her to eat.

"Do you have any hobbies sweetie?" She asked. "Any after-school stuff?"

Raven swallowed and looking only at Pepper she said, "I play the cello. After school I played rugby with some boys from the neighborhood since my P.E. teacher was afraid to let me play with the boys. He said that girls shouldn't play rugby."

"That's not fair," Pepper agreed.

"My daddy thought so too."

Pepper paused fork in mid-air and Tony sat down his glass staring at the girl who continued to eat as if she hadn't said anything wrong. She kept eating sipping her juice when she noticed Pepper's fork hadn't chosen a destination yet. Raven became aware to the tension and looked to Tony, honest confusion on her face.

"Am I supposed to call you daddy now?" She asked him. Her eyes were frighten and she inched back from him. "Or am I not supposed to talk about... my other daddy anymore?"

It was his call but since she was acknowledging him now he wanted to milk it.

"You called Marshall daddy?"

"He told me I could," she muttered staring at her plate. "But Auntie Irene didn't like it very much." She rolled her fork around, "Everyone told me that you didn't know about me so I wanted to pick a daddy." She peeped up at him before looking down again.

She was afraid of him. She was scared of the whole situation.

"What did Ms. O'Shaughnessy tell you about why you had to come and live here? What exactly did she say? On why you couldn't stay in Ireland."

"She said that my daddy had been arrested because of his work and Auntie Irene said that she couldn't take care of me anymore. They said that because my other daddy wasn't my real daddy that I couldn't go and stay with one of his friends until he came back. They then said that my real daddy wanted to adopt me. They told me that you were going to be my new family and that didn't need to be afraid of my daddy anymore. But I told them that I'm not afraid of him but they said that I didn't understand. They said that he's done bad things and I said, so."

"So?" He repeated.

She nodded. "Nobody is all good or all bad. My mommy's dead because of a man she loved and once my daddy threw out my Auntie Irene in the rain but then he told me a bedtime story with milk and cookies." Tony held a straight face while Pepper's eyes betrayed her shock, her eyes were wide like fish eyes and she covered her mouth unable to say anything. "I know he can be mean and scary but he's always nice to me."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Pepper had left her breakfast on her desk before she had gone to work. Raven ignored the tray, a spread of orange juice, a cheese omelet, a slice of whole wheat toast and two slices of bacon. She went for the daffodil leaves she had in a Ziplock bag and put it in his bowl, Yoda happily munched on them. She held him for a bit letting him climb on her bed and went downstairs. Had they left her alone? She stared around the empty floor, the house was so cold and quiet, she could hear her heart racing pounding against her chest. Raven gave a soft call,

"Pepper?" No answer. "Tony?" No answer.

She was alone. Had they left her here? Without warning nor note? She had woken up alone before but there was always a note. Always. Her daddy would leave her a note saying where he had gone and how long he would be gone. Sometimes he left her a number to call just so she could here his voice and tell her good morning. Why had no one left her a note? She didn't understand. And the house was so quiet. There were no birds. No cars humming distantly and no talking. Silence. Horrible silence like that night... That night.

She gave an angry stamp ready to cry, "Where is everybody?"

"Ms. Potts has left for work," a voice responded, " and Mr. Stark is downstairs and doesn't wished to be disturbed."

Raven screamed. "Who said that?" She demanded wildly. "Who said that?"

"It was me Miss Raven. I'm J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Where are you? Who are you?" She stamped her feet repeatedly in childish confusion and fear. Jarvis sounded like a robot and she was afraid of robots, deathly afraid of them.

"I'm a butler of sorts Miss Raven," he explained. "Mr. Stark has asked me to ensure you are thoroughly entertained while he is working."

"You're supposed to be babysitting me?" She squeaked. "How the hell can you do that?"

She didn't like this at all. Not a bit. Robots were evil just like the ones in the Terminator. They all had beady red eyes, spoke in weird voices, had no feelings and they could get smarter and when robots got too smart they could take over the world and kill all the humans. Raven didn't like this. Not a bit. Not at all. Back home she would have Uncle Shane there to play cards with her, watch cartoons with her, listen to her read, play with her, and all kinds of stuff. This robot was no Uncle Shane, not her Uncle Shane. Uncle Shane who pulled her ears and arm wrestle with her, who would play clue with her despite the fact he hated it. Who would come in her room and wake her saying, it's not winter yet love. She wanted her Uncle Shane.

"I control everything in the house," Jarvis explained, "and I know where everything is. Ms. Potts has also instructed me to tell you that there are raspberries in the fridge for Yoda."

Raven didn't even hear the part of about raspberries for Yoda, all she could think was that this robot knew every inch of the house, every nook and cranny. She could feel herself getting dizzy. He was smart, very smart and he took orders, those were the kind of the robots that plotted to take over the world. And Tony felt her alone with it. It was watching her, she realized, it's watching me. She looked at the ceiling trying to find a red light, a red light was usually the power source and if you broke it you killed the robot. She searched the ceiling spinning in circles trying to find the red light but she couldn't see any. Why couldn't she see any?

"Is there anything you require Miss Raven?" Jarvis asked politely.

Raven gave a frightened shout and ran back upstairs to her room, she shut the door, grabbed her stuffed monkey off the bed along with her sheet and iPod and burrowed herself in the closet. I hate this place, she thought biting back tears, I hate this place, I hate this place, I hate this place. Yoda sat in his cage munching on some Daffodil leaves that Raven had luckily given him before she went downstairs, he sat perched on his tree trunk apathetic to the petrified girl in the closet. Raven curled into a ball listening to Freddie Mercury trying not to scream out her tears, she was alone, no one was there who would come knocking on the door to check on her. No Uncle Shane, no Daddy, no Auntie Irene. She cried silently under her bedsheets snuggling into her monkey Kong, it was the last thing her mommy had given her, it hadn't been her birthday or anything like that she had just come home and put it in her hands. She had held it when her mommy had been screaming and she survived, as long as she held Kong everything would be fine when she woke up. Everything would be fine. Everything would be fine. She just had to be quiet. No one finds you when your quiet. No one finds you when your quiet. Go to sleep, she thought panicked, go to sleep, go to sleep.

She had to calm down. She was starting to shake. She could feel herself drifting away but not a sleepy kind of way. Her chest felt tight. She couldn't catch her breath. Her heart was pounding. Calm down. Think of a song. Calm down. Think of a song. Calm down. Think of a song. Darkness swiped over her and she was calm.

Raven was on a boat and they were playing Nearer My God to Thee on the deck, people were screaming and running. She couldn't find her daddy. She couldn't find him. Water was rising and it was cold. It was so cold and someone was shoving her down. Down into the cold water.

Tony had gone into his lab to work, nothing important just some grudge work to keep Nick Fury off his back and away from Raven, he didn't need Fury or any of the Avengers on his back about Raven. Though he wouldn't mind her meeting Bruce at least but it would probably be best she got used to him before the rest of the circus act came in. She was a quiet kid and he was grateful for the air of independence she had, he didn't like clingy people at any age and everything seemed fine upstairs. No smoke, no flames. Jarvis would cover broken glass. To think Pepper had been worried when she left for work, everything was fine. Kid was quiet and work was getting done, no prob. He and Pepper had breezed through her medical and warned Jarvis that she was bared from any contact with shrimp. What had caught his eye however was that Raven had been born with a hole in her heart, nothing serious as long as she wasn't running around on a sugar high. He had Jarvis monitoring that too, no candy and strictly juice. There was no way that she could get in any trouble. No way in hell.

"Sir, incoming call from Ms. Potts."

"All ears," he replied. "What's up Pepper?"

"Just checking in, how is she?"

"She's fine," he muttered coolly. "You know... I haven't gotten any complaints."

He sounded too pleased.

"Tony... did you leave her alone?" He could hear the seethe building in her voice. "Tony Stark answer me. Did you leave her alone?"

"I left her with Jarvis," he defended. "He would have said something if she had hurt herself."

"But what if she's lonely?" She retorted. "She still needs someone there, Tony. She needs... You two need to bond." She gave a pained groan. "Can you at least check on her?"

Tony turned his eyes to the monitors. "Everyone is convinced she's a genius, so she wouldn't go and do something stupid. I don't see why you are freaking out about this."

"She's seven, genius or not."

He scanned the monitors once more, she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Jarvis, where's Raven?"

Pepper became livid,"Did you just ask Jarvis where she was?" He heard a rustling of papers. "I'm coming over there Tony and she better be playing a joke on you." With a click she hung up.

"Goddammit," he swore. "Talk to me Jarvis!"

"She has been in her closet Sir, since breakfast. She did not react well to being in my care. It seems that she has fallen asleep."

Tony groaned and made his way upstairs, Pepper was on her way and he wanted to appear that he had some kind of control over the situation before she came and Raven ran to her like a wounded kitten. Couldn't let her realize the power she had over Pepper with those big brown eyes of hers, she would abuse it worse than Loki did his army and that kind of behavior was better off on Asgard than Earth. He made his way upstairs and straight to Raven's room, Pepper's little breakfast spread had been left untouched on the desk. He sighed, great she hadn't eaten anything. Perfect. He gave a salute to Yoda who eerily watched as he approached the closet.

"Alright," he opened the doors, "get up." He knelt down and gave her body a light shake. Nothing. "C'mon," he shook her a little harder. Tony paused, brain kick starting. Raven was limp, and she had yet to make a whine at him waking her up. "Hey," he tapped her cheek, "joke's over, wake up." Not a twitch. "Shit," he hissed. "Jarvis! How long has she been in the closet?"

"About three hours and twenty-five minutes Sir."

"She's passed out," he announced to no one. "She passed out."

"Shall I suggest rousing her with cold water Sir?"

Tony scooped up Raven and took her into the bathroom. "Shower, Jarvis," he ordered. He shoved open the door and stuck her under the shower. "C'mon kid, don't do this to me." Holding her by her arm he tapped her cheek with his other hand, unfamiliar panic was crawling into his chest with every second she didn't open her eyes, she was soaked and not responding. He was about to scream for Jarvis when she gave a gasp of life. "Thank God," he dragged her out the shower wrapping her in a towel as she coughed in-between heaving breaths. That did not sound good. "Come here," he cradled her head looking at her dazed eyes that were glassy and far away. "Hey!" He gave her head a firm rub. "Look at me. Look at me." She moaned weakly at his attempts to hold her while her body swayed to and fro.

"My head hurts," she complained dully.

"What happened?" He asked her. "Come on! Talk to me! What happened?"

Raven rubbed her eyes and then stared at her hands confused at why they were wet and why was she wet. "Did I fall off the boat?" She murmured slumping against Tony. "I'm wet."

That's how Pepper found them tangled on the bathroom floor, Tony half wet and Raven drenched. Pepper was at a lost for words but mustered enough sense to pluck Raven from Tony's arms. She took the soaked child laying her on the bed rubbing her dry with the towel while she gathered her wits. Her eyes were small and determined as the gears in her head turned and turned.

"Raven," she called, "Raven. Raven!"

"Uh?" The girl moaned as Pepper rubbed her head. "Pepper?"

"Yes, it's me." She moved to her chest buffing her dry like a trophy. "Sweetie tell me what happened?" Raven blinked rubbing her eyes. "Raven," Pepper asked sternly, "what happened?"

"I got scared," she admitted in a whispered. "And I forgot to think of a song." She sniffled ready to cry. "I'm sorry," she apologized in a heartbreaking voice. "I don't... I don't..." She broke out in full tears. "Why didn't you leave me a note?" She accused. "My daddy always leaves me a note when he goes before I get up."

Pepper hushed her, "Shhh, I'm so sorry honey," She gave her a hug. "I'll leave you a note from now one alright?" Raven nodded still crying . "It's okay. Nobody's mad at you. It's our fault sweetie we're not used to having kids around." She continued to dry her struggling not the scream at Tony.

How could he leave a child alone? She knew he was an ass but for the love of God there was just things you did not do! Like leaving a child unattended. Sure Jarvis could easily keep an eye on her but she needed adult supervision, human supervision. And she was crying, she was wet and crying. Raven was scared, terrified and utterly heartbroken, she was used to having people around her talking to her and Tony left her alone. She was afraid of being alone.

She had full intent to deal with Tony later but right now she had to piece together what had scared Raven so bad that she passed out. She had no phobias nor did she have a problem with a shower. What was it that could have terrified her to the point she had a mini panic attack? She was going to tear Tony apart and rip him a new one. He would need his suit to escape her.

"Raven, what scared you?"

Raven pointed up, "The robot...Jarvis."

Pepper halted and Tony's head snapped up. "What?" They echoed.

"Jarvis?" Pepper probed. "Why would you be afraid of Jarvis? He can't hurt you."

"I don't like robots."

A sledgehammer had hit the wall. Robots, she was afraid of robots. Tony didn't know whether to laugh or bash his head in, a Stark afraid of robots, their livelihood. Oh what would give for his father to hear that punch-line. Oh the irony was kicking him in the gonads right about now.

"Why?" Pepper wondered with an understanding smile. "Tony can make robots, their just metal and wires. They can't hurt you."

"If they get too smart they can," she weakly insisted. "Like the ones in the Terminator movies. They start killing people."

Tony wanted to punch the wall repeatedly. Not only did his daughter play the cello, had a weird lizard for a pet, she hated robots. She was afraid of robots. Afraid. Scared stiff. He wanted to blow something up. He wished he could just give her back if there was someone he could just give her back to. Barely there a week and he nearly had to take her to the hospital and made her cry. Jesus, what grave had he dug for himself?

Not only that Pepper was furious, livid and seeing red. Her glare could stop the Hulk dead in his tracks. She had thoroughly cussed him out the moment Raven was asleep in her bed. And God did she tell him off, he had the urge to check to see if his balls were there.

" Don't you dare leave her alone again,"she warned him as they laid in bed.

"How was I supposed to know that she was afraid of robots?" He argued. "It was an honest mistake. They should have put that in her medical records. By the way, Raven throws herself in a panic attack over robots with AI."

"Don't you dare point the finger Tony. You should have been watching her. You -" She took a deep breath. "At least try and play with her. Try and play with her. Watch cartoons with her. Make her a sandwich!" She rubbed her temples. "Jarvis can keep an eye on her for a minute or two but you need her to trust you before Jarvis! Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I mean it Tony."

Raven didn't leave her room for two days. Two days she stayed holed up in her room. When Pepper got her to leave (and only Pepper could get her to leave her sanctuary) she eyed the ceiling like it was rigged with bombs. She would cling to Pepper sitting right by her like a wounded kitten. Once she ate she would dash back to her room and hide in the closet. She hid in the closet and only came out for food and bathroom breaks. Otherwise it was like getting Steve to go to a strip club. He wanted to tear his hair out. It was going on day three and Pepper said one thing when she put on her heels for work.

"You're going to make her get out of that room today Tony, got it?"

"What? Why? I mean you're so good at it."

"She's your daughter Tony."

"And yet like me you are the best person to get us to do anything."

"Tony..."

"Alright! Fine! Just stop looking at me like that ."

Harmless enough. Get Raven to eat. Get Raven to eat. Nothing monumental. He stood in front the closet, calculating how to approach this without being a complete ass. Not too hard. Nope.

"Raven?" He knocked. "How about some breakfast?"

"Where's Pepper?" Came a faint voice inside. "I want Pepper!"

"She had to go to work. Just you and me today kiddo." He swore he heard a disapproving whimper. "So how about breakfast?"

"No!"

He sighed, "You sure? You could have anything you want."

"No!"

"Burgers! Fries! Anything you want, boom," he snapped his fingers, "on the table."

"I want to go home!"

Ouch, mood killer. He took a deep breath, if he left her there she would tell Pepper and she would ship his body parts to Fury with an apology note stapled to the crate. He had to get Raven out of there. His life depended on it, his life and his balls.

"Hey! Have you ever heard of the Avengers? You know the superheroes that stopped a bunch of aliens?"

"Yeah..."

"You know that I'm one of the Avengers don't you? I'm Iron Man," he couldn't help but sound a bit smug. This had to win her over. "You know, the guy with the red ro-," he paused, "metal suit? Did you know that I made that?"

There was a pregnant pause, "You made that suit?"

"Yup. Wanna see it?" He leaned onto the door. "I'll let you try on the helmet."

The door opened slowly. Oh yeah, girls couldn't resist the suit. Raven still in her pajamas crawled out and looked at him. Properly looked at him.

"What if I break it?"

He gave a light chuckle, "Bigger men have tried and failed. C'mon," he beckoned her and she followed him closely grabbing his shirt but not his hand. Even now she didn't trust him. It stung a bit seeing that fear of him in her eyes although he did nothing wrong. He seen that fear before, he felt first hand when he was little, like her. He hide his scowl at the memory, the nasty realization that Raven was afraid of him as he was of his own father when he got drunk. Life was just funny.

"This is my lab," he announced punching in the security key-code. "And there's my suit." He pointed to his beloved suit.

Raven stared but didn't move. Something else caught her eye the Dum-E bot. Oh shit, he looked at Raven who had clung to his leg hiding from the moronic creation. If her fear was not genuine he would have scoffed but he heard her heavy breathing. She was petrified. She was shaking. He patted her head,

"Don't be scared come on. He's the stupidest thing I ever made."

"Stupid?" She looked up at him. "How can he be stupid?"

"He just is, one of my less than successful creations but hey he has his uses. Now do you want to see the suit?"

Raven stared at the suit for a whole minute before she got the courage to touch it.

"Wow," she took it all in. "You really are Iron Man aren't you?"

Her voiced was awed, it made him smile.

"Sure am," he pulled up his shirt. "See that? This is my arc reactor, it gives the suit it's power. And it also keeps me alive."

"Like a battery?" She wondered gaping at the glowing technology in his chest. "Can I touch it?"

He didn't like people touching his arc reactor, only Pepper had the privilege but if he wanted Raven to at least want to put up with him he had to offer her something. Something to make her want to tolerate him.

"Sure. Just don't poke your finger inside it."

She rested her little hand on it. She giggled, she actually giggled and was smiling. That was progress but he had to play it cool, couldn't let her know she fell for the bait.

"It's so pretty. You made this too?" He nodded. "So it's like you have two hearts?"

That got his attention. "What?"

"You have two hearts. This one and the one that pumps blood and stuff."

"Two hearts huh?"

No one had ever came up with that analogy before, they usually said he no heart at all, no one ever said he had two. She looked so damn sincere too when she said it he couldn't say anything snarky. She was talking to him and smiling at him.

"Well let's see how this looks on you," he took the helmet down and slipped it on her head. It was oversized but it didn't look half bad. "Red looks good on you." And cute, he added to himself, ridiculously cute.

"It's heavy!" She whined. "Doesn't it feel heavy to you?"

"Nah," he removed the helmet and put it back. "I'm used to it. So you wanna some of the other stuff I've made?"

She nodded still holding his T-shirt and not his hand. Baby steps, he told himself, baby steps.

"You know who else has two hearts?" She asked him.

"Who?"

"A timelord."

"A what?"

She stared at him like he had just turned into a monkey. "You don't know about Doctor Who?"

Without pause she began a full on rant about the obviously British TV show. She explained everything in deep detail, of the show that had been on television for nearly fifty years. She talked about all the aliens that occasionally featured on the show, good and bad, the sidekicks, her favorite characters and episodes. She gave him a full back-story, of the Great Time War between the Timelords and the dreaded Daleks where both of the ancient races were completely wiped out. She talked about the Doctor's (the main character's) greatest enemy the Master, the last Timelord. She told him about how the Doctor regenerated the avoid dying which resulted in him changing his entire personality along with his face. Well at least she liked some form of science, science fiction, but hell that counted for something. The funniest part of the conversation was when she serenaded the theme song, Tony couldn't hold back his chuckled at that she actually looked her age, wide eyed and smiling ear to ear beating her fingers to the drum beat.

In her excitement she even brought down her Doctor Who action figures, her three Doctors, the T.A.R.D.I.S., her Dalek, three Weeping Angels, her Cyberman, an Ood and her favorite sidekicks, Amy Pond, Donna Noble, River Song and Jack Harkness. And those were her favorite ones, she had a whole box filled with others.

"Who needs Barbies?" She declared gleefully. "These are a thousand times better." She looked at Tony, "Hey Tony? Maybe you can watch the reruns with me?"

He nodded, "Sure. Why not?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

It was raining when Raven woke up to get a glass of water, it had been raining the whole day and normally she would have gone outside and splashed in the puddles but Pepper wouldn't let. She had spent the entire day doing nothing, which was probably why she couldn't sleep. Stark Tower was creepier at night, it already had a dark color palette in the darkness it was like a glossy cave. She was never afraid of the dark, she had spent so much time in closets she welcomed the darkness like a safety blanket. You could hide in the darkness. Be safe.

She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and popped a raspberry in her mouth. She was biting at the fastened cap when the sky outside rumbled, she hardly noticed until a loud crack of lightning roared illuminating the room. Raven gave a surprised scream dropping the bottle. She had never heard lightning that loud before.

"Raven? Is that you?" The lights came on and Pepper was there. "What's wrong?"

"It startled me," she explained grabbing the bottle. "I never heard lightning like that before."

Pepper turned to go to bed but outside's little storm didn't seem to be getting better and a part of her didn't want to leave Raven alone. Something in her wary eyes told her to do something.

"How about you sleep with me and Tony?"

Raven face's resembled a puppy that was just offered the bed edge. "Can I?" It then dimmed. "Won't Tony mind?"

"Of course not, come on."

"Don't tell me," Tony groaned, unaware of Raven's presence in the doorway. "She's afraid of thunder too." He looked up and saw Raven there clutching Pepper's hand. He made a grumble rolling over before patting the bed in resignation.

Pepper got into bed and Raven crawled in the middle, she burrowed under the sheet curling towards Pepper who had this content look on her face that Tony could only counter with a wiry twist of his lip. She was just loving this, a little baby to cuddle with. Soon she would want more kids running around, and not previously owed ones either. Kids, he thought in horror, he could see it now a pack of rugrats running wild, little destructive super-smart rugrats. Now he could sleep. Pepper was still lapping this up running her fingers through Raven's hair which caused the girl to look up perplexed.

"I'm sorry," Pepper pulled back her hand.

"My mommy used to do when I couldn't sleep," she muttered into the sheet. "She would sing to me too." She whispered, "Do you know That's Amore?"

Pepper shook her head, "Do you want to teach it to me."

Raven snuggled closer and put Pepper's hand in her head,

"In Napoli where love is king," she sang softly, "when boy meets girl, here's what they say." Pepper slowly joined in stroking her head. "When the moon hits your eye like a big-a pizza pie, that's amore. When the world seems to shine, like you've had too much wine, that's amore."

Tony watched the exchange. Raven was cuddling with Pepper and for a minute it wasn't so bad taking in their peaceful faces.

"Bells 'll ring," they continued, "ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling and you'll sing Vita Bella. Heart's 'll play, tippi-tippi-tay, tipppi-tippi-tay like a gay tarantella. When the stars make you drool, joost-a like a pasta fazool, that's amore. When you dance down the street, with a cloud at your feet, you're in love."

Tony suddenly remembered that song, that stupid song, where he had heard it last. Vivian would hum that song all the time, he couldn't stand it and when she got drunk she would belt it out. She loved that song. And she had sung it to Raven. He could see her now, on the balcony of his old house in Malibu, long satin dress soft make-up that brought out those eyes. He could hear her crooning those words of those damn lyrics to the moon. Eyes sailng away.

"But you know you're not dreamin', signore. 'Scusami, but you see, back in old Napoli, that's amore."

Hair down her back.

"When the moon hits your eyes like a big-a pizza pie, that's amore."

Dress blowing up from the night breeze.

"When the world seems to shine, like you've had too much wine, that's amore."

The smell of her perfume.

"Ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling and you'll sing Vita Bella. Vita Bella. Vita Bella. Heart's 'll play, tippi-tippi-tay, tipppi-tippi-tay like a gay tarantella. Lucky fella."

That coy smile that was shy and wicked at the same time.

" When the stars make you drool, joost-a like a pasta fazool, that's amore. When you dance down the street, with a cloud at your feet, you're in love."

Spinning in circles to a private band, more gorgeous than silly.

"But you know you're not dreamin', signore. 'Scusami, but you see, back in old Napoli, that's amore."

Why had she taught Raven that damn song? Memories were crashing down on him with every verse of their little encore. Unwanted memories that were tainted with her violent and unnatural death. Memories from the man he was trying to better and edit. They were back now and more would come. He had tried not to think of Vivian since he was a one-woman-man now and partially he didn't want to get reattached to Vivian knowing that she had been murdered. Murdered because he was irresponsible and never thought he could knock somebody up. He was definitely not sleeping tonight.

The two remained cuddled together for the whole night, even in the morning Raven still clung to Pepper like a lifeline. Burrowed like a newborn kitten breathing loudly. Pepper's body had immediately shifted to suit her which was just weird. How could women just switch to mommy mode overnight while he was just getting comfortable around her. His own kid. She was the ugly past crawling into the future, the wonderful future that had a possible kid later but not now. Not now.

As if sensing his inner monologue Raven rolled over her hand landing on his arc reactor she felt the metal and the chill roused her. She opened her eyes and once she saw him, she sobered and realized where she was. Tony wanted to say something, a good morning or something but he just stared at her, he looked at her head mussed, wrinkled pj's and those wise eyes. He had no idea why he couldn't look away, he was trying to find Vivian in her, a trace of the woman he impregnated with a death warrant. He only saw himself with her fine features, a Vivian painted as a Stark.

Tony moved to give her a pat, unable to muster a chipper good morning. Raven shrank away from him and ran out the room. What the hell had he done now? She was skittish as a cat. He wondered if anyone really didn't fill her head with his former glory days. She acted like she had met the former Tony Stark before.

"Did something happen between you and Raven?" Pepper asked him later that day. "She's been awfully quiet."

"She just ran out the room Pepper," he stared at more S.H.I.E.L.D. work determined not to think about Raven.

"Did you say something Tony?"

Tony slammed his hand on the table, "Goddammit Pepper, I have done nothing to her. I don't curse around her. I try to be nice and she still runs from me like I've done something. I haven't done anything to her!" He shouted his patience run dry. "Did you ever think that maybe there's something wrong with her? I mean she was almost drowned by her mother's boyfriend and when she woke up her mother was dead! The first man she called daddy got charged for murder of her mother and then she moves in with some abusive creep who treats her like his own. He's now been charged with borderline white collar crimes! Second daddy gone! Are you seriously telling me that something, just something, could not be wrong with her?" He ran his head through hair, "There's only so much a kid can take Pepper. There is so much I can take! The possibilities of her issues are staggering. Ninety-nine-point-nine percent probability."

"Tony," she began in a neutral voice, "I know you're frustrated but she needs us to be patient, forgiving and understanding. She needs..."

"What?" He snapped. "What? A therapist? Good idea!" He turned to make his way towards the door out his lab. "I'll get the best money could buy! Before I lose my mind."

"Tony!" Pepper called after him. "You still have to talk to her yourself!"

"I will," he promised, "once the therapist combs through the crazy first."

Tony was about to walk up the stairs when he saw Raven at the top of the stairs hands squeezed over her mouth as her body quaked with sobs. She had three mugs on a tray beside her. Tony was floored, he had left the door open, he didn't close it behind him. She had heard every word.

"Ah Raven," he took at step forward, "I don't know how much you heard but let me explain. Let me -" He took another step.

All hell broke loose. Raven grabbed each mug one by one and flung them at him, hot tea flying everywhere. He actually had to duck back inside his lab to avoid getting hit. She had really good aim. He kept his cool although he knew that he just fucked up royally, she was trying to hurt him on purpose. He had fought enough maniacs to recognize the intent to harm. He had said the worst thing he could have, and she wanted to hurt him for it.

"Pepper get back," he ordered gently. She was tearing up herself at the maddening screams from upstairs.

"Tony..." She jolted at the sound of the tray crashing into the wall. "My God."

"Pepper get back, she's gonna break whatever she gets her hands on. Get back." The tea kettle Pepper had bought for her came down like a cannon. "Let's hope she gets tired."

It took two set of dishes before the onslaught stopped and Pepper looked like she took every hit, she was in tears holding her ears to block out the cries of rage and hurt. Tony cautiously went up the stairs and found Raven sitting against the couch on the floor panting, she saw him and her eyes ignited. The look made him pause, he had seen a similar gleam in Loki once, rage and hate.

"Finished?" He held his hands up in surrender. "Can we talk this out?" She grabbed the center piece on the table and flung it at his feet. At least she wasn't aiming for his head anymore. "That's enough," he said sternly. "I get it you're angry and hurt but that's not an excuse to break whatever you can get your hands on." She glared seething like a rabid cat, her eyes darted toward the kitchen and she made a dash for it. He thought quickly or may be not at all, he snatched her up in a bear hug and went back to the couch. She kicked and screamed, wailing at the top of her lungs. She cried that she hated him, that she wanted her daddy, that he'll never be her daddy, that she wanted to go home and that he was just like them. Over and over and over until she nothing but whimpering tearful coughs. He let her go and she slithered out his lap collapsing on the couch little frail body heaving with haggard breaths, he wasn't mad at her for a second. Tony felt his heart break a little when she began to cry softly again.

"I didn't mean it," he rubbed her shoulder. "I was just frustrated, okay?"

"Liar," she rasped. "Liar."

"That's not true."

"You're just like Auntie Irene, she didn't want me either. She hated me," she was crying all over again. "She hated me because I took Marshall away!"

"Took Marshall away?" The same woman that told Ms. O'Shaughnessy that he was her father? The woman that sent her across the ocean to be safe?

"That's what she said, I took him away from her." She cried into her hands. "It was all my fault!" He moved to comfort her but she shoved his hands away pounding weakly at his chest. "It was my fault that Marshall threw her out in the rain! I told him what she said! I told him what she said!"

He wrapped his arms around her,

"It wasn't your fault, Raven."

"It was!" She screamed. "I told him! She said that he was only with her because my mommy was in America! And that he only wanted me because of my mommy! And that my mommy was stupid for lying to Harris! And he broke her arm!" She cried into his chest, "He broke her arm after he threw her out in the rain!" She gave sobbed into his chest, "She just gave me away! She gave me away! She hates me! She hates me! She was going to send me to an orphanage! She was going to throw me away! Don't throw me away Tony!" She begged desperately. "Oh please! Please! Don't throw me away! I'll be good! I'll good! I'll clean up by myself! And I won't do it ever again! Just don't give me away!"

Tony held her as she cried herself to sleep, he rubbed her back over and over telling how nothing was her fault, how sorry she was and that she was stuck with him. She drifted off hearing those words and he prayed she took them with her to her dreams. By the stairs, Pepper stood there as a statue of tears, he felt like crying himself but his pride only gave him a few exhausted breaths as he kissed Raven's temple holding her close to him. He was never going to let anyone hurt her again, especially himself.

He stayed with her as she slept, he laid in her bed stroking her hair just as Pepper did and for awhile it worked until her eyes flickered open. She said nothing, not a word. He took this as an invitation to speak but he knew that what he said now would define him in her eyes. He had seen her worst, the worst of her baggage, how he reacted would determine how much of the wonderful he would get. He chose his words carefully.

"I'm sorry for what I said," he continued to stroke her head, "I had no right to say that after all the hell you've been through. It doesn't matter that I didn't know the details, this whole situation is a mess. You being tossed around like a pair of hand-me-downs." He winced at the illustration, smooth. "You've had to start over one time too many and I promise you that this is your last stop. No one is going to take you away from here, ever." She was listening to him so he had to be going good so far. "You don't have to pretend that Marshall was a never a dad to you, because he was a dad, he is your dad. You just have two dads now." He ran a finger over her nose giving her a light smile. She didn't return it. "He loved you and took care of you when I had no idea you even existed. When I wasn't ready for a kid and I would never dream of replacing him. I just want to be part of the club. That cool?" She nodded. "But, I don't want you to ever do something like this again, alright?" He held her cheek, "I know you were scared, angry and hurt but I don't want you to ever pull a stunt like this again. You are no Hulk, you don't need to act like one. Understood? Don't you ever do it again." She nodded.

"I'm sorry Tony." She didn't lie and he respected that. "I won't do it again I promise."

He kissed her forehead, "I know you won't. Now you ready to say sorry to Pepper for breaking her stuff?" She nodded. "Good, let's go. You had Pepper very worried." He lifted her up and she actually hugged him. Not bad for his first parenting moment. Not bad. He tamed a mini-Hulk.

An outlet until school started, that's what she needed Pepper said, so he arranged for her to have cello lessons. Wasn't too hard, someone who wouldn't reveal his well kept secret and with group sessions. For socialization, so she could make friends. He never thought she would be so excited to leave Stark Tower. Raven had literally came in and bounced on the foot of their bed, all dressed and ready to go, an hour before the actual lesson. At least she had a hobby. Pepper had began reading child rearing books after the little "Hulk Out Episode", once she had screamed her heart out and nearly gashed his head open Raven was docile as a lamb. It didn't mean the problem wasn't solved and Pepper knew that they had to read up on child psychology since his kid was a borderline mental case. Normally he would have chucked the books in the trash, or blown them up but he remembered those screams and her throwing glasses, mugs and a kettle at him. It was like the Hulk had shrunk in his house. She needed proper parenting to tame that rage. Do-it-yourself-therapy. Tony knew that she was going to give any therapist hell, they had to rewire her themselves to get through to her.

When Happy came for her she was all smiles, docile as a lamb. She had met Happy before but they had yet to speak but she appeared comfortable enough around him. She had offered him a bagel which he took out of politeness.

"Am I supposed to call Mr. Happy, or just Happy?"

"Just Happy," he told her.

"Is that your real name?"

"Everyone calls me that." He gave her a smile and she smiled back, small but inviting.

They were going to get along fine, everybody loved Happy.

"Now," Tony tapped her head to get her attention, "you listen to Happy alright?"

She nodded and with a wave she ran in the elevator carrying the cello like a turtle shell. Happy could handle her, he had put with him for years so Tony was hardly worried to hand her over to Happy. So why did Pepper look so worried?

"Don't tell me your worried?"

"She's your daughter," she answered. "I'm gonna worry every second my eye isn't on her."

"Ha ha," he muttered. "She's not that bad, you know minus the ability to Hulk Out without mutating."

Happy took her to a fancy auditorium, where other kids with various instruments were also gathered. They had violinists, cellists, violists and she assumed the rest were pianists, she had played a duet with a pianist before. She stared at the kids who stood with parents and some by themselves. Was Happy going to stay or was he going to leave?

"Nervous?" He asked at he parked.

"I never had this many kids in my other classes." She held her cello close. She had no idea what group she belonged to, she hadn't auditioned or anything. "Are you going to walk me in?"

"I'm going to walk you in and stay right here until your done," he gave her a gentle smile that put her at ease for a moment.

He walked her in and she could feel the other kids watching her, sizing her up head to toe even her tutor did the same. Her tutor looked severe in her all black but she had a smile that didn't suit the outfit at all, she smiled and shook both their hands.

"You must be Raven," she greeted pleasantly. "I'm Madame Corleone and you'll be in my group," she pointed to the kids around her age. They all looked at her whispering simultaneously. "Now I want you to play a song for me, just to see how far along are you alright?" Raven nodded. "Do you have anything you want to play.?"

"I have some song sheets in my case."

"Perfect," she clapped. "Just go up on the stage over there and set up. Let me know when your ready."

Happy didn't expect Tony's kid to be a classical music type of kid, he expected to be taking her to guitar or drumming lessons, never the cello. The cello seemed to be the most hated classical instruments. Yet she loved it. She had kept quiet the entire ride which was unusual for him, he was used to noise, working for Tony Stark went constant noise when on duty. She probably was shy and in awe with the city, she had hopped from window to window gawking at everything.

"I'm ready," she called to her tutor.

Raven lifted her bow and began to play, the room became silent as the music transcended the room, kids stared in awe while parents gaped. She was playing the cello piece of Eleanor Rigby. Her fingers as small as they were were moving masterfully along the neck her other hand keeping tempo with the bow. Happy didn't know much about cello's but she was pretty good, a little too good, movements too fast and too sure. The cello was bigger than her and she was owning it. Madame Corleone held a hand over her mouth to hide her gape, he had the urge to sit down, while other whispered in shock. Raven's face was fixed in concentration eyes darting along the page while her fingers found chords like second nature. A musical genius. Not a technological genius but a musical genius.

She stopped. "Is that okay?" She asked, unaware or accustomed to the enraptured looks.

"Okay, honey... How long have you been playing the cello?"

"Since I was four, I think" she answered.

"Three years and you can play like that?" She replied incredulous.

"I practice a lot," she protested as if the woman had questioned her skill. "Should I play something else?"

"No, that was fine." She looked at her group, "I think you need to go with a different group."

Raven had began to play the cello in the last months of her mother's life. Marshall had said that she had fallen in love with a cellist at her mother's job, he would watch her as her mother worked. She had fallen in love with the cello, and had a strange amount of fascination with it. She insisted right away that you get lessons, Marshall had said, and you were so good at it. A natural talent. That's when people realized how smart she was, she caught onto things quickly and practiced without complaint but in her own way. That was when people began to look twice, and whisper things.

After her mother had died she never wanted to touch the cello again but Marshall told her that her mother knew that she was special and that the cello made her happy and she shouldn't suffer for a corpse. Auntie Irene didn't want to push her but Marshall did. Your mother would want you to play, he had said, she would be so proud of you love. So she practiced and excelled, she would never forget those words he told her, be extraordinary because that is what you are.

She could already here the words prodigy and genius being hummed but she paid no mind and played, she was so happy when she played. She didn't even notice when Happy had stepped out to take a phone call, during that moment she had been dismissed. Her tutor had given her some sheets of music to practice and sent her off with a smile she often left on her last cello tutor. Her group mates weren't very interested in her, she was strange and alien, not just her playing but her accent. Raven hardly cared. She had been picked on for worse, so she took up her cello and went through the door marked exit. Not the front door where Happy had left.

"Happy?" She called down the backstage hallway. "Happy?" Maybe he had gone to car? Or the bathroom? She followed the hum of voices further and further down the hall. She went through another exit door, she was outside but no Happy. Where did he even park? She went to the street and ran down the block searching for the fancy car that Happy drove. What did his car even look like? Where was she?

"Uh, oh," she voiced worriedly. "I don't like this. I don't like this."

Never look scared when your lost, her Uncle Shane taught her, keeping walking till you recognize something and for God sake don't talk to anyone that offers you candy or wants to take you somewhere. She kept walking, and held her head high. She had no idea where she was, everything was loud and active, she didn't know where anything was. She kept her cool and thought back to the car ride, she had passed a park so she would look for a park. Seemed safe enough, parks had kids and kids had moms. You could trust moms. Raven noticed that people were looking at her, staring at the girl with cello on her back like a hunch. Uh oh. She had to do something, she had to do something.

"Excuse me," she asked a woman wide a child on her hip, "I'm looking for the park."

"Are you lost sweetie?" She asked. Raven shook her head and the lady reluctantly pointed down the street. "It's just past a little cafe. Be careful when you cross the street," she advised.

Past a cafe, she thought over and over, past a cafe, past a cafe. She felt a little better knowing she had a destination, she had a plan and once that plan was done she would make a new one. Simple enough her mind told her yet her heart hammered, that childish fear of being alone gnawing at her. She hated being alone. She never got lost with Marshall, nor Uncle Shane with anyone but she had known her town inside and out. What street she shouldn't go to and what streets she could. Here she had no idea and it made her scared. Why was she always being left alone? She promised to be good and still her luck was rotten, she was always getting left alone. She wanted to cry so bad, cry for her daddy that would grab her hand wherever they went, who came to all her cello lessons and never left her alone.

Tony was nice but he wasn't her daddy, he was kinda cool but he was Tony. Tony wasn't daddy and his tower-like home wasn't her home. She liked Pepper she reminded her of the nice lady Uncle Shane would bring around, she would smile and hug her just like Pepper did. She wanted to be good but she wanted her daddy, if she had to stay at least give her her daddy.

Raven spotted the cafe across the street and there was the park, she made it! But how to cross, there was no cross walk. She wasn't supposed to cross the street without a cross walk. Yet other people were crossing just fine, no close calls. They zigzagged through the cars when they were still and slowly ran when they moved. She could do that. It didn't look so hard. She stepped onto the asphalt between two parked cars, holding onto her case strap she peeped out. Coast clear, she took a step and the sickening sound of brakes rang through the air.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

She smelled exhaust and felt heat on her skin, people were shouting and screaming as Raven hid her face in her hands hoping all the noise would go away. That she would disappear but the shouting just got louder. She curled herself, putting her head in between her legs praying she would disappear and no one would see her.

"What the hell happened?"

"Move!"

"Get outta the way!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Someone pick that kid up already!"

Someone touched her head. "Are you hurt?"

Raven opened her eyes a man was kneeling down and smiling at her, not a creepy one but a nice smile. He had a trusting face, messy hair, plain clothes that gave no air of importance rather they made him more approachable and he had a duffel bag swung over his shoulder. Raven felt at ease with the man right away. She shook her head remembering that he had asked her something. The man helped her up dusting her off, he even wiped her eyes with the back of his hand.

"Where's your mother?" He asked.

"I wasn't w-with my mommy," she hiccuped. "I just wanted to go to the park."

"By yourself?" He looked around the street, no one seemed interested in her anymore. "Aren't you a little young to be wandering around by yourself?"

She shook her head sniffling. "I'm not little."

The man gave a soft laugh. "Who were you with then if not your mommy?"

"He's a friend. He's about as tall as you."

The man scratched his head at a lost for a moment on what to do with Raven he looked around the block. "Do you live around here?" She shook her head. "Do you know your address?" She shook her head. She felt quite stupid that she didn't know anything, he probably was thinking it too. He ran his fingers through his hair. "What were going to do in the park?"

"Wait till someone finds me." It sounded clever to her but the man did not like her plan at all.

The man raised his eyebrows, "By yourself?" She nodded. "How about I wait with you huh?" She nodded once more, he was just waiting with her and he didn't seem creepy at all.

The man was quiet, he hardly spoke and followed her wherever she walked. He was didn't look worried or cranky that he was following her around. His face was straight, nearly expressionless. He was weird she decided, a nice weirdo. He didn't watch her, not really, like those creepy old geezers that smiled all the time, this man hardly smiled. Not a happy smile.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" She asked outright stopping at a bench. He had been going somewhere but he had dropped everything to help her, he hardly knew her. It struck her as quite strange and awfully kind of him. Too good to be true.

"I can't leave you alone now can I?" He replied neutrally. "Didn't people teach you not to talk to strangers?" His tone was playful but she felt like a thicky since he was right.

"You're not so bad. Swings!" She screeched seeing a playground. "Swings! Swings!" She took off running latching on to the vacant swing, she put her cello case down and pushed herself on the swing. The man still didn't leave leaning on a tree nearby, keeping watch. Elated from her discovery she waved at him, he waved back. Why couldn't Tony be this nice?

Tony never played with her and Pepper was always busy. This man wasn't playing but he didn't look grumpy about keeping her company. She liked that. Sometimes she felt that Tony didn't want her around him so much, he always would peep at her as if he forgot she was there, like he had expected her to leave. Pepper would look at her weird too, a confused look like when a baby was crying, it was still cute but you didn't know what to do to make it stop. Her daddy did neither of those things, he would work at this desk and she would play in front it, he never peeped at her but he always knew when she moved or got up. He would smile and muss her hair kissing her cheek asking her to play Clue with him, or play him a song on her cello. He loved having her around. He would take her in his arms and giving her kisses telling her how much he missed her and how much he loved her.

She missed her daddy.

Raven got off the swing and there the man waited, she ran over to the jungle gym instead of going to him just to see what he would do. Nothing. He looked around at any childless men just to see would approach her. No one noticed. She was invisible. A ghost. No one was looking for her.

She climbed to the very top, kids were waving to their mothers and fathers, Raven looked for Happy and saw no one. She wanted to scream. Where is everyone? Why couldn't anybody find her? Why did this always happen to her? Why did she always end up alone? She sat there and saw the man was still there, a man she didn't know, was keeping her company.

Raven went up to the man, "I don't think I should have come to the park."

"It's better than the streets. Less taxis. Why don't we go to a police station?" He suggested. "They could help you."

"But then I'll be in trouble for getting lost." She held her cello case tight. "And I don't know... I don't know if... if I should."

Raven didn't like the police. They were the reason she was here in the first place. They arrested her daddy, and told Auntie Irene to send her here, they brought her nothing but bad luck. She didn't trust them one bit. She would never go to them for anything. Never.

"Alright," he sighed. "What's your friend's name?"

"Happy."

"Happy?" He echoed. "Just Happy?"

"That's all I know."

He gave her a strange look. "Does he drive a fancy car?" She nodded. "Does he have a friend named Tony? Tony Stark?"

"You know Tony?" He nodded suddenly very serious. "Can you take me back to his house then?" Again he nodded tightly.

Raven had the feeling that she had done something wrong but said nothing as the man took her hand. She had never met any of Tony's friends, this one didn't seem too bad.

"You lost her?" Tony shouted. "How the fuck do you lose a seven-year-old?" He was going to pull his hair out. "She went through the wrong door! Jesus Christ Happy!"

He couldn't take this. He couldn't take this. He could normal handle stress with a lovely F-You but this was new level of stress, Raven was seven and had never been in a big city in her life. She probably had no idea where the Tower was, what street it was on, the buildings near it. She was lost in every sense of the word.

"Tony, I've looked up and down this block, no one has seen a little girl with a cello on her back. I've checked the stores -"

Tony cut him off, "How the hell does this keep happening" He muttered. "How. The. Hell. Does. This. Happen. Do I need to hire someone else?"

"Tony-"

"Answer me Happy! You're a bodyguard! How can you lose a kid?"

"Someone saw her at the park Tony," he hurriedly interrupted. "Someone saw her at the park, on the swing set."

"How long ago?"

"About twenty minutes." Happy took a hazardous breath. "She wasn't by herself. She was with some guy."

She had gone off with a stranger, his stomach dropped. He bet he had an Irish accent that made her trust him right away, someone that reminded her of her psycho "daddy". Tony was going to put on his suit and flip this city upside down, he was going to tear it open if he had to. Blast apart anyone who had hurt her. He should have given her a phone with a GPS tracker. Should have told her how the city works. Should have told her what street the Tower was on. What bus to take, which subway train. He should have told her something. She should told her goodbye.

Pepper came downstairs to find him half-dressed in the Iron Man suit.

"Tony, calm down," she grabbed his shoulder. "Calm down. Tearing up the city isn't going to help. It's going to bring the media, which is not going. To. Help."

Tony shrugged her hand off. "It's going to let them know who's kid she is. Going to give anyone fair warning on what's going to happen to them."

"Tony, I'm as scared as you but you have to keep calm. Keep calm and think clearly."

"Think clearly!" He shouted. "Someone saw with some guy! Who knows who! I'm gonna find her before something happens. Screw the media!" He grabbed a piece of the suit, "I should have talked her before she left. She's never in a city this big. It's probably wonderland to her. I should of known this would happen."

"Tony, don't -"

"Sir?" Jarvis interrupted. "Bruce Banner is at the door with Miss Raven."

He was going to kiss Bruce's feet. "What are you waiting for! Let them in!" He shouted all but flying up the stairs.

Bruce Banner entered the room with little Raven by his side, she looked the same way he had seen her last, jeans and a bright tee, tiny sneakers, and not a scratch on her. He instantly snatched her up and just held her up. She yelped in surprise at the sudden action.

"Why do you half your suit on?" She wondered.

"Why?" He asked incredulous. "Why? Because you were about to be the reason for my next lawsuit." He held her on his hip. "You okay?" She nodded unsure at his sudden affection.

"I didn't mean to get lost," she muttered. "I forgot what Happy's car was."

Pepper came behind them and began plastering kisses all over her face, "Oh..sweetie...we...were...so...worried...Are you okay?" She took her from Tony's arms. "Nothing happened did it?"

Raven glanced at Bruce, "Uhhh, not really."

"Not really?" Tony quipped. "What does not really mean?"

Bruce still in the doorway who had watched the reunion silently, shifted awkwardly.

"My taxi driver nearly ran over. Thankfully he saw the cello case."

Pepper gave a soft gasp eyes frantically searching for a scratch, Raven sat bug-eyed on her hip as she was showered with concern and affection. She didn't expect this. With her still in hand Pepper gave Bruce a bone-crushing hug giving a big kiss on the cheek. Raven still to wiggled out of it as much as Bruce wanted to.

"Thank you so much Bruce." She kiss Raven another kiss. "How about I make you a cup of tea?" She cupped her cheek, "And tonight we'll eat whatever you want. Anything."

"Fish and chips?"

"Of course," Pepper hugged the girl. "Fish and chips."

Bruce watched as the two exited and eyed Tony's worn face and half his Iron Man suit.

"I missed something didn't I?"

Tony went to the bar and poured himself a tall glass of scotch, chugged it and poured another.

"Have I ever told you that I loved you?" Bruce rolled his eyes. "Thanks man," he muttered grabbing Bruce's hand and slapping his back. "Really Bruce, thanks."

"Who is she? Pepper's niece?"

"My daughter," he corrected not as tightly as he thought he would have. Bruce's eyes betrayed surprise as Tony started his drink. "Been a dad for a month." He rubbed his head tired, "Fighting aliens is easily than this."

"I don't doubt you." He watched as Tony finished his glass. "Better?"

"Yeah." He spied Raven on the kitchen counter drinking a cup of tea. "Hey, why don't you make your Uncle Bruce a cup!"

"Uncle Bruce? Tony, I don't think you should -"

"Non-sense!" He began taking the random pieces of his suit off. "I'm appointing you first Uncle!" He leaned in to whisper, "Besides, I think she likes you."

"Tony, as much as I'm honored, you do remember the other guy?"

"Two uncles for the price of one!"

"Tony-"

"Tea," a voiced announced putting a cup on the counter. Raven pushed it be his hands, "It's tangerine tea."

Bruce gave the tea a sip, sweeter than his usual tea but at least it was from natural sugars. Raven didn't seem to be like Tony at all, nevermind the accent she was hardly what anyone would expect as Tony Stark's child. Much too quiet and more cautious.

"Do you know who this is?" Tony leaned over and pointed at Bruce. "He's one of the Avengers, the Hulk."

Raven's eyes widened and she took a long look at Bruce. "You look different on telly." She squinted her eyes. "You don't look at like Hulk at all."

He gave Tony a contained glare before addressing Raven. "I turn into the Hulk."

"Wow," she crawled onto the bar stool now very interested in Bruce. "When? When do you turn into him?"

"When I'm very mad."

"Did you pick green? Or did that just happen?"

"It just happened." Tony was grinning at the little Q & A.

"Were you struck by lightning? Because my Uncle Shane says you look like Frankenstein on steroids." Tony tried to stifle a laugh at Bruce's dumbfounded face.

"I never heard that one before." Definitely Tony's kid.

"So were you struck by lightning like Frankenstein?" He shook his head. "Can you turn into the Hulk now?" Bruce choked on his tea. No question that she was Tony's kid. No doubt was left in his mind.

Bruce wasn't used to children, outside of treating them, he steered clear of them and they did the same. Children were tiny compressed balls of stress. They were loud, careless and curious. They pushed boundaries just to push them. They thought they were invincible and nothing bad could happen to them. He made great effort to avoiding getting close to children, children forgot way too easily. He wouldn't have come to Tony's if he knew about Raven, Fury would have hauled his ass to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ no question if he knew.

S.H.I.E.L.D had sent him some work to do with called for an expert in Gamma radiation, he had inquired if this work could be done at Stark Tower and they agreed giving him enough money to get to New York and catch a cab. He preferred Tony's company because there was a lack of walking-on-eggshells, he was upfront and Bruce frankly couldn't get enough of his top of the line equipment. However Raven's presence lingered like a gun to his temple, she was seven, seven-year-olds were active, inquisitive and had devil-may-care attitudes. Tony didn't at all seemed bothered by the fact of a kid being near him, his own daughter, Bruce wondered if he was that confident in him or his paternal instincts hadn't kicked in yet.

"Stop!" A screech came out. "Nobody move!"

Bruce clenched his fist and breathed, Raven had burst in the lab frantic like a wrecking ball searching the floor on her fours.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Yoda came down the stairs," she crawled along the floor. "Yoda," she made a kissing sound, "Yoda." She whistled, "Come here boy."

"Who's Yoda?" Bruce asked.

"My bearded dragon," she crawled beside him, "we were racing upstairs." She then made a dive, "Gotcha!" She stood up holding the lizard which rested on her shoulders. "There you are," she scratched his chin. "How did you get down here so fast? Stupid lizard."

Bruce heard that she had a pet but the serious reptile was not what he envisioned a little girl would pick, he thought it was a hamster or something like that but not reptile. He glanced at Tony who shook his head at the ridiculous affection she gave the lizard. He had yet to understand why his daughter preferred a reptile to a kitten as well.

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked. Before he could declined she grabbed his hand ushering it to her shoulder, Yoda took one look at the offered hand and hissed snapping at his fingers. "Woah! Yoda!" She snapped. "What's gotten into you?"

Animals were more instinctual with him. At first sight them were cautious and defensive, ones with owners were downright protective, if they were loyal. Yoda was staking claim despite how outmatched he was. It was a little funny but Raven knew something wasn't right. She glanced at him then back at Tony.

"If you start hating all the Avengers we're going to have a talk," she warned the lizard.

He probably knows we're not all human, Bruce concluded to himself.

"A very interesting pet," he commented. "Unusual."

"My other daddy had allergies so he bought me Yoda since I like lizards. He's normally sweet," she added. "He tried to bite me once when I first got him." She then looked up stairs. "Oh I almost forgot!" She ran up the stairs and later came back down balancing a tray.

The tray carried two steaming mugs with two sandwiches.

"Lunch," she announced. "This is for you," she set a mug and sandwich in front Bruce, "and this is for you," she set the others in front Tony. "Eat, Pepper told me to make sure you two ate."

"What is this anyway?" Tony wondered giving the sandwich a sniff.

"It's a ham sandwich with lettuce, mayo and mustard. I made you coffee and Bruce a cup of tea."

Tony took a bite and instantly was sold, giving her a thumbs up that made her smile. He even leaned over and gave a peck on the temple, which made her giggle. She then turned and looked expectantly at Bruce, who had no choice but to take a bite. He forced a smile which Raven returned wholeheartedly. He had no idea why long Tony could keep Raven a secret. It was long a matter of time until an agent caught mind of her, and out of rightful concern report it to Fury. Who would leave a child around him? If there was one person on the planet who could easily tip off the other guy, was a child. The younger the worse and more likely. Raven didn't even seem afraid of him, she clearly never saw a close up of the other guy, only those fuzzy, zoomed out clips.

"You know that you need to tell Fury about this," he voiced the moment they were alone. "Before something happens."

He gave him an annoyed glance which diminished as the words sank in. "Yeah, I know. I'll come clean when they send someone over to check on us."

Bruce Banner was weird. Very weird. She hardly pictured him as the Hulk, the huge massive monster that many of the boys in her class would play-pretend as. He was so quiet and he hardly smiled. She tried to be nice but he hardly smiled. Pepper told her he was "sweet man" but she got an odd feeling around him, like a cranky nurse that stabbed you with a vaccine and shoved you back into your mother's arms. Tony said he was only staying for a little bit then he would back to India or Tibet, Tony wasn't sure. She would have asked him to send her postcards, she loved to collect postcards, but you weren't supposed to ask strangers for presents, it was rude. Yoda didn't like Bruce, Yoda only hissed at Tony because he held him wrong but Bruce hadn't touched him and he snapped. Yoda never snapped. Fidgeting with her slingshot she tried to think about why Yoda would hate Bruce. Yoda never snapped at anyone, not even Auntie Irene who nearly stepped on him. Curious.

Her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of the elevator. She ducked behind the couch grabbing the Lego men she had been playing with, loading it into her slingshot. A man entered, he was short and in a suit, he reminded her of her social studies teacher. Tony didn't mention a man coming over. And the man was heading over to Tony's lab. She couldn't have that. She fired her Lego and he connected directly with his head. Fighting back a laugh she ducked.

She scooted over hearing his footsteps on the floor. She loaded another Lego man. She peeped around only to feel a hand grab her shoulder. She jumped and looked up on to see the man looming over her.

"That wasn't very nice," he commented giving her back her Lego man.

"You should have knocked," she countered. "It's rude."

He gave her a smile. "I'm sorry, I had no idea there were ladies present. Tony should have told me."

"Are you one of Tony's friends too?" Where were they all coming from? Did they all live nearby?

He nodded, "That's right, and I know Bruce Banner too. Are they downstairs?"

"Should I tell them your here? We're not supposed to make Bruce nervous." That was what Pepper told her before she left for work.

"I'd appreciate that. Tell them a Mr. Phil Coulson is here to see them."

Needless to say when Coulson entered the room Stark was less than pleased to see him, the little girl who had introduced him watched the exchange with discreet curiosity. He hadn't been expecting such a young house guest, he hid his displeasure for the sake of the child. Having a child around the Hulk, he glanced at her, she was seven at least judging by her height and build. At first he concluded that she may have been a relative of Pepper's but he saw no similarities, but with Stark in the room he saw similarities. The searching stare, the eyes, the way she pretended not to listen or care what happened before her. He didn't want to think of that... possibility. One Stark was bad enough, but two?

"I met your little house guest," he winked at her but she pretended not to see it. "I didn't know you were babysitting."

Bruce glanced at Stark who made a visible scoff. The little girl noticed this and her eyes narrowed at them. Stark gave her a look and she stubbornly fell to her bottom folding arms, upset. He rolled his eyes,

"Upstairs Raven."

"No."

Stark groaned, "Raven -"

"No," she deadpanned. "I don't like this."

"Raven can you throw a tantrum later? I have to talk about some stuff alright?"

"No," she said slowly. "I'm not moving." He opened his mouth. "Nobody tells me anything! He," she pointed at Coulson, "just walks into the house and nobody told me anything. He," she pointed at Bruce, "is supposed to be staying here for a little bit and no one told me anything!" She folded her legs, "You were supposed to watch Les Triplettes De Belleville with me and you've been down here all day! I'm going to tell Pepper," she threatened.

Stark gaped, "Are you blackmailing me?"

"One movie and one round of Goldfish or I'll call Pepper that you left me all by myself." Her face was nothing short of serious, a mini mobster with a gun to his head.

Coulson was very impressed. "How about we play Goldfish first and we can talk business while we play."

She paused mulling it over for a moment chewing on her finger. "Two rounds," she decided. "If you're going to talk through it then we have to play two rounds."

"That's fair," Coulson agreed. "Two rounds of Goldfish it is."

Tony had reached a new low. He was being blackmailed by his own daughter, his seven-year-old daughter. She had threatened to call Pepper. No one had ever made that threat before, no one ever brought Pepper into anything. Raven had bullied him into playing Goldfish while Bruce and Coulson chatted around him about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s latest project. Nothing breakthrough but he was still reeling that he had been bullied into playing with Raven. Had she been that desperate and fed up with him that she used Pepper like a detonator? Was she that lonely? No one commented but Bruce said it with his eyes, though he was surprised by her effective threat.

"Do you usually make threats to get your way?" Tony blurted out as Coulson was prattling on. Raven snapped her head up. His pride stung a bit. Pepper did tell him he had to learn how to discipline. "Cuz, you know, bullying is never the answer. And it's not nice," he added for emphasis.

Raven blinked at him and then glanced back at her cards, "Do you want to listen to me practice me my cello?"

Did she just threaten him again?

"Pepper says you hate the cello," she added with a pokerface. "That's why you always work in your lab when I'm practicing."

Oh she was good, he had to give her that. Tony decided to keep his mouth shut for the remainder of the game.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Coulson called Tony to S.H.I.E.L.D. for an official meeting with Nick Fury about Raven, which downright pissed him off. She was seven for Christ's sake. How could she compromise anything? It was obvious that everyone would know about her now. Coulson suggested (and Tony stretched that word) that Bruce should relocate to HQ, for Raven's sake. Bruce agreed all too happily and Tony just wanted his head to stop pounding. Raven was not afraid of Bruce. Pepper had told her that Bruce had a condition which made him turn into the Hulk. She had to be nice, not rude and not try to scare him, which meant playing no jokes on him. She had nodded her head understanding completely and got along with Bruce fine. Raven was a child but she wasn't that big of a deal – well, not to them. She was a big deal to him, he hated to admit it. The tyke actually hugged him before he left, a serious strangle-you-to-death hug. They were growing on each other.

He didn't want her to worry about him being Iron Man, it nearly made Pepper breakdown, he didn't wanted to speculate what it would do to a little girl, his little Beethoven Baby. He knew Marshall Helms was a "monster" yet Raven adored him, she knew it was a bad guy but he was all she had, she knew from then to accept what she had and roll with it. He didn't want for her to... settle for the bad things because she thought had to. He wanted to be a good dad, better than his own father. He did want the Avengers to meet her but he was still trying to get her to... acknowledge him. She still called him Tony in the same tone she called everyone else's name, no extra ounce of special affection. It just showed how unused to this she was, she got used to the house, the city, Pepper, Happy but not him.

She wasn't used to everything that was him, she was used to her close-knit impromptu family with its toxic drama, she was used to playing with other kids not being holed up in a literal Tower all day. The technology was another thing altogether. She was still nervous about Jarvis and all his equipment scared her, the way he could make things pop up made her jump. The bright lights of the city kept her up many nights at first. She never once had the urge to tinker with his everyday stuff just to see how they worked, she would watch him and Pepper and learned that way. Technology unsettled her, the daughter of a futurist. He was still getting used to that aspect of her personality.

Raven loved music. She spent hours practicing the damn cello in her room, and listened to entire CDs for the other hours she wasn't practicing. She would lie there conducting her own little orchestra. She thought AC/DC was alright but she preferred indie music and basically anything with a nice beat she could follow with her fingers. She loved classical music, Bach, Beethoven and Mozart. She liked art, Van Gogh and Di Vinci, Fauvists and impressionists. He had no idea where her fascination with art came from, seven-year-olds weren't supposed to have a deep appreciation for art. Music is her technology, Pepper always told him, what you see in metal and wires she sees in art and music. It made sense but he still didn't get it. Pepper said that she was in an advance group for her cello, that her tutors wanted her to headline the recital before school started back.

"You've been quiet," Bruce remarked. "Still pissed?"

"Who has a DE-briefing about a seven-year-old?" He was getting a headache out of anticipation. "She has a heart condition," he confessed. "If you freak this kid out enough she drops like that," he snapped his fingers. "She could have heart failure. The last thing she needs a military DE-briefing and a field trip of HQ."

Bruce sat up, the inner village doctor concerned. "A heart condition? A birth defect or hereditary?"

"Birth defect. She's got a hole in her heart. Her last doctor said it's nothing serious, but to keep an eye on her when she gets hyper."

Bruce nodded. "I see. You think she's going to get overwhelmed by all this."

"I know it. She gets skittish with meeting some of Pepper's minions, imagine Nick Fury. She'll piss herself, if she doesn't get scared shit-less first."

"He definitely doesn't strike as kid friendly."

Nick Fury was the first to greet him once they got off the landing zone. Always in his overcoat, decked in black he had an unusual smile on his face which made Tony uncomfortable.

"I heard some very interesting news from Agent Coulson," his smile was downright mocking. "Tony Stark is dad." It was the biggest joke in history, a selfish man who had no choice but to be selfless. "I thought it would be best to alert everyone of this overnight development. Just in case," he added ominously as if Tony hadn't already thought of protection for Raven.

"I hope you don't plan on buttering her up to get me to behave 'cause she is a great BS detector."

His smile dissolved a bit. "I did a background on her previous guardians and I thought I should have a DE-briefing since I assume, she doesn't know."

Tony expected this but hearing it left a horrible taste in his mouth. A background check on a seven-year-old, S.H.I.E.L.D. was slacking off since the invasion. Still he gave a cocky smile and went to the conference table, he'd be damned if Fury went in before him, finding the Avengers even Thor already there.

"Stark," Thor boisterously rose and gave him a hearty slap on the back, that could have damn well slapped out both his hearts, "it is good to see you! Fury tells me us there is an announcement to be made!"

Bruce slipped into his seat anonymously as always. Greeting with his eyes.

"An announcement that Fury is keeping under his hat," Steve chimed in. "What kind of announcement is this anyways if there's no danger?"

Tony kept his mouth shut and watched as Fury strut over to the head of the table.

"Not the usual announcement but I've been informed that it needs to be made." He all but smirked at Stark. "Stark has been keeping something secret from S.H.I.E.L.D. and for the better of any possible incidents, I thought there should be a formal announcement."

"What did you do?" Steve wondered accusingly.

"Stark has had a new addition to his family."

"Pepper's pregnant?" Clint commented a slight miff in his voice. "You brought us here to announce a pregnancy?"

"Pepper isn't pregnant," Tony butted in. He had enough of this charade already. "I apparently have a daughter and she's going to be living with me from now on."

The room became silent. Pepper being pregnant was one thing but him adopting? Ghastly. Clint and Natasha's spy eyes betrayed surprise, Steve was flabbergasted while Thor flashed that goofy smile, he seemed the only person in the room who was happy for Tony. He clearly did not know Tony Stark at all.

"How old is she?" Natasha inquired to the point and ever the spy.

"Seven," he deadpanned.

"You're a father?" Thor boomed. "This is wondrous news! We should celebrate!"

Before anymore questions could be thought of Fury proceeded.

"The reason I called you all here is that this is not some ordinary kid." He turned to Tony. "Not only does she need to get comfortable with S.H.I.E.L.D. to ensure her willing co-operation we need to be ready for her as well."

"I'm sorry," Steve interrupted face depicting his confusion, "are we being DE-briefed about a little girl?"

"I agree with Rogers," Thor chimed in, "what threat can a child be?" Even Clint and Natasha looked uncertain.

"You are being DE-briefed about a little girl who's last guardian was involved with the Irish Mob."

Tony wanted to bash his head against the table. They just had to air his dirty laundry wherever he went. Now not only was his kid a musical prodigy, she was an ex-Mob princess. Wonderful. Well that explained why she had such a temper, her quiet nature and why everyone was so damn afraid of Marshall Helms. He was in the Irish Mafia, it suddenly made sense, her fears, independence and why she knew how be so quiet. Who knows what she saw, Tony held his head, a child therapist was looking really good about now.

"Mob?" Thor echoed. "I am unfamiliar with this term."

"They are an criminal organization," Natasha explained, "connected by family and other relations. They commit various crimes ranging to arm dealing, drugs and the occasional murder."

Fury pulled up a news clip. There was little Raven, smaller than she was now, with a unisex mop of hair on her head staring at the news camera. She was a in school hall standing by a notice board covered in various children paintings. A man appeared behind her scooping her up balancing her on his hip. He was clean cut but there was a gleam in his eyes that made them all sombre. He gave Raven a kiss whispering something in her ear before she pointed to a painting. Her painting. They shared a laugh as she spoke on talking to the camera and back at Marshall Helms who listened attentively. He paused it.

"Marshall Helms is know for having dealing with the Irish mob. His role is unknown but it's pretty sure that he's in deep and may have been planning something when he was arrested."

"I thought we dealt with non-human/ not everyday threats," Tony snipped. "I'll have you know if you want us to go after the mob that's not in my job description."

"If Marshall Helms gets charged for something much uglier than some white collar crimes, your daughter may be the first one on the list to be recruited for questioning and negotiation. From both sides," he added darkly. "And before they botch an attempt of getting close, and paternal instincts cloud your judgment, I rather shove this in your face." Tony jaw clenched and Fury knew that he'd won. This round. "Your daughter is quite well-known in Ireland, media-wise anyways. Father like daughter I suppose. Five years old she paints a field with three shades of green and white. News crew comes in to give a simple story on the class project. They come across her and she explains how she was thinking about Van Gogh when she painted the field. Goes on for five minutes about that. She becomes Ireland's Future Van Gogh overnight."

He opened the clip and turned on the audio.

"So Raven tell us again what made you paint that pasture for your class."

She bit her finger for a minute before speaking, "I was thinking about Van Gogh."

"You know about Vincent Van Gogh?"

She nodded. "He painted the Starry Night painting."

"Why do you like Vincent Van Gogh Raven?"

"Because he saw things... diff-er-ent-ly. He didn't think the sky was black at night." She took big breath. "He made it – he saw it as three diff-er-ent kinds of blue. And he made the stars glow like lanterns. He made the night pretty."

"What else?"

She scrunched her eyes tight in thought. "People thought that Van Gogh couldn't paint but... he was one of the best ones ever... He was a sad man but all the best people are never," she paused again, "the happiest."

"You're awfully clever aren't you?" The awed interviewer commented.

"Not really," she shook her head. "I just like pretty things."

"You're daddy says that you worked very hard on your painting." She nodded. "You were supposed to paint your favorite place. Why did you paint the pasture like that Raven? Do you know?"

"I just painted what I saw," she shrugged. "My pasture has three diff-er-ent kinds of grass. One itches, one cuts and one's prickly. Each one's a different color and... when the wind blows it looks like a sea."

"Thank you so much for that Raven -" It cut off.

"You're daughter is quite well known for that interview," Fury's face portrayed his normal seriousness now. "Until we know someone isn't going to spirit her away back to Ireland, we," he meant S.H.I.E.L.D. and not the Avengers, "thought that she should become used to S.H.I.E.L.D's presence. Just in case."

They were going to assign her bodyguards, even he knew that she was going to hate that. She could already see her glaring, not at them but him, anything that went bad, she blamed him. It was another thing to watch her but this wouldn't be a playdate. She would hate it. She would be miserable. To Raven, Marshall Helms was her daddy, the sweet man who took care of her, read her bedtime stories in funny voices and watched movies with her. What was worse was that they were doing this because of him. In case he became compromised by the adorable girl that vanished on the screen.

"Is she like... a Stephen Hawking?" Steve asked no one in particular using that term he learned from Coulson.

"If Hawking liked colors and music notes -" The phone rang and it was Raven. Wonderful timing. "Speak of the devil," he announced. "Ah huh?" The phone automatically went to speaker.

"Are you busy?" Her little voice silenced the room.

He dramatically looked around the room. "Nope. What is it?"

"Can I paint my room?"

"You want to paint your room?" An affirmative noised responded. Odd request. "Why don't you tell Pepper and she'll hire some painters or an interior designer and you can do whatever -"

"No no no no!" She cried. "I want to paint it myself! I want to buy acr-acr-acrylic paints," she exclaimed. "The ones in those fat tubes and a huge paintbrush! Not the big ones that look like a pony brush. So can I?"

"Where's Pepper?"

"She's right here. She said to ask you."

"Sure. Knock yourself out. Just keep your carnage in your room." He then had an idea. "Raven? Do you wanna meet some friends of mine?"

"Friends? Like Mr. Coulson and Mr. Banner?"

"Uh huh, not as awesome as me but they really want to meet you."

"Why?" Her perplexity was so genuine it was cute.

"Because you are adorable and people want to meet you. Like a welcome party."

"A party?" She vocally pondered. "Are there going to be kids?"

"Nah, just a bunch of boring adults."

A childish sigh filled the room, "Do I have to?"

"It's a party for you," he reasoned. "Don't you want to know who my friends are?"

"I guess."

"They're the Avengers."

"All of them?" She sounded nervous.

"That's right." She would take the bombarding better if she had fair warning. "I bet you'll be the only kid in the world who gets to meet all the Avengers at the same time."

"Do I have to?" Again that whiny reluctance like he was dragging to the dentist. She was impossible to impress.

"Come on, it'll be fun. We can eat pizza, chat, play some games and watch a movie." Clint couldn't resist raising his eyebrow. "Your call. Do this for me and we do what you want."

"A big pizza? A really big one, with mushrooms?"

"Of course! Big enough so everyone can get a slice." Fury was studying this exchange with loaded eyes. "And we can play Goldfish."

"We can watch Howl's Moving Castle and Spirited Away instead. With cheesy popcorn," she added hurriedly. Tony gave a smile. "But they can't come until my room's done." Her voice was no-nonsense.

"Done," he agreed. "Let me know when you're done."

"Kay bye," and she hung up.

He smiled at the Avengers. "Anybody in the mood for a pizza/movie party?"

Happy had taken her out to get her many tubes of paint and her paintbrushes. She was squirting the paint onto some metal scraps, mixing them onto separate strips with a jug of water to toss her paint brushes in. She found the scraps in Tony's lab, she would wash them off and put them back. He wouldn't suspect a thing.

She couldn't stand her bland walls for another day, she was going to paint them until she ran out of paint. She was going to paint trees, a night sky, sunflowers and stars. With her chair she stretched and stretched to make the tree as big as she could. But she wasn't that tall. She needed a ladder. But she was determined to paint her room herself. So she just made the top of the tree very big.

She then painted a patch of sky, she made it violet with streaks of purple. It went all around her bookshelf, as far as she could reach and climb. She then added some stars, making them banana yellow, swirling them like Van Gogh did. She dabbed her finger around each one trying to make it glow just like Van Gogh did.

The sunflowers were the easiest thing she sat on the flower and drew long sunflowers as tall as her hand could reach standing up. Van Gogh painted sunflowers to, he put brown in the leaves and so did she. She even added some butterflies and 'v' shaped black birds behind them. Just like Van Gogh did.

And just because she had accidentally bought a tube of green paint she painted a pasture. She rubbed out her butterflies and birds with alcohol putting the pasture in it's place. She mixed white and black from her smaller set and made three different shades of green. She even painted around her sunflowers just to make it look right, adding in her black birds and putting the fireflies over her bed.

"Done!" She stood proudly admiring her work. "Oh right!" She grabbed the phone Tony gave her and sent a text to Tony, simply stating 'done'. But the bland gaps between her work bothered her maybe she should add some more things. She did have some paint left over.

Introducing his kid to the Avengers. The more inevitable it became he felt oddly unsettled, Raven's reluctance was apparent but with the two movies she requested she would distract her. She was like a zombie when a movie was on. Whatever folly was committed before that would be forgotten by the time the opening title came on. She more forgot than forgave. Everyone was dressed as casual as they could, although Fury didn't do casual he did 'less menacing'. It would hardly matter she was skittish as a cat.

Pepper was ordering the pizza when they came in. She politely greeted everyone."She's still in her room," she reported. "I told her that you were coming but she insisted it wasn't done yet."

"She's still painting?" Tony looked to the stairs. "Well let's go see what circle of hell she's created."

The Avengers followed Pepper's lead to Raven's room, they could hear The Beatles serenading from the top of the stairs. He immediately noticed the hand prints on the door and the sketchy shamrock in the center. He knocked on the door.

"Raven?" No answer. Another knock, "Raven!"

"Just a minute! I'm painting on the door!... Don't open it all the way."

The room was bursting with color, random images decorating the half-empty room, he had expected some tiny little drawing, flowers and birds. Not this. She had mixed colors upon colors on curve scraps of metal, she no doubt stole from his lab, they looked like murder weapons drenched and dripping from paint. She had covered the floor with some paper to catch the stray drips of paint yet there were multicolored footprints, splats and drips all over the room. Even on the furniture. There even a bottle of cleaning alcohol in the room. Where the hell did she get that?

She had gone utterly berserk, she had literally squeezed the tubes to withered metal husks and the room stunk of paint. It was a shock she didn't get high from the fumes. Actually that could explain the outcome. Speaking of Raven she had hopped to the other side of the room watching him with gushing eagerness, she was covered in paint, head to toe. It was in her hair, on her face, her clothes, her feet, her hands, even her knees.

"H-Honey," Pepper spun taking in the room, "you did all of this?"

She nodded, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Tony stared at the room, there was a field, a night sky, a day sky, birds, butterflies, a woman, a boat in the ocean, and plenty of random shit he could even begin to name. She had literally sat down and lost her damn mind. He then noticed a literal exert from a melody by the window, she even painted it along the glass.

"What's that?" He pointed to the complicated melody.

"Bach!"

"Who?"

She groaned in annoyance. "Johann Sebastian Bach's cello suite number one. The prelude!" She shouted as if he were the stupidest man alive. Tony could hear Steve chortling behind him.

Steve was the only one not concerned with the utter massacre of the walls. "I think it's very beautiful." That gentleman's charm won her over in a breeze.

Seeing him for the first time she blinked like a stunned goldfish. "Thank you," her voice small and careful. She took them all in but when she saw Fury her eyes bulged and she bristled in a frightened animal. She tried to stay still out of politeness but ducked behind Tony's legs after a few tense seconds.

"I probably should have warned her about the eye patch," he mused. "Well before she actually gets to know you let's start with the introductions." He pointed to everyone as he introduced them. "Captain America, Steve Rogers." Steve politely offered his hand and oddly enough after looking him then his hand, she shook it. "You know Bruce Banner, the Hulk. This, is Thor, demigod of Thunder."

Thor broke the silence coming forward with the subtlety of a train wreck. "Greetings Child of Stark. I am Thor!" Copying Steve he stuck out his hand like a punch. Raven had jumped at his great voice but didn't look afraid of him. That was progress. She gave him a tiny smile that made his wider and she shook his paw of a hand.

"This is Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. They're spies." Clint gave a nod and she mimicked it. Natasha gave a soft smile, a spy smile. Raven didn't fall for it and in fact frowned.

"You don't have to smile if you don't want to," she remarked. "It's rude."

Natasha took the retort coolly. "You're quite observant."

"I knew a lady that only smiled with her eyes. Bruce does it sometimes too," she added nonchalantly. Bruce gave her an unreadable look.

"And this is Nick Fury, feel free to not like him." That was no problem she ducked right back behind Tony.

"That's rude," he said playful trying to lighten her reserve.

"Staring's rude too," she snapped. "With one eye or two!" In a moment of childish fear she wondered if Mr. Fury was a pirate, he was scary enough and wore all black like most bad guys in cartoons.

Clint noticed the tank across the room, it stuck out among the bright colors. "What's in there?"

"Oh!" She went over to the cage popping it open and sticking her hand inside. "You have to meet Yoda." She came up to them with Yoda crawling up her arm.

Steve's eyes bulged while everyone's friendly air became curious, the pretty little image of the artistic, sensitive child dimmed at the sight of the gnarly lizard on her arm. The tank stuck out but no one had ever suspected that a bearded dragon inhabited it. He crawled up to her shoulder where she picked him up and held him in her hands guiding his eyes to the Avengers.

"Be nice," she warned the lizard. She looked at each Avenger, "You have to let him crawl on you for a bit. That's how he meets people. You first," she told Clint.

Clint remained still as Yoda scaled the arm offered to him, he even scratched the lizard's chin when it looked at him. "Not the usual pet is he?"

"I think he's adorable," Raven responded. "He really likes you."

Natasha offered her hand to Yoda who cautiously walked over scaling her arm crawling across her back to her other shoulder. Like Clint she scratched his chin and he crawled down her arm eyes on Raven. She took the lizard rubbing his chin whispering praises in his supposed ear before grabbing Thor's wrist.

"Be gentle," she warned the massive man, "he bites if you're rough. Go on," she coached Yoda.

"Feel no fear," boomed Thor, "I will not harm your pet." Yoda took a few steps and stretched out on his forearm. "You tamed this beast?" He asked.

"Of course I did, he's my pet." She stuck a finger in his face. "He bit on this finger once and I bled all over my shoes."

"You've trained him well," he gave her a charming smile that brought one her face.

Now it was Steve's turn, he was openly apprehensive about the creature. He had never seen anything like it and hardly believed that this little girl kept it as a pet. In his era girl's liked cats and dogs, he knew people kept birds as exotic pets. Nowadays more animals had been discovered and a wider span of pets existed. Yet he didn't expect this, still she put her arm by his and the lizard crossed over. He was pleasant enough, claws walking up his arm settling for his shoulder. He tried to settle his face, Raven still sensed his discomfort and called the lizard who slithered back into her hand.

Fury was the only one left. With wary feet Raven went up to him and held up Yoda who raised a hand and waved his arm circularly. Tony had never seen Yoda do that before but Raven scowled at him.

"You want to pick a fight with the Hulk but one eye patch and you've met your match. It's a gesture of submission," she explained. "He's not going to crawl on you." She patted Yoda's head. "I'll never understand you."

After the awkward introductions, and a bath for Raven, everyone gathered around two massive pizzas and ate, which absorbed the ravenous Raven completely. Beyond the attempts to engage Raven, there was silence, Tony knew that everyone was surveying Raven especially Fury. His gears were turning so loud Thor's father probably heard them. Raven kept her head down chomping down into her food making eye contact with no one. She didn't like Fury, Tony felt it, he stared too directly and looked down as if she had done something wrong when she hadn't. He probably thought that she was going to be a massive migraine like him and wanted to put the fear of God in her. That put another nasty taste in his mouth, if they were even thinking that she was going to follow in his footsteps they were dead wrong. Being a superhero was great and all but Raven wasn't like that, she loved music, bright colors and was as scary as a rabbit. She was nothing like him.

"Did you paint all day?" Tony questioned. Mouth full of food she nodded. Did he have to drag everything out of her? "What did you do?"

"Watch telly," she took a sip of juice.

"That's all?" She nodded. He wished that the coke in his hand was whiskey. She kept to herself all day and when you tried to talk to her she hardly said a thing.

"Would you like a tour of S.H.I.E.L.D?" Fury cut in. Her head snapped up. "Not a lot of people get a tour."

Raven took another sip of her juice. She didn't like the idea.

"What's S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"A government facility."

"With guns and stuff?" Fury gave a nod. "I don't like places like that."

"You don't?" He tone was curious almost playful and even the Cap disapproved of the discreet questioning. "Your dad," he gestured to Tony, "is known inventor did you know that?" She shook her head. "He does a lot of things at S.H.I.E.L.D, wouldn't like to see them?"

"No," her tone was final. "I'm not supposed to go around guns."

"Oh? And who told you that?" His eye drifted to Stark.

"My other daddy. He said that children have no business with guns." She took a bite from her pizza the cheese stretching. She lost all seriousness and impact when she crossed her eyes to glare at the offense. With downright preciousness she retracted the cheese using her teeth like a beaver.

Although half of the table's tension was defused by the cuteness Fury was still regarding Raven with solemn interest. She response was silent I-don't-like-you with her eyes. Even Steve had to smile at her attempt to stick up for herself. He decided to try and make small talk.

"So I hear that you like music. Do you have any favorite songs?"

Raven nodded facing brighter at the mention of music. "Like all kinds but my favorite song ever is..." She paused the think, face scrunching up. "It's called...Oh! I remember is I am the Walrus"

"That sounds like a nice song."

"I play it all the time," she admitted proudly. "But I like a lot of Beatles songs."

"I've never heard of them," he replied pleasantly.

She stopped in mid bite, mouth cranked open. "How," she asked in hushed shock, "do you not know about the Beatles? He," she pointed squarely at Tony, "knows about the Beatles! They were bigger than Jesus!" She proclaimed.

Tony laughed into his glass at Steve's taken back face at Raven's quote. He wouldn't regret this night so much anymore. Steve and he's senior citizen mind had taken a sucker punch from that timeless one liner. He looked like a nun that just got fondled, utterly scandalized by the statement. Everyone had heard of that statement at least once and chuckled a bit (save for Thor who was hiding his usual lost expression with his full mouth) but poor Steve, it went right over his head.

Seeing his blindsided gaze Natasha decided to pick up the slack.

"I noticed that there was a cello in your room. How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was four."

"So young?"

"I like the cello." She piped as if she had been accused. She was getting irritated by all these questions.

"Why don't you play us a song?"

Her eyes sprang to Tony, then back to Natasha. "Uhh, Tony doesn't like it when I play."

She titled her head giving Tony a contained glare. Just when he was enjoying himself. "Oh, why?"

"He hates the cello."

Tony rose to defend himself, "When have I ever said that?"

"You always go to your lab and lock the door," she pointed out. "And you always say 'that damn cello'," she attempted to mock his voice.

He ignored all the lethal glares, "But I never said hate."

"So?" She accused. "You didn't have to say it!"

He clapped his hands, "Well I'm saying this, play us something." He picked her up and set her down on the floor. "Go get your cello and play us something. Unless," he taunted, "you're chicken?"

With a angry puff she ran upstairs and in minutes came back down and set up her cello with a little stool in hand. She sat down and took a deep breath lifting her bow like a conductor. She began to play, everyone stopped and stared. Her little fingers moved with expertise and wherewithal, she moved effortlessly, the bow making deft chord changes. Her timing was on key. She was clip and disciplined. She had everyone under a spell even Thor who was unfamiliar with the instrument. The tune was somber and solemn, probably a famed masterpiece that normal children cringe to but she was lost in it. Her face was utterly serene like she was dreaming, while her hands moved with life and gusto never pausing or hesitating, confident right to the end.

She gave a pained huff her arms slumping. "I can only do the Prelude," she admitted tiredly. She set the cello down before she rubbed her aching arms. "My arms get tired."

"Your arms get tired?" Clint echoed. "You could play more but your arms get tired."

She nodded, "Anyone can play the cello suites if their arms are strong enough."

No one clapped they were too stunned, even Fury didn't expect the daughter of Tony Stark to be a music prodigy. That explained quite a bit. Pepper and Tony were at awe with the little girl who sat rubbing her arms, Happy had said she was in an advance group but they had no idea how seven-year-olds should play the cello. How they were supposed to play the cello. Raven had played Bach with her eyes closed with great speed and precision. Seven-year-olds were not supposed to be that good.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Pepper was used to the phone ringing, used to people calling her to look at something, used to people she hardly knew coming to meet her. It came with the job and she knew how to recognize the people who came with it. She was working handling phone calls, transferring this and that to the appropriate person, scheduling, rescheduling and the occasional canceling. She tried to do some work at home so she could at least monitor Tony who was adapting to fatherhood hadn't quite gotten there yet. Inconsistency was seldom forgotten by children. They had just gotten into their own little niche, an agreeable routine when Raven crashed right in the center of their calm universe. Pepper adored Raven but she knew that she was still cautious around them, tiptoeing when she had to ask for things, simple things that demanded their precious and sadly limited attention.

Tony had no idea how needy children were and she had a company to run. Were they on the road of neglecting her? If she was anything like Tony that would bite them right in the ass when she got older, especially considering she grew up in a mafia family. Who knew what other secrets she had bottled up in her head.

"Ms. Potts?" Her secretary came in. "There's a woman outside, she says she needs to see you."

"Who?" Everyone made an appointment. It was law around here. "Did she leave a card?"

She shook her head. "She said it was about you-know-who." It only meant Tony or Raven. Please the former and not the latter.

"Send her in."

She was the embodiment of a lawsuit. Dressed in a tight white dress, no doubt designer and fresh off the sewing machine, black heels that even Pepper would feel guilty squeezing out of Tony, and a black leather clutch that whispered I'm-not-here-for-business. She was stunning, high cheekbones, hair piled fashionably behind her head, fair skin and chilly gray eyes. A princess from a fairytale with the cunning features of an evil queen. Her heels chanted trouble as she came in and took a seat with the grace of royalty.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, I had no time to make an appointment. I assume that you have no idea who I am?" When Pepper didn't respond immediately she continued in that silky British accent that defied interruption. "I'm Lara Orson, a friend of Mr. Helms. Oh don't be alarmed, I'm just hear to check on Raven. Take her out to lunch, if you want to be specific."

She was so precise it was refreshing but unsettling, she knew Marshall Helms which was a big red flag. The fact she was coming to her instead of going to Tony and making a scene was reassuring, but she was no fool.

"You do understand that Mr. Helms' reputation has us a bit cautious?" She folded her hands tightly. "There has been talk and we don't want to bring any unneeded stress to Raven."

Lara Orson smiled, white teeth behind those sharp red lips. Red like blood like her nails.

"Unneeded stress," she echoed. "You," she paused taking in Pepper properly. "I hope you aren't having any trouble with Raven?" Her eyes seemed mocking. "She's quite a dear if you know how to treat her."

The tone made her maternal claws curl, everyone was just ready to boycott Tony in favor of a charismatic criminal. As if their little pack of criminals were the only people in the world who could love Raven.

"Me and Mr. Stark are handling Raven fine," she replied calmly.

"I see. Well, may I see for a moment. I haven't seen her in so long and everyone is missing her deeply."

"I'm afraid that I need to call Mr. Stark first."

She clasped her hands as well, "Not a problem. I can wait."

Tony was about to check on Raven when the phone rang It was Pepper. "Yeah?"

"We have a problem," she hissed. "Some woman is here asking to take Raven to lunch. She says she's friend of Marshall Helms. Lara Orson."

Was anyone going to just leave her be? Would no one even consider leaving this kid alone? He thought peeping on her through the security cameras. Raven was playing with Yoda on her floor, her lips were moving as she looked at the lizard rubbing it's back. He was going to try and get her to chat but now he had this hiccup to deal with. Tony had managed to set boundaries with Fury about those bodyguards and now what Fury had predicted was coming true. He still had to get her used to the idea of the Avengers when it was clear that she didn't like any of them. Save for Thor, she could put up with him, maybe it was because he talked like a knight in a fairytale. Kids dug that.

"Any proof? Like pictures or anything?"

"She has proof that she at least knows her but... I don't know. Anyone with a connection to Helms I don't trust. But," She groaned. "Just, bring her over and we'll see what happens."

"Bring Raven, to the office? Now?" He was going to hate this.

"Yes, Tony, now."

He didn't tell Raven anything but she was eager to get out of the house and practically leaped into fresh clothes. She had been in Pepper's office before so she was hardly nervous but when she saw Lara Orson she just burst with more life he had ever seen in her.

"Lara!" She ran to the woman who knelt down and welcomed her hug. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her.

"Hello there dove," she brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "You've gotten pale. I bet everyone keeps you cooped up like an old dog."

"I can't even go on the balcony!" She whined. "But I missed you so much!"

Pepper observed Tony's clouded face as Raven embraced the woman, bright eyed, smiling so wide if her face was about to rips. She prattled rapidly, that accent as thick as he ever heard it. She was more relaxed her feelings on the surface, she wasn't the quiet little girl that occasionally puffed at slight annoyances and kept to herself. She grappled at the woman talking about everything yet nothing at all, bouncing up and down. The child they had had transformed the moment she ran from the Tony. She was hanging on very word and comment the woman cooed with rapt attention. She wasn't hiding her face behind her hair or keeping her head down she was tucking her hair back and making eye contact. She was a whole other girl.

"I was hoping we could go to lunch," Lara suggested to Raven. "That is if Mr. Stark let's us."

Raven gasped, "Really?" She looked at Tony, "Can I? Can I?" She begged. "Please! I never get to go anywhere!"

Tony glanced at Pepper who openly looked conflicted. It was his call. Without a thought he gave a wave of his hand and Raven yipped and yahoo-ed. Lara's red mouth curled in a smile and she took Raven by the hand switching off her yells instantly.

"Shall I bring her back in an hour or two?" Tony gave an apathetic nod avoiding direct eye contact the woman.

The two walked out the office hand in hand, Raven's voice loud and her trot confident. Tony kept everything buried as a totally different child went down the elevator without waving goodbye, elated that she was going out. He figured that she would be different with the people that had grown up with , well, he knew she would be. Why couldn't he get that kid? Cheerful and confident, less brooding.

"Tony, are you sure you should have done that?"

"What?" He shrugged. "She wanted to go, let her."

"Tony, that woman knows Marshall Helms. What if..."

"What if what? I'm Iron Man, what can the mob do to me?"

"But she's not you!"

"But she's my daughter," he spat back. "Close enough."

"That doesn't mean she still can't get hurt."

Tony was getting sick of this argument. Did everyone think that hadn't thought of anything when he decided to take in Raven? Did they all think he was a bad father? That he was incapable of taking care of anyone? If everyone thought he was going to be a lousy father then why the hell did they throw Raven in his lap? Why did they pick him?

"She wanted to go," he pointed out. "She would have been upset if I said no."

"You have to learn to say no to her Tony." Pepper's tone was ice. "She's only going to make bigger request and bigger demands which you can't keep saying yes to because you wanted her to like you." He gave a lighthearted grimace at the last part. "Oh, you think I don't know what this is about? I know you want her to like you, that's normal but you can't give a child whatever she wants. Even if you can afford it. She needs a father who knows when to say no and when to say yes." She inhaled. "I can't be the one who disciplines her, I'm not her mother."

Tony said nothing. He was getting tired of this song and dance. He knew all of this already. Yet they kept shoving it down his throat. Be a father. Be a father. Be a father. Maybe he was going to be a bastard like his father. Just a whole different kind of bastard.

Lara had no intention of being a mummy. She never wanted to become a sexless caretaker for a life sucking child, that was never her desire even as a child. She avoided family oriented men, those men that wanted potential mothers. Marshall had never wanted some housewife, and he never truly wanted children yet something about Vivian Rocher's daughter attracted him. Other than the lust he had for her mother. She hardly objected to the charity he had extended to Raven, it was truly unfortunate what happened. Being half-drowned by the man she called daddy, left for dead while he murdered her mother. Tragic like a play. She couldn't dislike the child for clinging to Marshall, she had every right to grapple for affection. Every right.

What Lara didn't intend was the affection she had for little Raven. Raven was not any child. She was extraordinary, completely and utterly extraordinary. She saw everything yet said nothing that was bigger than her, and she knew what was bigger than her. Raven was the only child she could muster a maternal emotion for, she was chatty at times, but it was never mindless rambles and she quite fun company when in a good mood. She was sweet, clever and hardly a trial. Her ideal child if she had time for one. Who could resist an artistic child?

Marshall asked her to check up on her, take some pictures, buy her a toy or two, and of course take her out for lunch. He knew that it would be months before they could be reunited, the American government was never going to let him see Raven without a fight. They all thought they were protecting Raven but they weren't, you could see it in her eyes, the way she carried herself. Lara saw it that split second Raven entered the office. Her hair was cascading in stringy mess, she kept her eyes down and stepped cautiously. She was unhappy. Stark and his tart were taken back when Raven came to life, they had never seen her like that. Proof alone that the girl was unhappy. She hardly expected less, Stark was the polar opposite of Marshall, his home was a new galaxy. An empty galaxy. She would never have taken Raven in unless she could have cared for her, she needed proper care. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts had acted on impulse and not logic. They took her in without once pondering about Raven's emotional well being. Well, perhaps that was Irene's doing, she did her god-motherly duty and shipped Raven out like a bad Christmas present.

She had taken Raven to a little pasta bistro on the upper East side of New York, she ordered her a vegetarian pasta filled mushrooms, olives, sweet peppers and pesto sauce. She drank water while she drank fruit punch as they waited. They sat from the window which drew no complaints from Raven, although it didn't matter, Tony Stark had yet to parade around with his daughter. Lara didn't know whether to be grateful or worried.

"New York is quite different from Dublin."

"I haven't seen much of it," Raven replied, "except when Happy takes me to cello lessons."

"Do you like it here?" She went to the point. "You don't have to like it, you know."

"I don't," she replied straightly. "They're no trees. All I see are buildings from my window. I can't even take Yoda outside to play." She bit her finger, that little nervous tick. "Don't tell Tony I said that."

"Does he frighten you? It'll be our secret dove."

She shook her head hair falling over her eyes. "No," she pushed her hair back. "He's... nice, I guess." Lara gave a silent look to continue. "He doesn't... play with me." She ducked her face embarrassed at her babyish dilemma. "No one plays with me."

"I see," she reached over and cupped her chin stroking her chin with her thumb. "There is nothing babyish with wanting someone to play with Raven."

"Everyone's so busy," she explained.. "I don't want to bother anyone."

It was expected with their professions, but it still bothered her.

"Pepper's nice," she added like she had to remind herself. "She reads me bedtime stories. Tony's horrible at it."

Lara saw no point to comment, Raven didn't need to be patronized. That just got under her skin, being babied. Her mother was murdered by her "father's" hand, he tried to drown her. She was no child that thought all adults were nice and loving. That love was permanent, or that somethings were untouchable. Tragedy was just and unjust. People thought that made her tough, resilient, it just made her fragile, a little bird to scared to leave it's cage. Did Stark know that?

"How about we walk around for bit after we eat?"

"I thought we were just supposed to have lunch?"

"Oh, Tony won't mind. Unless you want to go back to that ghastly tower?"

Raven smiled as there food arrived. "No way."

Lara was always fun to be around. She was posh and glamorous, she loved to go shopping and liked music enough to let her talk forever on about it, but she preferred to shop. After lunch they went to a dress shop, looking at all the beautiful clothes, Lara even bought a dress that she picked out for her. Along with a pair of shoes. Lara then bought her dress from a boutique, it was pretty and yellow, and a pair of hair clips which she put in her hair the second they were paid for. Everyone hated when she didn't pin her hair back, they said she looked prettier with it pinned back, like a lady. She missed having people push her hair back, no one did it anymore. She missed shopping with Lara. She missed shopping entirely. She missed being outside. She missed Lara.

She never wanted today to end.

They came back at night. Laughing gaily as they waltzed into the suite, Pepper was anxiously sitting on the couch when they entered while he was on his first glass of scotch. Lara Orson smiled at them she and Raven's hands filled with bags.

"We decided to go shopping," Lara explained. "Did you get Raven's text?"

"We did," Pepper replied said phone clutched in her hand. "Did you too have fun?"

"Lara bought me a dress," Raven declared pulling out the dress from a bag. "Isn't it pretty?"

She held up the simple yellow sundress with a black ribbon around the middle like a belt, she held it up against herself and spun around in love. It was a round neck, cotton, fanned out at the bottom.

"It's very pretty." Pepper made a note of the color yellow, obviously Raven's favorite. "Did you just get the dress?"

"No," she turned her head sideways, "look at the clips Lara got me."

The clips shined in her hair, rhinestones that gleamed in her hair like jewels. For the first time you truly saw Raven's face, she looked a lot like that school picture they saw of her. Her eyes were shining, her freckles were more apparent and you saw all the pretty features that her cape of hair hid. Pepper was meeting Raven Rocher for the first time. She looked happy.

"They're beautiful. Anything else?"

"Ah huh," she pulled a stuffed animal out her bag. "I got an otter! Isn't he cute?"

"And the other bags..." Pepper gestured to the bags Lara held.

"Raven picked out a lovely outfit for me, didn't you dove?"

"Ah huh! She looked like a movie star!" Raven exclaimed.

Tony surveyed the plush toy with it's big bug eyes. "An otter huh?" Raven nodded nuzzling it. She was on cloud nine. "Had a good time?"

"The best!"

With a heavy sigh he patted her hair. "Well, I guess that's all that matters." He lifted his eyes to Lara. "So is this going to be a regular thing Ms. Orson?"

Her lipped curled, her eyes shifted to Raven and without a peep she took her two bags and went upstairs. "You really shouldn't discuss such things in front children Mr. Stark." She saw their dazed gazes. "What? Surprised that she's so easy to handle? How exactly are you caring for her Mr. Stark?"

"The best I can, considering."

"Considering?" She mocked. "Considering your celebrity status?" Her short laugh was harsh. "My God, look at you, the better choice? She hasn't got a chance with you."

"Excuse me?" Pepper cut in. "You have no right to criticize him!"

"Oh don't embarrass yourself dear. You know damn well that Tony Stark is no father. He could be but he doesn't want to do it unless it's his way."

"And Marshall Helms is a father?" He calmly snarled. "A thug who picks on women?"

"Funny isn't it?" Her Cheshire cat smile was unnerving. "A man with the not-so-cleanest hands loves your daughter more than you ever have. Pathetic." She dragged her eyes over him in disgust. "A playboy who has saved the world numerous times, unable to love his own daughter."

"I love her," his tone was dangerous.

"You can't fool me Mr. Stark. You don't love Raven. You have an affection for her, that is certain, but as did Hitler for dogs." Her eyes blazed. "You took Raven in out of pity and guilt. The fact she was your daughter was just the straw that broke your conscience's back."

"What did you expect? That we were going to click on sight?" He retorted unfazed.

"No." Her eyes flickered with all the emotion her voice restrained. "But not this. You think that Helms was a monster but he loved Raven as his own. He loved her mother. He was her father and she was his world. But of course, no one considers that. You're her biological father, you are the better option." Her voice nearly quaked. "If only they could see what I do. You've been breaking her heart since you took her under your roof."

"Care to explain that statement," he demanded icily.

"You thought that she was going to faun over you because you're Iron Man? Or that you know the Avengers?" Her smile was a knife. "She doesn't care about you accolades. Superheroes cannot save everyone Mr. Stark. Ask her mother." His lack of response fueled her. "You think that you can impress her with your money and prestige? You think she can't see you for what you truly are? That your suit makes you blameless?"

"I think you've said enough." Pepper's eyes were ruthless. "I believe you have overstayed your welcome Ms. Orson."

"It seems I have." She went over to the stairs. "Dove!" She called. "Come and tell me goodbye!"

Raven thundered down the stairs and leaped into her hands. "Already?" She whimpered. "You'll visit me again won't you? Won't you?"

Lara face was sincere. "Of course dove," she kissed her cheek. "Of course I'll visit dove." She held her face in her hands. "Everyone misses you, you know." She kissed her forehead. "Don't you dare forget that."

Raven stood stiffly as Lara left, she wanted to cry, cry and cry until she came back. But she wasn't a baby, only babies cried but she couldn't help it. She had a taste of what she didn't have any more and she wanted to scream for Lara not to go. She wanted it back. Moments after she left she made a sprint for the balcony and squinting to see Lara getting into a car driving away. Everything was changing, everyone was leaving her. Everything she had was slipping through her fingers like sand and blowing away into the air. She cried as Pepper silently picked her up and took her upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Cigarettes. Raven smelled cigarettes and alcohol. She was sitting on a carpet in front a television, it glowed and she couldn't see what was on it yet she remained fixed on her spot. On that funny smelling, slightly scratchy carpet. The bright glow did nothing to illuminate wherever she was, just the carpet. The screen was static, electric snow. She raised her hand to turn it off or change the channel, she wasn't sure, when a hand grabbed hers. Rough scratchy hands that made her afraid. It wasn't a crushing grip, it curled around her tiny hand making her fingers bend under one another, it didn't hurt, but it made her afraid.

A tall shadow with bleary eyes was looming over her, the cold hand lifted her to her feet, setting her on them like when you wanted to walk a doll. The shadow was the source of the alcohol and nicotine smell. He ranked of it. The sour odor that made her eyes burn. It wasn't a strange smell, she knew it. It was the volume of the stench that made her cower. Like the smog of a burning house. The shadow roughly grabbed her head and tilted it back, a clammy hand dragging along her face. She wanted to cry out, scream to stop but she couldn't speak.

The fear was turning her into a puppet, a lifeless, voiceless puppet. It's darkness was gnawing at her stealing the light that was comforting her. Until there was no light at all. Suffocating darkness. Only the stare into those bottomless eyes that glowed with such hate, such horrible hate at her. The hand took hers and tugged her along to a staircase. It didn't wait for her to step and yanked her painfully up each step, knocking her feet clumsily on each step.

Raven looked back and saw a figure by the glowing television, a figure with glasses who watched blankly as she was taken upstairs by the shadow. It did nothing about the other shadow taking her upstairs. It closed the door the moment her feet touched the top of the stairs. It didn't do anything to help her.

The hallway the shadow took her down was never-ending, there was nothing but darkness, thick, unbreakable darkness that choked like smoke. She had to trot with to keep up with the staggering shadow and that just made it even harder to breathe calmly. The air was so thick and so cold.

There was a burst of light, bright and blinding that faded quickly to a dull yellow. A dull moldy yellow. The door closed behind her and sudden it was warm, nice and warm but the shadow was still cold, its hand was shaking. She touched its hand and it looked down at her, those emotionless eyes that suddenly terrified her. It was disgusted with her, her and her filthy touch, the repulsive touch that made those glowing eyes blaze with bottomless anger. Yet there were tears.

The shadow knelt down picking her up setting her down into the lukewarm water that was up to her neck. She was still in her clothes, a little dress, she had no idea what color but she knew it was a dress. She could feel the warmth of the water on her kneees. The shadow jutted up her chin towards him with a claw that stunk of nicotine. She was crying, she felt herself crying but everything was quiet. Like an old movie. He rubbed her head then gripped her hair roughly pulling her up, looking at her eyes with those soul snatching eyes, inches up from the bathtub bottom before he forced her under the water.

Warmth had soothed the cold but the panic of water filling her lungs, unable to see, to scream, to fight, to run, to escape, to be saved made her cold with horror. Hands held her down as she kicked. She couldn't breath. Her heart was pounding. Her chest was tight and burning. Her body was coughing but it just juggled water out and back into her lung. Bubbles were rising in a frenzy. Her hands scratched and clawed blindly, her wrists banging on the tub walls. She tried to roll out, tossing herself left and right. For moment she did and sprung gasping for air. The shadow shoved her back down holding her face down against the bottom with both hands. Her head hit the bottom with a bang. She would drown or he would smash her head like a lemon.

She heard banging faint banging other than her soundless flails. Banging. Mad frantic banging. Then a boom. The hands let go and she could hear screaming, crying and screaming. Fierce wails and thunderous roars. A hand plucked her from the water, a warm hand, so warm, but she slipped hanging from the rim, fingers were reaching for her and a woman was screaming for her. She was beautiful like the sun, warm as summer and pretty like autumn leaves.

Raven. Raven. Raven. Raven. What have you done? What did she ever do to you? Raven. Raven. Raven.

The woman kept screaming as the shadow took her away. Raven heard pounding and cries. Unforgettable pounding and screams. Pounding and screaming until it stopped. The shadow came back. He stood in the door way his hands smudged with red. Blood. Blood. Red blood. Red blood. Someone's blood. Someone's hurt.

Momma. Momma. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy.

No one came as the shadow shut the door and the room became black. Black and cold. A winter night with no stars or snow. All the warmth was gone. Forever gone.

Mummy. Mummy. Mummy.

Tony was woken up by Jarvis in the middle of the night.

"I sorry to disturb you sir but there seems to be a disturbance in Miss Raven's room. I believe she is having a nightmare."

"What?" He groggily rubbed his face. "A nightmare? How bad."

"Shall I give you the audio sir?"

"Yeah, but keep it down."

"As you wish."

The screams slapped all the sleep from him. Even Pepper shot up gasping. Stomach wrenching screams like someone being murdered.

"Tony what is it? What is it?"

Tony ran upstairs kicking the door all but down. Raven was in her bed screaming and crying, the covers were wrapping around her which just made her panic. She was heaving, gasping, sweating heavily.

"Mummy!" She wailed. "Stop it!" Mummy!" She thrashed wildly wringing her head back and forth in breakneck angles. "Mummy! Mummy! MUMMY!"

"Jesus Christ," he sprang into action ripping the sheets open and taking her into his arms. "It's okay," He hushed rubbing her back.

She threw her arms wildly bellowing like a wounded animal. She bucked and tossed her arms at him, throwing her head back howling in such agony. "NOOOOOOO! LET ME GO! MUMMY! STOP IT! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER! STOP IT!"

Her face was red from the screaming drenched from sweat as he tried to shake her out of her horrendous nightmare. She was inconsolable, screeching at the slightest touch, he recoiled at an utter lost. He had to wake her up, while he could still think straight.

"It's just a dream!" He called to the child grabbing her. She thrashed her body like was having a seizure. A violent seizure. "C'mon kid wake up! Raven! Raven!" He gave her a hard shake the rocked her head back like a bobble head. She was still and he thought he had hurt her. He held her stiffly waiting for a whimper. There was a broken cry and he held her close. "Shh," he turned her into his chest cradling her, "it's all over now. Nothing but a bad dream."

She sobbed into his chest digging her tiny nails in his skin, clinging for dear life. All he could do was hold her, it didn't some close to what she needed and it ate him. Post Traumatic Stress didn't even cover that, what he saw, what he heard, was something so ugly, so inhumane it couldn't be named. And he would never forget it. He had nightmares after his kidnapping but this was worse, she hadn't been tortured during a fever dream inches from death, she had brought to death only to come back in the middle of it. Her family shattered at her feet. Her world shattered. And nobody could make it right. Nobody could make that nightmare ever go away. Nightmares never leave if they're real.

Pepper stood in the door way disheveled as he was holding her head. Tony gave her a nod that he had this and rocked her in his arms when he noticed that the bed was not only wet from tears and sweat but piss. She had been so scared she wet the bed. Not caring he kept her close kissing her damp temple and she sobbed senselessly rubbing her back until she was coughing out sobs. He buried his face into her head to hide his own stubborn drops.

All those smiles, that shyness, those big blinking doe eyes was just the safety blanket of her sorrow. Those howls and wails that transcended his own grief for his mother. The unbearable sorrow and pain she had no right to bear. It made such sense now, superheroes didn't exist for her, they were just people, people in funny clothes. She didn't believe in heroes, not with her mother dead feet from her first father left her for dead. He had to fix this. He had to try.

He would never understand the pain she was feeling, and she could never describe it to him. Rage was the only way she could express her grief. It clicked like a gruesome trap. She had no other way to express her pain then attacking those who pushed those buttons. Drop bombs on those who dared jab her festering wound. That was how she explained her pain by giving you an once of hers, forcing the poison at you when she had to think about. Spreading the pain no one could take away from her.

"It's all over now," he cooed. "I'm right here. I'm right here. Pep," Pepper propped against the door deep breath stretching her body. "Pep," she turned her head, "we gotta change the sheets."

"I got it." Her voice was soft, whole. Go on, she mouthed signaling for him to go into the bathroom.

"Let's clean you up in second alright?" He took a seat on the toilet. Raven curled against him in a fetal position quivering from the tears that no longer came out. Her eyes were haunted, body twitching from her forced gasps. Like a drowned victim grasping for precious air. For life. He wrapped his arms around her kissing the side of her head that he could reach. "It's all over now," he put his head on top hers. "It's all over now." He rubbed the back of her head. "It was about your mom huh?" She nodded.

"I was there when he did it." Her words were broken up by braking pauses. "I remember her screaming." Her voice sounded so wrong. Raspy, raw, hollow. "She saved me and he kept hitting her until she stopped screaming." Her crying began anew. "He killed her. He killed her."

Tony held her for two hours until he finally cleaned her up. He let her cry over and over until she was unable to muster another tear. He held her the entire time rocking her back and forth kissing her head whatever chance he got and she clung to him so heartbroken if wasn't Tony Stark he would have cried for her. It was the only comfort he could give, no words could take this away, only unspoken love could soothe this pain. Litter band-aids over the rotting wound. His father was a bastard but... he never had the urge to kill his mother or him. No one could help her weave through the shattering confusion that was tearing her apart. All he could do was hold her and that broke his heart. Both of them.

She never let him go. She reached for him tearful and heartbroken the second he had set her down to dress her or put her in the shower to freshen her up. She had stuck her hand out the shower and squeezed his wrist as she sniffled in the shower. He scooped her up once dressed a towel still on her wet hair and took her to his bedroom were Pepper waited anxiously. She barely breathed as Tony laid down and Raven inched up to him burrowing against him, angling his hand to hold her as Pepper had. Pepper reached across and Raven pulled her arm beckoning her to come in, she put Pepper's hand around her abdomen and nestling between them drifting easily to sleep.

"I love you," Tony whispered in her ear the second her eyes flickered shut.

They were still tangled together when morning broke, Tony found Raven on his chest little fingers hanging onto his ribcage. Her hair spilled over her face, wisps of it rising and falling with her breathing, he brushed the curtain of hair back to see her face. Everything was fine. He sighed gratefully which roused her. She blinked looking around and then to him. He wanted to forget what he saw last night, move on and bury it but it still flickered behind his eyes like a horror movie.

"Wanna talk about it?" She hid her face. "We don't have to but, we can if you want."

She lifted her head, "Everyone said it was because he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. Some people said that he was so sad he went mad." She paused and for a second he braced himself for tears. "I don't know what to think." She laid on his chest almost lifeless, staring at him with puffy, half-empty eyes. "In some of my old pictures he was holding me and stuff but now all I remember is him hurting me and mommy." She was blank, emotionally drained.

"Maybe," Tony put his hand on her head, " it's okay to remember bits and pieces. When you get older you start to remember a lot of things that way. You," he searched for the right words. "Bad things happen but we don't have to remember them. We can know that they happened but forget them at the same time. Like when you break something, you know you broke it but you can't remember dropping it." God, he was giving himself cringe. "What I'm trying to say is... Is that you don't have to keep thinking about bad things, trying to find the good things, because the bad things will stick out more than the good thing. You can try and replace them with good things. New things."

"Did anything bad happen to you?"

"Yeah. A while back," he pointed at his arc reactor, "when I first got this." He hated to talk about this. He really hated to. "It was really scary and-"

"Did you die?" She asked. "Auntie Irene told me that I went to heaven but God sent me back."

He wrung his lip at the mention of God, he wasn't much of a believer. "Did she? Maybe you're just stronger than you think." She stared at him waiting for his answer.

"I was supposed to but a doctor saved me by putting one of these in my chest. But his was way uglier," he thought back to that primitive battery he had to carry around. "But you know what? I try not to think about that, I know how it happened and when, but I don't think about it."

"Do you wish it never happened?" Dammit, he walked smack dab into that one.

"I believe that everything has a reason. That no matter how bad something turns out, something good can come from it."

"Like you being Iron Man?"

"Like that. But you wanna know another good thing? Probably the best? I got to meet you."

"Really?"

"You can bet your freckles," he hoped that slice of cheese would lighten the mood but she made for his neck and hugged him hard burrowing her head into his neck.

She didn't talk much that day. Once she ate a slice of toast at breakfast, she went back to her room dragging her feet by force. Minutes later you heard the cello moaning, it made the morning even blacker than it had began. It was the most depressing and sombre instrument, and now it made him physically uncomfortable. Like she was deliberately trying to upset herself all over again.

Tony saw Pepper's hand shake as the mournful groan became too clear. Her coffee slipped when she tried to drink it. "We need to stop this."

"I know, I feel suicidal just listening to it." He drank his coffee black today. Sharing the bitterness of the air.

"I think I'm going to start crying," she held her head. "We're way over our heads Tony, she needs a therapist."

"I think she only talks about when she wants to," he noted coldly. "Besides why do we need to bring it up again? To have more nights like last night?"

"She needs to address this!" She hissed.

"I think she already has."

"Excuse me."

"She knows why he did it. How she died and knew that they were a happy family until he found out who her daddy was."

"But she hasn't come to terms with it," she argued weakly.

"How do you come to terms with someone drowning you because you were theirs and then beat your mother to death with his bare hands, as you're losing consciousness," he added in a low tone laced with venom. "No amount of therapy is going to make that okay Pepper."

She dragged her hands down her face, "Then what do we do?" The cello was spinning around them like a ghost. "Because I can't just forget what I saw last night." She was near tears. "I can still hear her screaming and she's up there playing the cello like nothing happened."

Tony embraced her and silent tear came down her face. "Maybe this is how she copes." He held her like her had held Raven. Both of girls were broken up. He was at his wits end. "I've got an idea."

Giving Pepper a kiss he went upstairs to Raven. She was on her little stool, cello between her legs playing with her eyes closed. He sat on the bed, not even hiding his presence, he wanted her to see him. Her eyes popped open and she cello screeched when her fingers lost their place. Raven looked positively wild, a wild child from a jungle that was sharpening her weapon. He stared unfaltering, he knew an intimidation tactic when he saw one.

"Mind if I sit in?"

Her eyes in switch-like speed became docile and inquisitive. "What?"

"I want to watch you play. Try and soak some culture." He wasn't going to leave her alone, not after last night.

"I thought you hated the cello." She swished her bow in the air.

"I used to hate booze once, now I drink it all the time." He jutted out his chin at her. "Play. Go on."

It was worse up close, you could feel the vibrations in your chest and it felt like fighting off a dark possession. It wasn't like a rock concert where you danced, jump and roared for joy, this made him want to get an ax and hack the cello to pieces. He sat on the bed boiling in bonds, if he backed out now whatever breakthrough loomed in that flicker of light in her eyes was lost. And he would have to crawl and dig to get in sight of it. He had to sit through this. He had to endure this abdominal music even is ears bled. He had no idea what it would bring but the way she relaxed once he said he wanted to listen to her play, it meant something. It meant something to her.

The way she played was insane. She had discipline and focus. Her fingers were swift, on-key and strong. You could see the shadow of muscles in her arms, from her trained stance and determination to play perfectly. Her tune was mournful yet upbeat, it still was depressing though. The groans and moans were probably driving Pepper mad by now but Raven was utterly lost in it. There was no discomfort, no twitch at a sourly deep note, she evened moved with the beat, relishing in every crescendo she struck with ease. She scrunched up her face at hard parts, and her arms were beginning to tense.

She was starting to hurt and he expected her to stop but she kept going. The peace was there but pain rippled behind it. With every drag and quake of her bow she grimaced. The pain was hard at the slower parts but the fast parts, he felt his brow glisten with sweat. Her arms were sawing back and forth with the cello crowed his baritone. Still she played, he had no idea what she playing anymore but it was picking up. Her fingers were turning red as were the corners of her face but she kept at it. Tony was pulling back his hair painfully. He was staring to feel pain himself. She made a sharp note and her entire face winced. His foot began to tap mutely against the carpet. Another quick piece came and now little pea-sized tears squeezed through her tight eyes, her front teeth bit down on her lip as she sawed violently, half-mad before slipping back to mellow.

Was this how she usually practiced? To tears? Fingers red and sore? He was about to bite his fingers when she slowed to a stop. At last he thought but with hardly a moments pause she began another tune . She was hopping string to string, chewing on her lip with each hop. How long was she going to keep this up? Raven made a low note and there under the funeral howls of the cello he hurt a squeak of pain.

That's it. This was borderline self-harm.

Tony grabbed her hand that held the strings along with the cello neck. "Enough."

She stared, her possessed practice interrupted. "What?" She even sounded out of it. "What?"

"Enough cello," He took the cello and bow from her hands putting them back in the case. She just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Why?" Her voice was unreadable. "I want to play."

"You've played enough." She grabbed her by the waist taking her to the bathroom wetting a small towel wrapping it around her red, swelling fingers like a bandage. He wanted to scream and yell but that look in her eyes, blank, nothing. He knelt down wrapping his arms around her. "Do you always practice like that when you're sad."

"Yeah."

"I don't want you to practice like that again." He held her shoulder that were warm from stress. "Promise me Raven, don't practice like that again. I don't care how bad it hurts, I don't you to- I need you to stop doing this."

"I always practice like that." There was no fight in her voice.

"I mean it." He wouldn't dance with her on this. "I will be timing you. If you play a note, a single note, after playing a song for... five minutes straight without a ten minute break. That cello goes out."

That got her. "Out?"

"Out. I'll take it away until you understand that I'm having you play on that cello until your fingers are sore and your about to cry." He met her eyes. "I will not have it. No matter how good you are. You may play like an expert but you are seven, and you will take breaks like a seven-year-old does. Got it?"

"But..But...I have to play."

"Not anymore for today." He grabbed the case after snapping it shut. "You are hurting yourself," he explained trying his best not to scream. "Do you understand? You were hurting yourself."

There was no way to spell it out any further and there no fight left in her to demand it back. Tony came down the stairs, cello under his arm. Pepper saw it and his locked smoldered face.

"Tony, what happened?"

"Find a therapist," he said unhurriedly. "A good one, the best. That deals with kids having issues with expressing sadness." Pepper stared non-plussed at his took the cello into his lab. "Jarvis?" He voiced called. "Lock this cello for an hour will you? No one gets access unless it's me."

"As you ask sir."

"I don't here you searching Pepper."

With the new cello rule she sulked for a bit but you did see more of her though. Tony would find her in the main floor drawing at the bar counter, watching cartoons or playing with Yoda. That was progress. She even would share snacks with Tony and use Jarvis to make him a cup of coffee. Nothing monumental but great progress. The therapist wasn't hard to find, it just one that she would like and that to. They settled for a Ms. Day who designed her sessions like play dates. She didn't sweet talk but she was likeable, and a fan of Yoda, which went well with Raven. She was even leaving the cello alone on her own. Then at breakfast a few days later she blindsided everyone. She wanted to go to the park, not with Happy but with Tony.

It was his first outing with Raven, no big deal. After lunch Happy took them to the park, Raven made a dash for the swing set waiting patiently on the swing for him to push her. Many kids noticed him some halted and stared while others whispered unsure if he really was Tony Stark, many of the parents stared blankly as he approached the swings and gave Raven a light push. He was used to attention, he was Tony Stark, he worried about Raven who swung unaware of the kids whispering around them. This didn't seem so bad otherwise. He took in the other parents who were either pushing their kids on the swings, watching them climb around the jingle gym or the mini fort, there were even some toddlers in a sandbox. A few dads were even playing catch with their sons.

Pepper bailed on him when he told her. She packed a little backpack for him and shoved them out the door, go, she had said, she wants you to spend time with her, I'll just get in the way. They hadn't said much on what they were going to do, she just wanted to go. Pushing her on a swing didn't seem so hard, or torturous. Speaking of her swinging she was going a bit high. He was going to slow her down a bit when, out of the blue, she jumped. He swallowed a very graphic curse watching as Raven landed feet first then toppling over on her butt. He swore she was hurt when she smiled wickedly at him.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"It wasn't that high!"

She then ran up to him and gave a slap. "Let's play tag! You're it!"

Before he could respond she ran off a few feet waiting for him. Stuffing his shades into his pocket and took off after her. He could just imagine the tabloids and paparazzi now, Iron Man Iron Daddy? A billionaire running around a park, trying to catch his daughter. He could have easily caught her at first, the suit wasn't his only strength but after a few bouts around the park he snatched her up remembering her heart condition. She squealed and laughed panting in his arms.

"Gotcha!"

"I have to catch you now!"

"What?" She had to be joking, she was expanding and retracting like a blowfish.

"Run!" She grappled at him, trying to tickle him. Humoring her he ran and like a puppy she followed.

He really hoped someone was taking pictures of this, little girl chasing Iron Man around the park. He didn't put up too much of a fight but he didn't expect her to jump onto his back shouting, I got you, I got you. The weight of her pounce actually toppled him over sending them to the grass, Raven's laughter rang through the air and he didn't mind having his face in the grass if it meant hearing it. He rose and hefted her into his arms, which she wriggled out of to ride of his back arms around her neck and legs around his waist.

"You okay?" He asked as they sat down on a bench. Raven was panting heavily and he lifted her wrist to check her pulse.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking your pulse," he explained. "Gotta make sure that heart of yours doesn't need a jump start."

"You could just give me one of yours," she suggested. He blinked confused. "Like this one," she tapped his arc reactor.

"Uh, no," he deadpanned. "The last thing this world needs are two Iron Men."

"I don't want to be a superhero. I want to be a composer or a vet-erin-arian."

"They why would you want an arc reactor for?"

"If my heart goes bad then I can have a heart like you. We'll match!"

"Match huh? You want a big chunk of metal in your chest? Interesting fashion statement."

"It's not a chunk," she chastised. "It's like a giant badge."

A badge, he wanted to laugh but she was dead serious. She really saw his arc reactor as a badge not some mobile life support battery, nor was it ugly. It was a second heart in her eyes, it made Tony Stark special, she hardly thought of him as Iron Man. He planted a kiss on her head.

"I don't think it'll suit you. But if you wanted a suit, that I could definitely do."

"Tony," she drew his arm over her shoulder, "how did you meet my mommy?"

He thought this question would come one day but this caught him off guard, there was no where to run and Pepper had benched herself. He had to answer her but what to say? I slept around with your mom and never looked twice when she left? And she was warming up to him too.

"Uh," he paused to think, "you could say we were friends."

"Friends?" She echoed.

"Yup. And she was a model back then, and we met at a party."

"Uncle Shane said you don't have to be in love to make a baby. Is that like me?"

He sent internal blessings to Uncle Shane. "Yes. That's exactly like you. I liked your mom but I didn't love her." A weight left his shoulders, he was on a roll. "But," he added, "that doesn't mean I don't love you. Because I do."

Raven rested her head on his side. "Really?"

"Of course. Who couldn't?"

She grabbed his shirt collar pulling him down and kissed his cheek. As if nothing happened she took his hand lacing their fingers. She rested her head on his side, playing with his fingers.

"I love you too," her voiced murmured under his arm

He tried not to smile like an idiot and gave her hair a playful tug. She tilted her head up and reached up giving his hair a playful tug as well.

"I take it the park went well?" Pepper was grinning like the cat that got the cream. "You two seem close."

Tony let a flickering smile slide, "We had fun, and we went for ice cream."

"Had a chat?" She probed.

"Got some birthday ideas," he hinted. "She wants to be a composer when she grows up, or a vet. She wants to pick up a second instrument, piano or guitar."

"Really? She told you all that?"

"More than that," he reclined in his lab chair. "But that's just the highlights. She likes Duran Duran by the way. There be hope for her yet."

Pepper gushed knowing that Tony was elated as she was, Lara Orson had gotten under their skin especially Tony's but their little outing seemed to cure any insecurities. He and Raven came back all smiles, she even had her hair behind her ears holding his hand. Whatever had happened broke whatever wall she was hiding behind. She was still quiet but you could hear the noise humming from upstairs, she would come downstairs and play on the table. She wasn't afraid anymore. Pepper had kiss him, she sat in his lap and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He held her by her hips.

"You did good," she kissed him again. "Really good."

He really loved this kid, he thought as Pepper hands found his neck, he really loved this kid. He can't remember the last time he and Pepper had a moment like this. His hands were at her shirt hem, he opened a button then another and was sliding his hands across her navel and to her ribs. Oh he missed this. He really missed this. Tony pulled Pepper closer and she welcomed him. He was this close to pushing her on this desk, when a voice rang out.

"Lights out!"

They froze as the lab became dark and sighed loudly. They forgot about the reason they got here. After a moment while Pepper straightened her shirt he gave an unexpected chuckle.

"At least she turn out the lights. We should take advantage of this."

"I think we should quit while we'll ahead," she was all-business now. So much for a kind gesture.

"As long as we resume later," he added without missing a beat.

Raven was on the bar counter coloring with her iPod beside her, big disco fever colored headphones on her head. She was humming swinging her legs scribbling with markers. Tony tugged her headphones off, she craned her head back towards Tony and to Pepper. As he surveyed her page she took back her headphones hanging them around her neck.

"I thought you two wanted to be alone?"

Pepper looked quite unsure about saying a word but Tony feeling brave spoke up. "Let me guess. Uncle Shane told you that when two people want to be alone you turn off the lights and put on your headphones and draw?" She nodded. "Well, that settles that," he said to Pepper. "Forget what you saw," he tweaked Raven's nose.

"Who's Uncle Shane?"

"A lifesaver."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Raven knew that Tony was Iron Man, a superhero, that was either on the telly, the internet or in the papers and magazines. She had seen the suit and was awed at it been inches from the nose. She never saw Tony in it though, she had seen him wearing it on telly when she had been Ireland but never in person. A vast difference. She never thought she would, like how adults hid away when they spoke of serious things or sent you out the room. She imagined he would fly off and return without the suit on like when Marshall would throw off his coat and unbutton his buttons half way before he came to her after work. Even Pepper did it, she would put down folders and take off her heels the minute she came home. Raven pictured that Tony's job would be an unaddressable pink elephant in the room. Never to be spoken off. Just like Marshall and his job. Never ask, never question.

One morning she came down and saw the Tony in the suit. At first she thought someone had moved the suit upstairs from the lab but then she saw Tony's head and the helmet on the kitchen counter. The suit sort of reminded her of the Cybermen on Doctor Who, especially the helmet with it's apathetic eyes. It made robotic sounds with each movement it made, just like a Cyberman. Although his looked more like a copycat of a body, with loud colors. It made the suit not as intimidating.

Pepper was fussing over Tony, holding his face and kissing him on the mouth. Instead of making a dash back to her room she turned her face away. It seemed different. The house was quieter and serious. She remembered a feeling like this, whenever something bad happened or was about to, it felt like this and she became afraid. What had happened as she slept?

"Hey!" Tony smiled at her. "There's my other girl." When she got to him he lifted her up with his metal covered hands. "I was about to come up there and check on you." He gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Where are you going?" She asked him. He was cold under her hands and he smelt of metal. He seemed taller, not wider but thicker somehow. Different.

"Oh," he rolled his shoulders nonchalantly, "I've got to help out Fury with some things. Nothing Iron Man can't handle."

She had almost forgotten the news coverage of the New York invasion. They had shown it for weeks after it had happened, the children at her old school were enthralled with the fighting and so was she. She had forgotten that he was there fighting and how destroyed the city had looked afterward. She didn't feel so excited about it now.

"Is it going to be like last time?" She bit on her finger. "When the city got all... broken up. And it was on the news for weeks?"

Tony sat her on the counter, he was still smiling but not as widely as he normally did. "It's not going to be like that at all. This one is nothing compared to that," he assured her.

"So you'll be okay?" She chewed on her knuckles. "You'll come back, won't you?"

His smile was gone and she held her breath for a moment. "I swear to you that I will always come back." He kissed her forehead. "Now, can you stop trying to eat your arm?" His smile came back and she pulled her hand from her mouth.

"Sorry." Auntie Irene always told her it was unsightly.

She noticed the helmet was beside her. She picked it up, it was heavy and cold, staring back at her without any sympathy or emotion. Unable to look at any longer she handed it to him. Tony held it her hands and gave her another kiss on her head.

"Don't worry alright?" He took the helmet. "I'll be back before you know it and we'll watch a movie together. You, me and Pepper, sound good?" She nodded. "Don't cry Rae, I'll be fine."

She nodded rubbing her eyes unable to squawk a single word. She and Pepper saw him off on the balcony, she watched him fly off waving to them as he zoomed away, she waved too. She waved until she couldn't see the flare of his rockets and threw herself on Pepper gripping her legs tightly hoping that if she held on hard enough she wouldn't cry. The burning wall behind her eyes wouldn't break and she wouldn't cry but she ended up in tears anyways.

"I know sweetie," Pepper hushed picking her up. "I know exactly how you feel." She took her back inside and sat with her on the couch. "I worry too. But you know what? Tony always keeps his promises and he always comes back."

"Really?" She sniffled biting at her fingers once more.

"Really," Pepper nodded. "Now let's get some breakfast. I'll put on a nice cup of tea for you."

"Alright," she wiped her face with her shirt sleeve.

Pepper was in a sad mood. She smiled and watched cartoons with her but Raven knew when someone was sad and pretending to be happy. It was main thing that surrounded her after her mother had died, the forced and sad smiles. Pepper missed Tony, she missed him a lot. The apartment was quieter without him and dim. Pepper still went to work and took Raven along, she buried herself into the papers before her, keeping her head revolving around decimals and dollars. As far away from Tony as she could but Raven saw when she glanced at her phone every twenty minutes, peeping at her before she did. Every time.

Everyone was hiding their concern and with good reason. The reason coloring on the office floor. Pepper had to keep calm for Raven, she had already lost a parent and two father figures, if she lost Tony... She couldn't imagine what that would do to her. She still had to get over the trauma of losing her mother and accepting that she may lose Marshall Helms too, if Tony didn't come back, whether today or another time. Who knows how she would react. And they were bonding too which would make it worse. What if something ever happened to Tony? Would they take Raven away and send her back to Ireland? Throw her into an orphanage? Foster care? She would be devastated and never trust anyone again. Pepper was just as emotionally invested in Raven as Tony was.

Raven was on her way to wrapping Tony around her finger. You could see how Tony broke eye contact in brief second-long intervals before he left, when her saddest emotions glowed within her eyes. She was the sweetest girl until you broke her heart, she either acted out or broke yours back with those expressive eyes that spoke volumes. Tony once joked Raven and Howard would have been quite a dinner show, they probably would have wrestled each other in a first blood match. Which may have happened, remembering how she threw the plate sets at Tony. She had never behaved like that since but a temper like that didn't burn out, and that made Pepper nervous. Was it rage or something worse? Brought on by her grief and frustration at her situation? It could only result in two things, it could go away or... She didn't want to think about it. One Stark had been cold and hateful, there couldn't be another one.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Raven asked her.

"Bored?" She nodded. "How about you and Happy go out for a bit?"

"Alright." She put her things away in her small backpack while Pepper called Happy. "We can go wherever I want?" Pepper encouragingly nodded.

Happy could feel the chill in Raven when she got into the car, she waved goodbye to Pepper and sank into the leather upholstery. No doubt she was moody because of Tony. No wonder Pepper called him Raven needed a distraction before she melted. She didn't even look out the window she threw herself on her back her feet swung off hanging down. He forgot how rubber-like kids limbs were at her age. He took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"Alright Raven, where too?"

No reply she laid there for a minute, she turned her head towards the roof. "Can we go to the library?"

"The library?" He repeated. "You want to go to the library?" She nodded. "Okay, library it is."

Happy expected a more normal request, the park, ice cream parlor, the arcade, the mall but the library? He knew Starks were eccentric and he was thinking that Raven was going to fit into that slot, be a little smart mouth like Tony but then she blindsided him with, this. The drive was silent save for the buzz of the traffic and life on the outside. Quiet Starks were omens, and the worst kind. She was lying down like a corpse in a coffin hair fanned out, the only sign of life was her swinging legs and the squinting of her eyes. Signs of the apocalypse.

Once there she came to life like a switch sitting up, she wasted no time leaping out the car running up the steps. Happy ran behind her, calling for her was a waste of time, he was grateful she had stopped by the entrance. Hardly mattered, before he could lightly scold her for running off, she had taken off again having asked the librarian a question. She had vanished among the shelves with the stealth of Natasha, her footsteps were inaudible. How did he keep losing this kid? Safety lock, he decided, from now on I'm going to use the safety lock. He hadn't been in a library since high school, nothing much had changed in it's concept, save for the décor and the computers, it couldn't be that hard to find a kid.

He went over to the kid section, it was deserted save for one or two kids, who did not see Raven. Still he searched all the sections, no Raven, he asked a librarian, no Raven. Perfect, I'm so getting fired. He went around the entire kid section twice before he went to the reference section, the teen and adult section were a definite no. He wondered aimlessly among the section until surrender sent him to the study desks. If she came by the front desk he could see her from there. She's in a building he told himself, a fixed perimeter, stay cool Happy, stay cool. It was no use to panic now, if he really lost her like last time and had no choice to call Tony (if he was back by then) or Pepper, then and only then was it justifiable to panic. He was going to be fired and most likely be a head shorter.

She had found a book on dragons, she had been trying to draw a dragon all morning and was failing horribly. She found a book full of pictures of dragons and on a table she had all to herself she set to work. Her other dragons were gangly and misshapen, she hated it when her drawings reminder her of babyish scribbles. She wanted to draw a proper dragon, as proper as she could. She wanted to draw an Iron Man dragon for Tony when he came back, he liked her dragons so she wanted to draw him an extra special dragon. She was going to make him and Pepper watch How to Train Your Dragon when he came back, it was going to be a day of dragons. If she could just get his head and wings right, and stop giving him bird feet. And she had to figure out to color him without making him look like an apple. Or a zebra. Of all the colors she had to work with.

With examples it was much easier to draw and color. Once finished she signed it with her name in the bottom left corner and addressed it to Tony (with love) in the top right corner, it was perfect. She slipped it in her drawing book and put it in her backpack. Now to find a good book as an award for her dedication. Her old teachers used to tell her once she finished a project she should treat herself to a book or some cartoons. It's perfectly alright to be like other children, they said, do a little project and then go run around skinning your knees. Her other daddy encouraged the same practice, pick a project finish it then go play like a normal kid. Tony thought differently, he and everyone thought that she should be playing with other kids but other kids didn't like her. She was too small for her words, too tiny to play with the bigger kids who saw as her as a baby and everyone thought she was weird.

She did have friends in Ireland but not many, they mostly were boys who appreciated her disdain for Barbie. She had one friend that she missed most, Colin, he played the piano, he thought she was cool for being so smart. And he never treated her like a baby. He liked dogs where she likes reptiles, he liked rock bands with keyboards where she liked songs without words. Colin liked sports like rugby and basketball rather than reading, though he did read the Harry Potter series. If Colin were here they'd be outside playing knights. She missed playing knights. Running through the hedges and wild shrubs waving imaginary swords fighting for their houses, for honor and for glory. She missed battling him too, he was the one of the few boys that didn't care if she was small, he treated her just the same. That meant during battles he actually hit her sometimes, it hardly mattered because she hit him back, so it was fair.

She missed running wild.

Pepper had thrown herself into work, she mouthed a 'Hi' as a business partner rambled on the phone, when Raven and Happy returned. She took in the ratty library books in her arms and gave Happy a lost look, it was late in the evening she and Happy had spent the entire afternoon in library which resulted with being struck in traffic. Raven mouthed 'Is he back yet' to Pepper who shook her head sympathetically, deflated she dragged herself to the kitchen area setting her books on the counter with her backpack before grabbing a box juice out the fridge. Tony had been gone all day, sure he wasn't around normally but she knew he was there, she would peep at him as he worked or talked on the phone. You could hear his music sometimes if he left the door open but the house was silent. Unnaturally silent. Even with Pepper talking on the phone as she put her dinner in front her, it was quiet.

"You miss him don't you?" Pepper had put down her phone. She nodded. "Happy told me you filled out a library card, that sounded fun. These look a bit thick though," she held up a Harry Potter book.

"I already read a chapter, it's not that hard," she protested weakly. Grown ups were such a headache at times. They told her how smart she was yet they treated her like a baby when she wanted to do things that older kids did.

"I heard they have a movie to this series. Maybe we should rent it?"

"I want to read the book first," she took the book back. "Everyone says that books are always better than the movies." She wasn't in the mood for a movie anyways. She was waiting on Tony.

"Happy said that you printed out some songs for your cello at the library too. Don't you want to keep up with your class?"

"They move slow," she muttered bored with the conversation.

Pepper practically saw Tony before her sulking. A tiny Tony Stark sulking because he was bored and becoming aggravated but cared enough not to yell at you to shut up. Maybe that's why they butt heads so much, they were completely alike. She reached over and ran her fingers through Raven's hair.

"I'm sorry, you don't want to talk, do you?"

"Not really."

"I miss him too sweetie."

"Is he ever gone this long?" Those wide innocent eyes, like diamonds gave away no sorrow but brought it out in your heart.

"It happens," her voice became soft. "But he always comes back."

"Always?"

"Always."

Raven got up and hugged Pepper, not because she wanted to because she knew Pepper needed it more than her. She wrapped her hands around her neck and Pepper slid her arms around her waist and squeezed. She needed this hug and Raven couldn't stand having Pepper sad too. She hated when Pepper looked sad, it was almost as bad when Auntie Irene used to burst out in tears.

Auntie Irene used to look herself away in her room and cry and cry, a moaning wail like a whale's whine, though it only sounded like that behind a door. Other times Auntie Irene used to clutch her like a lifeline squishing her like a nut, crying into her hair rocking back and forth. Like she was trying to stop herself from crying but she never did. She cried and cried until there wasn't a tear left. Raven cried too but not because she left Auntie Irene's sadness and grief rather because she used to squeeze her beyond pain, she gave her a bruise once or twice. Raven hugged Pepper before it happened the other way around, she was in no mood to be crushed today.

The worse part of Auntie Irene's bouts of grief was the fact she denied they ever happened. She would bawl with tears and then she would walk out the room leaving her there or shush her as if she had been crying all along. She often had to run once Auntie Irene's hands grew slack in the slightest spot, she didn't want to do that to Pepper. Unlike Auntie Irene who pretended and ignored expertly she sensed that Pepper was unable to deny such actions if she wanted to.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"Yoda," Raven whispered to the sleepy bearded dragon, "Yoda. I can't sleep." She tapped the glass.

It was deep in the night, downstairs was dark and the city glowed with the night owls. Pepper had gone to sleep two hours after she was supposed to be asleep, she saw no point in pacing around waiting for Tony. Raven had the same thought, if she went to bed he would come back by morning, she would wake up and find the apartment breathing with life but she couldn't sleep. Not from the excitement but the uncertainty, the fear. What if he didn't come back? What if something happened? What would happen to her?

Auntie Irene had been her godmother, the person to take of her if anything bad happened to her parents. When it did she seemed to turn away from her, scaring Raven with her grief, unable to comfort herself so she could comfort Raven. She had no choice but to go to Marshall Helms, she had regarded him as a favorite uncle but she never demanded anything of him, yet he was the one to comfort her. He picked her up and told her all the things she needed to hear, distracted her but never sugarcoated anything. Her mother had been killed by the man she had called daddy, and it's okay to cry he told her, cry now and never cry again.

Her mommy had told her that Auntie Irene was supposed to take of her, but she didn't. She left for days on end, without notice and came back as she pleased, Auntie Irene was supposed to take care of her but she handed her over to Marshall. She didn't understand properly then but she felt that Marshall was the person she had to go to for relief from her grief. She clung to Marshall and felt such joy to get a new daddy that loved her as a daddy should. However he got taken away from her too, not by her doing but his work, and like a ghost Auntie Irene returned.

Raven had expected that she would have her auntie again, the auntie that her mommy had chosen to love her. Auntie Irene had gave her away to someone else, she had no intention of keeping her, she gave her away to a man that was her real father. Raven drove herself to tears thinking about Auntie Irene, she wanted to hate that woman, hate her for leaving her then coming back only to give Ms. O'Shaughnessy her next destination. But how could she? Her mommy had picked her to look after her, out of all her friends. Why her? Why Auntie Irene? The woman who sent her away.

She never even visited. Lara visited her and her mommy never knew her. Why couldn't Lara have been her godmother? She would have kept her and loved, she wouldn't have given her away. But if she was Raven would have never met Tony, and Tony was her real daddy, not just someone pretending. She loved Tony and liked having somebody as smart as her. She liked Tony a lot. And Pepper too. But why did all her daddies have to come with troubles? She knew that if anything happened to Tony something horrible was going to come right afterward. Whenever anyone left terrible things followed like storm clouds. She prayed through tears that a storm would not come.

But now she downright restless. She couldn't stay in bed any longer or she would go mad. Luckily since Pepper was all the way downstairs, across the floor. She had no way to see her as she read by her toy torch, or made shadow puppets. Yoda had sensed her distress and was roused so she took him out and let him nuzzle against her. She read him a chapter of Harry Potter which made him sleepy but with her jittery self the poor lizard now seemed restless himself. He crawled along her arms nibbling at her messy hair resting in between journeys along her body. She was used to the sensation and began to stare at her paintings unsure of what to do next. She didn't want to stay in bed, she didn't want to cuddle with Pepper, she didn't want to sleep and she was bored. Unimaginably bored.

"Do you need to go under your lamp Yoda?" She asked the lizard. "You'll get sick if you get too cold." She stared at the lizard who seemed to talk with his passive blinking and head turning. "Just so you'll get warm," she agreed putting him back.

Restless he paced for a moment before settling on a branch. He basked under the bright light but showed no signs of wanting to sleep either. He soon began to scratch on the glass as she began waving her torch around, pretending that they were pixies and fairies dancing.

"What's wrong?" He crawled up her arm sitting on her shoulder. "Do you want to keep me company?" He chewed at her hair. "Thanks Yoda." She knew he could last some hours out of his cage and it was nearly morning already. "Let's go downstairs and see if Tony's back."

Downstairs was full of windows that were all covered at night, you could push them open by hand or command them they could watch the sunrise if Tony wasn't there. With Yoda in her hands she went downstairs and peeped into the lab, the door was shut but with her torch she saw that the suit was not there. Now what? She looked at Yoda,

"You need to sleep," she insisted. He couldn't wait up with her, he would get sick. She was already pushing it.

Once he was safely in his tank Raven took her pillow and her blanket along with her Harry Potter book, obvious torch, her iPod, Kong, her drawing book and crayons returning downstairs. She wasn't going to get any sleep until she knew that Tony was safe and at home. So she devised a cunning plan, she was going to camp out behind his bar, where she was invisible from the lab door, balcony and his bedroom, he would never find her or suspect she was even done there. She would listen for his rockets and footsteps then go to bed. It was perfect. Fool-proof. And to add icing to her cake she would leave her drawing by the coffee machine for him. All she had to do was occupy herself until he came.

Simple enough.

Sitting still in an empty room was just as impossible as trying to sleep. So being very quiet, mouthing the lyrics to the songs on her iPod Raven danced on the tiles which muted her steps and taps. She spun like a ballerina, hopped madly, bounced like a rabbit, tried to do that funny Russian dance they did in cartoons and of course she clumsily stomped her step-dancing. She was supposed to properly start this year , Colin's cousin had taught her some steps and she wanted to try it but now since she never would, she danced now. She twirled and whirled until she was tired, and still no Tony. Time was supposed to fly when you having fun but Tony had yet to come back. She hadn't counted on this. Oh well, she had things to do while she waited. Her iPod was partially full.

An ambush. Of all the things to pop up, it had to be an ambush. To make it worse, ol' Capsicle along with Mr. and Mrs. Spy had to help out. It just a little sweep out but they had to put up a fight and have an ace up their sleeve. Hopefully no one recorded to scuffle, no need to panic Raven on the first time. He had to scoff off any worry with his usual charm. Not too hard at all.

He crept in around morning time, he even brought along Cap and the eye-sexing spies to breakfast, at least until S.H.I.E.L.D. gathered their balls and picked them up. Though Steve lived nearby in Brooklyn, Nat and Clint had to head back to their nests. If Raven woke up he wanted to play it cool, and Cap's dimples would distract her. He had barely peeled off his suit when Pepper had come out their bedroom, disappointingly covered in a robe, and laid a big kiss on him.

"Someone missed me," he remarked.

"Someone else too," she jutted her chin to the stairs. "Go surprise her."

"Nah," he snaked an arm around her, "let her sleep."

As Tony and Pepper were having their moment Steve decided to take his coffee to the bar while Nat and Clint brewed theirs. Still in his suit and slightly wound up, he had been called in to assist Iron Man at the last minute, it wasn't a problem the enemy was more of a nuisance than a major threat. Like pest control. They had called in Natasha and Clint so he and Tony could minimize any collateral damage, mostly to wrap it up fast before it got out of hand.

He set his shield down and took a gratifying sip of his coffee, the one thing he actually liked about this era. Food always got better with time. After his second sip something caught his eye, a bundle of purple, some toys and a tiny hand peeping out clutching a monkey. It was Raven no doubt. He knew enough about kids to know that she had fallen asleep waiting for Tony. She had missed him that much. How about that?

"Is that what I think it is?" Natasha inquired appearing beside him.

"Yes it is," Steve responded taking another sip of his coffee. "Somebody was definitely missed."

"What is it you two are whispering about?" Tony called grabbing his cup coming by the bar. He didn't like the convention hovering around his liquor. He saw Raven who turned in her blanket flinging it off to snuggle into her monkey with a coo. "Oh. Someone missed me."

This was unexpected. Raven's spot showed signs of an all nighter, everything save for the food. She had camped downstairs waiting for him, it touched him that the kid actually couldn't sleep or most likely wanted to surprise him. What was even more adorable was the way she curled like a cat, holding her monkey close, her breathing suddenly very loud almost a purr. Pepper just awed leaning on him staring at the sight like a proud mother.

"She stayed down here the whole night," Pepper squeezed his arm.

Before it got any sappier he went to wake her up. Kneeling he tugged at her toe.

"Rise and shine kiddo." She gave a moan lightly kicking his foot. "Hey, is that any way to treat a guy who just came back from a fight?"

She rolled over rubbing her eyes forcing herself upright, moaning like she was hungover. He picked up the groggy girl who flung herself on him, and thought he was a bad morning person. She was a lifeless sloth. He gave a brief shake hoping she would give a girlish squeal and shower him with kisses. Fat chance.

She gave him a narrow glare, "What took you so long?" She yawned rubbing her face like it was made of rubber. "I waiting for you all night."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized. "Next time I'll tell all the bad guys that I have a curfew to make."

"That's better." Another yawned escaped her. "Did you see my present?"

"What present?" He gave a contagious yawn. "You made me a present?"

She blinked, sleep slowly leaving her. "Oh that's right, I fell asleep." She made a motion for him to set her down and she retrieved the drawing. Once he picked her back up she held it out for him, "Do you like it? It's an Iron Man Dragon."

Tony looked at the dragon decked out in his suit's colors. Its belly was yellow while the upper body was red lined with yellow at the wing tips and completely yellow horns, it had white eyes with no pupils and was firing a blue light. In the corner it was addressed to him(with love) while she signed it in the opposite bottom corner. It was neatly drawn with hardly a smudge. It even had an arc reactor in its chest.

"The Iron Man Dragon huh?" He let a smile slip out. "I love it," he kissed her forehead. "You got all the little details right too."

"It took me the whole day to get it right." She stared around at the house guests sleepily. "What are they going here?"

Cap, Natasha and Clint stared evenly drinking their coffee. His personal Peanut gallery. Steve was the only one smiling like doofus as he drank his coffee, he was such a sucker for family mushiness. Tony gave Raven and amused look, "They're joining us for breakfast."

She made an affirmative sound that resembled a chick, she rubbed her eyes furiously yawning. The poor thing was flickering back to sleep as she leaned on Tony. Pepper picked her up which resulted in the girl leaning completely on her shoulder like a baby monkey. She hardly slept a wink. Not even the excitement of Tony being home could keep her up.

"Honey when did you fall asleep?"

"I don't know, I was reading Harry Potter when my eyes started to hurt, so I stopped reading and drew a little."

Steve picked up the said drawing book and flipped through the various pages parted from the others. They're were several drawings upon drawings. "You drew all of these?" They were thick from the weighty scribbling. "How long were you up?"

"Forever!" She groaned. "Even Yoda fell asleep before I did. He wanted to stay up but I told him it was a bad idea since he has to be under his heat lamp."

"Yoda?" Echoed Steve. "Yoda stayed up with you?" He was playing into her hand.

"We played in my room for a bit. We had a puppet show and a read him a chapter from my Harry Potter book, I think he likes Ron Weasley."

"I think someone needs to sleep a bit more," he remarked with his charming smile.

"But I'm not," she gave a hug yawn, "tired."

Steve waited for no invitation scooping Raven away from Pepper, who made no protest, save for a pointed look. Raven gave a pout at the sudden shift huffing at Steve as he took her upstairs. "Come on, you can barely keep your eyes open."

"Can so," she argued as Steve opened her door. He smiled at her stubbornness that was as threatening as a kitten nipping at your ankles.

The room was an utter mess, toys were scattered all across the room, papers were spread along her little desk. Signs what she exactly had did last night before she camped out downstairs. He smiled at the fact that Yoda was still stretched out on his branch, catching up on his sleep as well. He laid her on the bed, still missing her blanket and pillow, but she curled just the same grabbing a stuffed otter off the floor and cuddled.

"Mr. Rogers," she called.

"Hm?" He sat on the bed. "What is it?"

"Did you take care of Tony for Pepper and me?"

She really was as perceptive as Tony. "Yes I did, me and Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton." She had way better manners than Tony, he gave her a gentle pat goodnight. "Sweets dreams Raven. And," he added softly, "call me Steve."

"Thank you Steve. Can you tell Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton thank you for me?"

"Of course, I will."

When he turned Tony was behind him with the blanket and pillow. He had a light scowl at Steve for stealing his thunder hissing, "Kiss up," under his breath as he covered her over and slid the pillow under her head. Raven spied Tony and tugged at his shirt pulling him down to her level so she could peck him on the cheek giving him a lazy hug in the process.

"I missed you," she said in his neck, she laid another kiss there. "I really did."

She really did have stakeout for him. He figured that she would be anxious and clingy until he came back instead she waited diligently for him. She literally asleep at the door he would have come through but she had been hiding. Raven had wanted to slip him his present and surprise him with her scratchy blue-fire breathing Iron Man Dragon. Iron Man Dragon, the more he thought of it, the more he liked the ring of it. Iron Man Dragon. His first instinct was to pin it on the fridge, that was what parents were supposed to do when their kid did a drawing or mess of a portrait. You had to pin it on the fridge and gush over it being a mindless stooge of compliments. He had a different idea than that.

"I'm gonna frame this," he announced to everyone. "Where's that picture frame we have from that newspaper clipping?"

"The one in my home office," Pepper tried to intersect Tony but he dodged her long arm and went to retrieve the frame. "Tony that was your first public appearance officially as Iron Man!"

"Boring!" He retorted returning with Raven's drawing in the frame. "A little big for hers," he noted, "but who cares."

"Someone's wrapped around a little finger," Clint remarked. "No wonder Fury wants to scare her straight." Tony's glare demanded an elaboration. "I'm just saying that since she's as smart as you, Fury probably thinks she'll be a little schemer. Causing trouble whenever she sneezes."

"No shit," he scoffed. "Raven's my daughter, yes. She's as smart as me but as you have all seen she is nothing like me. Obsessiveness to be argued upon. She'll probably be an art prodigy or something, so if you are being a spy you tell him she is nothing like me. Such awesomeness cannot be duplicated," he added arrogantly.

"I think she's swell," Steve piped. "A real sweetheart. Fury just assumes anything you make is trouble."

Pepper laughed, "Don't let that smile fool you she has her Stark moments."

"Stark moments?" Tony echoed. "What Stark moments?"

"Mostly when she pouts and sulks."

"Great," he gave aloud clap. "Call Fury and tell him to prepare the nukes when she has the gall to pout and sulk!"

Raven slept better knowing Tony was home. She come hear the hum of his voice and the sound of bright and colorful life. She curled against Octave (her otter) and drifted contently to sleep. Not even the sunshine streaming through the cracks of her curtains disturbed her, she welcomed them for there were no ugly clouds looming for miles.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"Now listen," Pepper threw carefully chosen outfits into a small suitcase, "I have to go to a meeting/conference out of state for a few days. Five days max."

Tony leaned on the door frame, he knew that she had a few business trips planned for this year, she had gone on them before. As of late it was the norm for Pepper to leave for conferences at moment's notice. Ever since the invasion he had been glad for her periodic absences, he could extend her stay whenever danger came close to home. He was hardly concerned about her business prowess, she was a juggernaut, she would do whatever needed to be done. Tony was concerned, just slightly about Raven, five days alone with Raven, that meant he had do everything that Pepper normally did. That bothered him. Just a little bit. Pepper was way better had handling Raven than he was, he guessed it was because she took care of him so long that childcare was second nature to her.

"Remember Tony," she zipped the suitcase shut, "you have to help her clean Yoda's cage, make sure she eats her vegetables. Other than carrots," she added sternly. "She doesn't eat them no desserts, that includes cookies after dinner. She isn't allowed any sweets after dinner, she can have fruit and popcorn but only if a movie is on. And make sure she is in bed by nine-thirty, the latest. That means you watch her brush her teeth, tuck her in, one story and lights out." She slipped on her jacket. "Don't forget her after dinner bath."

"God Pepper," he groaned, "she's been here long enough. I think I can handle my own daughter."

She folded her arms, "Precisely that, she's your daughter. That means you have to say no if she fusses and put her in time-out if she has a tantrum. You."

"Oh come on," he rolled his shoulders, "she listens."

"I'll be checking in," she decided, ignoring his last sentence. Two Starks alone? She had to make sure they didn't burn the tower to the ground.

"Pepper I can handle five days," he protested, "it's not impossible. I've saved the world, remember?" He pointed to himself pompously. "I think watching my own kid is a little easier than fending off an invasion."

Pepper sighed, she wanted to believe Tony but he barely took care of himself. Could he take care of Raven who never voiced her wants and needs? She had a hard time figuring out what she wanted at times because she hardly asked for anything that wasn't directly hers. She ate snacks that were hers she made her own sandwiches but she never asked for them to make something for her unless they offered first.

"Alright, alright." She glanced at her watch. "Let me tell her goodbye."

Raven had yet to come down, it was still pretty early so maybe she was asleep. They entered silently and peeped at her, she was bundled up to her neck, breathing loudly. Tony patted her shoulder hoping to gently rouse her but she moaned and buried herself under her covers. He rubbed her covered head,

"Rise and shine Rae." He smiled at Pepper when she moaned again. They had the same disdain for the morning but Pepper wasn't smiling at all. "What?"

Pepper pulled back the covers, "Sweetie, look at me." Raven puffed angrily at the flash of light that hit her eyes. Pepper put a hand on her forehead, "She's burning up," she reported to Tony.

Oh no, not now. Not today.

"What?" He put a hand on her forehead. "Jesus," she was warm. "When did this happen?"

Pepper's phone went off. "God my plane," she gave Raven a kiss. "Don't worry sweetie, Tony's going to take you to the doctor and you'll be better in no time." Raven said nothing and flopped back under her covers. "I'll be back in a few days. I'll call you later alright?" Raven moaned.

"Doctor?" He echoed.

"She needs something to bring that fever down," Pepper exited the room and Tony followed suit. "Before it gets higher. And we need to figure out what type of cold it is."

"What type of a cold?" He scratched his temple. "What different types of colds are there?"

"A chest cold, a head cold, a viral infection, a nasal drip can cause a cold, the change of climate could be bothering her or it could be a virus. A bug going around," she explained.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He called as she stepped in the elevator. "You can't go now!"

As the doors closed she said, "Relax Tony, it's not an invasion, is it?"

"Ha ha," he scoffed at the closed doors.

Of all the times to get sick. Tony couldn't remember the last time he had a cold. And the expert was on a business trip. Great timing, Raven, fantastic timing. Loud coughing came down the stairs as Pepper descended to the bottom floor, that didn't sound right.

"Rae," he went in to check on her. "Feeling pretty lousy huh?"

Her entire body jerked with coughs, harsh coughs that made both of them wince. She was miserable and flushed laying on her stomach breathing heavily, the only sign of life she gave. Other than the occasional swipe of her arm under her nose. She was buried back under her sheets dazedly staring out the window.

"You hungry?" She turned and shook her head. Even her eyes were dull. "How about some orange juice?" Another shake. "Well Pepper said the doctor would fix you up so how about we get you dressed?" She threw the cover over her head. "Not budging huh?" He suddenly had an idea. "Sit tight."

He was Tony Stark, he didn't have to go and sit in a doctor's office, he could call one over. He just needed a pediatrician. But who to call? Another brilliant idea struck him, he pulled out his phone. As he dialed Raven threw her head on his leg.

"Bruce? You're a doctor right?"

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Tony was so glad that Bruce was still in civilization and not in some hut all across the world. It would be a bundle on airfare.

"How is your expertise with colds? Specifically with children."

"They're pretty standard, rest, fluids, cough syrup. But I'm not a pediatrician Tony. Is something wrong with Raven?"

"She's got a fever and I need a doctor Bruce," he rubbed her back. The heat was pulsing off of her. "Jesus..."

"What is it?"

"Are their entire bodies supposed to be burning up?"

"High fever?"

"You could cook an egg on her head."

"I think you better take her to a doctor before it rises."

Tony looked down at Raven, "I trust you with her Bruce, I'm sending for you and I will not take no for an answer. And don't you worry your pretty little head about Fury."

Pepper didn't mean Bruce when she told him to go to a doctor, but it was just a cold and who else in the world could he trust with his daughter. Bruce was a doctor, and he would know what medicine to send Happy to fetch. Screw S.H.I.E.L.D and whatever schedule they had for Bruce, this was far more important. With a few calls he would have Bruce here in no time but while he waited he could take her temperature. The thermometer he found was pretty straight forward, he swiped her hair back and stuck it in her ear which made her grumble a bit. 102.1, that didn't look good. He went into the bathroom returning with a damp towelette, and put it on her head.

"I know it's cold," she said when she groaned. "I know, I know. That fever is a bit too high for me. Can't let Uncle Bruce do all the work when he gets here."

"I thought we were supposed to be going to the doctor." Oh now she speaks, he thought. The second we go against Pepper's orders.

"Change of plan," he explained. "Uncle Bruce is going to take a look at you."

Too moody to question him further she asked,"Can I have some water? I'm thirsty."

"Sure," he flipped the towelette. "Is there anything else you want?"

"I want to watch cartoons."

"Alright," he scooped her up blankets and all while grabbed her pillow and Kong. "Cartoons it is."

The heat her body was giving off was really starting to eat at him. Once he got her settled he Googled high temperatures, and the little pit in his stomach evolved into a nasty knot. He held the towelette against her head and took her temperature, a solid 102. Maybe he really needed to get her to a doctor or a bigger towel.

That's how Bruce and Steve found them, Tony tying a damp towel around Raven's head who sipped on a cup of orange juice watching cartoons.

"What?" He said seeing their stupefied faces. "You were taking too long."

Bruce sighed, "You are trying to stop a fever with a wet towel?"

"Correction I'm trying to lower a fever with a wet towel." He noticed Steve. "And what are you doing here?" He asked Steve. "Graduating to Fury's spy?"

"He suspected you were up to something. But not this," he gestured to the rosy faced Raven. "How is she?"

"A zombie," he stuck the thermometer in her ear. "Still one-oh-two."

"One-oh-two," Bruce came over to her, "any other symptoms?"

"Sniffles and a cough that making her ribs hurt." An abrupt cough rocked Raven. Steve stared at the girl sympathetically, everything about her was dull and hazy. "See? Tell me that's not normal?"

"Raven," Bruce pulled the towel off, "I'm going to listen to your breathing okay?" She nodded a fit of coughing coming over her. "Just lean over a bit," he rolled up her shirt. "Breathe in..." He rested his head on her back, ear on her spine. "Breathe out." He rolled her shirt down. "Chest hurts when you cough?" She nodded leaning on his arm. "Any gooey stuff coming up?" She shook her head. "Did you eat anything?"

"Not hungry."

"How about soup?" Steve butted in. He leaned over the couch, "When I was sick my mom always used to fix me chicken noodle soup. What did your other dad used to fix you when you were sick?"

"Tomato soup with fish crackers." Her voice shrunk as Steve came close.

"How about me and Tony fix you some while you and Bruce watch cartoons?" He ignored Tony and Bruce's expressions and focused solely on Raven.

"Would you?" She titled her head up more hopeful for something similar than the idea of food.

"Of course! Nothing tastes better with a cold than soup." Still flashing a dashing forties smile he asked, "Can I at least get a smile?" To Tony's wonderment Raven weakly smiled.

She liked Steve, he realized then, his daughter actually liked Captain America. The living fossil. His daughter liked Steve Rogers, he died a little inside. Well he expected that, with his damn 1940's charm any female would swoon, but his daughter? I thought you were better than that. He scowled at Steve as they boiled the soup.

"Damn kiss up."

"No matter how smart kids are they still like people to talk to them on their level."

"Still a kiss up. I talk to her fine."

"Maybe you need to be a little bit of a kiss up." He grabbed a plate. "She's still a kid, just a really smart one."

Tony wanted to punch Steve in the face, "And how did you become such an expert on kids?"

"I used to watch my neighbor's kids back then," he explained. "No matter how smart they are, they're all are the same. Some you got cheese up to, others like honesty."

"And you honestly want to kiss up to mine?" He muttered.

"She's cute as a button, who wouldn't want to kiss up to her to make her smile? Besides," he added with polite smugness, "she's a lot easier to like than you."

Tony was about to snark back at him when Bruce barged in and stuffed Raven's head in the sink, she puked and Tony pulled back her hair as her stomach emptied itself. Steve got some water on Bruce's signal giving her sips when she gave to dry wretch, the water came up the minute she swallowed. Tony faked gagged. Where did all that food come from?

"God, this is disgusting," Tony groaned. She vomited once last time leaving the sink full of the half digested indescribable food. "Scratch that. That is disgusted."

Steve handed Bruce a napkin to wipe her face, swiping away her tears with his knuckles. "There we go," he let the girl slump against him, she whimpered body sore and aching, her throat raw. "You'll feel a little better now." He turned to Tony, "Tell Happy that she needs lozenges for a raw throat and a cough syrup for a stomach flu. Make sure it's for high fevers."

Seeing the tears still peeping out her eyes he wordlessly nodded texting Happy. "And you were saying what about not knowing what to prescribe?"

Ignoring him Bruce looked at the boiling pot that made Raven lean towards the sink."And you better put a lid on that soup and just give her ice water and crackers."

As Tony and Steve dealt with the sink Bruce took Raven back to the couch. She never climbed out his arms but burrowed herself in his arm curling against his chest her tiny hand gripping his shirt. He touched her forehead to see if her fever had risen again, she moved against his hand shifting so he would cradle the side of her head. He hadn't ever comforted a child, mothers usually did that and he never held a child. Not like this. She trusted him, it was a basic sign of trust, she trusted him to hold her until Tony came. Although she knew that he... the other guy existed under his skin.

"A feel a little better now," she remained curled. "I made a big mess didn't I?"

"It happens," he replied supporting her against him.

"Did you ever make a mess?" She asked her eyes on his. "A really big mess?"

"As the Hulk I did," he didn't like this subject anymore.

"What did you mess up?" She probed. She then added meekly seeing him shift on the couch, "You don't want to talk about it, do you?" He didn't expect her to pick up on that so quickly. "I feel that way about my mommy on mother's day. Everyone gets to make their mommy cards and I can't do anything. My teachers used to send me out of the room because they thought I would cry. A boy used to make fun of me about it." Bruce found himself listening intently. "He used to call me Raven the orphan. He used to say bad things when teachers weren't around and I couldn't tell on him because he would call me a baby."

Was she trying to trade poisons with him? "You don't have to tell me this you know."

"A lady I used to talk to after school, and Ms. Day, says it's good thing to talk about sad things sometimes. So," she went back to her story, "one day I got so mad at him. It was around Christmas and he made fun of me, he said that no matter how good I was my Christmas wish wouldn't come true. Can you keep a secret?" She blurted out. He nodded without thinking. "So I made a snowball. And I put a rock in it. And I threw it at him. He had to get stitches on his face and he couldn't have his Christmas dinner. He never called me names again."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked the girl.

Did Tony know about this story? About her temper? She had seriously injured someone and had no remorse in her voice and if he wasn't so good at containing his emotions he would have betrayed his... gobsmacked shock. She had to be six, at least, when this happen, she could have blinded the boy. Or worse depending on the rock size.

"I know mean people and your not a bad person. You just make really big messes." She leaned against his chest. "Is that why don't smile, because you feel bad a lot?"

"Raven, you..."

"Don't understand?" She finished. "People tell me that a lot. One time Tony got me really really really mad and did something bad, really bad and he said that I had a mini Hulk out. So may be I do?"

Her eyes were so trusting, and her tone was making him really uncomfortable. He wondered if, because of what Tony said, obviously a joke, was making her identify with him. Trying to find someone to confine in.

"A mini Hulk out?" That sounded like Tony. "What did you do?"

"A threw a bunch of plates and glasses at him. I was really mad," she added for emphasis.

"You threw dinner sets at him?"

There was the result of her instability, violent outbursts, lack of remorse when it comes to vengeance. Definitely sounded like a kid who grew up with a mob family. Violence justified by honor-remedying revenge. It sounded it the other guy, boundless rage with a simple objective; destroy enemy.

"Come here," he hugged the girl. "You mustn't ever do that again. It'll catch up to you. Promise?"

"Will you smile for me at least?" She stole Steve's words. "A happy one then I'll promise." And Tony doubted they were similar. Even with a fever she was worming around to get what she wanted.

"Fine." He mustered a smile and she rewarded him with one.

"Good, I promise not to Hulk out anymore." She playfully tugged at his cheek. "You should smile more. Lara always says a man with nice teeth should smile whenever he can."

That actually made him laugh. It was the first proper compliment he had gotten in years.

The medicine Happy bought put her right to sleep, out like a light right on his lap. She nibbled on crackers before they gave her the medicine, the pharmacist had said if she didn't eat before it would have made her stomach ache. Pepper had called and her surprise was so evident it may have been insulting. She really thought he would be losing his mind. As if he didn't have a plan from the start.

Steve and Bruce had left once she went down, he had exactly what he need now and she seemed much closer with Bruce. Talk about a bonus. Raven may actually join Team Bruce. She even made him laugh. That was a great sign, he can't remember ever making him laugh, really laugh, or anyone else. She may even call him Uncle Bruce next time she saw him. And he'd be damned if she gave away her first Uncle-hood to Captain Dimples.

He left her on the couch to reheat her soup, once he had served it on the coffee table with a cup of juice. Like clockwork she sat up sniffing the air like the floppy eared pooch she looked like.

"Dinner," he announced. "Or lunch, take your pick."

"I'm not hungry," she rubbed her face. "Can I just have the juice?"

"Come on eat." He actually picked her up, sitting down and putting her on his knee. "You have to eat. You've barely eaten a thing."

"Neither have you."

"So? I'm not sick."

"So?" She mocked. Smart ass, he thought affectionately.

"How about this you, eat your soup and I'll eat a steak."

"Can we eat together?" She asked. "We can sit on the floor, eat and watch TV. A family should always eat together," she stated solemnly.

"A family huh?"

"Ah huh," she gave him a kiss on his jaw. "You, me and Pepper, we're a family aren't we?

He ruffled her hair, "Sure we are."

Raven reached up and mussed Tony's hair, "I love you Tony. You're really good at being a daddy."

She was probably still feverish yet the words stole his ability to speak for a moment and all he could do was wrap his arms around her. Why did she have to say the most important things nonchalantly? I don't deserve you, he thought kissing the space behind her ear, I really don't.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

"Rae, what are you doing?"

Raven had wanted to be in his lab while he worked, not because she was interested in what he was tinkering with rather she liked to be around him. He was a little apprehensive about it, since she had this thing with robots. As always she surprised him and began playing with Dum-E, she literally began playing with the bot. Now she looking at a magazine, one with him on the cover. Where in the hell did she find that? He really had to stop turning his back on her.

"Reading. You're daddy's called Howard?" He forgot that she liked to read. "You used to make weapons too?"

Before she got to anymore interesting points he took the magazine from her. "You know if you wanted to ask me about my work you don't have to read about it in a magazine. You could ask me."

"You looked busy."

"I'm never busy for you."

"Unless it's S.H.I.E.L.D. or super important," she countered with a thought.

Smart ass, he thought pinching her nose, "That was a low blow."

She rubbed her nose. "Fine, then do you still make weapons?"

"Not like I used to, I'm very careful about who I sell them to. If I sell them at all. That's it?"

"Did your daddy make weapons too?"

"Yes he did." He hoped that was all she wanted to know about his dad.

"So you have his company now?" He nodded. "So it's like a..." She searched for the word mumbling under her breath. "An inheritance?"

"That's right."

"So when you die am I supposed to make weapons to?"

He dropped the tool in his hand. It suddenly made sense. Raven never did anything without reason, with the presence of S.H.I.E.L.D and Fury offering to take her on a tour of HQ. Why she was reading about the company before Pepper became CEO. She was trying to find her place.

"Who told you that?" He knew she couldn't have come to that conclusion by herself. She wasn't that smart. If she was, he needed to give her an IQ test.

"I read it in the newspaper," she pulled the ripped article from her pants pockets. "So is it true?"

He took the article and read it himself.

Billionaire, super hero Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man has a new addition to his family. Not that we figured this wouldn't happen. He has enrolled his daughter (from a previous relationship, mostly a fling) into a very prestigious private school in the heart of the Upper East Side. Nothing but the best for the Starks. Will this little elfin beauty be the future owner of Stark Industries? Hard to imagine this little doll manufacturing weapons. Or would she don her father's famous Iron Man suit?

Sons of bitches.

Raven looked at him waiting for his answer. An elfin beauty, a doll, they called her. She was more than that. "I thought you wanted to be a composer?"

"I do," she was curling in. "But... am I supposed to make weapons because I'm a Stark?" She walking on eggshells. "Or be a superhero like you?"

"I'm asking you Rae."

"But..."

"No buts," he rolled up the article and threw it away. "I want you to be you, and if being Raven Rocher-Stark is all about music then go for it."

"Really?" She deflated in relief. "I don't think I would have been good at it anyway." She scratched her head giggling. "I'm really bad at Battleship." She then had an idea, "Maybe if you and Pepper have a baby, it would inherit your company."

The water he had been drinking splutter out his mouth. "What?"

"What?" She repeated. "I didn't say you have to!" She back pedalled. "It was just an idea."

Tony wiped the corners of his mouth watching as Raven returned her attention to her drawing. That girl went through paper worse than a shredder and a third of them were sketches that she tweaked and colored. She mostly drew animals and random things that he had to tilt his head to decipher. She was pretty neat at drawing, she went gaga over Lego displays and commercials. He wondered why she never had the urge to build something from scratch.

"What are you drawing there?"

"A monitor lizard." She continued coloring.

"You ever thought of, I don't know, building a lizard? Like a sculpture?" She had all the skills of a designer yet she liked music.

"Aren't sculptures made out of clay and marble?"

"Not all, well I guess you would call it a model or a statuette." He had her attention, he had to keep. "I mean, you're so good at drawing stuff, you should make stuff."

He wasn't being his father, he wasn't forcing anything down her throat. He just wanted to show her how... amazing she could be in case she wanted to do... more. If she wanted to try it, they would make what she wanted and she would call the shots. She was going to be the first artistic Stark, god if he could show his father her now. The black sheep of the family. He liked that.

"I make stuff with my Legos."

"That's easy stuff," he scoffed. "This," he threw his arms open at his lab, "I can guarantee is your speed."

"How do you know?" She asked skeptically. "Pepper gets nervous when I try and cut a tomato."

"Because unlike you grabbing a butcher knife and trying to behead a tomato, I'll be here."

"And what are we going to make?"

"We?" He gestured to her. "It's your idea, I'll just here to assist. You tell me what you need and I'll get it."

"Can we build a model of a dire wolf?"

He never heard of one but he Googled it on his phone. A prehistoric wolf, of course, it had to something not even remotely cute. "Sure, and have you decided how big?"

Without pause she rattled off scribbling on a page, "Twelve inches long, and nine inches high... He can't be smooth, he needs to look a little scruffy and be growling. Can we do that?"

Seeing the picture of the prehistoric animal on his phone he smiled, "I love a challenge."

It was a shame she didn't want to make weapons, a damn shame, she was brilliant. Maybe she was trying to impress him or she was that smart but Raven caught on fast. She knew exactly what she wanted and how her dire wolf had to look. You couldn't change her mind or compromise unless it endangered the project. She would have run his company with an iron fist, but she wouldn't have put so much effort if she didn't like what she was making. Raven liked animals, music and pretty things. The epitome of a girl. Even the music she made him play was such feel-good-music you expect feathers and confetti to fall spontaneously from the roof. He never even heard of these people or knew who would even write the lyrics. Kid friendly music he guessed, and hell it was cheerful, disgustingly so, meaning disturbed kids couldn't listen to such love-the-world-and-everyone-in-it music.

She was really into this wolf. Raven wouldn't let him even help unless she needed a power tool and she would loom over his shoulder overseeing him like it was his first day on the job. She was ready and unafraid to tell him, a man who stopped an invasion, if he was botching up her wolf. He didn't have to worry about bullies making her cry, she probably would tackle them... and beat the crap out of them. She was definitely going to do a sport, sports were good for temperamental kids, Pepper's parenting books said that.

Raven in school. He had been to boarding school and hated it. You hated being tossed out your home into an environment were no one cared about you and then being thrown back home for a few miserable weeks. The school they picked out had a good music and art program, with some of the best math teachers in the country. Raven saw pictures of it online and liked it, they assigned her in a class with eight and nine-year-olds due to her intelligence. She was a little nervous about it's size, her old school was much smaller and she knew the kids. Like most kids she worried about what the other kids would think of her. She still was under this ridiculous impression that everyone would think she's weird.

Pepper found them building the shell of her steel dire wolf. "Tony? What are you two doing?"

"I," he corrected setting down a tool in his hand, "am helping Raven with her first project." He presented the statuette. "It's a dire wolf, prehistoric wolf." He patted Raven's head proudly, "She came up with the design all by herself."

Pepper put her hands on her hips, "Did you two eat anything?"

Tony and Raven had identically looks of a deer in headlights. "Oops," he laughed awkwardly. "Well, we were having father daughter time."

"Raven," the girl jumped at Pepper's tone, "go wash up for dinner. You can eat an apple while it's on."

"Okay." She bolted out the lab once dismissed.

Pepper folded her arms, "We need to talk." She handed him a folder. "We've been invited to a banquet."

"We?" He echoed. "We as in you and me, or is that a trio?"

"We as in a trio," Pepper replied. "It's being hosted by the affiliates of the board of the directors, it's to commemorate an expansion."

"And why do we need to be a trio?" Tony didn't mind a party but he didn't want to parade Raven around. Especially since she was kind of skittish about strangers, and the damn paparazzi that was already painting her into the future face of Stark Industries.

"They're going to be children there, and some of them attend the school we've enrolled Raven into."

Pepper could feel the reluctance in Tony as they went upstairs, he was starting to get those paternal instincts. He was trying to keep Raven as far away from the media as long as he could. She knew that the media would tear her apart, the illegitimate child of Tony Stark and as iron clad as she seemed to be Raven was paper-thin fragile. Yet Pepper knew that they couldn't hide the burn of the media from Raven forever. If they kept her sheltered the media would talk, if they over exposed her the media would talk. The only option they had was picking their spots. But they had to deal with it, one of the many burdens of being associated with Tony.

"We could ask her," she offered. "If she wants to go or if she doesn't want to go."

Tony opened his mouth to comment but paused seeing Raven on the kitchen counter. She stuffing her face with a box of strawberries, her lips were lined with red, jaws bloated with half chewed fruit. While she chewed she still poked in a strawberry. Seeing them Raven gave a sheepish smile, her teeth were stained and covered in half chewed bits. She resembled a squirrel with it's jaws full of nuts.

"I was really hungry," she explained with a full mouth.

Tony shook his head, while Pepper shot him a look. "Honey," she ventured, "there's going to be a party that me and Tony have to go to. And we were wondering if you wanted to come too. They'll be other kids there."

That got her attention. "Other kids?" She made a big swallow, jaws shrunk. "Really?" She made another gulp, her mouth now empty. "Is it a fancy party?"

"Kind of, you'll get to wear a pretty dress and everything."

"Can I wear the pretty yellow one Lara bought me?" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Sure," Pepper murmured. Tony scowled at the mention of her name. "If you want."

He hated that woman, the mention of her made him want to blow something up. "Or we could get you a way prettier dress. 'Cause you know, other kids are going to have pretty dresses on and there are so many other dresses out there."

His disdain lost on her, or completely ignored, she shook her head. "I want to wear that dress."

"Fine," his lips wound tight. "But you know what else you'll need? You'll need new shoes, and," he spied her plain sliver bob earrings. "Earrings. You like earrings? Or are you more of a bracelet girl?"

"Huh?" She blinked at his insinuation. "Jewelery?" She asked. "I don't wear much jewelery. Just these," she pulled her ears out.

"No necklaces?" He wondered.

"They're plastic, and I only where them when I'm playing dress-up games."

Tony suddenly had a very cunning idea that would knock down the reverence of that plain, overpriced dress. One that not even Pepper could object to, not strongly anyways.

"Alright we're here."

Tony wasn't trying to up-show Lara's gift, there was no competition. He just wanted to get Raven something new that she could show off when the other kids had their designer gear on. In public school she probably had no idea about these parties where kids showed their latest purchases off like trophies. He really was doing this for her, even if Pepper didn't think so. Besides, weren't dads supposed to spoil their daughters? He was following daddy protocol.

"Where are we?"

"A mall," he replied casually. "We're getting you all ready for the party on Wednesday."

"But I already have a dress."

"But no shoes," he countered with a smile. Her lack of concern with her appearance was too cute for words. She really didn't care how she looked, her grimy sneakers preached to that. "Besides that dress, needs... something." Like dumping. "Other kids are going to be wearing..." Pepper told me not to talk her out of the dress but, the fact she loved that dress so much and his inability to impress her. It was starting to be a minor annoyance. How to impress her? "Never mind, let's just go and look around."

The mall was bursting with the rich and elite, bodyguards trailing families that cruised big named stands and boutiques. Raven held Tony's hand as he took her into a store that had tower-like shelves of shoes; heels, vamps, ballet flats, boots and sandals. She never so many shoes before, and these shoes were fancy shoes. They were shiny and tiny, bright colored and sparkling, odd shaped and patterned. He escorted her into the kids' section where they were just as pretty but they were more distinguished by their colors, types and shapes.

"See anything you like?" Tony asked her.

She liked everything but not enough to buy it. There was a difference, Lara had told her, between liking something and wanting something. Tony is looking at her, expecting her to pick a shoe at first glance, but she couldn't. There are so many shoes and she has no idea which one she wants. So she looks around the displays, Pepper told her to look for a black shoe and it had to be practical. Practical and black. She had no idea what practical meant but she guessed that was Tony's job to decide.

Tony wasn't a carry-the-bags kind of guy. He never did his shopping himself but Pepper insisted that if Tony went with her it would mean the world to Raven. She seemed to be enjoying the outing enough, she was circling displays cutting down her choices faster than he did ideas and business proposals. Like most girls she knew exactly what she was looking for once she saw her options. At least he could show her that like that charming Lara, he could buy her nice things too, better things.

Lara was most likely the only sane woman in Raven's life, fickle but sane. If her own godmother was tossing her into a whole different country without warning and not calling her once if she came, who's to say that she wasn't settling for Lara? Acid tongued Lara who had her trained like a poodle. Who knows what other characters she had to contend with? He was really glad he hired Ms. Day now. She had the degrees to weave through his daughter's whip lashed mind.

Ms. Day reported that Raven's little mannerisms were her security blankets, the way she dealt with grief, sadness and the curve balls that life threw her. All she needed was patience and understanding according to Ms. Day, she knew that nothing was permanent and it terrified her. She knew how grating sadness could be and regrettably thought if she buried it into her creativity that she would be able to cope.

Tony had to keep replaying Ms. Day's words, it was so easy to forget when you looked at Raven. She didn't look like a problem child.

"Tony look!" She shoved a pair of shiny black ballet flats in his face. "Aren't they pretty?"

"Nice," he surveyed the shoes. "You tried them on yet?"

Without pause she sank to the floor undoing her shoes (much to the horror of some customers) and slipped on the flats. They had a winner.

"I really like these ones!" She declared. She spun on them, "They're so cozy and pretty!"

"Then we'll get these ones."

They had one more stop to make. He didn't have to make it but the urge to spoil Raven called him. Besides she deserved to be spoiled. He was just going to buy her one little thing, a small little thing.

"Now," he told her as they browse the layouts, "you can only have one thing. Make sure it's tiny and neat, earrings or a bracelet."

Her expression was nothing short of astonishment. "But, everything is so... pretty. Why don't you pick something out first?" She hurried suggested.

He'll admit, the stands of shiny jewelery was a bit overwhelming. The lights, the glowing, the blitz. The eager sales assistants frothing at the commission. All the pieces of jewelery. The diamonds, sapphires, rubies, emeralds and aquamarines in various shapes and sizes. The extravagant layout. Her jaw had dropped the minute she entered. So he spied a pair of tiny diamond bobs, girls love diamonds, as the song goes. Girls liked shiny things. Typical to her hard too please tastes she shook her head. He figured as much.

"Not much of a diamond girl?"

"They're just like mine but they just have stones in them."

"Point taken."

She walked along the tables spying into the displays when she stopped. Looming he saw that she stopped at the table with the teardrop silver earrings, her eyes grew wide like saucers as she stared at the various styles. Teardrops, he thought with a smirk, he had to make a note of that. Shape over stone. Typical artistic type. Raven's eyes fell directly on a pair with engraved spirals, appropriately sized for her age with a little width. With his signal the clerk took them out and Tony held them down for her.

"Lets see how they look on you." Without a breath a mirror appeared as Raven took out her bobs. He helped her put them in, "I like 'em," he remarked holding her up for the mirror.

"Do you?" They instantly brought out that defined jawline of hers, adding a touch of class to her. "I look like a princess," she admitted giddily.

She swung her head side to side, like a cheesy model trying to get her earring to glimmer in the mirror. She pulled her hair back utterly smitten with the very grown-up earring in her ear. Once satisfied she smiled at him on cloud nine bright-eyed and bushy-tailed like a ferret.

"You look way better than any princess I've seen."

"I can get these ones then?" She asked still admiring them in the mirror.

"Of course, you want them we'll get them." He ruffled. "My little princess."

She gushed squeaking throwing her arms around him stamping a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" She cried. "They're the most beautiful earrings ever!"

Mission accomplished.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Raven had gone to parties before; birthdays, Christmas, St. Patrick's Day, New Years and others but never one like this. No one had told what exactly the party was for, only that there would be kids there her age and people with cameras would be outside taking lots of pictures. It sounded awfully important but Tony told her not to worry about that, he told her to have fun and chat with the other kids. She had asked Pepper the same question, what was the party about? She had said nearly the exact thing that Tony had, just have fun and don't worry. She hated when grown-ups told her that and they always told her that.

She was in her room getting ready, Pepper was pulling up her zipper and tying her sash. She momentarily forgot the mystery of the party when she spun around in front her mirror, all dolled up. She really loved this dress, the shoes and earrings were the cream on her pie. Pepper even combed her on the side in a ponytail and curled the tail, giving her big, pretty spiral curls, just like Pepper's. Pepper's hair was more like waves compared to her childish curls, her dress a polished shine where she glowed, beautiful make-up to her freckles.

"I hope when I grow up I'll be as beautiful as you," she told Pepper.

Pepper who was lightly spraying Raven's hair paused. "Huh? Oh sweetie but you're already beautiful."

"Not like you," she said enigmatically. Before Pepper could investigate the statement Raven was heading towards the door, "I'm going to show Tony how pretty I look!"

Tony was in his room half dressed, his jacket was spread on his bed, his dress shirt unbuttoned past his arc reactor, the cuffs not turned in properly, the cufflinks on the night table, tie hanging around his neck. He was sitting opposite his jacket, thinking. Raven burst into the room breaking his concentration.

"I'm all ready!" She announced. She spun left to right and right to left for him. "Do I look pretty?" She asked sitting beside him.

He lightly smiled hugging her shoulders, "Very."

She then noticed his state of dress. "Aren't you finished?"

"Almost," he glanced at his scattered articles. "I have a job for you," he grabbed the brown box he had been mulling over. "Pick one."

Raven took the box and opened it, it had five shiny watches, each different style and tone cradled by navy blue velvet cushion. They all were beautiful, shiny ticking in harmony. Why did he need so many watches? She only had one watch. She was wearing it now, her Mickey Mouse watch and it wasn't the colorful one either, it was the black and white version. The classic Mickey Mouse. After a contemplation she grabbed a silver faced one with Roman numerals and thin blue hands, with a black leather strap, the Breguet.

"I like this one," she took it out. "I can I put it on for you?"

He nodded offering his wrist which she took bending it backwards toward her. Raven took the watch hooking the buckle strap around his wrist snugly. He had anticipated that she would have chosen the one's that were more glitzy and flashy, but of course she was never predictable. Then again neither was he.

"Can I help you get ready?" She asked bubbling.

"Sure why not?" She would absorb any fire from Pepper who clearly was expecting him to be ready by now. She hated being late where he had a mission to be late for everything.

Raven had come in front and began buttoning his shirt as he sat enjoying her utter focus on the task. She was zoomed in on the buttons, little fingers hooking around them careful not to wrinkle his shirt, she even ran her fingers along his collar turning it down properly. He took over from there straightening his cuffs and clipping in his cufflinks, he however did walk her through on how to fix his tie. Girls liked ribbons, they were always in their hair. Why shouldn't they like tying knots?

That's how Pepper found them.

"My, my," her smile was harmless, "Iron Man needs help getting dressed?"

"And who could resist such lovely assistance?" He countered. He slipped on his coat and gave a little spin on his heels for Raven arms out wide. "Whaddya think? Dressed to kill?"

She giggled at his grandiose pose, "You look great!"

They pulled up to a huge hotel, Raven who sat between Pepper and Tony peered over them spying the paparazzi and their flashing lights outside. She had never seen so many cameras, she felt herself sinking back into the seat shielding herself between Tony and Pepper's arm. The flashes were blooming like rapid fire fireworks, minus the color and pretty shapes, which would have made her less nervous. She grabbed Tony's sleeve,

"I didn't know there would be so many," she hugged his arm hiding half of her face.

"Nervous?" He hated to chuckle but he couldn't fight it. "Don't be, alright. All you have to do is smile."

She was hardly convinced, "I don't like this."

The car came to a stop. "How about you hold my hand huh?" He suggested. "Would that help?"

She clutched his hand with both hands as Happy opened the door. Tony exited first Raven followed suit while Pepper humbly hung beside her. Raven saw all the reporters and paparazzi snapping their cameras, she clung to Tony who smiled brightly pandering to the cameras that reacted with frenzy. He stopped and stood still so they could take their pictures, even Pepper was doing it, Raven didn't want to smile. The lights were blinding blaring from all directions and everyone was calling to her to smile, it made her bit in her mouth. It was reminding her of something awful that made her stomach go into knots. The lights, the flashes, the choir of voices. A time very far away that made her feel cold and alone. She really didn't like this.

It didn't last long gratefully. They went inside and the spots in her eyes slowly died.

"See?" Tony said. "Not so bad."

Not wanting to ruin his good mood she lied. "Not really." She felt much better inside, no need to whine like a baby now.

They went to a table where two other people waited for them. They were two men dressed darkly in suits, they smiled tightly as they sat down their eyes zooming directly on Pepper and Tony. The one on the left spared Raven a courtesy smile which she had no idea whether to return or ignore. The one on the right skimmed his eyes over her, perhaps committing her to his memory before shifting his gaze. Raven saw there were indeed other kids there, many of them looked either bored, playing app games or flourishing gaily smiling similarly to Tony when he was posing for the cameras outside. She felt nervous, everything was lavish and unfamiliar, these kids were unlike the restless boys and girls she ran with like wolves. They were still and slow moving, like the adults out-numbering them.

"So this is little Raven," one of the men said. She hadn't been watching them to know who spoke. "She's quite a cutie Stark."

"Well, duh," Tony replied with plenty snark, "she is my daughter."

She noticed a band playing, there was a singer, a guitarist, a drummer, a pianist but sadly no cellist. The tune sounded familiar although rather dull, it was however more interesting than the conversation around her. She watched the band that softly serenaded to the humming room, they were just fillers for the tiny silences, cradling the hushed conversations. Raven watched the band how they moved, the sound, the timing, the subtlety, the notes they cued with the singer's voice. In her mind she was changing the instruments, tweaking the tempo, rearranging the beat and making them much louder in dress and volume. She didn't even hear Tony called her until he tapped her ear.

"Well I guess that settles it," his smile was fond. "Why don't you head upstairs with the other kids?" He gestured to a pasty boy being led upstairs. "Way more interesting than this. Wish I could come along," he added in a whisper.

Raven had glanced at Pepper who gave an brief incline of her head, without further encouragement she excused herself and went upstairs. The children had led to a room where they all had a table of snacks, soft drink and juices, some were huddled around each other watching a game on a hand-held device, others talked loudly, the rest sat absorbed by the latest kids' movie on a flat screen television. Raven had no idea where to go, and no one was interested in her. Instinct told her to go back to Tony but her brain told her that he had offered an excuse to her and that translated in a nice go-away. It happened with her other daddy often and he hated it when she returned after he excused her, he would get this ugly curl in his mouth that made her uneasy. She didn't want to make the same mistake. She also did not want, or could not bear to be bored.

She mingled, or rather she hovered around the little cliques seeing if anyone would invite her in. However no one knew her and if she was unknown she was invisible. Not even her bright yellow dress got her noticed, if anything it was repellent. She wanted to scream. She wished that she had her schoolmates here, even that horrible boy who told her awful, mean things. Being ignored was that unbearable.

And boredom was gasoline to the match.

Tony didn't intend on shipping Raven out. But she had been so restless and fidgety it was making him jittery. That and the fact that the other kids were heading upstairs before a business deal fell apart over spilled cider. Literally. She probably was having a ball up there, he told himself, kids liked other kids. It did feel less tense with her around, he had to admit that, he and Pepper could talk business to the Tweedledee and Tweedledum without upsetting Raven with the tension.

"Do you think we should done that?" Pepper asked him in a hushed voice once the men departed for a moment.

"What? I really feel he's stiffing us." Pepper sipped his wine. "Your CEO but no one takes in a piss on my corner. Not even a leak after a funny joke."

"I meant about Raven," she deadpanned. "Should we have sent her upstairs? Or should we have gotten her a sitter?"

"Hey, tone the mommy vibes down. She'll be fine." He patted her hand. "She's with other kids Pep."

Pepper sighed, "I guess I'm just wary. This is her first public appearance and I'm afraid she'll be overwhelmed by this."

Tony shrugged off her worries, "There is absolutely nothing to worry about. She can stick up for herself."

"A little too well if memory serves me correctly."

He hid his frown as he drank, "A one time thing which we are letting a professional take care of, I recall."

"Don't get defensive," she said, "I'm just... aware that," she resisted the urge to hold her head. "That she may be afraid to tell you that she doesn't want to do something."

"Why?" He demanded masking his discomfort with the topic. "Because I tried to please my dad so much?"

She tread lightly in the land mine. "Exactly. Now that you're bonding she wants to keep it going by making you happy and proud of her against her comfort zone."

Tony rose to get something much stronger to drink. Way stronger. "Vodka martini with three olives, right?"

Raven was lost. She had asked one of the servers where the bathrooms were and she gotten herself lost. She was somewhere in the hotel, somewhere far from the party because it was quiet. She was fortunate that she didn't have to go pee, she intended to explore but not get completely lost. At least she wasn't bored anymore.

The hotel seemed devoid of life, save for the parties downstairs. She could hear the party but no matter how she tried to follow it she got more and more lost. The music was so faint she was beginning to think she was following the echo and not the source. If they were playing it much louder she would have found her way by now. Wandering the deserted halls reminded her of a Doctor Who episode she saw once, the Doctor and his two companions were trapped in a hotel running from an evil monster that picked it's victims based on their faith. Her situation was eerily similar to that, she wondered if a monster was lurking behind the corners. A huge minotaur that was going to make her say "Praise him" over and over before he killed her. A part hoped that wouldn't happen but a small part did. How cool an adventure that would be.

She decided to take the stairs, she would go up then down again. Raven walked and walked trekking to the very top where a big door waited for her, she didn't open it all the way just a snitch. There was a man on the roof, he was in a suit. He was tall, skinny and had long black hair, she opened the door wider to get a better look at him. The man whipped around and faced her. He had icy blue eyes that burned into her, she jumped at his rapid turn a flicker of fear tingling to her toes. He calmed as he took her in, and the fear left her.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the party?" She asked.

"Aren't you?" He countered in a British accent.

"It's boring, and I'm lost."

He ignored her last words. They were a hollow excuse for her wandering and he knew it. "Yes it is, quite dull."

"You have very long hair," she remarked.

"So do you." He smiled at her, a playful smirk. "Didn't your parents teach you not to talk to strangers?"

She shrugged. "I'm not supposed to talk to weirdos. You're not so weird."

"I'm weird?" He came by the door. "How am I weird?"

"You're on a roof," she stated. "By yourself."

The man gave a charming laugh his eyes shining in amusement. "Aren't you hypocritical. And what is a little girl, Tony Stark's daughter, no doubt doing on the roof?"

She gaped at the man. "You know who I am? How did you know?" Her interest in the man skyrocketed. He actually knew who she was and he was teasing her. Most people kissed-up to her, or were very polite.

"Of course I know," his voiced was layered and his eyes mischievous. "You are a very important girl," he laughed, "with a very very important father."

"You know Tony too? I mean," she became worried he would tattle on her, "are you one of his friends?"

"Oh don't be alarmed," he loud whispered, "I won't let anyone know we had this chat. If you can keep a secret." He leaned in eyes wide and wicked, "If you won't tell anyone you saw me."

"Okay," she held up her pinkie finger. "Pinkie promise. But do you know where the bathrooms are?"

He shook his head smile etched deep as he wrapped his long pinkie finger around hers. "I'm afraid not..." He paused for an introduction.

"Raven. What's your name?"

"That's part of my secret." He wrapped his free hand with the finesse of a magician revealing a pretty blue stone, diamond round cut, slightly bigger than a marble. "Compensation," he crooned.

"How did you do that?" She broke the pinkie chain cradling the stone in her hand.

"Magic."

"You made a sapphire," she was awed beyond rationalizing how the man made the gem appear.

"This is no sapphire," he came inside shutting the door behind him. "It is a very special gem."

She gripped the gem. "Then why did you give it to me?"

He stroked her cheek, his fingers were like ice. But she hardly cared. "Such a beautiful young lady, I couldn't resist." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Even his lips were cold. "Until we meet again."

Then he vanished, and was no smoke, or glitter where he stood. He was just gone.

"Wow," she gasped. He was way cooler than a minotaur. Way cooler.

The attendants were seconds away from alerting Tony of her brief disappearance. She calmly explained that she was trying to find a bathroom and she got lost. They huffed and explained that she should have asked for an escort, how she shouldn't have run off. They were scolding her, they were going to tattle on her. She thought to the strange man on the roof and her pinkie promise not to tell anyone she saw him.

"Well, you're the grown-ups," she argued coolly, "you're should have took me to the bathroom yourselves," she said. "It's not my fault I got lost. I've never been here before."

"Still," an attendant began to say.

"I won't tell my father if you don't," she interrupted with a tone of finality.

Before they could reply Pepper entered the room and the attendants knew right away who Pepper had came with. The two attendants looked at her and zipped up, and she smiled brightly at Pepper, but the smile wasn't for her. She smiled because she got away with a big secret, the biggest one she ever had to keep.

Raven had hidden her gem in her sash, it was sown on but there a little slip where she pocketed the key to her secret. The slip was right under her arm she could put her hand to her side and feel it. The little bump that was invisible to everyone. The most beautiful thing in the world.

Raven had kept plenty secrets in her life. She was the secret keeper wherever she went, everyone just threw secrets on her. She could recall memories of people whispering in her ear not to tell, she never told anybody anything, she knew what happened when the truth came out. Things felt apart and the ground under your feet cracked into a big black hole. She kept secrets that held many holes whole, she even forgot some, the same ones that only cause small troubles then but added to bigger ones making the worse.

Back in the tower, she hid her gem in a little tin box she had found in the woods back in Ireland. It was old and rusty but she liked it all the same. The tin box when into her bigger box where she kept her other secret knickknacks, there were plenty things in there. Secret things. There was the pocket knife her Uncle Shane gave her, the smooth pebbles she found in a stream, a lighter she swiped from one of Uncle Shane's mean girlfriends, a piece of a blue china plate she kept wrapped up in a thick napkin, and a shot glass she took at the last St. Patrick's Day party she went to. The latest addition was the gem, she thought it was a sapphire but he said it was something else, she didn't quite believe him until she looked at it at night.

In the tin box she saw it glow. It was the ocean, deep blue, crystal clear and foamy green, the sky with the clouds, the morning dawn, twilight, the dusk and the midnight, Van Gogh's Starry Night, and the earth in space all in a jewel. Spinning and swirling. Under her sheets she stared into the jewel hypnotized, it was beautiful and she couldn't believe it was hers.

She really had to keep this secret.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Ms. Day's office was decorated with cheerful, motivating posters, plants and bold furniture that fitted children and adults. There were reachable books, toys and statues, that you were allowed to pick up. Raven had to come here once a week, for an hour usually, just to talk. Ms. Day was pleasant, a subtle beauty, she had ashy blonde hair that she French braided and almond shaped blue eyes. Raven was head over heels about her which made the sessions much easier for her, and everyone else. She had summoned Tony and Pepper to give her an evaluation on Raven, while Raven waited outside.

Tony wasn't anxious about the meeting. Raven showed no signs of being difficult at home, she huffed and puffed over some things but she listened in the end. Pepper was mentally prepared for anything, that woman's intuition told her to be wary and to tread lightly. She knew that Raven was much more comfortable with them now but she said that a few sessions were not going to fix her problems. They noted her lurking temper with that dangerous knowledge.

"I'm glad both of you could be here," Ms. Day greeted.

"So are we," Pepper responded with her CEO grace.

Ms. Day opened a folder. "As you know I haven't been working with Raven long but," her fingers laced, "I need to bring some things to your attention."

Tony stiffened while Pepper grabbed his arm. "Such as?" She asked.

She stared at them squarely, "Does she talk to you about her previous life back in Ireland?"

"Vaguely," Pepper admitted.

"Does she mention any of her dreams?"

Pepper shook her head. Tony felt himself turn to stone. "What has she told you?" He inquired. "Or is there a patient-doctor confidentiality? Cause I'm pretty sure there is an age limit on that."

Ms. Day flipped through her folder. "Raven has seen some things in her life that no child should have ever known of," she began. "I'm picking up that she has been conditioned to lie and coached on what to say when she's in the presence of certain authority figures."

"Conditioned?" Tony repeated. "Like how they conditioned dogs?"

"Similarly," she agreed. "Raven has major trust issues, and not the standard bashfulness of a child. What I'm getting at is that her social worker may not have all the pieces to Raven's previous environment."

Pepper's face when paler, reducing her makeup to hollow stains. "You think there was abuse?"

Tony felt his breath falter. Abuse. The words hung in the air. Abuse. A noose around his neck.

"Not sexual or physical, but I sense some emotional abuse," she elaborated. "Not precisely verbal, nor directly intentional but rather, something that made her feel abandoned. Alone. Outcast. Something that frightened her so deeply that she keeps secrets to avoid resurrecting bad memories." She unlaced and laced her fingers. "I know it's a little premature to tell you this but I am certain about this. She needs to trust you two-"

"Excuse me?" Tony shifted in his chair. "Trust us?"

"Mr. Stark, Raven is a complex child whom has lost every father she had, one took her mother with him." She flipped through her folder. "She may say that she loves you but that is half the battle. She allows you close when it suits her, but I'm afraid that maybe her previous guardian may have been conditioning her to bury her feelings."

"How do you mean?" Pepper was regaining her composure.

"Marshall Helms taught her to put her pain in her art. He taught her about Vincent Van Gogh, Bach and Mozart, the world's most tortured and brilliant artists. Her idols are tortured men. Do you see?" Tony's eyes widened slightly. "She paints, draws and plays her cello a lot, yes?" She waited for no answer. "I believe that her art is her way of coping but it is much more than that. Raven finds security in her secrets, in her hobbies and she trusts no one."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Tony grumbled impatiently.

"Whatever pain she feels, other than her mother's death, she's keeping bottled up. She doesn't deny her mother because it's too obvious. She doesn't deny Mr. Helms' questionable job, it can be proven. Raven never admits to anything that cannot be proven and that's what bothers me. She would bear whatever we have no idea about because she trusts no one enough to share it."

"Did she mention her aunt Irene?" Tony remembered when she had her little meltdown. "She mentioned her aunt Irene once, something about her giving her away."

Ms. Day nodded, "She often deflects the subject of her. Irene was her godmother yet she left her in the care of her criminal boyfriend. I'm figuring that's why she doesn't trust anyone, her mother chose Irene and look where she is." She gestured to Tony and Pepper, "She's with strangers, people her mother did not choose and you all care for her better than Irene ever did. How can she trust anyone when she's being tossed around house to house? Across the sea after being promised and promised over and over that she has nothing to fear?"

"What can we do?" Pepper asked earnestly near pleading. "There has to be something we can do."

"I asked Raven to draw some pictures for me," she gathered papers. "A self portrait, a tree and something from a dream." She handed them the drawings.

"Notice how she's not smiling in her portrait, how her hair is coming into her face like she's hiding? And the tree, no leaves, beautiful branches but no leaves or fruit. Barren, bare."

The last picture was what held Tony engrossed, the dream. There was no one in the picture, well no specifically but there were people in it. The background was black and violet with no intentional stars, there was a boat in the background, a red and gray boat tiny in the distance. In the forefront there was an ocean, a bleak navy ocean highlighted with sky blue. The people were gray, faceless and nearly shapeless figures in the water. All the while a girl, faceless with long hair in a pink dress stood above the water.

"This is what I'm concerned about." Ms. Day glanced at it, "I hate to make assumptions without concrete proof but I think that Raven is having more nightmares. Not as traumatic as the one we discussed, these are more morbid. And she doesn't see this as a bad dream. People drowning, in a Titanic-like re-imagining and this is not a nightmare to her. And I'm greatly concerned that she's being desensitized by her grief and unstable life." Ms. Day turned a page in her folder. "She's hiding her pain so no one would comfort her because she knows how fast people can disappear, and it's making her more and more apathetic to suffering."

"What do we need to do?" Tony deadpanned.

"I know you two are very busy people but she needs you to be there. She needs you two to be constantly buzzing around her, don't wait for her to make suggestions, you make them. You call the shots to make her feel wanted, to make her believe that you genuinely want to bond with her. She needs activities where you help her, you take control and monitor her. She needs this," she pointed to them, "to feel like a family. Not just playing house. She needs a mother and father figure."

Pepper nodded gravely, "Of course, that makes sense. Structure."

"Raven's quite complex," Ms. Day assured her, "there's no need to feel any fault. She's had to cope with adult emotions with a child's mind, and her intelligence is just biting us in the ass," she gave an encouraging smile, "because she knows how to behave, how to lie and what we don't like to hear."

Against his better judgment Tony did research of his own, despite her hesitance and less than practiced speech she was a certified child therapist and psychiatrist. She knew exactly what she was talking about. He wanted to read up on her diagnosis, he knew it was a bad idea but he wanted to know more. Wanted to hear the horrible side, the cold reality. What would happen if he didn't do right by Raven, the worse case scenario. It was a twisting a knife but he didn't care. He read and searched, resulting in three ugly words spinning around his head; psychopath, sociopath, depression, returning and returning to the point he wanted to smash his phone. Three big ugly words too old, too big for the little girl watching cartoons mere feet from him. Neglected and abused children grew up either depressed or bat-shit crazy. Raven's temper haunted him now, it picked at him. The way she aimed for him, how she went to get more ammo, the volume of her screams, those hysterical half mad screams.

Half mad. There it was staring him right in the face.

She had tried to hurt him but she hadn't. Had she ever hurt anyone before? Kids picked on other kids, they were on the same level, but he was an adult. He was her father and she could have blinded him. He was bigger than her and she still had attacked him. Raven had cornered him. What had stopped her from taking him out properly, hesitance or a lack of patience? He didn't want to know which one.

"Tony?" There was no hurt or suffering her eyes, those big doe eyes. "Tony?" Her tiny hand was trying to reach for a box of Pop Tarts.

"Oh, right." He went and put two Pop Tarts in the toaster.

He watched her. His daughter was depending on him to fix her. She needed him even if she didn't know it. He had to play daddy or he was going to fuck her up worse than his father did him, way worse. He had to fix this. He had to make the invisible scar disappear. Without thought he knelt down and hugged her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"What is it?" She asked.

He never realized how sudden hugs caught her off guard. How every hug she gave had a reason and she expected every hug she got to be within a purpose. Random displays of affection made her wary. Like a kicked cat. Someone had denied her or rebuked her affection and now she steered clear of excessive affection. The word abuse whispered in his ear.

"What? Can't a guy hug his daughter?" He kissed her temple. "His beautiful daughter?"

"I guess." Her searching look was interrupted by the toaster popping up her Pop Tarts. "Oh! They're done." Once she got what she wanted from him she went back to the TV.

Tony returned to his lab where Bruce Banner awaited via webcam. He was supposed to be at HQ but after what Ms. Day had said he canceled and opted for a webcam session with Bruce. Bruce was capable enough to handle whatever Fury had thrown on his lap, they mostly called him since he and Bruce were such bros. There was however another reason he requested the webcam. If there was one person he felt comfortable with discussing a dilemma with, it was Bruce.

"Not to stray off topic but how do you cope with your angry issues?"

Unfazed Bruce replied, "Didn't we already have this conversation Tony? Why do you ask?" He looked at the screen. "Is something wrong with Raven?"

"And what made you think that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Why else would you ask?"

Tony didn't believe him but he would come back to that. "Since my daughter may be crazier than a bag of cats I've been sending her to a child therapist and psychiatrist." He glanced around Bruce's face. No need for Fury to get any justification on monitoring his daughter. "And there are signs of some issues and I may need to know how to discreetly tame a temper."

Bruce's face clouded. "She came clean about the rock incident, huh?"

"What incident? What rock incident?" He demanded. "She's been talking to you?" He leaned into the screen, "She's literally been telling you less-then-normal-kid stuff?"

"I thought she told you," he sighed rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. "I really don't want to overstep any boundaries since you're trying to bond with her."

"Never mind that, spit it out. Even her therapist is stumped."

He rolled his shoulders diverting his eyes, " Well she told me that she had this bully at her old school that used to pick on her, mostly about her family situation." He paused to see Tony's expression. He was pensive and rapt.

"He teased her last Christmas that she would never get her Christmas wish no matter how good she was." He took a deep breath, "She said that she made a snowball with a rock and threw it at him. It connected and he had to get stitches. I can only assume that she sliced his cheek because she said that he hadn't eaten his Christmas dinner that year. No one knew it was her," he concluded heavily, "and he stopped picking on her."

Tony released a pained hiss. It was precisely what the searches had said, lack of remorse, inability to recognize right from wrong, violence, the secret keeping, the drastic measures to get what she wanted. It was getting real, she had to at least six when that happened, and no one but him and Bruce knew what she did. It was starting. She had to have waited to make such a good shot undetected, she had every intent on hurting that bully without getting caught. She didn't even care if he got hurt, all that mattered was getting away with it. He was going to get a whole gray head of hair once this kid was a teenager.

God. Raven as a teenager if he didn't fix this.

"Let me guess," he murmured suddenly weak, "no remorse?"

"Tony," Bruce began, "I wasn't sure if I should have told you. One second she was blank then she pulling at my face asking me to smile."

"Her therapist thinks she's playing us like fiddles. Playing cute with a knife behind her back." He rubbed his temple headache deeply infused. "I think it's just like a Hulk thing."

"Hulk thing?" Bruce echoed with little humor. "You known, I think that's why she told me that story. I think she's identifying with the other guy Tony. Or at least trying to connect some dots."

That just made his stomach clench. Bruce was his pal but nobody wanted any kid to identify with a near twenty foot rage monster. It was alarming and frightful. He couldn't even picture Raven and the Hulk staring each other down, it went past beauty and the beast. There was no way to laugh this off.

"She's fine when she's happy and when she's sad or mad she'll flip us on our heads." Tony crawled his fingers through his hair, the headache was just spreading. He couldn't begin to address Bruce's pipe bomb. "So far she's liable to be a sociopath, a psychopath or a schizo. Can I make a kid or what?" His laugh was bitter.

Bruce pursed his lips. He too left his comment in the air like smoke. "Maybe that was what Marshall Helm was training her to be, self-sufficient and ruthless when threatened. She was living with criminals, who's to say they weren't prepping her to be a little attack dog if the occasion called for it."

"And it looks like her social worker had no idea either." He desperately needed a scotch. "Why did she even tell you that? How did that conversation even start?"

"She was asking about the Hulk," he tinkered with something off screen. "Maybe she thought I would get it."

"Get it?"

"Being so mad you lose your mind." He adjusted his glasses eyes still on whatever project was off screen. "Maybe she only talks about those things with people who have done similar things. Lack of judgment and low risk of punishment."

"Makes sense." He grabbed an unfinished project. "A real fool-proof scheme," he scratched his chin, "like a mobster."

Bruce felt Tony's loss at what to do, he wouldn't have been talking to him if he wasn't. It was hard enough for anyone to raise a child, but an Avenger, Tony Stark? It would be more than a challenge. Even worse, Raven had been through more than they would ever know, more than she would ever tell. She simply trusted no one because she no hope to take anyone's word on anything. She didn't have the normal liberties that kids had with their parents. He wanted to suggest something or encourage him but neither was going to help him, luckily he was saved by little Raven knocking on the glass lab door. On Tony signal she punched in her code and entered.

"Hi Bruce," she waved. "Are you two working?"

"Not really," Tony replied scoping her up on his lap. "Finished your Pop Tarts?"

"Yeah, I'm watching Pirates of the Caribbean now, all the good cartoons are done." She leaned back onto Tony. "I came down to check on you."

He glanced at Bruce who was all but flailing his hands for Tony to grab the olive branch. "Well, your Uncle Bruce is a little busy, so why don't I join you? Well get a big bowl of popcorn and-"

"Carrots stick with ranch dip?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure, you little guinea pig." He saluted Bruce before he turned the webcam off.

Tony tried not to think about what Bruce had said, he tried to shove it in the back of his head. But he would never forget it. He thought that it was just the secrets and her intelligence that made her a bit unnerving to adults that expected her to be gentle and girly. Ms. Day sensed it and he had the proof, she was more that smart and inquisitive, she planned and schemed, she lied to protect people that wouldn't punish her. There was a darkness in her, it was ruled by a sense of vengeance but if they left it alone who knew what the next trigger would be. It bothered him because he knew what messed up kids, parents did. His dad messed him up, Raven's lack of parents messed her up. She remembered how she lost them and what lit the spark, that was damaging enough.

Who knew who else added to her baggage? He suspected that it was her godmother, she knew that the woman had thrown her to her boyfriend and now him. That was the second huge scar. She had been abandoned, it didn't look that way but she was. Parents dead and your godmother shoves you onto her man, once he's gone Irene drops her on his doorstep. It was so easy to forget that she knew all of this, she knew that she had been tossed around like a pair of hand-me-downs. That was the third scar.

Three fat ugly scars on her heart. The last two breeding the ugliest temper that could rot her bleeding heart.

Tony had no idea what do. He had not only to raise her, he had to ensure she wouldn't grow into a sociopath. He had no idea what to do. She was starting school soon, and she was capable of hurting anyone who crossed her. If Raven thought anyone was a bully she would hold no regret in hurting them. He never once thought of his image, only her. That was no way for a child to be, to be so unfazed by violence, nonchalant to blood and pain in others. He could delay her going to school for a bit but how could he fix this? His father raised an alcoholic, he may be raising a sociopath. An intelligent sociopath. Cuddling and saying "I love you" wasn't to fix this, there was more to be done.

If he didn't figure this out, he not just have a troubled child. He may be raising a potential threat to S.H.I.E.L.D. A threat that he would have to deal with. The thought made him sick. He saw a young girl with a stern face, the intelligence of a genius, the resources to tap into that genius making whatever she wanted. He knew personally what power and genius created, his realization made him change his ways but she was not him. Not completely. He saw a girl smiling with light-less eyes and bloody hands.

"Tony?" A voice interrupted his thought. "Tony?" He stared down into the child, the features rounded with baby fat. Light in her eyes.

"Uh, sorry, what?"

"You don't look so good." She put a hand to his head the other on hers. "Are you sick or something?"

"Nah," he dragged his hand over his face. "I'm fine." He rubbed her head her two pigtails bouncing, "I'm heading to the kitchen, want some more carrots?"

"Yeah, and some juice please."

Parenthood suddenly became a nuclear bomb. He didn't make it, some knockoff did, but only he could stop it. Only Tony could deactivate it or it would be Hiroshima all over again. There was a countdown before eyes, minutes to midnight to detonation. If he didn't keep his eye on that clock one day he'd turn his back and there would be a mushroom cloud in the horizon.

And it would be his fault. All his fault.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

Tony was roused by timid poking, right in his jaw. He had been up late last night working under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s whip, he thought that he could get some sleep before Pepper let for work. Surely he could at least get that, just ten minutes of sleep. He was about to sit up when he realized that Pepper was still in bed. Not even Pepper was up, she was sound asleep beside him. This was ridiculous. It was illegal for him to get up before Pepper, downright abuse, inhumane.

"It's too early," he moaned to the poking. "Come back in twenty minutes. No, make that an hour." He threw his cover over him and the poking ceased. Peace at last.

"Tony," a voice called. A tearful voice sniffling, cracking. "Tony."

All the static cleared. It was Raven. She was early riser but she never came to him when he slept. Ever. She often went to J.A.R.V.I.S. if she wanted something, a snack, or juice, she never disturbed him when he slept. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Rae," he sat up and whatever dust of sleep blew away.

Raven was standing by the bed, eyes puffy and red. Tears fell down her face, her top teeth digging into her bottom lip to stifle her muted sobs that made her body jerk. Her entire face was wet with dried tears, her fists were curling obsessively pulling at her pajama shirt hem like she wanted to rip it.

"Hey," he turned out of bed holding her shoulder with one hand wiping away her tears with the other. "Hey, what's wrong huh? What's wrong? Rae what happened?" He's wasn't one for crying women but now it positively broke him up. She came to him and he felt utterly lost. "Was it a nightmare?" He asked.

Usually she couldn't wake herself from a nightmare and she screamed loud enough to wake the dead. He had no other conclusion for her appearance.

"Y-Yoda's," she struggled to say, "Y-Yoda's..."

"What happened to Yoda?"

"He's dead!" Her voice was completely broken and it gutted him. "He won't wake up and he's on his back!" Her voice rose to a wail as she broke out in a full cry which jolted Pepper from her sleep.

It's was like waking up to a train wreck. Pepper heard a yell and was up in a second. She was greeted with a crying Raven and a dazed Tony holding his head. For a minute they stared, he was dumbfounded at Raven's cries and Raven was crying dollops tears. He took her into his arms but it did little to console her. Her first thought was that she had had a nightmare, it explained the crying, but J.A.R.V.I.S would have woken them up, he did last time.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Yoda's dead," he explained shifting to cradle Raven who kept crying. "Just dropped." He moved her head into his chest to muffle her wails. What do I do? He mouthed to Pepper. He had no idea what to do, the pet was probably stiff if she was sure he was dead, he couldn't help the poor thing.

"Oh sweetie," Pepper came over to rub her back. "It'll be alright. We'll buy you another bearded dragon if you want."

"No!" She shouted at Pepper. "I don't want another bearded dragon. I want Yoda or don't want another one!" She broke out in tears. "He was my best friend in the whole world!"

Calm as always Pepper continued, "Alright. Alright. How about you come with me for a bit while Tony goes and... take cares of Yoda. Okay?"

Blubbery tears fell and she buried her face in Tony's neck. "We don't even have a backyard to bury him in."

Both adults tensed at the fact. What they needed to get her through this they indeed did not have. Tony saw Pepper's careful calculating but he had to think of something fast. Kids had a way of mourning for pets and he had to do it their way.

"How about we put him in a plant pot?" He quickly suggested. "You can...uh, visit him whenever you want and still talk to him. How about that?" Pepper looked scandalized at the idea of a dead body in the house, especially in one of her plant pots. Decomposing.

Raven sniffled rubbing her running nose in her sleeve. She was thinking it over. "Can we?" Tony nodded and Pepper did as well. "Okay. Can I pick the pot?"

"Sure sweetie," Pepper agreed. "You pick the pot and Tony will bury him."

"I want the one near the balcony," she decided. "That way he'll be near the sun." The tears came back and Pepper relieved Tony from his bittersweet comforting.

Tony never liked Yoda, he was sour creature but Raven loved him dearly. He wasn't a pet he would have given a little kid but Marshall had allergies and that was all he could give her. Still Raven cared for that reptile with more responsibility than most kids did with no living things. With little assistance she cared and fed Yoda herself, she even bathed him herself while one of them stood watch. She would talk to him, and believe he answered. They played together, the lizard absolutely trusted her and she never mistreated him once. Raven had had him for a year, not a long time for an adult but for her it was probably a lifetime. Maybe even the happiest thing in her life after her mother died, a friend to keep her company when she was lonely. He was the last familiar thing she had from Ireland, he was a gift from her other daddy, that made him special. More than a pet. And now he was gone

Sure enough when he saw Yoda the little guy was on his back stiff as a board.

"Dammit," he swore picking it up with rolls of toilet paper.

He never liked the idea of Yoda, to Tony he was a serious pet, too much work for a little seven-year-old. But Raven adored him, she saw him as a friend. And her friends was dead. Without him her room would be empty, the tank took a lot of space. They had to buy a second desk since he took up the one they originally bought for her. The big space was going to be staring at her.

"Goddammit," he groaned wrapping him up like a mummy.

Death was no stranger to Raven, she had seen plenty of it. She was the one kid in the world that didn't need this. She didn't need to lose the anchor that kept her content when they worked. It just clicked. Who was there when he worked? Yoda. Who did she talk to when they were busy? Yoda. Who did she play with when he was in his lab? Yoda. Who did she stay up with when he went out to fight and save the day? Yoda. He really was more than a pet. He was what she held on to to fend off those feelings of being abandoned, because he had never left her. Until now.

Tony tried to keep it cool when he buried Yoda in the clay pot by the balcony door. He was still small so it wasn't hard to bury him. He was glad he was backing Raven, her whiny cries were unbearable. There was no way to make this right. Even the way she put a blossom in the pot was so damn depressing, like a real funeral. She even stared at the mini memorial like there was an actual tombstone there, Tony cruelly wondered if she put flowers on her mother's grave or had they kept her from it. Torturing himself he wondered if Raven ever visited her mother's grave, and maybe that's why she wanted Yoda close. The image of her putting flowers on the mound of uneven ground struck him. Both her parents were dead, two funerals, was she that used to death that she didn't care that the dead were close?

Maybe she liked them close, a dark sensible voice echoed to him. Keeping the past close so she didn't have to face the future without them. Remembering the good while dragging the ugliness of it with her.

He held her to his leg rubbing her head and she let out her last tears. It was all he could do and it made him feel like shit. The great Tony Stark couldn't stop his daughter's tears. Kids held such inexpensive things dearly and when they were gone it broke their little hearts and no matter what you did or bought it wasn't the same. It wasn't theirs, branded special from their little imprint.

She was spiritless without Yoda. She refused to go into her room with the huge gaping space. She would stare before shakily breathing and moving around it like it a gamma radiation bomb. If she wanted anything from her room she wouldn't linger, she popped and out avoiding any extended exposure with the area. The first night without it she actually slept on the couch, she took her sheets and pillow spreading herself out on the couch, she even lit her toy flashlight facing it down on the coffee table. A hollow imitation of Yoda's heat lamp. She had grown so used to it she couldn't sleep without it.

That he could take but now she sat around doing nothing. She didn't even beg for extra cello time. She doesn't draw, or paint anything anymore that weren't Yoda portraits. She hid from them in cupboards and closets. Pepper said it was mourning but he couldn't bear her hanging so lifelessly, specially when she literally was hiding away from everyone like when she first arrived.

It made him nervous and he never got nervous.

"Raven needs a new pet," Ms. Day told him. "She's a child that needs companionship, she needs something that makes her inclined to trust. Something that brings out that childish joy and fascination. To make she doesn't lose empathy and compassion for helplessness."

"I've already offered to get her a new lizard and she nearly bit our heads off," he testily explained. "She just sits around and hides away like she's a hermit!"

"Maybe that's how she copes with death?" Ms. Day went to her trusty notes. "She did hide in closets when she was afraid or sensed danger. A defensive mechanism.

It is most likely a symptom of PTSD. I suspected this," she broke off. "She has the super vigilance, the triggers that make her act out and or hide from. Perhaps she grew out the panic attacks.

Anyways," she continued. "She avoids triggers of previous traumas. Hiding from pain so you can mourn in peace. After all her mother's death was less than private, she had to go through a public trial before she could bury her mother. Then her first father dies on his day of sentencing."

"So," Tony rolled his hand impatiently, "you think she has Post-Traumatic-Stress?"

"It does add up with most of her mannerisms," she nodded. "I wouldn't say she has an attachment disorder, she is at risk for it but you two have lowered it drastically." Pepper's face was musing. "The fact you two care about Raven and she feels that, makes her want to be a good girl. Makes her want to be loved because she feels how wonderful it is."

"But," Tony backtracked, "you said she was at risk."

"It was a slow crawl to that point but their was potential for that sense of detachment to develop. With her near-death experience, the denial of anything wrong, the emotional trauma when she found out why this tragedy happened and the treatment by her godmother. But thankfully she wasn't technically abused but more instilled this attitude of solitude and selective association fueled by a sense of survival."

"If she had been abused?" Pepper asked softly.

"We'd be in deep shit," Ms. Day deadpanned. "You two may have not been qualified to be caretakers and guardians. She may had have to live in a home until most of the knots were undone."

"A home?" Tony repeated. "The ones you send troubled kids to? But she's seven now."

"Precisely." Her face shaded. "I hate to say it like this but you two are so lucky she wasn't abused. I mean like purposeful physical, emotional abuse. Or we may have had a possible threat to society on our hands."

Pepper's body tensed and she literally reeled, "So her pain is that great? So great that if were abused she would have been that angry?"

"Our Raven," she said slowly and calmly, "this Raven, the sweet broken-hearted girl outside my door is not angry but she's has an emptiness. An emptiness because she can't accept a man who held her and loved her, killed her mother and tried to her, because she didn't belong to him. She cannot understand why that mattered so much, that he could just easily hate in less than a day after four years of bliss. It's killing her and she needs something, someone," she looked at Tony, "who can love her for who she is now and for who ever she'll be."

"I'm sorry," Tony said, "I understand what you're trying to spell out to us but is this really being brought on by a lizard dying?

"Picture this," Ms. Day tried. "You have a young child who goes through a tragedy, you want to keep things normal hoping she'll forget it. You hide the sorrow with smiles because you think she'll put away but Raven can't. She remembers everything about that day, but she doesn't know how to express her confusion and grief. She hides because the world doesn't make sense, people are smiling although her mother is dead. She knows they're faking but she doesn't know why. She doesn't understand it, so she hides from it waiting until she's ready to face reality. She avoids the situation out of fear until she can bury. Yoda's death is like a re-enactment of that. You want her to move on but she can't, something has left her and can't get it back but she wants it so much because it made her happy and feel loved."

"I get that," he groaned. "But it is just mine or do other kids get this wound up from a pet dying? Cause I get she's a little more broken up than most kids but I think she's going way too far with this whole re-enactment thing you're selling me."

"Tony," she warned. Pepper sensed his frustration boiling. They all were being worn thin from Raven's moods but he never took helplessness well.

"It's quite alright," she reassured Pepper. "Mr. Stark, I know you're frustrated but children are never easy. They have to learn how to cope with things we can shrug off. Raven is special because she knows that everything has cause and effect, she knows that things happen not just because the sky is blue.

Yoda's death is just a conditional detail to her worst trigger, death. And like many children, she may be blaming herself. He was my responsibility. He was my friend. I should have known he was sick. I should have heard something when I was sleeping. Her intelligence is a bit of the enemy right now. For it's being curbed by a child's rationalization. Put that with her obsessive quirks and rituals for getting through life's tough spots. She is going to be a trial."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" He coarsely asked. "Because you really suck at this."

"Tony!"

Ms. Day held up her hand signaling for Pepper not to worry. "It's hard isn't Mr. Stark?"

"What?" He lowly barked.

"Her being so sad it eats at you. Having all the money and power, and it means nothing to her. The one things she wants you can't give. Hits right below the belt doesn't it?"

His jaw locked and he ruffled his already messy hair. "Your point?"

"Go to her, address her grief gently and make your offer. If she doesn't bite, she will when she's ready."

Easier said than done. Raven's mood radiated off her worse than a heat wave, she was like a wild spark of static. It wouldn't kill you to come close but still unpleasant. She was outside her room, legs folded up to her chest, dismissive. Without invitation he sat across from her, she acknowledged him with a slight lift of her eyes before literally bracing herself.

"Look, I know you're really broken up about Yoda." Not a smooth start but, oh well. "I get it, he was more than a pet. Well, okay maybe I don't, I never really had a pet growing up. Wasn't a pet kid but, you are."

Still no bite.

"I know you said you didn't want another bearded dragon, and I get it if you're a little gun shy but..." He made an audible sigh rolling his shoulders his body bopping back into the wall. "Okay, how about this? Marshall had allergies? So that's why you got Yoda?" She lifted her head and nodded. Her eyes flickered hurt at the mention of Yoda. "Listen," he crawled on his fours to her, "I'm begging you, just... stop it 'cause I'm starting to feel like my Nana died all over again." Her faced curved slightly to an annoyed and hurt expression.

"Oh Jesus don't start crying again, it's killing me." Great he was whining to her now. "Listen, what I came here to say is... How about a puppy?"

Her head popped up, "What?"

Not his original offer but it got a reaction. "A puppy. You can have a puppy if you want." An angry Pepper suddenly appeared in a vision, with his head on a plate. "But me and Pepper pick the breed, and," he struggled for a get out of jail card, "if not we can decide on another pet."

"You did what?" Pepper snapped as they laid in bed. "You did what?" Raven's mood had been affecting her also but now she was bursting back into color. Raging colors.

"I promised her a puppy." He bristled at her angry groan.

"Tony, I thought we were going to discuss what pet to offer." Her voice quaked, "I thought we agreed on pitching a pet we both agreed on."

"I know,I know," he threaded cautiously. "But Pepper you should have seen her. She wasn't even in her room! She was outside like there was a contagious disease flying around in there!" He explained. "I couldn't take it! And when I mentioned it she reacted! She actually looked interested!"

"Tony, we live in an apartment," she sternly stated. "I work long hours, you work excessively. A dog is like another kid."

"That what she needs!" He protested. "She took care of a lizard that completely depended on her, that's-"

"You do realize that said lizard is dead?"

"Don't take away from the subject," he said, "the point is that she can take care of a pet without either of us nagging her."

Pepper groaned, the thought of Raven being interested in a pet was a relief. But a dog of all things, she wanted to scream. Dogs were messy and wild, and they needed potty training along with obedience. Raven was a child you could give a pet to but they still had to help her with it. Not to mention their work schedules, you couldn't leave a dog alone for long especially a puppy.

"Was she really excited?"

"There was reaction," he declared. "And I've made a deal with her. We pick the dog or we choose another pet."

Pepper threw herself on to the bed, turning to her side of the bed. "You're going to find this dog," she ordered. "I'm going to make a list of what I want in this dog and you find the right ones that fit my list. Then we decide on what we think is right for Raven. Got it?"

"Got it." He leaned over and pecked her cheek. "You're the wind beneath my wings."

"Can it."

Pick a dog. Simple enough. Pepper's list was pretty straight forward; nice tempered, average sized (at the most), a good family dog, tolerable of children, minimal shedding, low maintenance, easy to train and an ideal companion dog. And at the top of the list were the words, in red sharpie "No slobbering." So a clean dog, not too big, active and good with kids. She could have simply wrote that.

Tony searched the web, he came across various breeds that would suit Raven. Some tiny, others medium sized, some normal (big but not the biggest). All he had to do was give Pepper his list and they would find a breeder. Easy.

As Pepper surveyed the list of breeds she gave him a squared look. "We're going to a shelter," she deadpanned.

"Wait, then why make a list?" He rubbed his head. "I mean if she's just going to pick one out of a bunch then-"

"Oh no," she waved her finger. "You are going to go with her and make sure she picks one of the ones that we've," she gestured back and forth to them, "agreed on." She scanned the list, "I'm going to review these. I don't want any surprises."

"So I have to pick one of these dogs?" Raven asked looking at the list of breed names.

Pepper sat regally, "These dogs here would be very happy here, and you could take of them yourself."

This felt too much like a business meeting, Raven and Pepper were opposite each other at the table papers in their hands. They were just supposed to be picking a puppy. It felt they were pitching a weapon demonstration.

"Can I take some off the list?" Raven asked. Pepper nodded and Raven reached for a pen, "No Chihuahuas, Yorkshire Terriers or Morkies. I knew a girl with a little dog," she explained, "he was like a barking rat. I want a dog that I can play with, not some dolly."

"Fair enough," Pepper agreed. "Just remember it's going to be your responsibility, you have to walk him," she glared at Tony. "There will be no hired dog walkers unless there's a good reason, it'll be your job to make your dog gets exercise and is trained. We'll take you to obedience classes, and once you get an allowance you'll use it to buy things for yourself and the puppy. Understood?" She offered her hand.

Raven bit her lip in thought. She then offered her hand and they shook on it. Tony sighed gratefully taking Pepper's hand kissing her ring finger, "Yes, Godmother."

The house was puppy-proofed, supplies had been bought along with food and wee-wee pads, everything was ready for the new puppy. Now it was time to pick it up. Tony himself would have liked a puppy when he was younger, what little boy didn't. Of course his father didn't want him to have one, the usual because-I-said-so reason. It felt nice that his kid was going to get one, although she didn't beg him for one like he did his father. Still he knew once she got a look at those eager to please faces she would be sold. Yoda was unable to smile or show emotion like a dog or cat would, he was interesting but kids in his opinion better suited dogs. They were cheerful and less complicated than a desert lizard that needed special care.

The shelter was alive with the cackle of children, coos of adults and the howls of excited puppies. Unlike the other kids who ran up to the puppies picking up the cutest and most hyper ones, Raven stood by Tony cautiously surveying the room. Normally adults picked out the puppies and no matter what kid the kid gushed but he knew that Raven would rather chose her own pet. Taking in her previous pet he knew a cute factor didn't apply to her, anyone who could cuddle that much with a spiky frowning reptile could care less how cute a dog was. The fact she hated tiny dogs because they hated her was also another thing to consider, screw the fact they were cute, it bit her she wrote them all off.

"Go on," he coaxed her. "Don't tell me you're afraid of dogs?"

"I thought I was supposed to let you pick one out?" She looked confused now. "I don't want to pick one that I can't have."

"Ah, I forgot about that." He smiled at the idea, "Imagine if we brought home a Great Dane. Pepper'll kill us," he laughed lightly as did Raven.

One of the shelter hands noticed them and came up to them. She smiled brightly and genuinely at them,

"Can I help you two?"

Tony pulled out the list Pepper shoved in his hand that morning. "Yeah, the missus has given us a list of precisely what kind of dog we are allowed to bring home."

The woman gave a goodnatured smile taking a brief look at the list. "Oh, I see." She turned to Raven, "I have a little trick, you see the puppies with big fat paws?" Raven squinted but nodded. "Those puppies grow into the big ones. Also the ones with the big mouths and fat, wrinkly faces? Those ones would grow into those big slobbery jaws."

"That helps," she muttered. She gave Tony a questioning look and with a nod she ran up to the eager puppies.

"Strict list," the woman commented.

"Yeah," he remarked, "can't have the kid being yanked around by her dog. She's going to want to do everything herself," he explained.

"Independent child," the woman mused. "Wants to walk and wash it all on her own. A mother's dream child," she added, "most kids leave everything to their parents."

"Yeah, lucky me." He watched as Raven moved along the pups. "Make sure she doesn't grab a Pitbull, huh? She's hard to scare."

Raven tread carefully with the moving and bouncing puppies, she didn't want to step on any paws and tails. Since it was adoption day for the shelter many kids and grown ups were there searching for their future pet. Most kids knew right away what kind of dog they wanted, people picked up the cutest and friendliest pooch that gravitated to them and them alone. Raven was looking for that also, someone who wanted to be her friend.

She didn't care much for cuteness all puppies were cute, color didn't matter but size did. Toy dogs never did like her. Ever since that birthday where she got bit by one. Many puppies were bopping around her yipping and yapping, but she was looking her puppy. The dog meant for her. The same way she knew that Yoda was for her. That look that said I see you, I see you, pick me, pick me, look at me, look at me. I pick you. I pick you, I see you, I see you.

Someone tugged at her jean hem. She looked down and saw a white puppy with black and gray fluffy floppy ears and black spots covering his whole body staring back up at her. It wagged it's tail barking, it made a hop back when she came forward then forward when she came back paws on her shins. She reached down and it made a dive for the cup of her hand, licking her fingers bopping around for a rub. Raven obliged the puppy and it fell in love, it dipped it's head and offered his tummy. She stooped down and the puppy leaped in her arms licking her face.

"Hey boy," she squeaked rubbing the puppy all over.

The puppy panted gleefully tail wagging so hard it may have fallen off. That moment she realized the dog was not a Dalmatian but had spots all over him just like one, and he had a lot of spots. She fell instantly in love, rubbing his face. Without an more inclination she brought the puppy to Tony.

"Look at him Tony!" She held the hyper puppy up. "Isn't he cute?" She cradled the puppy. "Look at his face!"

Tony patted the dog's head, "Quite a looker."

The pup passed the check. No big paws, no huge jowls in the making, no massive girth and was not a Pitbull or any of those difficult breeds that called for special treatment.

"You want this one?" She nodded eagerly. "Alright," he picked the pup up. "Well, he's a boy. Have you figured out what you're gonna name him?"

Raven looked at the pup, it stared back at her and howled wagging it's tail. "Timber," she decided. "What do you think, boy? You like Timber?"

Timber howled.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Raven and Timber were inseparable, wherever she went he went. So much so that when they tried to set up his little bed downstairs from Raven not only did he howl he scratched at her door. The only way the dog would have peace was if he was near Raven. They watched TV together, played together, he napped near her, they even ate at the same time. He had some basic training, but he far from obedient, not that it bothered Raven. He stole a pair of Tony's best shoes when they had stupidly left the door open. When Raven had found him she had to chase the pup all around the house to save the already ruined shoes. The puppy was hyper as hell, he had no end and loved to jump on couches and beds. But no, she adored the pooch, she loved the damn dog so much she had already taught him how to howl on command. Pepper just loved that. He had a sound proof room to escape into.

The shelter hand had told him that the dog was an English Setter, a hunting dog, which explained the random howling, pointing, sniffing out stuff. Timber wouldn't grow into a big dog, well not relatively big, but he would need grooming and plenty walks. Raven was hardly put off, in fact she liked the fact he was a bit like a job. With a little guidance from the faithful YouTube Raven was already making sure he knew how to use the wee-wee pads, she kept to her word and was training him. Of course when the puppy fell asleep she played her cello, she never neglected that.

The two were like mice on speed in the suite though. Tony could just hear them skidding across the floor squealing and screeching, even the falls and stumbles were muffled with laughter and yips. He felt fear for his liquor vase, and Pepper ornaments. They expected rough housing but they were like mini wrecking balls.

Out of a new habit Tony left his work and went upstairs to see if they had broken anything. Once he reached the top of the stairs he saw Raven chasing the pup around the apartment. They were making mad curves, slides and skids, dodging corners and walls like it was NASCAR.

"Hold it!" He whistled to get their attention. He surveyed the floor for shards. "Huh. At the sound of things I figured everything was broken."

The two sat together panting heavily, smiling through their fatigue.

"Sorry," she panted. "Were we... we too noisy?"

"Just making sure you didn't break anything," he admitted. "Training over for the day?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "He's getting the hang of stay. Aren't you boy?" The dog barked whining, wagging his tail.

Tony folded his arms smiling, "How about you two take five for lunch?"

The pair visibly pouted. Raven patted Timber who silently got the message and gave a yip retreating to the couch. To think Pepper was worried about Raven controlling Timber. The two were on the couch sprawled out and without a care he fixed them lunch. With Timber around she hardly had the energy to do things herself, the excitement of a puppy kept her occupied and exhausted. It gave Tony the opportunity to attempt Ms. Day's advice on building trust with Raven, not letting her run around and do what he was supposed to do as a parent. It felt right getting things for her, and she seemed to like the idea of him always being there ready to help. She wasn't even bratty about it, she just silently beamed at the treatment.

"Sir," Jarvis said as Tony handed Raven a sandwich, "Agent Coulson and the Avengers are demanding entrance."

"Demanding?" He echoed. "Doesn't he have a phone?" He set food on the ground for Timber who dash for the bowl and stuck his face right into it.

Just when he was getting comfortable with Raven, in comes Coulson and the crazy train. Couldn't he get any peace with his daughter?

"You have turned off all your phones Sir," Jarvis pointed out. "Only Ms. Potts' number am I allowed to receive."

"Ah. Now I remember." Raven snickered beside him. "What? Is something funny?" He grabbed her sides and tickled her. She gave a piggish squeal. "Alright Jarvis send in the wolves." Timber howled happily. "Can it poser," he told the dog.

The Avengers burst into the room all walking tightly behind Coulson.

"I don't appreciate that little stunt Mr. Stark," Coulson said fully aware of the spying Raven and the puppy devouring his food. "Hello again Raven."

"Hi Mr. Coulson," she waved, " and everybody else," she said to the Avengers.

"Can't you all see I'm taking a personal day?" He discreetly gestured with his eyes to Raven who watched the scene intently. "Unless there's an invasion, or a crisis, I don't see why all of you are here."

"I think we better take this to your lab downstairs," Steve intervened. "Grown-up talk," he said sweetly to Raven who huffed in disagreement.

"Is Tony in trouble?" She asked.

"No one's in trouble," he insisted.

"Liar," she said with a grin. "Were you hiding from work?" She asked Tony.

He scowled at the Avengers then ruffled Raven's hair, "That's enough out of you. Be back in a second alright?" He gave her a warning look, "Eat your food and try and stay still for one cartoon before you two start running around again."

"Okay."

"Appreciate it, "Tony kissed her forehead not caring who saw.

Everyone made their way downstairs, Raven personally greeted everyone that passed her. Tony figured he'd get a little swat on his knuckles for blocking their numbers, but judging by their faces he had missed something huge. He might as well face the music.

"So, what's up?" He made sure the door was closed.

Steve glared at him, "Are you really that arrogant? Why the hell would you shut S.H.I.E.L.D. out?"

"I was on call," he defended, "if there was trouble I would have known."

"Well you don't know about this," Steve snapped back. Tony was about to make a snide remark when Thor came forward between them.

"Stark," he said gravely, "Loki has escaped Asgard. I know not of his plans. But I fear he may seek vengeance on us before he makes another ill-fated attempt attack on the Nine Realms."

"When you didn't answer," Bruce added, "we thought he had gotten to you... and Raven." There was a weight to his voice at the mention of her name.

The air was became strangling. Loki was loose. Dark scenarios flooded his mind, Loki had every right to attack them. They had defeated him, humiliated him and threw him back to face the wrath of his father like a mad dog on a lease. He had every reason to get back to them, and he had such easy game.

Raven was small and frail. Sick and troubled. If anything happened to her it would kill everyone, she hadn't known them long but they knew her. She was sweet and loveable, an old soul that grew on everybody she knew like mold. She was innocent to this feud but she was the best target.

If anything ever happened to Raven, Tony would kill Loki. They probably were here because they knew it he would. That he was capable of that magnitude of rage if Raven was purposely hurt to get back at him. That he wouldn't care who he pissed off or back-stabbed to do it. They knew if Loki came near Raven no one would stop Tony Stark from ripping his head off, or worse. He had the power to act on a father's revenge. He could block S.H.I.E.L.D and, if he was motivated, the Avengers as well. Nothing in the whole universe would stop him. No begging or reason would reach him. Loki would be going to Asgard in pieces in a bodybag.

"Oh." He snapped his fingers, "Jarvis! Surveillance! Where's Raven?"

"Miss Raven is with Timber, Sir. I believe he is relieving himself on the wee-wee pads."

Sure enough there she was making sure the dog was in fact using the wee-wee pads. Hair pulled back, hands on her knees supervising her pup without a care in the world.

"Good boy, Timber," her voice echoed. The pooch pranced over to her and she ruffled his fur, "That's good boy Timber. Good boy, good boy." Timber barked happily.

"I recommend that we tighten security and allow some agents to ghost Raven," Coulson offered, "when she's not directly in your presence. Just in case."

Tony squeezed the space between his eyes, "Fine, fine. But only until he's caught."

Natasha came forward, "I suggest that since you are so adamant on surveillance you should at least let me teach her self-defense."

"You?" He said skeptically. "Trying to turn my daughter into a spy already?"

"I'll just show her how to defend herself if all of us are unable to help at any moment."

Bruce and Tony shared a look. "She can do that just fine," Tony murmured.

"Then agility," she opted.

Tony winced at the idea of a mini Natasha. "Can we stop trying to turn my daughter into a pocket spy?"

Here he was trying to get her away from the damaging independence and here were the Avengers asking him to tap into it. He would protect Raven, she couldn't think for one second that he wasn't her protector. She needed that reassurance that she didn't have to fend for herself. She needed to develop just a dollop of dependency, just to balance out her issues. To understand that was a little girl that deserved love and protection, and she didn't have to take care of herself. If he flipped the script all the progress would be lost, and he had come too far to turn back. It would bit him in the ass later, not them.

"It's for her own good," Clint said stonily. "If she freezes up she'll be easy game. Let Nat teach her something."

It was so easy for them to suggest things, so easy. Teach her this. Tell her that. It's for her own good. They had no idea how vicious Raven was when she wanted to be. She didn't need Natasha to teach her anything, anything she taught Raven would be used against him and bullies in the long run. But of course no one thought that that sweet kid hugging her puppy had an ugly temper. No one knew about the bully in Ireland or the reason why Pepper got a whole new kitchen set. If they did they wouldn't teaching her offense but execution. Neither he could afford her to retain.

They didn't have to raise Raven. He did. He had to discipline her, and he had to let her know he was in charge. If she could swing effectively at him, he was going to be in deep water, with sharks on steroids. He had to think about her state of mind if he let this happen. She had grown up with gangsters and thugs, she would know that something bad was happening. She would get scared and draw away from the world until the horrible thing that was coming was gone. She wouldn't feel safe.

"I said no."

"Stark," Thor tried, "perhaps they speak truth. Perhaps Raven may benefit from their lessons."

"And I say no."

Steve's face softened. "Are you saying no as a father?"

"Yes I am," he deadpanned. "And none of you are going to change my mind." He gestured to the door, "So if that's all you can let yourselves out."

"I don't like it anymore than you," Steve added. "Believe me I don't. I don't like the idea of a little girl learning to fight but you need to think about the ifs Tony. What if Loki goes after her?"

"Out gramps," Tony repeated coldly.

The Avengers found Raven playing tug of war with Timber. She was on all fours pulling with her teeth on one end of the rope toy and Timber at the opposite end. They both were growling at each other, trying to shake the other off. Tony slapped his forehead, brilliant timing as always Raven, he thought. She was a bunny, a little bunny that was just begging to be kidnapped. A little freckled faced bunny. He felt the assassins shooting arrows and bullets in his back.

Raven saw them and dropped the rope causing the pup to skid. She smiled sheepishly at them wiping her mouth.

Fully aware of them Timber came over to them. Thor was the first to kneel gathering the pup in his huge hands.

"He's a happy beast isn't he?" He commented putting on a convincing smile.

Flocking to them she leaned on Thor, "His name is Timber. He's an English Setter." She rubbed Timber's head, "Isn't he cute?"

Thor nodded, "He has a fine coat. Are you caring for him well?"

She nodded. "Of course I am. He's my dog."

Steve reached and petted Timber. "He is a sweet little guy." He scratched his chin.

Timber caught wind of Bruce's scent and sprung out Thor's grip. He ran up to him yipping at his feet, sniffing his shoes once sure this was the scent he smelled he howled and then stared expectantly at Bruce barking and whining. Knowing he had no choice he knelt down and patted his head. Timber rewarded him with a barrage of licks on his hand. At least this pet liked him better than the last one.

"Aww, he likes you," Raven cooed.

Timber went to Tony chewing at his pants leg growling and shaking his head. Raven frowned slightly, she knew Tony wasn't in the mood for it.

"Timber," she call authoritatively, "down." He persisted and Raven ordered louder, "Down."

Like magic the puppy back up from Tony still happy but slightly restrained.

"Good boy." Timber ran up to her and she rewarded him with rubs and praise. "See?" She said proudly. "He's learning. Aren't you boy?"

Tony smiled at her, reaching to hold the back of her head. She was his everything. If anyone hurt ever hurt he wouldn't stop until they were dust. No one was ever going to hurt his girl ever again.

It was her first walk with Timber, Happy took her to the park where they were other dogs. In the very spacious apartment Raven had practiced with the leash so he knew how it was going to be like. He thought it was weird but once he saw that they were leaving the apartment he didn't mind it anymore. He naturally tried to run ahead of her but he did pull but sometimes at things that made him wary like bicycles and skateboards.. He understood sit and stay for sure. That counted for something.

"It's not supposed to be easy," she told herself as Timber puller her eagerly along, "it's not supposed to be easy."

"Need a hand?" Happy asked patiently trailing behind her.

"He's my dog," she muttered, "I can walk him."

He rolled his eyes, even when being responsible a Stark was no easy task to look after. "If you say so."

Raven was determined to train that puppy, she was no pushover and the pup was just as strong-willed as she was. Talk about a rock and a hard place. Happy didn't mind the little show, Raven trying to tug Timber into place, him listening then him catching a scent or sound that drove him nuts. It was fun tug of war. He preferred watching Raven over Tony any day, she was the easiest thing to watch, there were no rabid women, paparazzi or subpenas. Especially since he had a little talk with Raven about running off, she was a breeze. Compared to Tony at least.

"Happy?" She tugged at his jacket sleeve. "I'm going to go play with Timber, okay?"

Happy had asked her nicely to wait on him. He told her not to run off because the city was very dangerous and bad things happened on a dime. He wanted her safe and he asked her, very nicely, to let him hold her hand sometimes and to tell where she was going if she wanted to go off on her own. She mustn't wander off or talk to anyone she didn't know. Even if they were friendly looking, he said that you couldn't judge someone by how they looked. He wanted no repeats of last time, especially since people now knew that Tony Stark had a daughter.

"Alright," he sent her off. "Stay where I can see you!"

"I will!" She shouted.

He didn't believe she could. She was her father's daughter, a live wire.

It was so nice to outside even though it was hot. Raven always liked being outdoors no matter the weather, she liked rolling around in grass, smelling flowers, catching bugs, playing sports, climbing trees. She was extremely excited that Tony let her take Timber for a walk, he had been a bit grumpy since the Avengers came by though they seemed not as grumpy as he was when they left. She didn't ask about what they came for, and said nothing when he asked if she wanted to go to the park with Happy to take Timber for a walk. She took the gift as it was and refused to think about what the Avengers may have came over about, with Mr. Coulson too. She hardly saw him or heard his name being mentioned in her presence but whenever she did it made Tony grumpy. But she refused to think about it and focused on Timber

He was restless as any puppy but he loved to play. He loved to chase and be chased. He loved fetch and wrestling in the grass. Happy watched contently in the shade, he had given her a Gatorade to stay hydrated but it did nothing to kill the heat which, to her, was more offensive than hydration. Though she didn't mind the warmth that much, since she was having so much fun.

The more she played the further and further she crept from Happy, but she made sure he was still in her vantage point. She would wave when she saw Happy stand up, in his suit looking for her, waving her arms hopping up and down making sure he saw her bright navy shirt. He would call for her to sit and take a break. She would sit but never take a break, she tossed a tennis ball and wrestled with Timber in the grass. Even when she coughed she shrugged it off and made sure Happy didn't see her exhaustion. Raven was determined to make the day as long as she could, the day seemed special and she wanted to keep it going.

She went to the water fountain to give Timber a drink, she told Happy and he took one look at her and said,

"Are you okay?"

He figured it was the heat but Raven looked off. Not in sunburnt way but wrong, she was breathing hard and her eyes seemed to be sailing away. The Gatorade bottled was nearly empty so she was hydrated, she had eaten a decent lunch before she left so she wasn't exhausted from hunger. Something was up and he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yeah," she panted. "I think I need to drink some water too."

"I think it's time you went home." He didn't like the way she was breathing. The way she was nearly swooning, and not playfully or in a fooling around kind of way.

"After Timber has his drink," she begged.

Knowing she would be impossible if he said no so he reluctantly relented.

She had gotten to the fountain when a strange feeling hit her. It cradled in her chest, she coughed and her head spun. Her chest felt heavy like someone was crushing her, squeezing her. Her body was hurting, in her arm mostly, like she couldn't feel it. Happy's big hand was on her shoulder, Timber was barking and something came out her mouth. It was bitter and savory.

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't breathe.

She felt hot, sweat dripping off her more than before. She could hear her heart pounding like a drum but beating with the rapidness of humming bird. She felt sick to her stomach and she didn't know why. She wanted to talk but she couldn't speak. She wanted to talk to Happy but she couldn't.

When she hit the ground she didn't have to think about that anymore.

The last thing she felt and heard was Timber's tongue on her face and his howl when her eyes drifted shut.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

She was on an ice rink. Her feet were cold and bare, the air was cold and snow blew against her face. Where she stood was white but a fluffy white, the surface wasn't smooth like walls. It was rounded and unstructured, curled in layered fluff. Everything was white, white lights, white breeze, white snow, white clothes, white skin. White world.

Everything felt white too. Clean, soft, fresh, blank, bland, plain.

The rink of ice was not white. It was blue.

It was every single shade of blue in the world. Moving waves, crashing foam, turning storms, swinging breeze, burning light, blazing fire, soothing touch.

It was simply blue.

She sat on the ice watching the blue turn beneath her. It was like a snow globe and kaleidoscope with the song of a wind chime. The blue moved like ink blots and danced like music.

She put her hand on the ice it was warm with brief strokes of cold. It sweated and it chilled. It pumped and pounded. It was alive. She put both hands on the ice. The shapes became similar and blurry like clouds on a sunny day.

Blots were gathering and herding. They were becoming something. Connecting and extending.

Someone else was on the ice.

She looked up from the ice and there was no one, but she knew she wasn't alone. She turned around and there stood a ball of light. White naturally. She grabbed it with both hands and it became blue, it burned darker and darker. It expanded until it burned to black. Once it was black it exploded and out of it came a black bird. Leaving a curtain of feathers with each flap of its wings.

It was a raven.

For the first time Tony couldn't blow something up. The urge to destroy something was eaten out of him, gnawed out from its core. In its stead was a dreadful ice block, an ice block that stole all fire from him. The will to fight something through. To press on. To look ahead. To cross that bridge. It was gone. He was a statue of a man in that waiting room. The furniture had more insight than him.

It was no ones fault. It had been a possibility but that didn't give it the right to happen. He didn't believe in God but he did believe in karma. If anyone needed a major cash out from karma it was her. She had suffered enough in her brief life but still she suffered. This was why he wasn't big on the God thing. Bad things happened because of statistics, facts, probability and unfortunate timing. Still. Still. Still. That didn't make it fair. Far from it.

They were running their tests but he already knew the diagnosis before they told him and Pepper. Heart failure, specifically, heart pump failure. What they said afterward was what he wasn't expecting.

"I fear that Raven's heart is beyond repair. It can no longer pump the sufficient amount of blood she needs. The slight indent of her heart as expanded and it crippling the valves of her heart. The only option we have is a heart transplant."

"But she's only seven," Pepper protested. "How are you going to get a heart that will fit?"

"I assure Miss Potts, when we have a heart then we will get it to fit. This a common procedure and once we have a healthy donor and her body doesn't reject the organ. We'll be fine."

"Reject?" She repeated. "She can reject the organ?"

"Her body can, but there are medications to counteract this reaction."

"How soon can we have her on the list?" Pepper asked panicked.

"We have already put her on the donor list. She has been placed at the top of the list as a high priority and I'm afraid that all we can do now is wait."

Pepper turned to Tony, he hadn't said a word since Happy called him. He had stared intensely body shaking angrily and nervously, now he was still like stone. Numb. He hadn't been this wound up since he first constructed the Iron Man suit, even then he had been searching blindly to fix the wrongs he had done. Now there was no wrong to undo, nothing he could do. He was powerless and he knew it. He had all the money in the world and it was sand. All he was and all he could give was worthless. It couldn't fix this. He couldn't fix this.

"Tony," she asked carefully, "talk to me please." She was near tears, "I need you to talk to me."

Tony said nothing and got up, leaving Pepper by herself to cry.

She was hooked up to a heart monitor with an oxygen mask over her face. She was frighteningly still, not twitching or shifting as she often did when she slept. The fact she remained on her back was indication enough that something was wrong, terribly wrong. She never slept that way even if she could.

When she fell to the ground she had hit concrete leaving a tiny pattern of stitches on her forehead, it wasn't hard enough a hit to knock her out but it had left her clothes bloody. The nurses had given them the clothes, the sight of the blood made him physically sick, if he had eaten lunch he probably would have heaved. There were tell-tale signs of what she had been doing all over her, dirt under her finger nails, the smell of grass in her hair, the smell of Timber on her.

They told him she was sleeping but why the hell hadn't she moved? If she was sleeping she would have moved. She would have -

"Tony."

Tony turned at saw Steve staring at him with such pity that he wanted to punch him.

"What do you want Rogers?"

"We heard what happened," he said. "We-" His voice fell. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Does she look alright to you?" He spat. "Her heart is failing and I can't do shit." He glanced at his daughter and turned away. He couldn't stomach the sight any longer and left the room. "Did they have this sort of thing in your time?" He asked rhetorically. "Or were you deprived of that knowledge too?" Tony's tone was nasty and biting. "Well let me educate you." His hard eyes met Steve's. "My daughter is dying. She was born with a defective heart and it has finally broken down. If an organ donor doesn't die soon, leaving behind a healthy heart compatible with her body then she's going to die on that bed."

"Tony, I'm-"

"Oh fucking spare me," he seethed. "And you know what's the funny part? If I give her and arc reactor it's like putting her on motherfucking life support. Her body wouldn't be able to take it! It'll end up wearing her down and she'll die anyways. More painfully though," he muttered darkly. "Got your answers? Now fuck off."

Steve knew that Tony was hurting inside and that he was lashing out because of it. But as always he wanted to suffer alone, roll in the blood of his wounds alone. He anticipated the vulgar language and the intimidation tatics, Tony Stark hated being seen as weak. Any man did but this weakness was worse than a bad wound and a beat up body, his heart was breaking. You felt it under that venomous tone and lethal glare. You felt the heartache tearing him at the seams. Tony couldn't be left alone if Raven didn't pull through.

"I think you should go to Pepper," he suggested neutrally.

"You go to Pepper," he retorted coldly.

"I don't think he will," Natasha interjected. She grabbed Tony's arm talon grip getting his attention, "Pepper is in pieces. Go to her or I'll gladly get you a bed of your own."

Pepper was trying to hold it up but you could she was about to crumble. Tony didn't know what was worse, Pepper's tears or Raven dying, both made him want to put a bullet in his head. The Avengers, Coulson and Fury included were huddled around her, while anonymous agents secured the area. He came up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder, all those comforting skills he had for Raven left him at the sight of Pepper. So he sat beside her and held her hand, and she leaned on him. He had no idea how to comfort her because he needed some himself. He couldn't say everything was going to be alright because he didn't quite believe it himself.

"Your daughter's files are very badly prioritized," Coulson stated.

"You're really bringing this up now?" He groaned.

"You should have told us, we would have kept our eyes out for signs," he responded carefully.

"Like what? The dropping to the floor like a sack?"

"Coughing and strained breathing," Coulson responded. "Those are the main noticeable signs of a lurking heart failure. She probably was hiding them from Happy so she could play longer."

Tony couldn't take it anymore. "Do you want me to punch you in the face so I'll feel better?" He snapped. "Cause all you had to do was say so!"

Clint stepped between them, "S.H.I.E.L.D. just wants to make to help protect Raven," he explained, "and everyone should have known about her bad heart."

Bruce held his pokerface and said nothing.

"Well, I'm sorry if I wanted to give my daughter privacy."

"You or her?" Fury deadpanned.

Tony stood up. "Why are you even here?" He asked Fury. "Cause I get everyone else who actually likes Raven," he pointed out. "To make sure I don't go off the rails if she dies? Cause last time I checked that seemed your only motive for keeping your eye on Raven."

Fury stared at Tony, "And it seems I'm not wrong to be here then."

"You-" He wanted to lunge at him.

Steve saw and intercepted with got him a square punch in the jaw.

"Tony!" Pepper screamed.

Steve shook himself and stared down at Tony. "Feel better now?" He asked rolling his jaw.

"Not really," Tony shook his hand. "Damn American jawline."

The brief tousle had lightened the mood and Thor threw his heavy hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Fear not Stark," he said sincerely. "You're a warrior, a warrior's daughter is destined to inherit her father's strong will."

Tony knew that. Raven was as tough as she was a mental case, but that was what worried him. She had taken so much, would this be the straw that broke her back? Depression had been clinically proven to cause pain. Whose to say she wouldn't subconsciously let go? Float away in a dream? God, he wished he didn't do that research now.

His inner brood was interrupted by an all too similar scream. Oh God, not here. Not now. Tony made a dash for the room but a team of nurses blocked him. He could have easily chucked them out the way but he stopped himself.

"Mr. Stark please stay here."

"No, you don't understand," he tried to explain, "I need to be in there."

"You can't be in there."

Raven opened her eyes, this world was bright and white too. She felt so weak and the world was so fuzzy, and her head was hurting. She rubbed her eyes when she realized that something was covering her face and on her wrist was a little band with her name on. This was familiar.

Then she heard it. That beeping sound. The horrible smell. The horrible silence.

She was alone.

In hospital.

Without thought she angrily tore her mask off and screamed. Not again. It couldn't be happening again. Not again. Not again. Alone in a hospital. She didn't understand. But she remember the last time she woke up alone in a hospital. The fear. The panic. The questions no one answered. The stupid lies. The absence of her family. Being all alone. Being scared and alone. No one being there.

People came like they did that time before. Last time they held her down and made her go back to those horrible dreams. Not this time. She was bigger now and she didn't want to go back to her dreams. Not in this place.

"Listen! You have to let me in there!"

"Mr. Stark I can't-"

"She has post-traumatic stress!" He bellowed. "If you don't let me in there she's gonna make herself worse! She doesn't know why she's here! She's scared for Christ's sake!"

The nurse heard another crash and reluctantly let him in.

As he expected Raven was putting up a fight and knew exactly what they were trying to do. Her monitor was wailing but she didn't care, she fought, she snapped her teeth and clawed at faces, pulling hair. Anyone who had a needle got a kick. Without a thought he shoved past the doctors on his side and held her close, she swung a few blind blows and thrashed at the heaving doctors.

"Calm down," he told her. "Calm down. I'm right here. I'm right here. Rae you need to calm down."

Hearing Tony's voice broke the illusion and she fell near limp in his arms. She turned her face in his shirt breathing unevenly as she slowly came back to the present. Holding on to Tony like a life line.

The less fazed on the doctors grabbed the fallen oxygen mask and held it against her face watching the monitor intently. Raven struggled but her heart rate was slowing down, she slumped against him, body expanding with breaths. She had done quite a number on the doctors. She had bitten one so hard blood was dripping on the sheets, there was water on the floor from a spilled jug and glass shards from a glass she had undoubtedly flung at them. Some had scratches and she had pulled the hair on others.

Now she was docile as a lamb and their shocked showed. At the presence of Tony she quelled curling against him like a tired cat, she grabbed his shirt and snuggled.

"I thought I was somewhere else," she muttered sadly, loud enough for all to hear.

"I know," Tony said. "I know. And everyone knows how sorry you are." He dared any to say otherwise. "You were just scared and they didn't know that you don't like hospitals."

"I had a bad dream."

"I know, you did. I know." He kissed her head. "Now listen, the reason you're here is because the hole in your heart has gotten too big. So we have to get you a new one. And you fell down so that's why you have stitches in your head." He waited for it all to sink in. "Got it?"

"Yeah," she touched the stitches. "I don't remember falling," her voice was ghost like, weak and floating.

"That's okay," he said. "Now can the doctors do their job?"

"Okay."

Once the doctors had left one by one the Avengers all came in. Here come the stones, Tony thought carefully watching all of them take in the damage and the blood on the sheets.

"Is that blood?" Pepper squeaked.

"It's not hers," he deadpanned.

Steve stared in shocked at the little girl under Tony's arms, "She did-"

"Anyone going on that subject can go outside," he warned. He jutted his thumb at the heart monitor behind him, "For obvious reasons."

Bruce rubbed his messy hair and came across from Tony and rubbed Raven's exposed back.

"Not in the mood for visitors?"

She shook her head and crawled further under Tony's arms like she wanted to burrow into him.

"It's not such a bad mess," Bruce commented. "I've seen worse." She lifted her head and he saw she had been crying. "Not feeling good either huh?" She nodded. "How about you lie down properly?" He lifted the sheet and she went under them, hiding her face. Bruce patted her head through the sheets, "Will you come out if I promise no one's mad?" A coif of hair peeped out.

Pepper came beside Bruce searching for Raven's face. "Is that what's wrong sweetie?"

"I think she's upset she made a mess," Tony agreed with a level of snark. "And that she beat down a team of doctors."

"Oh sweetie, it's alright." Pepper stroked her head. "Please come out."

Something in Pepper's tone made her come out. She stared at Pepper's face, she tilted up and gave Pepper a kiss on her cheek before retreating back under her covers. Taking a deep breath Pepper settled for that and comforted Raven through the sheets.

"I can see why you didn't take me up on that offer now," Natasha observed. "Is this is fear, I can't imagine intent."

Clint's eyes expressed similar thoughts at the side of broken glass, on the floor and the wet wall. The secret was out the bag and he could feel the calculating thoughts as Raven remained hidden. Steve with that damnable gentleman's heart was the only one who seemed to be sympathetic and approached the hiding child to coax her out from under the sheets.

Tony screwed his face in a scowl. He refused to meet eyes with Fury who had sworn that Loki had been in the room. He was sizing up Raven in a whole other light, she wasn't just his Achilles Heel anymore. Some misplaced paragraph in the file of Tony Stark. She was a problem child, a destructive problem child with a lethal genius mind. He could just smell the profile he was making on her while Steve was gently talking to her. Tony felt a whole new sense of protectiveness. The last thing he needed was Fury getting involved with his parenting. Sure she was difficult but he was handling it. All her issues were not going to disappear over night.

Like her heart.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

He heard the Stark girl was in the hospital, well, he caught wind of it. They all thought that he would actually harm her, and in fear of this was trying to shield her from him. They really hadn't learned anything since their last battle. Their technology was child's play to him, so easily to maneuver around, and they themselves were so easy to infiltrate. A simple spell and they all slumbered.

Save for her.

Did they really think he would harm a child? It was true he held no affection for Midgard or it's inhabitants, he didn't see any problem in spilling their blood. As long as it served a greater purpose. This child's death would bring him nothing. He could aggravate the Avengers in more interesting ways. Thor no doubt told them about his escape, did he also believe he would murder a child? His new found wisdom did nothing for his overall intellect.

Loki watched Raven as she slept with a toy resembling an animal in her grip. Tony Stark and his woman were sleeping on opposite sides of the bed, cradled in curved chairs wrapped in blankets. In the bed where the child's bed was a book, no doubt a fable they had read to her before she had fallen asleep. He had been utterly silent but somehow she sensed him. She rubbed her eyes and saw him. Strangely she was fascinated by him but not afraid.

"How did you get here?" She yawned.

"Oh, I just came in." Aloofly he sat on the bed. "I heard you were unwell, so came to see what's wrong with you."

It was remotely true. He wondered what had been so important that it distracted them all from their search for him.

"My heart's not working anymore," she explained. "I have to get a new one."

"A new heart?" Midgardians were so barbaric in their methods. "They're going to take out your heart and put in a new one?"

It was hard to picture someone cutting open her chest, removing a defective organ and putting in another person's heart.

She nodded, "I'm just waiting for somebody to die so I can get my surgery."

At least she wasn't ignorant about her procedure. Ignorance was so unattractive.

"Aren't you afraid?" He asked. "Quite a serious situation."

"A little," she admitted. "But everyone says it's harder to get a kidney or a liver. And the doctors say that it's a very easy operation." She yawned, "I just feel very tired all the time."

"Do you know why you need a new heart?"

He found this somewhat fascinating. Reusing a dead man's organs to keep another alive. It was quite morbid, taking a man's remains to soothe the living. Any knowledge was always appreciated however.

"I was born with a hole in her heart," she explained. "My other daddy, told me I was born early, and that's why my heart wasn't made right. Now the hole's getting bigger and because of that my heart isn't working right. If I don't get a new heart I'll die."

He took it all in. "Interesting. You were born too small." A fact however stood out to him. "Your other daddy? You have two fathers?"

"Three."

"How can a girl have three fathers?"

His first thought was that her mother had been a whore of some sort and had narrowed the identity of the girl's father by three men. It happened.

"My mommy met Tony first but she didn't tell him I was in her tummy. She had a boyfriend that I thought was my daddy." She held up one finger. "I found out he wasn't my daddy when they died. So I went to live with my Auntie Irene and I called her boyfriend daddy, but I knew he wasn't my real daddy." Another finger went up. "And now that he's in jail, everyone told me that I have to live with my real daddy now. But I don't call him daddy," she added reverently.

His assumption had been quite close. She had basically told him her life story, and it held his interest. Tossed from home to home. No wonder she addressed things so callously, nothing about her story had been handled with care. He wondered why she had confessed so much? She could have stuck with his assumption.

"Can you tell me your name now?"

That was why. Oh, he liked her. Information for information.

"Is that why you told me that?" His smile was gleeful. "So I would tell you my name?"

"It's fair," she said pointedly.

"But I wager everyone knows that story," he countered.

"I wager," she mocked, "Tony would tell me your name if I asked him."

"Is that a threat?" He leaned over her. "Are you threatening me?"

Wisely she said, "I just want to know your name."

He liked this girl. She was attempting to challenge him on her level, a small battle of wits. She sensed that he and Tony didn't have the comradeship he alluded to and she was calling him on it. She was as smart as they claimed Tony Stark to be. Fate was kind enough to give this Stark manners at least.

"Does your promise still stand?" She nodded eagerly. "Fine. My name is," he parted the hair over her ear and whispered, "Loki."

"Loki?" She tilted her head to a side. "Do you know Thor? His name is weird too."

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked unnecessarily. His smile was nothing but naughty playfulness, "You must never ask Thor of me, nor anyone. Understood?" She bobbed her head like an obedient pet. "I am Thor's brother."

Her eyes widened. "Really?" She was awed and he basked in it. "But," she ran her eyes allover him, "you don't look anything like him." A thought then occurred to her, "Does that mean your a god too? Thor's the god of thunder, what are you the god of?"

"I am the god of mischief."

"Wow," she said, "that's way cooler than thunder. You can do magic tricks and stuff."

He liked the sudden turn of this conversation.

"You think so?"

"Of course I do. You cast spells and stuff!" He gave a melodious laugh. "All Thor does is make loud thunder and swing a hammer. You're way better."

Oh he liked this girl very much.

"And," she continued, "he always calls me Child of Stark. It was cool at first but now it's annoying."

Loki liked Raven, it was decided. Any one who found fault in his brother he could tolerate. The fact this person was Tony Stark's daughter just made it more sweet. An Avenger's daughter trying to befriend him, why he had no qualms in amusing this idea. A thought then struck him.

"Do you want to know what else I can do?"

"What?"

He held a finger to his lips, a motion for silence, and then put a hand on her chest over her heart. It was indeed weak, but it was more than that. He felt the waning of it's life, the devices she was connected to were barely keeping the organ pumping. If he had not come to visit she would not have survived the night. She may have died in her sleep. Without a second thought he soothed the hole, not quite healing it but reducing it slightly. He hardly alleviated the problem but he gave her more time.

"What did you do?" She asked.

He stroked her cheek with the tips of her fingers, "I gave you more time."

She blinked not quite grasping the gravity of his gift but she hugged him all the same. "Thank you Loki. A feel a little better."

Her hug was frail, arms like wings, but he felt the gratitude in her arms wrapped around his neck. She even kissed him on the cheek. He patted her lightly, everything about her was tiny and weak. It made him think of his origin. Left to die. A disgraceful runt. In another realm she would have been left to die, to rot and to be eaten. At least Midgardians were kind to weak children. He settled her back into bed and kissed her stitches. The chill of his breath tickled. She was truly a bird, a lame bird with felt feathers, delicate and unable to fly.

"Sleep well, Raven."

"You're leaving already?" She pouted. "But you just got here."

He smiled, now she craving his company. "How about another present for keeping our secret so well?" Nothing wrong with a little incentive.

In his hand he conjured a pendant hung by a fine sliver chain. The pendant was of beautiful Asgardian gems, a simple common trick, truly nothing compared to true Asgardian gems. However to a Midgardian child it was fit for a queen. He made this one in an amber tone since she had a blue already. She gasped softly holding it in her hands.

"Loki it's so beautiful. Thank you so much." She looked up at him with such fierce loyalty. "I won't tell anyone or let anyone see it."

"I know you won't. Farewell Raven." He vanished in his usual fashion.

The moment he was gone Raven grabbed her pencil case taking the a tissue wrapping up the necklace and hiding it. She really liked Loki, and she would do anything to keep seeing him. Even if she had to tell a thousand lies.

Loki watched as she hid the pendant, clever little thing, she was careful and tedious. A place where no adult would search. My, my, Stark needed to keep his eye on his little bird, if the wrong person opened her cage she would fly away and never come back. He had to make sure there was no evidence of him ever being there. He waited till she settled back to the position he had found her in, the very one, and he allowed all that pesky surveillance to resume.

Such a clever girl.

Tony woke up with a jolt, he and Pepper were practically living at the hospital. No one wanted to leave Raven alone, neither of them could leave her alone nor each other. Everyone visited in circulations, to keep her mind off her situation. Playing games, watching movies, reading, drawing. Even Timber visited brought along by Happy who didn't mind watching the pooch at all, and although short visits they brightened her day the most.

Before he had fallen asleep he noticed how tired she was, he saw the look the nurse had given Raven and he tried to stay up as long as he could. He hadn't intended on falling asleep but he did. When he realized why he was so damn tired his eyes had fallen to Raven. She was still asleep tucked away in her bed clutching Octave, still alive. Although the heart monitor beeped faithful he wouldn't be convinced until he felt proof. He reached over and pet her head, she sighed in her sleep, her warm breath touched his hand and he had peace.

She was breathing and she was still here. The look that nurse slipped had haunted him, that look of expectant doom and pity for those it touched. She had thought that Raven wasn't going to last, everyone was saying it with their eyes. He hadn't wanted to believe it but he still had planned to stayed up, just in case. Yet there she was sleeping soundly, still with him. He kissed her temple.

"Sweet dreams princess."

"Morning Tony," she responded in a breathy voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" He lightly accused. "I order you to go back to sleep."

"You're beard woke me up," she protested, "it prickles."

He scratched her goatee. "Sorry kid, no one's getting me to shave this beauty." He rubbed her nose with a finger, "Not even you and those big brown eyes."

She laughed, "I saw a picture of you in a magazine with no beard. You looked like a pretty boy rock star," she teased

"What is it with you and snooping? And how do you know about pretty boys, huh?"

"I can't find any photo albums anywhere in the house," she said, "the only thing I can find are magazines with you or your daddy's face on them."

Tony frowned, "You were looking for photo albums? You don't have any," he commented.

"Yes, I do," she said. "I have all my mommy's ones and one for me."

Tony knew she had a good set of books when she moved in but he hadn't really looked at them, most of them may have been photo albums. He didn't know she was into the whole document every moment in her life kind of kid, but he kind of figured why.

"So what's in your album?"

"Baby pictures, school pictures, Christmas pictures, Halloween ones, birthdays and the holiday when I went to London."

"You've been to London? You never told me that."

"You never asked."

He sat beside her. There was so much about Raven he didn't know, things she had done, things she wanted to do. There was so much things and so little time.

"I was five when I went," she continued. "That's when I meet Lara. I like London, especially the jelly babies."

"Jelly babies?" That did not sound tasty at all. Or edible.

"They're like jelly beans and gummy bears, but they look like people. I miss eating jelly babies. I can't them anywhere in New York."

Tony made a note to order a crate of jelly babies straight from England.

"Maybe the next time me and Pep take a vacation you can pick a place," he suggested. "Have you ever heard of Monaco?" She shook her head. "Beautiful place, can't remember much of it though." He stroked her hair, it was soft like a baby's, which was what she was, a baby. His sick little dying baby. "I bet you would love Paris," he went on voice getting thick, "it's a really artsy kinda place, with really weird food. You'd love it."

"Tony..."

Something about his tone made the hair rise off her skin. It reminded her of Auntie Irene who seemed far far away. Her tears, her grappling hands, that tone, the pricking words.

_You're just like your mommy Raven, you know?_

"Nah, I think you're more of an Italy girl." His throat became tight. "They have a story for every building, and I guarantee the best pasta you'll ever have."

"Tony..."

_You're going to grow up and be so beautiful, just like her._

"Hmm?"

She rubbed his head. "Please don't cry Tony. Don't be sad."

_You poor poor baby. You little angel._

"Who's crying? Nobody's crying."

She wanted to say nothing but bit her lip rubbing Tony's messy hair avoiding his eyes. "I'll be okay I promise."

_You didn't deserve any of this. Any of it._

"I know you will be. No question."

"You don't have to lie." Raven's eyes were sage and old. "I understand, that I need a heart to get better. I understand that if I don't get better I'll-"

"No," he warned, "don't you dare say that." His voice became tense. "You are not allowed to think like that. You hear me?"

"But..."

"No buts!" He shouted. "I'm supposed to worry about you dying! Not you!"

Raven shrank back at his outburst and Pepper had woken up. She took in the scene, Tony on his feet eyes pained, body coiled defensively and little Raven shrinking back. Tears peeping out her tears.

"What happened?" She asked not caring who answered.

Tony said nothing and stormed out the room. Pepper's first instinct was to run after him but her second was to check on Raven. Raven was laying on the bed curled protectively against the sheets, she burrowed under the sheets and stayed there despite Pepper's calls.

It scared Pepper, she hadn't been this still since she had first moved in. She wasn't answering or acknowledging her calls and it made her heart pace. What had Tony said to make her withdraw? What had she said to make her react. Her head spun at the thought, he had yelled at her. He had yelled at her. She had to find Tony but she didn't want to leave Raven. But talking to Raven was getting her nowhere.

"I'll be right back," she whispered to the bundle. "I'll be right back."

Raven didn't know what she had done wrong. She understood her condition, and sure she was a little scared but Loki had done something and now she felt better. Just a little better. But now Tony was mad at her. She couldn't break her promise to Loki but she wanted to let Tony know she felt a little better without letting out the secret.

Why did he yell at her? Was she supposed to pretend that she didn't know she could die without a new heart? That was no secret. It was like when you heard someone had cancer, you knew they were dying. You knew without saying. This you knew without saying. Why did she have to pretend that she wasn't sick? That everyone wasn't sad? Why did she have to pretend to be stupid?

"I'm not stupid," she muttered to herself. "I'm not stupid. I'm not stupid. I'm not stupid." She didn't want to talk to anyone if she had to be stupid pinhead. She sat up and pressed a button for a nurse.

A bright nurse came with an air of melancholy. "Yes dear?"

"I don't anybody in my room," she deadpanned.

The nurse face resembled like a cold bucket of water had been dumped on her head. "W-What?"

"I don't want anybody in my room." She rethought her statement and added, "Only doctors and nurses. No one else."

"But sweetie..." She began. "What about?"

"See that?" She pointed to the heart monitor. "If that makes weird sounds that means I'm making myself worse. So," she stared at her seriously, "I don't want anybody in here but doctors and nurses, or that," she pointed to the device, "will make bad noises. Okay?"

The nurse looked horrified, "You're denying access to all visitors?"

"That's right." She saw the confusion. "Or do you want my heart to get worse and make me die faster?"

The nurse looked scandalized, "N-N-No!"

"Then keep everyone out. I don't care who it is, even if it's a man with an eye patch or someone nice." She folded her arms angrily. "I don't have to talk to anyone and I don't want anyone to talk to me."

The shaken nurse nodded and retreated.

"What did you do?" Pepper demanded. "She isn't answering me and hiding under her sheets."

"Me? I didn't do anything?"

Pepper wasn't having any of it. "She is sick and you yelled at her loud enough to wake me up." Her voice was echoing in the cleared out hall being fully monitored by S.H.I.E.L.D agents. "What happened?"

Tony said nothing and rubbed his face.

"Tony Stark answer me," she warned. "Answer me or so help me God!"

"I lost my cool okay!" He threw his hands up, "Sue me! I lost my cool."

Pepper was about to deck him. "You don't lose your cool with a dying child. Do you hear me? You do not lose your cool."

"Well, I did."

"That isn't good enough!" She bellowed. "She frustrates you, you be dad in the room and be Tony Stark outside!"

"You didn't hear her," his tone was rocking. "You didn't hear what she said." Pepper listened impatiently. "She was talking about dying like it was nothing. Like she was ready to die."

"So," she tapped her foot testily, "because she struck a cord by you, you snap at her?" She gave a frustrated cry. "What do you expect Tony? Her mother was murdered by her boyfriend. Someone tried to drown her in a bathtub. What did you expect?" Her voice was rising. "She understands that people die Tony! She knows how unfair life is and she has given up on fighting that! And if it bothers you that she doesn't have that degree of innocence, well, I'm sorry but you are going have to get over it!"

Tony moved to speak but was interrupted by Clint.

"Guys, we've got a problem."

They came by the room and saw all the Avengers outside like it was a standoff, the nurses were nervously stationed by a door. A closed door.

"What happened?" Pepper asked aggressively. "Why is that door closed?"

"She doesn't want any visitors," a nurse said quivering. "She said not to let anyone unless their a doctor or nurse."

"She's an underage child," Pepper groaned, "she can't refuse visitors."

"She said that visitors may worsen her condition," another nurse spoke up. "So we have an obligation to protect the patient."

"She said what?" Pepper held her head and sat down. "Oh my god. She's too young to be pulling stunts like this. She's too young to be giving this much grief."

Raven had the curtains pulled shut, so you couldn't even see what she was doing. She could be crying and they wouldn't know unless it was straining her heart. It made Pepper anxious to the point of a mental collapse.

"What happened?" Steve asked the two.

Tony shifted guiltily under everyone's stares. "Alright I might have fucked a bit."

"How much is a bit?" Clint asked seriously. "This doesn't seem like a bit."

"Alright, alright." He sighed, "I really fucked up." They all waited for the reason. "Alright, I yelled okay. She was taking her death a little too apathetically and I yelled."

He was surrounded by shocked, angry faces.

"Did you already spell it out for him?" Natasha asked Pepper.

"Slowly as humanly possible," she confirmed.

Bruce stared at the door silence his greatest volume, as everyone voiced their disdain with Tony. He went to the door up to the nurses.

"Tell her it's a doctor,"he told them. "Don't worry I actually am."

One nurse nearly threw herself on him in gratitude while another looked unsure. "Are you sure you should..."

"Don't worry, I think I get it."

While the world ganged up on Tony, Bruce entered the room. Raven sadly colored, for once representing a dying child with an air a melancholy and wisdom of an old soul around her like a halo. She saw him and became alert.

"How did you-"

"Doctors only remember?"

She rolled her head, "I forgot!" She huffed. "I should have said only hospital doctors and nurses."

Bruce sat on the bed. "I heard you and Tony had a fight."

"It's not a fight if one person yells," she corrected, "it's Tony being stupid and mean."

"I see." Bruce thought his steps carefully. "Everyone's really worried out there."

"They're all yelling," she said. "And I don't care."

"I don't think that's true," he commented. "I think you have your own way of caring." She kept coloring her pointless swirl. "I think you didn't want Tony to be sad about you not getting your heart on time and he took it the wrong way."

"So? He wants to be thick, let him."

"Now that sounds mean," he pointed out softly.

"No it's not. It's the truth and the truth isn't always nice."

Bruce knew this was going to be hard but he had to get through to her. "Still Raven," he began, "you're hurting Tony's feelings."

"He hurt mine," she snapped.

"Two wrongs don't make it right," he told her.

"It makes it even," she argued. "And even is always fair."

"Making someone hurt doesn't sound fair to me."

"Well that's fair and fair isn't nice to everyone. The same way the truth hurts."

She was cold and bitter. It was not just Tony's brief yell that hurt her, she was upset because of something else and that had been last straw. He had been the trigger to the loaded gun.

"Is that what people told you when your mother died?"

She stopped writing. It was a low blow but he had no other tactic. "Yes," her voice fell. "He said he was sorry but it doesn't matter because my mommy's dead and she isn't coming back."

"Raven, you're too little to be so mean and angry," he said tenderly. "When you grow up you could end up being a cruel person."

Her eyes went blank and base. "Then maybe someone should have helped my mommy and then she would be alive and I wouldn't be so mean."

"People die every day. That's no excuse to be mean." He held her hand, "I know it hurts but hurting other people will not make it better." He held her other hand, "Remember that boy you told me about? He hurt you and you hurt him back. He left you alone but you still remember how mean he was." He moved her to look at him, "It still hurts although you hurt him back. If it was over and done with you wouldn't have remembered it so well to tell me about him."

Her eyes became glassy with tears. "And I know why you shut everyone out," he continued. "You don't just not want to get upset and make you're heart worse. You don't want to make them worry a lot but just a little bit. About right?"

She nodded. "Everyone pretends I'm stupid," she cried.

"Who?"

"Everyone does! They pretend that I'm stupid I don't know that people die." She wiped her face. "They all think I'm baby and yell and me when I tell the truth." She sniffled, "Everyone pretends that nothing bad will happen, but they do," she spat, "bad things always happen."

Bruce pushed the table away and she came to him. "Raven, we, just want you to be treated like everyone else. We don't want to talk to you like you're all grown up because you're not."

"I'm not like everybody else. My mommy's dead, my other daddy is in jail and my daddy is superhero."

"True," he admitted. "But, you're still a little girl and little girls deserve all the love in the world. They should be protected and loved." He rubbed her little head. "We just want you to be as happy as you can be."

She rubbed her wet face against his shirt. "I miss my mommy."

"I know, I know." He hugged her. "And I know that no matter what we do, you always will. No one what's you to forget her. We just want you to be happy. We can't take it when you cry."

Raven sobbed against him and his heart broke, no wonder Tony was so frustrated, she held so many things back and then threw them on your lap when she broke down. But it seemed that after she gave you them she pulled herself back leaving the ugly pink elephant in the room to take the rap for the mess.

"I just didn't want him to cry," she admitted. "I didn't want him to be sad. I hate it when people cry at me."

"Cry at you?"

"Auntie Irene always used to squeeze me and cry all over me for hours and hours. Then she would just let me go and leave." Her face was red and wet. "She would just cry and grab me." She wiped her face, "So I try and," she was interrupted by a hiccup.

"You try and cheer them up before they cry?" He finished worriedly. "So you've locked everyone out so they all can scream and calm down?"

She nodded. "I don't want to see any of it."

Everything connected and came on like a light bulb. She was instinctively protecting herself and when it blew up she shut it out so she didn't have to hear the commotion. She was just acting on a bad experience, she wasn't apathetic at all. She was playing tough to avoid having another front seat to grief and mourning. It was all so simple yet the mess was still bubbling.

Bruce kept a straight face and tucked her in, "How about you stay in here and wait while I go and break the news to everyone."

"Okay."

The minute he closed the door everyone was probing for answers.

"What did she say?" Pepper asked rabidly. "Is she alright?" She noticed his damp shirt. "Was she crying? Why was she crying?"

"Pepper breathe," he said kindly. "You'll give yourself a panic attack." He took a seat by the chairs across from the room. "We just had a little chat and we got to the bottom of this," he gestured to the buzzing group, "mess."

"And what did she say?" asked Natasha.

Tony who had been silent in shame listened.

"It was all a misunderstanding." They all displayed looks of and expressed confusion. "It was all instinct." He had to edit a bit for Tony's sake. "Tony was getting a little emotional with her and she thought that he was going to cry so she tried to comfort him."

"We got that part," Steve stated.

"She did that because she was scared of it," he expanded. "She said that her Auntie Irene cried a lot in front her and would hold on to her and cry. Once she had finished crying she often left Raven where she stood. She can't take people crying around her."

"So she tried to put his mind at ease," Thor muttered.

"Yes, and once that backfired she got scared of everyone's reactions. So, she got the nurses to keep us out until we all had our fit and got over it."

"She thought of all that?" Clint asked perplexed. "She did all of this out of fear?"

"Looks like it."

"You know this person? Her aunt?" Steve asked Pepper and Tony, who was reeling.

Tony gritted his teeth, "It's all her." His voice was mad with disbelief. "She's been the one all along."

"Tony?" Pepper called uncertainly.

"Don't you get it Pep?" The revelation made him dizzy. "Who dropped her at Helms' feet? Irene. Who threw her at us? Irene. Who let her in on the reason why Vivian was killed? Irene." He couldn't believe this. "Her godmother has been fucking her up at every turn she gets. It's all been her Pepper. She's the one who has been putting her through all of this extra trauma." The truth mad him nuts. "The same bitch who decides to chuck her on us when Helms' get arrested. The same one who suddenly remembers that I'm Raven's father. All when she has no one else to pick up her baggage."

He sat down laughing bitterly. "Sure we step on the bombs but who put them there? Exposing her to all those toxic people? Her goddamn godmother, who's trying to paint herself as a hero for sending her here."

"Her godmother?" Natasha repeated. "Her godmother made her this way?"

Steve ran his fingers through his hair, "She's really not just some ordinary little girl is she?"

"No," said Pepper, "she's not like most little girls at all."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

She came in without warning, heels clicking angrily with each step but her face a neutral mold and her eyes a silvery blaze. The minute Tony saw her he wanted to disappear, the other Avengers had no idea who she was and the agents escorting her seemed stupefied as well. Unlike last time she wore a smart, fashionable deep green dress that she no doubt bough in those chic boutiques she loved to frequent. The weather had no call on how she dressed.

Upon seeing Tony she wasted no time and delivered a backhanded slap that echoed through the hall.

"How dare you," Lara seethed.

Tony circulated his jaw, "Nice to see you too Miss Orson."

"Where is she?" She demanded. She turned and spied Raven lying on a bed sleeping. "How dare you have the audacity not to tell me she was sick."

"I lost your number," he replied calmly. "Yeah, Raven gave it to me but I just lost it."

Her eyes flashed, but then the glow simmered. "Well," her voice became a purr, "since you've been so careless then you have no cause to object to this little get together."

Pepper's sense of chaos stung and more agents came in escorting two more people, one made him wish he had his suit on, he had on a somewhat casual suit, hair slicked back a thin ghost of a beard on his face. Beside him was a man what most people would figure the Hulk would be as a person, he was tall with notable muscles, fierce faced, an animal like beard that crept up the side of his face giving him the appearance of a bear.

"Mr. Stark," the smaller man greeted, "Marshall Helms, how's it going?" He then gestured to his friend, "This is my associate Mr. Rourke."

"Morning," he grunted in a thick Irish accent. He was more casually dressed, loose top, jeans and smart shoes. He had a drawstring bag slung over his shoulder.

"Raven's sleeping," Pepper announced like a word of protection.

The present Avengers, Steve and Bruce were very alert to the danger. Steve had risen from his seat sizing up Rourke who did likewise while Bruce surveyed everyone from his chair trying to be an invisible as possible. He could feel the temper beating off Rourke and knew right away that this visit would be tense or a train wreck.

"Is she?" Marshall said. "Well," he glanced at his watch. "it's quite late."

"It's ten o' clock," stated Steve.

"That late for Raven," he strut to the room peeping inside. "Do excuse me," and he entered.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Pepper.

Before any of them could get to the door Rourke was there to intercept them and everyone stood in their tracks. No one wanted to cause a scene but no one wanted to let him near Raven despite how much she loved him.

Tony could only watch as Marshall went by the bed and ran his fingers through her hair, the motion roused her immediately and she looked up from where the sensation had come from. Her eyes popped and she gave a girlish squeal.

"Daddy!" She threw she arms around him and he in turn did the same.

He kept running his fingers through her hair and murmured things no one heard. He pulled away from the hug when her grip loosened and her knelt down cupping her face lovingly, he kissed the bridge of her nose and she hugged him again. Raven's face was pure bliss, she clung to him, she called him daddy, it was gutting him over and over. She saw Marshall Helms as more of a father than him. But he did have more years on him with Raven.

"Look, look," Marshall whispered pointing at Rourke.

Raven gave another squeak. "Uncle Shane! Uncle Shane!"

Shane Rourke gave a big smile coming over to Raven. He gave her a big smack on her cheek.

"There's my lass!" He gave her a big hug. "We finally got your daddy here on a plane, and just in time huh?"

"I miss you so much!" She cried throwing her arms around his neck when he bended. "I really did!"

"I know you did," Rourke muttered. "We miss you too love."

Marshall sat on the bed and planted a kiss behind her ear. He ran his fingers through her messy hair gathering it in his hands wrapping it before grabbing a forgotten hair band and put her hair in a messy bun. She touched her hair and looked back at him smiling brightly. He gave her another kiss, this time on her cheek.

"I've missed you love," said Marshall.

"I missed you too."

Ireland was hell. The trial was being dragged out, and Raven was miles away in this forsaken country with Tony Stark, his little birdie. Marshall saw red when he heard the stunt that Irene had pulled, no sooner had she caught wind of a setup she suddenly remembers who Raven's biological father was. Like the light of Christ had fallen on her head, Tony Stark's came to her. It had blindsided him at first, he had expected that Harris wasn't Raven's father she was exceptionally bright and seemed to be more like Vivian with a touch of someone else. Not a drop of Harris brutish frame was in her, she was lithe and doe eyed.

He knew he had lost her when he heard Stark's name, his fortune was a fountain and he status as a superhero he was untouchable to his game. He had lost Raven and he had seen red. Once Irene had delivered Raven like a fucking care package, he made sure he sent her a care package also. She had been a mess since Vivian died. She never liked that fact that Raven had been born when her baby died, that fact that wild witty Vivian could hang up her pearls and effortlessly became a mother without missing the old days. Irene couldn't take the fact that he and Vivian had a bit of a wrestle years ago before she went to America to get her time in the limelight. Vivian knew how fickle the glow was, unlike Irene who worshiped it, so when Raven came along she hardly cared who the father was all that mattered was her baby girl.

Vivian loved Raven, she loved how smart she was, but not like everyone else did. Vivian knew that Raven was going to someone special and not because of who her father was, she said so nevermind how frail she was when she came into the world.

_She's going to wonderful, I know it. She's going to be someone great, I feel it. Oh Marshall, I don't care about where she came from, her birth father I mean, he doesn't define her anymore than I do. I know you're not much of a kids man but everyone was a child once, and when she grows up she'll be happy and brilliant. Do you know that she loves music? Not that godawful children music, really music, Bach, Beethoven, Mozart, operas. She actually stops crying and listens, she listens and sways. You know that fella at the club, who plays the cello? She adores him, she crawls for him and tries to play the cello. She touches the strings, Marshall, she laughs when it plays. Harris prefers the fiddle but she won't have it. She loves that cello. Maybe when she's about four I'll give her lessons if she still loves it. Four's a good age, don't you think? I'd wish you would see her, I feel you two would be thick as thieves._

Harris was an ape, an loveable ape but still an ape. She did have a bleeding heart. But no one predicted he would react so radically when he found out about Raven not being his, even drunk, no one saw it coming. Harris had nearly screamed himself mad when he sobered up, Vivian was dead beaten to death, and little Raven was clinging to life on life support. An accident he said, I didn't mean it, he said but Marshall wouldn't have it you couldn't be that precise with sticking a child's head under water. Beating a woman, alright, but he held Raven's head under water. He slammed her head against the tub floor, she had broken her nose. It was a miracle that she woke up.

You couldn't put her in a bathroom, not until she was six and a half. She would freeze up, scream her head off, piss herself, faint, hyperventilate. Irene had to wash her with a washcloth, you try and put her in the shower, under a hose or a faucet she screamed and crawled away like a wild animal running to hide. She would hide nude crying and screaming beyond comprehension, and pulling her out just made it worse. She was above reason and negotiation, she kicked and fought like an alley cat. Irene still had the scar where Raven had sank her baby teeth in. That's when he had stepped in.

Shane had skin thick as leather, once Raven realized that no matter how hard she kicked, hit and bit he wouldn't let go she relented and let him hold her. He had a way with her, she wouldn't talk, was mute for nearly a year but Shane understood her body language way better than Irene did. Irene had no patience with the wild child, perhaps because she let it slip that Raven wasn't Harris'. Either way she dumped Raven on him once he had gotten the child to speak.

"Lass," Shane rubbed her head, "how about a song eh?" His hands gently held her arms. "I miss hearing you sing love."

"How about Rocky Road to Dublin?"

"My favorite," he replied. He then opened the drawstring bag and pulled out a little pink box, "Before I forget, this for you love. A little piece of good ol' Ireland for you."

She opened the box and pulled at a rosary with black beads holding a medium sized wooden celtic cross.

"It's beautiful," she gasped.

"It will keep you safe, " he said seriously. "Me and your daddy have some more presents for you." He put the bag on her lap. "Go on love, look."

Marshall could feel Tony Stark's eyes on him, him and his little entourage, they were watching him and like always he put on a good show. He scratched her ears, made her laugh, gave her kisses made her say Daddy over and over again. He watched Raven open the bag and pulled out a book titled The Hobbit, a doll with yellow hair, china blue eyes and a blue dress and black shoes, a currant colored walrus plushie with yellow eyes.

"Isn't she pretty?" Marshall cooed. "I thought you'd like her, her name's Lucy."

"Like Lucy in the sky of diamonds?" She asked.

"That's right, and you now have you're very own walrus."

She grabbed the walrus, "He's so cute!"

Tony Stark then came in, face sour and hard.

"I sure hate to interrupt the love fest and all but someone has to eat their breakfast." He spied the presents, "Looks like Christmas came early."

"Look Tony, Daddy got me a walrus! And a book, and a dolly! Isn't she pretty?"

The beginning of the sentence made him internally cringe, it was nothing to Raven, Marshall was daddy and he was just Tony. So simple yet it said so much.

"Very," he muttered. "Breakfast you," he told Raven who pouted.

Shane smiled, those crooked teeth flashing, "Breakfast? You mind if we stuck around for it fella?" A big hand spread over Raven's head, "We haven't seen our little bird in such a long time. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"We don't want to tire her out," Tony responded stiffly smiling for Raven's sake. "Notice all the equipment in the room?"

Marshall gave a smile that made him itch for his suit. "We won't. You wouldn't deny a father seeing his daughter would you?"

Seeing Raven's big hopeful, pleading brown eyes he gave a rumbling groan and exited with a dismissive wave, "Make sure she eats."

Tony came out and and sat down between everyone, "They'll be gone soon. Just," he gave another way, "make sure he doesn't... do mobster stuff."

"Are you sure we should leave them in there with her?" Steve watched the interaction with soldier's eyes. "They are technically criminals."

"She's happy Cap, leave 'em alone," Tony said in a forced low tone watching the exchange. "They'll be gone by lunch, hopefully."

Pepper tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "They're the only family she can remember since her mother died. As deplorable as they may be, she loves them and it would be cruel to kick them out." She smiled softly at Steve, "But monitoring and chaperoning is welcomed."

"Will do," said Steve.

A little voice rang out a soft chime, "While in the merry month of May from me home I started, left the girls of Tuam so sad and broken hearted." Raven was singing. "Saluted father dear, kissed me darling mother, drank a pint of beer, me grief and tears to smother. Then off to reap the corn, leave where I was born."

Steve turned his head, "Boys used to sing that in the barracks."

"Cut a stout black thorn to banish ghosts and goblins," Raven voice went, "brought a pairs of brogues rattling o'er the dogs and fright'ning all the dogs on the rocky road to Dublin. One, two, three four, five Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road all the way to Dublin.. whack follol de rah!"

They were all laughing clapping and tapping to a tune Tony heard Raven whistle on rainy days.

"In Mullingar that night I rested limbs so weary, blinding by daylight next morning blithe and early. Took a drop of pure to keep me heart from sinkin that's a Paddy's cure whenever he's on drinking." Her brogue seemed strong now. "There's an Irish girl. See the lassies smile, laughing all the while at me curious style, 'twould set your heart a bubblin' asked me was I hired, wages I required. I was almost tired of the rocky road to Dublin."

Rourke joined in with rumbling voice. "Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road  
all the way to Dublin, whack follol de rah! From there I got away, me spirits never falling, landed on the quay, just as the ship was sailing. The Captain at me roared, said that no room had he, when I jumped aboard, a cabin found for Paddy. Down among the pigs, played some funny rigs, danced some hearty jigs, the water round me bubbling. When off Holyhead I wished meself was dead, or better for instead on the rocky road to Dublin. Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road  
all the way to Dublin, Whack follol de rah!"

Tony groaned rubbing his head, he had no idea that she knew the songs that you heard the most Irish men bellowing when they're drunk. He could see Marshall watching him with gloating eyes knowing damn well that Raven never sung like this around them. Suck it up, he thought bitterly, she's still going home with me.

"Well the boys of Liverpool, when we safely landed, called meself a fool, I could no longer stand it. Blood began to boil, temper I was losing, poor old Erin's Isle they began abusing. "Hurrah me soul" says I, me Shillelagh I let fly. Some Galway boys were nigh and saw I was a hobble in, with a load "hurray!" joined in the affray. We quitely cleared the way for the rocky road to Dublin." Marshall joined in gaily, "Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road and all the way to Dublin, whack follol de rah!"

Tony hated that son of bitch. He even winked at Pepper when their eyes crossed.

"Something the matter Mr. Stark?" Marshall asked when he left Raven and Rourke to crow another song. "You seem awfully tense." Something in his voice was mocking and yet subtly threatening.

"I don't like you," he said outright. "I really don't like you but I like Irene a whole lot less."

"Well at least you're not completely stupid," Marshall shrugged. "I don't care much for you either. Never did," he added. "I'm surprised that Raven doesn't have a bus full of brothers and sisters. Or does she?"

"She has an extended family of spies and superheroes who would be very eager to rearrange your face if you overstep your bounds."

"And what are my bounds Mr. Stark?" He asked bemused.

"She's my daughter now and you better remember that. You don't show up uninvited pulling the whole, I'm her father card because you're not skit because it's really unbecoming of a man in your profession."

Without a twitch that weasel like smile widened very so slightly. "Yet I'm still Daddy."

It was D-Day.

Days after Marshall's awkward visit a heart became available. The heart had finally come and they had to move fast, a heart could only last six hours outside the body, the moment they had the signal everyone was prepping Raven for surgery. She had to be ready and on the table when it reached the hospital. The nurses took her to get scrubbed for surgery, they even removed her bright blue nail polish, which she just hated. She had to be completely clean and not just on the incision area, they had to be ready for any detours during surgery, they explained that after surgery she would be uttered bed ridden and full of tubes and wires. The nurses told Raven that she mustn't talk or laugh after surgery, she would have a tube in her mouth and it cause great pain, she wouldn't even have to worry about going to the bathroom either.

All the Avengers had come for the surgery. Tony didn't say anything but he was glad for the company though it wouldn't be the most upbeat company. Pepper benefited from the crowd more than he did, her anxiety showed more than it ever did, but only when Raven wasn't in sight.

Thor was a little uneasy too. He was unfamiliar with Earth's medicine and health treatments, he also had a certain disdain for hospitals. The procedure seemed cruel and a form of torture. Cutting open a child's chest to remove a defective organ replacing it with a dead man's organ. Yet everyone assured him it was a common procedure and she wouldn't be in any pain but perhaps a little discomfort afterward.

"Your child has great courage," he said aloud. Having broken the silence everyone looked at him. "Most children should be terrified at this ," he went on, "but she stays strong. She has a warrior's courage."

"Yeah," Tony muttered. "Tough as nails."

Raven came out on a gurney scrubbed and rubbed up for surgery. Everyone automatically gathered around the girl who was almost ghost-like below them even her freckles were pale against her skin.

"Ready for the main event kid?" Tony asked forcing himself to smile.

"I guess," she bit her lip. She then glanced at the nurse by her head. "So I'm going to get my old heart taken out right?"

He nodded, "That's right and you'll get a new one."

"Can you put my old one in a jar?" She asked. "I want to see what it looks like."

The nurse gave Tony a look, as did the other Avengers. Of course she had to weird about this, of course she had to say something like that. She wouldn't be Raven if she didn't.

"I'll see what I can do," the nurse muttered. "Say your goodbyes now, Raven."

She turned her head to Tony, "You'll be there when I wake up, won't you?"

He nodded, "Everyone will be there when you wake up."

She reached for his hand and for Pepper's bringing them to her mouth planting a kiss on each. "I love you guys."

Pepper smiled giving a strained laugh. "And I love you."

"Double for me," Tony pinched her nose.

"Be well," said Thor.

"Good luck," said Steve.

"See you later," Bruce said.

"It'll be over in a heartbeat," lightly joked Clint.

"You'll be fine," Natasha said.

"Bye," she waved as they pulled her away.

Raven was on the operating table, it was cold and a knot of fear settled in her stomach at the sight of the surgical tools beside her. She wanted to cry but she willed herself not to.

"Only babies cry," she whispered, "only babies cry, only babies cry."

"Indeed," a voice went and Loki appeared beside her. "I came to watch," he said.

"Oh," she breathed. "You'll be in here then?" She didn't feel so scared now with Loki in the room.

"You don't mind?" He asked. "Some would be unsettled with a spectator during these sort of things."

"I don't mind." She bowed her eyes bashfully, "I'm scared." She raised them halfway, "Will you visit me?"

"You want me to?" He didn't expect this. She enjoyed his company more than he anticipated.

She nodded. "Ah hm. We're friends aren't we?"

That shocked him. Friends? He hadn't seen that coming. Then again she doesn't know what he did and how her father almost died because of him.

"That is an unwise assumption," he replied. "I'm not the best type of a friend."

"Why?" Her voice was small like a chick.

For the sake of avoiding unnecessary complications he said, "I've done very bad things." He tried to sound menacing enough to scare her a little but not completely terrify her.

"I don't care."

"What?" Again she took him by surprise. She held no fear of him, she understood his implication and still she held him in such high esteem.

"No one is all bad," she said, " and no one is all good. Anyone who says they're all good are liars or never had been hurt before."

"Hurt?" He echoed. "What do you know about hurt?" His tone was near lethal.

"When you're hurt it makes you sad," she explained tiredly, "but you don't want to cry so you get mad," her eyes were closing, "and you do very bad things. All because you're sad."

He stared at the child in awe. She believed everything she had said, she was being genuine. He stroked her forehead, he had been blindsided by this little girl who knew more and saw wider than any child. Most children saw only good and bad, nothing more or less, you were either or.

"Raven," he created a protective spell, it was taxing his strength but this was important and could implement his plans. "How did your mother and first father die?"

"He killed her because he found out I wasn't his. Then someone shot him during his trial." Her voice then became younger like an infant, "He tried to kill me too," her eyes became vulnerable, "he tried to drown me in the bathtub."

"I see," he voiced was strangely strained, "because you were not his daughter. He wanted to kill you both." His face became tense from a quaking smothered feeling and the strain of the spells he was juggling. "I see now."

"People like to pretend I don't remember," she added in a strange tone of her own. "Because I was little."

"You wouldn't forget a thing like that," he spat lowly. "No one in their right mind would forget that. Ever," he hissed. After a tense pause he sobered himself and gave her a surprisingly tender kiss on the bridge of her nose, "I will return," he promised.

She smiled sadly. "See you soon."

"I'll be here for the procedure," he stated.

"Thank you," she smiled a little more cheerfully, "I hate being alone."

Loki had not expected those details. It compromised him, but he didn't hate himself for it, he allowed it. Raven was no ordinary child, she was the child of his adversary but she was nothing like them. She was not a mindless believer in these common men, sure she probably admired them as any child would but he felt the limit of how high she held them above others. It was tangible as his own hand. She was wiser than many Midgards who believed so blindly in lost creatures, pain made you wise as did the company you kept. Little Raven, the wise bird of Midgard.

The surgery was a success. Raven's body was taking the heart reasonably well, no violent signs of rejection so far. Everyone gathered around her still unconscious body, tubes were coming in and going out of her from various areas, as the nurses had told them yet they never were truly prepared for the sight. Her body was almost lost among them, all you saw was her hair, her hands and feet. Tony sucked in sharply and ran his fingers over her curled fist, still soft like a baby and warm. Her touch grounded him, he slipped two finger in the half formed cave of her fingers rubbing the palm. I'm right here, he translated in the touch, I'm right here.

Pepper snaked her arms around his, "Soon she'll be running around," she said, "and we won't be able to stop her."

"I pity your vases," he chuckled. "Oh God, my bar shelf."

"I think we need to child proof the house again," she remarked.

"I agree," he smiled feeling like his old self, "she's going to work that heart like a new Ferrari. We've got to get her in sports."

"I'm with you on that."

Raven opened her eyes to see Loki looming over. Everyone was in a magic-induced asleep and they were concealed from the cameras, he reached down and stroked her hair. Unable to talk she expressed contentment from the ministration with her eyes that dimly glowed with fatigue.

"You did very well," he muttered. He spied the surgical scars going down her chest, "At least you're not in any pain."

He knelt down staring at her, pitying this girl brought him no merit, befriending did have benefits he could reap later. He could set this plan in motion without pity. Pity neither hindered or accelerated his schemes, it was unnecessary and compromising of him. This wouldn't be such a problem if Stark had sown this wild oat earlier and she was near womanhood, she was nothing but a babe before him. A purposeful babe, but still just a babe. He could bide his time. If he wanted opted for that path, time was nothing to him and his immortality but where was the fun in that?

"I have a gift for you," he said softly.

Fate had clearly never intended for this child to survive, as Laufey had intended also, yet, like him she was resilient and was paying for her strong will. Her body was weak from birth, she survived death as an infant and she was to die a child. He had intervened giving her body a small burst of energy. Now he could see the death looming over her, he was no healer but now exposed and unafraid of his reaction he saw the fatal weakness. With his hand over her wound he saw the organ, and saw the symptoms of the organ rejection the doctors had forewarned them of. She was dying but no one would see until it was too late, not even his brother and his strength could not nor would not train his eye to see these things. He was too softhearted for such hardening knowledge.

"Our usual arrangement, yes?" She made a slight nod. He set his hand over the wound, she tensed. "Have no fear, any discomfort will pass."

She squeezed her eyes shut and he gave her body, not a push but, a brutal shove of energy. He spread it layers, giving her body the strength to carry her new heart and the life it clung to so valiantly. It would never leave her until the heart recognized it's new keeper, by then she wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Her body would be strong enough. She had opened her eyes to watch him work, his hands moved eloquently over her chest area that glowed bright in a ray of colors which dimmed to nothing. She was mesmerized but her tubes kept her restrained but her eyes showed what her mouth could not voice.

"It will make recovery a little easier," he promised. She stared at him. "Your welcome. I know you will not squander this very generous gift."

He knew she felt the difference in her body. The subtle signs of trouble were alleviated and she knew that he done something very important. Loki knew that his gift would not be wasted on Raven, not simply because of his scheme, she was special and interesting. He liked interesting people.

Raven reached forward a tiny hand graced with many wires and held the side of his face. She was warm like the sun while he was cold like winter from the realms he visited and took refuge in. She cupped his jaw and traced his cheekbone. As he did, she sensed why he had really helped her, why he was so interested in her, she dully sensed that they held similarities. Clever little bird, he thought, Stark had no idea what he had. Or perhaps he did and that's why he's trying to wheedle those childish conceptions in her? Fool, either way.

"Sleep little Raven."

He willed her to dream and he left. Not an once of regret burdening his step. A little risk was always healthy.

Loki had plans for the Avengers, they had that much correct but that's all. He had no plans or need to attack Midgard, he had bigger plans more effective plans. He wanted to do more than last time, he wanted to cause chaos and throw it at their feet. He had no use for another invasion or a full frontal onslaught, he wanted to cause chaos within. Contained chaos was more volatile. Unstable. Unpredictable. It ate at the walls, crawled at the floor, rocked the foundations, burned at the seams, gnawed at its own roots. Quite a sight with the correct components and the proper timing.

His brother said he mourned. We mourned you, he had pleaded, that Odinson. Loki knew better, his brother mourned his devout shade, they all mourned that humble shade. No one mourned Loki Laufeyson. They had mourned Thor longer in his banishment than he in his supposed death and exile, Thor Odinson, the one who could do no wrong. His teeth clicked at the pestering memory.

_You don't look anything like like,_ Raven had said. _All Thor does is make loud thunder and swing a hammer. You're way better._

The child's personality had caught him off guard. Many Midgardian children worshiped his brother's heroics, admired the larger than life heroes. She didn't however, and it tempted him. The way she stared in such awe, and the way she shrugged his light confession of wrongdoing. She wasn't afraid. She wasn't easily frightened. She feared true fear, she feared no man but his power, his ability to hurt her. He wouldn't be surprised if she secretly feared Thor under his all his charm, where the god lied with all his strength.

Raven Stark had been in his plans but now he was... inspired to make her the center. The Avengers would face his revenge but he decided to be subtle this time. To tread lightly and tease their security, then to act.

Loki watched as Stark came out his sleep and checked on Raven. He leaned on the bed tenderness marring that arrogant mask, fatigue colored him and paternal affection was changing him, rewiring all those nasty triggers. Making him just as formidable as he was before but more mercurial. A child had that affect on most people, the trusting nature, the innocence, the dependency. A poison to many mighty heroes. Stark was exposed in Raven's presence, they all were, she stripped them down to their bones with her gaze.

She disarmed the Avengers with every glance. She even disarmed him for a moment.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

"Are you letting me win?" Raven asked Clint.

"Why would I let you win?"

"Because you're losing," she moved a chess piece. "Check."

Clint rubbed his temple, everyone had been rotating on babysitting duties since surgery. Raven had been moved to private room where she had to spend two weeks minimum until she was clear to go home. Normally Tony was constantly there, he didn't care if it was Steve watching her he never left her side, and it was beginning to show. Last night Pepper had finally managed to drag him home for at least one night, which left him alone with Raven.

Raven was a easy kid to look after, if you were prepared. She liked board games, cards, coloring or reading, in between her cartoons. She was seemingly independent but she liked company, she often checked to make sure he was still there. She was easily absorbed in tasks, like Tony, but childishly wanted someone with her. It suited him fine, he wasn't much of a Barbie guy. Until she begged him to play a round of chess, which she was winning.

"I'm not letting you win," he stated studying the board.

"Oh, then you're just bad at this." Her tone would have been snarky if not for those big sympathetic eyes. "You can pick the next game." She countered his inevitable move, "Checkmate." She smiled satisfied. "Tony always let's me win."

"Does he?" Clint wondered. "How do you know?"

"He has a fake thinking face," she explained putting away the board and pieces. "He scratches he's face when he's faking it."

"And how do you know that?" He was enjoying her little deduction.

"When he's working he never does that." She tried to mimic Tony's face. "He stares really hard and when he gets tired he rubs his face and sighs."

Clint nodded, in another circumstance she would have been recruited to be a spy. Couldn't tell Tony that though, any mention of her intelligence made him a bigger son a bitch than usual. He and Nat guessed it was because of Fury who saw potential in Raven if she ever were to become affiliated with S.H.I.E.L.D., she had Stark's intellect and none of his unbearable attitude. She did have that nasty temper and had deep emotional issues. Everyone knew that they were a defensive mechanism but it still caught them off guard, Tony hated acknowledging it while Pepper tread carefully on the subject for Tony's sake. They sensed Fury's preoccupation with her, anyone with Stark's level of intellect and exposure to their organization made him wary.

Raven was a genius but she didn't flaunt it, that was the biggest difference between the two Starks. Tony was flashy while Raven was subtle and sneaky. The second biggest difference was her love for art, he had watched the girl go through pages upon pages drawing and coloring. Tony was a man of science and technology while she loved colors and music.

Fury didn't acknowledge those differences. He saw the bare facts, a young Stark who kept secrets better than her father. Dangerous intelligence hindered by a child's desires, pettiness and poor judgment.

"Can I draw you?" Raven asked him.

"What?"

"Can I draw you?" She repeated.

"Sure. Why?" He pondered for the sake of conversation. She liked to chat.

"I like your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Ah huh," she grabbed some colors, "they're sort of blue and green like the sea. Is that why Natasha likes you?"

He stared at her, he had been warned about this.

"Why do you figure that?"

"Girls like pretty boys, just like boys like pretty girls. Natasha's very pretty." She began sketching with a pencil.

Clint kept his cool sitting remotely still for his informal portrait. "Looks aren't everything you know."

"I know that," she glanced up at him. "A boy at my old school called me pretty," she said, "but I didn't like him back."

Seven years old and already breaking hearts, Tony would be proud.

"Why?" He probed.

"He made fun of my friend Colin," she explained. "He called him a poof."

"A poof?"

"Yeah and I pushed him down. Now he doesn't talk to me anymore."

Clint smiled despite himself, at least her anger was triggered by defensiveness and loyalty. That was always a good sign. He believed that if, God forbid, Raven was ever threatened or attack that temper could be her ace in the whole. No one expected her to have one nor did she look capable of harm. Tony knew it too but his judgment was biased because he was her father, another good sign on Tony's part. Perhaps not for Iron Man, from Hawkeye's perspective but, Clint Barton didn't mind.

Kids weren't so bad.

Raven was starting to like the Avengers. Unlike with Marshall who's friends were fickle and fading, the Avengers were a constant. They visited her everyday, even before she went in for surgery. At first she thought they would be strangers that she would meet over and over again, like Marshall's business partners who smiled and waved before disappearing into the study. The Avengers were different, each of them sat and played games with her, they talked to her, they laughed with her, they actually liked her. It was like she had six Uncle Shane's. Her Uncle Shane was the one person who kept all her secrets, he had a bad temper though and never minded hers. He talk her how to punch and fight, how to climb and to never back down from a fight that she could win.

"Child of Stark!" A voice boomed. Thor came into the room. "I am to be your companion today!"

She yawned, "I thought it was Natasha's turn today." Thor was always early, he came before the nurses even brought in her Pop Tarts.

"I'm afraid not," his voice lowered. "I hope you are not too disappointed."

"No," she bit her lip hoping she hadn't hurt his feelings. "The nurses are bringing Pop Tarts," Thor loved Pop Tarts as much as she did, possibly more.

His face instantly brightened, "Glorious news! We shall feast then play!"

Thor was a bit loud and goofy but it was impossible to be sad when he was around. He was always so happy, and smiling at everything, he knew less about Earth than Steve. Tony told her unlike Steve who was frozen for over seventy years (which was cool), Thor was from a whole another world which had no technology and had magic (which was amazing). Knowing this made her patient with the warrior but she still had to mess with him sometimes, like telling him about boob jobs. Pepper scolded her for playing jokes on Thor but Thor always smiled and said that their was nothing wrong with a little mischief. He would then look sad, when he thought no one saw him. But Raven did.

"Are you mad because I played that joke on you?" She asked him as they ate Pop Tarts.

He looked up mouth full of food. "Joke?" It then clicked. "Of course not Child of Stark. I said I wasn't did I not?"

She pouted, "Then why did you look sad?"

He scoffed, "I know not what you speak of Child of Stark."

"You're a horrible liar," she said. "After Pepper told me to say sorry, and you said it was okay, you looked sad when you were leaving, and I saw the look."

"Child of Stark-"

"My name is Raven," she whined, "I know I'm Tony's daughter but that's not all of me!"

Again the strange look appeared on Thor's face, dimming that optimistic glow of his face. "Forgive me Raven," his voice was soft now, "I meant no insult."

"It was not an insult," she protested again, "I just want you to call me by my name, that's all." She saw his face, "And you have the look again."

Thor gave a bittersweet sigh, "You are very clever." He smiled, "No one can fool you." He reached over and petted her head, "You just remind me of someone I knew a long time ago."

"Who?"

"My brother. He was very clever like you and he loved to cause mischief. Perhaps too much." He then glanced around the room, "I have said too much."

"No!" She begged. She knew a loophole when she saw one. She had asked nothing about Loki and hear Thor was creaking open a back door into the secret everyone knew. If she got Thor to talk then she would still be keeping her word, she had hinted nothing and he had spoken about Loki on his own. "I didn't know you had a brother," she thought of a question, "is he an Avenger too?"

Thor suspected nothing. "No Raven he is not." His face was still conflicted but she pressed on.

"Well, then, what is he? Does he fight like you?"

"No, Raven. We should not be speaking of-"

She cut him off. "So he doesn't fight? Then what does he do? Is he back on Asgard?"

Thor's face winced and he became tense. "Raven no more questions."

"But-"

"I shall return," he rose and got up.

Raven glared at the door and stole Thor's remaining Pop Tart. She had been so close to cracking the case of Loki's identity, and now she was back to square one.

You couldn't trick Natasha like you could trick Thor. She was too smart for that and Raven didn't dare mention her chat with Thor a few days ago. You had to behave with Natasha, she wasn't like Clint or Thor who let her do mostly what she wanted, nor was she like Bruce and Steve who kept her on a lenient lease. She meant business.

"Must be torture to be stuck in a hospital for so long," Natasha remarked as she combed Raven's hair.

"I miss Timber," she said. "I hope Tony's taking good care of him for me."

"I'm sure he is."

"You and Clint are spies, right?"

"Yes we are."

"Tony calls you Mr. and Mrs. Spy," she muttered, "are you two married?"

Never once stopping her rhythmic brushing Natasha responded, "Me and Clint are not married."

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"We have a very special relationship."

Raven leaned back tilting her head back with a very Stark-like wrinkle of her brow, "Is that a yes?"

Natasha smiled at the girl and said nothing, she ran her fingers through the curtain of hair. Seeing the girl wasn't relenting she gave a secretive wink and Raven smiled.

"Now what do you feel like having today? Pigtails? Braids? Or one braid?"

Raven leaned forward, "You can pick today."

"I'm really good at french braids."

"Then I'll paint your nails," Raven offered. "I have glitter blue, glitter pink and glitter green."

Natasha lightly smiled, Tony had been apprehensive about letting her around his daughter, he was still adamant on keeping S.H.I.E.L.D. at arm's length. She could see his perspective. A child exposed to adult issues and dilemmas, trust issues along with a high intelligence, perhaps he was doing them a favor. Director Fury no doubt saw potential in little Raven if she were to ever desire to join S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony didn't want Fury even thinking about his daughter. Again reasonable from a father's point of view. The truth was that S.H.I.E.L.D. was indeed concerned that Tony's paternal instinct would make him as much a threat as he was an ally. If anyone harmed Raven anyone could see he would level any city in rage and desperation. Any child had that power.

With Raven sitting peacefully to have her hair braided Natasha could understand the emotion of fierce protectiveness. Feeling the invisible bond, in awe of something that was a part of you but something all its own. The urge to protect one's own.

Also the fact Raven was quite a likeable child, with her father's charm, half his snark and humility unfamiliar to the Starks. Who couldn't like her? She had her father's intelligence, a dash of his attitude but she was generous, helpful and a sweetness that made you want to protect her. For she never forgot kindness, Natasha knew it, she gravitated to those most inviting and less likely to harm, which explained her fondness for Steve. She was cautious with who she trusted and who she let her guard down around, Natasha admired that, but it made you want to shatter those reservations.

"I think glitter blue will suit me best," Natasha replied after much thought.

"I think so too."

Natasha wrapped her arms around Raven's waist and allowed herself to be compromised.

"Bruce," Raven called to the still man across her bed, "Bruce."

"Yes, Raven?"

"Tell me a story," she deadpanned.

Bruce never liked the idea of being alone with Raven, nor did the agents stationed around the room. Still Tony insisted that he, and him alone, would babysit Raven without his usual wing-man. He half wondered if he did it just to piss everyone off.

"A story," he glanced at the books lying in a bag, "uh sure, do you to pick one or-"

"No!" She interrupted. "I make you to make one up."

"Make one up." He scratched his head. "Sweetheart, I'm not good at making up stories."

She narrowed her eyes, "But you've traveled all over the place! You can't make up one story?" She accused.

This was why he never wanted to watch her alone, with Steve or Tony around, fine but not alone. Her little whine and huff crawled into the hallway and the agents on hand were already clutching their tranquilizer guns. She saw the shadow of a shift and she gave a (downright cute) pout.

"Come here," she said patting the bed scooting over to give space.

"Raven I,-"

"Sit," she ordered and to avoid a tantrum that would affect him more than her. he did. "Good, now we'll make up a story together." She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, "I'll start and you go on. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." She squeaked at the name and snuggled closer.

He was holding a bomb in one hand and a grenade in the other. If anything set him off she would be crushed.

"Alright here we go." She took a deep breath, "Once upon a time there was a man called...Bob."

"Bob?"

"Bob. And he lived in...India and he was a magic healer and one day he..." She paused and looked at him, "Your turn."

He sighed, "Fine. And one day he... found a feather, that belonged to a bird." He scratched his head, "A special bird that could make a special soup to heal someone that was sick. Your turn."

"Okay. But the special bird was a mean... red bird that was huge like an elephant. It was a mean bird that liked to make very big messes but only the magic healer could find the bird. So he set out to find the bird."

Bruce continued, "But the magic healer called his friends to help-"

"No he didn't," Raven interrupted. "They were far away and he couldn't call them. He had to find the bird all by himself."

"I believe it was my turn Raven."

"It still is."

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Bob went into a forest to find the bird." He saw the innuendos like flashing lights. "And he found a feather on the ground and went back to the village-"

"But," Raven countered, "the bird saw and chased him because he knew Bob wanted his feathers back into the forest." She looked up at him, "No shortcuts," she warned when he had opened his mouth to speak.

"Alright," he sighed. "So Bob went to hide from the bird and came out once he was gone."

"But," said Raven, "the bird was waiting for him and his feathers that Bob had stolen. The bird hated when people stole his feathers without asking. He wanted his feathers back."

"And Bob gave it back," said Bruce. "Because he didn't want to make the bird angry anymore."

"It didn't matter because the bird was still mad. He wanted to know why Bob had stolen his feathers."

"And he told the bird," stated Bruce. "Because someone was sick and needed his feathers for a healing soup."

"And the bird promised he could have some of his feathers if he did one thing," Raven thought for a moment, "Bob had to stop the people in the village from picking on him."

"Because they called the bird names," Bruce added rolling with it.

"More than that," persisted Raven. "They made the bird angry which was why he made messes. He was sad and lonely, just like the healer."

"So the healer decided to have a talk with the villagers."

"And," she decided eagerly, " he became the bird's friend so he wouldn't be lonely anymore. The end."

Bruce gave a tired sigh and chuckled, "I don't see why you needed my help."

"Of course I did, it's no fun doing it alone," she gave a wicked smile, "Bob."

"Very funny," he ruffled her hair.

Raven was too sweet for her own good sometimes.

She had been asking for it for a long time, so Tony surprised her. He came in after breakfast with two photo albums under his arm. A medium sized dull blue one with star stickers that belonged to Raven and a plain white one that was much smaller. In her bed she sat up excitedly.

"Is that yours?" She asked eagerly pointing at the plain white album.

He nodded sitting beside her, "Yup. The ones that matter anyways,"he added indifferently staring at the aged album that hardly had signs of wear unlike Raven who's had been bent back and forth, with rubbed edges and corners.

"All pictures matter!" She declared taking her album and putting it on the table/tray. She opened it to the first page. "See? That's me!"

It was a picture of Raven as a bald newborn, tiny, red, wrinkled like a prune with a diaper way to big even for her in an incubator hooked up to various wires. Tony had never seen the pictures, nor asked to for the very feelings he suddenly felt. He had missed so much. Seven years. He had missed so much and time seemed to be slipping further and further through his fingers. He touched that plastic protected picture.

"Ah huh."

Unaware of his lost of nostalgia she went on, "And here's me again."

This one had a slighter bigger Raven in Vivian's arms who was smiling at the camera in pure elation. Raven was tiny in her arms staring at her mother with deep precision. She bundled completely in yellow, bright loud 80's yellow. It brought a chuckle out of Tony, Vivian had always liked loud eye catching colors which was how he first saw her. She wore colors that brought out her hair and eyes, with dramatic cuts that made her a goddess.

Flipping through the pages was like a highlight reel of what he had missed all this time. There were pictures of her as a baby, her sitting up on her own, crawling, on her feet, random moments where she smiled and laughed, being held by various people she now faintly recalled or mentioned briefly. There were pictures of her in Harris' arms with a cheerful Vivian beside them. There was a formal picture with a generic portrait background where little Raven sat bored on her butt in a poofy white dress and a sunflower in her hair that made her look like a bohemian pixie.

"He taught me how to play the cello," she pointed to a man which was holding a three-year-old Raven who was grabbing for a cello with extreme enthusiasm.

Another montage of pictures showed Raven trying to hold a normal cello, tiny fingers clutching the neck, her fingers holding the strings, smiling with a bow in her hand. She held up the cello she had now in another group of pictures. She was sitting with it playing, tuning it with the help of an unseen assistant, practicing while Vivian read a book, playing with another seasoned cellist. Watching a street cellist play her eyes wide and searching observing his fingers more than the actual cellist.

"This is when I went to school."

You saw an immediate difference in the two Raven's parallel on their pages, the eyes seemed less wide and innocent, less inviting and more guarded like an angry teen. Light-less eyes. Her mop of hair feel over her face in stubborn strands. There were few pictures then, mostly class pictures, birthday parties, field trips, Christmas gatherings, she hardly smiled in any of them and avoided directly looking at the camera. Then like a switch their was a change, there was a glimmer of light, and soon she was beside a boy. Colin, she called him, her best friend. Their were a handful of pictures with her and Colin, in trees, in a backyard, the streets.

After that it was the Raven she knew, cautious but willing to trust. She was with Helm and Rourke and the ice bitch in heels, smiling subtly. She was being hugged and kissed, she laughed and held hands. You saw pictures of her and Yoda who fit in the palm of her hand, her and the lizard bonding, sitting on the grass in the summer and playing in the house.

"You got a lot of pictures," he remarked once they came to the remaining blank pages.

"Ah huh," she muttered grabbing his album. "This is you and your mommy and daddy?"

It was a dull picture with him on his mother's hip while both parents posed for a publicity shot. Raven stared at the picture mesmerized at the discovery of the other side of her family.

"That's right," he muttered. His family were for personal family pictures, like Raven was used to, they hire photographers to take pictures of them and let the people see what they wanted.

"Can I put these in here?" She asked.

"Sure," he smiled.

Once she had the picture solemnly to her book she flipped through the little book. "Your mommy's really pretty," she said.

"You think so?" She nodded. "Well, she was going for that."

She placed the best portrait picture of his mother beside the family shot. "Your dad's mustache is weird though."

"I never liked it either," he muttered. "Mine's way better huh?"

She studied the shape of his facial hair. "How do you shave it?"

He laughed. "A special razor."

"Can I see?"

"See what?"

"When you shave. I want to see when you shave."

He rubbed her head, he can't ever remember having at moment like that with his father. The only thing the man showed him was how to drink and handle his liquor. It felt nice having that moment with Raven. Teaching her nice things. Simple things. Dad stuff.

"Is this you?" She exclaimed holding up a photo of a very youthful Tony Stark with his first major invention. "You look so young!" She gave a cheeky smile. "Babyface!" She mocked in a singsong voice.

"Hah, hah," he pinched her nose. "This was my first robot at seventeen. I had just graduated from college I think."

"From college? But," her brows knotted in thought, "I thought people went to college at eighteen?"

"I skipped a lot of grades," he explained.

"I only skipped one," she exclaimed realizing just how smart Tony was. "You're like a super nerd."

"Excuse me?" He feigned appall. "A nerd? Princess, I'm a genius," he pointed to his arc reactor dramatically which made her laugh. He wrapped an arm around her giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "And so are you."

"Think so?"

"I know so." He felt a paternal nugget of wisdom coming on. "And you know something. You don't have to be a smart like me, you can go through school with everyone else and skip maybe one more grade. You don't have to graduate from college early or anything like that." He smiled at the way she stared up at him. "You can do things your way."

"'Kay." She titled up and kissed his nose. She added his picture and handed him back his album. "We have to make more pictures."

"We sure do," he flipped through the blank pages. "Oh, by the way, I'm never going to let that nerd thing slide." She gave another laugh. "Absolutely criminal," he muttered. "Diabolical."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

It was so good to be coming home. Raven missed being in Stark Tower, she missed her room, her bed, Timber, she missed her painted wall, she missed the view of the city, the sound of Tony's rock music, Pepper's clicking heels when she came home. She missed everything that made home home. The hospital was okay but she missed moving around as she pleased, she missed the space, the leathery couch, all her snacks and box juices. She couldn't wait to go home.

"Hey where are we?" She asked Tony when the car pulled up to somewhere that wasn't Stark Tower. "It's a museum," she said once seeing a sign. "Why are we here?"

Tony tried his hardest not to ruin the surprise. "Oh, I just thought we'd have a little fun before we go home." Raven looked at him wide-eyed and curious. "What? I thought you liked museums?"

"I thought the doctor said I'm not supposed to be overexcited about stuff?" She responded.

"Bah!" He waved it off. "A little surprise won't surprise." Happy opened the door for them. "C'mon."

Without thinking he scooped her up, carrying her to the entrance with such ease and naturalism, onlookers that recognized him had to look twice. Tony Stark casually dashing with a scrawny kid in dull cotton pants and top, hanging on to him, ankles locked and fingers clasped like a baby monkey. They were perfectly together like yin and yang.

"It's an art museum," Raven realized in awe.

"The Museum of Modern Art," he announced proudly. "Only found in New York," he added. "Well aren't you lucky?" Her gaping gaze made him laugh. "So where do you want to start?"

She turned her head, looking left and right. "That way!" She pointed randomly.

He never knew how much Raven loved art until he saw her face. With every notable art piece she gasped, 'aahed' and 'oohhed', eyes lighting up while her face bloomed. He envisioned contained awe and shy admiration, instead she bubbled over with glee, squealing at every art piece she recognized and knew and she knew so much. The same way he had built his first motherboard, his first motor, his first robot, how he knew every little gear and bolt she knew art. She was inspired by the most basic things that existed long before metal became his trade. They weren't just materials to her, they were bits and pieces begging to be made into something to be captured and treasured.

Although she had given his a specific direction to go to he had a destination already made out for them. Tony set her down and waited for her to see it, he waited for her to see what he had no idea even resided there. He waited anxiously as she looked at all the various paintings still not believing where she was, how she spun and drank each one of them in. Abruptly she paused and like she had opened a present he analyzed her face down to the breath that sucked her cheeks. She had seen it and the world had became quiet. Her face was unreadable and her eyes trance-like, Tony swore that she would faint, she didn't make a single sound, she just stared. Had she actually gone into shock? For a second Tony wondered if he should have brought her so soon after being medically cleared. Raven then walked up to Vincent Van Gogh's Starry Night silent as a phantom in march-like strides.

Tony was never one for art but he had to admit, it was one cool painting, all the shades of blue, the glowing balls of yellow, the shining moon and reflecting water. Any kid would fall in love with it. Yet when he looked Raven he didn't feel the simple childish adoration for the beauty, as always it was deeper than that, much deeper.

"It's even more beautiful in person," she murmured. She held his hand when he came beside her. "Nobody liked Van Gogh when he was alive," she told him, "they said he was crazy."

"Oh yeah?" He knew that much but went along with it.

"He drew what he saw," she continued solemnly. "When he was alive people drew the exact same thing they saw but Van Gogh didn't." Her voice became more lifted. "He said that nighttime was prettier than daytime. This was how he saw the sky," all the avid admiration came through her voice. "He didn't see black and white, he saw, this," she gestured to the painting like it was ultimate truth to the world. "Blues and yellows. Isn't it wonderful Tony?"

Tony refused to write off the emotion in her voice, the purest indescribable feeling he ever heard.

"Yeah princess, it's wonderful." He pulled her closer.

He really got it now, he actually was getting the gist of his daughter's madness. She didn't admire the torture of others, and tried to connect with them on levels of pain she loved the beauty they saw and admired their strength. She wanted to make something beautiful that would last forever like Van Gogh's Starry Night. She didn't want to change the world, she wanted to show it what it was missing, what was standing right in front of it.

"One day," Raven said, "I'm going to make something. Make something beautiful and wonderful, that will make everyone feel happy on the inside." She gazed up at him, eyes bursting with promise.

Tony smiled rubbing her head kneeling down just so he could savor that twinkle in her eye. The determination unmarred by grief, pain and loss, wanting to give the world something more, for everyone without demanding anything back.

"I know you will," Tony held her shoulder. "I know it."

"You think so?"

"You'll do everything," he vowed. "Anything you put your mind to."

"And you'll be the first one to see it!" She declared. "And I'll dedicate to you and everything!"

"Would you?" He playful questioned.

"Of course I would," she retorted missing the joke. "You're my daddy, aren't you?"

There was no calming her down after the museum trip. She bounced and chattered with pausing breaths, he hardly understood everything but he smiled and nodded just the same to see the happiness in he face. Once they had finally reached their floor at Stark Tower he had almost forgotten his second surprise.

"Hold on," Tony wrapped his hand over her eyes. "I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise! Another one? What kind of surprise?"

"Hold on!" She heard the elevator doors open and felt Timber hopping around her feet. "Down you," she heard Tony tell him.

"What kind of surprise?" She asked again. She had no idea what else he could surprise her with.

"If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He countered helping her up the stairs to her room.

"So?"

She heard Pepper snigger behind her. Tony then stopped her and she heard a door open.

"Alright," he said, "open your eyes."

Raven gasped, her room had changed since she was gone. Before it had been ugly and plain only her paints to brighten it up but now it was purely color. Her walls were not one color, nor were they exactly colors, each wall was taken up by a painting, an entire painting. Van Gogh inspired paintings. Her version of the Van Gogh painting she did but they were different now, cleaned up and perfected. Her roof had little white blossoms on skinny branches against a powder blue background. The wall in front her bed had a wheat pasture with black birds flying into the horizon, opposite was a huge portrait of sunflowers in a pot. The wall by her bookshelf was the Starry Night, but the night crept along the remaining walls.

In her bathroom was Claude Monet's water lilies. It had been painted over in sky blue with flutters of lilies and fallen leaves all along the walls. Even the shower had been redone. The boring white glass was now blue green and the tiles were flowered, similarly to the walls. It was like she was bathing in a pond. She touched the wall and realized that they hadn't been painting in her paint but the kind you painted a house in. It meant that the painting would never fade, or chip. It would stay forever.

"What do you think?" Tony came beside her. "I thought I'd give your room a little makeover." He held her head, "You liked Van Gogh and people like that so much, I thought I'd use your paintings to make a little medley."

Raven couldn't believe her eyes, "It's so beautiful."

He smiled proudly at his work. "A perfect room for an artist." He then nudged her, "Did you see the new desk?"

Raven's mouth fell open, "It's a drawing desk," she sat at the desk. "All my colors are here, my paint and brushes." Her little hands spread along the wide sloping desk. "I love it."

"Really?" He asked unnecessarily.

She sprang from her desk and hugged, "It's perfect!" She ran to Pepper and hugged her too, "I love it! I love it!"

Pepper smiled, "We made it special just for you sweetie."

"It's perfect," she spun on her toes. "It's beautiful!"

It took forever to get Raven out her room, she refused to leave it for hours. She spent hours drawing at her desk and staring at the paintings while listening to music. Tony knew she hated the plain room he had given her. The fact she painted it was testament to that and now he knew what she liked he called up so interior designers and artists pitched the idea and let them go nuts. Pepper had suggested the Van Gogh theme but he decided on having different murals from different artists on each wall. Best risk he ever made, but she did design her room that way previously. He was just glad she loved it, insane as it looked.

"Well look who decided to leave her cave," he announced dragging the girl downstairs.

Raven giggled as he hefted her into his arms, "I was going to come out!"

"Lies!"

Pepper watched as Tony and Raven prattled back and forth. Tony was glowing more than she ever saw him, she had never seen him happier. Genuinely happy. His world was revolving around Raven and you saw it in his eyes, the way he held her, talked to her. His life had suddenly become more than his technology, more than Iron Man, he had Raven. Raven was more than the next phase of Stark Industries, than a ploy to keep his legacy going, she was a whole new chapter in his life. Raven was destined to make her own legacy, she wasn't going to be another era in Howard's dream, she was going to be making herself a name. And Tony was going to be a part of it, and it was going to make him want to take better care of himself. Something to look forward to and live for. Maybe even make him take better care of himself from now on.

His father's empire had never gave him anything but an empty fortune, a dirty ledger. Iron Man helped him redeem himself but Raven made him happy. She gave Tony Stark reason and purpose beyond Iron Man and the Avengers. Not even Pepper could give him that.

"Dinner you two!" She called.

Pepper watched as her two most beloved people in the world sat down at the table. For tonight everything was right in the world.

Raven snuggled with Timber in her bed, she couldn't run around much since she still had to get check-ups to make sure her heart was okay. Timber seemed to understand and never left her side, Happy came by to take him to the park, Tony's orders, but it was still good to be home. Tony got her plenty of new Legos to play with, so she wouldn't run around so much and books. She didn't have to leave the tower to go to the doctor's, they came to her. She never had to leave the tower.

Ever.

She was glad to be home but she thought that now she could run around as she wanted but it was the opposite. She was supposed to lie down and the visit the doctor nearly everyday. Raven thought she was done with all that but it yet begun. She wanted to go back to that museum and stare at Van Gogh's painting, she wanted to see all those exhibits that she hadn't seen. Those bizarre things she had no idea about, all those new things waiting for her to find them. It made her restless and grumpy, though being home did make it better. Just a little bit.

A chill suddenly hit the room.

"Trouble sleeping?" A melodious voice sounded.

"Loki?" She sat up and strangely Timber did not stir. "What are you doing here?"

Loki was dressed in his usual lavish leather and green, gold plated Asgardian suit. He strutted across her floor and sat on the edge of the bed smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

"I came to visit," he watched as she yawned lying back down on her back. "I heard you were out of the hospital."

"I feel like I'm still in the hospital," she complained. "I can't do anything, I can't go outside, I can't play like I want to. It's so boring."

"Poor dear," he reached out and stroked her cheek, "locked up like a princess in a tower."

"Worse than that."

Loki laughed lightly at her angry pout and as she huffed irritatedly. Cooped up was getting to her, she wanted to run about like any child but her condition dictated that she rest, although if he had heard the doctor correctly, they were precautionary actions. She was healthy thanks to him but they wanted to surveillance her just in case, since she nearly had complications before. They had no idea that his simple magic had made her body more inclined to accept the transplanted heart. If he were more cruel he would have made them beg him to save her, but there was no glory in torturing a child.

"Raven, do you still have the stone I gave you?"

"Yes."

"Can you get it for me?"

Loki was surprised that she kept the stone so close, in the cupboard beside her bed. He felt more impressed at how she hid it. She pulled out a box, opened it and pulled out a tiny rusty box, in there was the gem. Disguised among a child's worthless treasures. She handed it out to him and he graced her with a smile.

"Good girl." He beckoned her and took her into his lap. "Do you want to see sometime beautiful?"

All sleepiness left her and she nodded. He snaked his arms around her tiny waist and held the little stone in his hand. He held it out and the stone rose glowing and with a burst of light her room vanished and she saw not only the Nine Realms suspended around her but the smaller worlds that hid in between the grooves.

"You see this?" He whispered in her ear. "This is all the realms in the entire universe, that I know of at least." He gestured to the miniaturized cosmos. "Shall I explain it to you as it was to me?"

"It's so pretty," her eyes searched the display in confusion, "but where are the planets?"

He chuckled, "The Nine Realms here," he pointed them out. "Asgard, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Helheim, Muspelheim, Aflheim, Svartalheim and here," he pointed, "is your beloved Midgard. As you call Earth."

"So they're not planets but worlds?"

"That's right. In Asgard we are taught that the Nine Realms are connected to each other by the roots of the tree Yggdrasil. But," he pointed to a damaged line, "this is the Bifrost the bridge between Asgard and Midgard." Seeing her awed and absorbing look he continued, "Do you know what color it is?"

"Uhhh, white?" She guessed.

"It is the colors of the rainbow. And it is guarded by a god named Heimdall."

"Are there lots of other gods?"

"And goddesses," he nodded to her approval.

"Wow." She ran her eyes over the projective life colored map. "They don't teach us this in science class."

"Not many Midgardians know this."

"Really?" She stared at the map. "This is very important stuff then?"

He shrugged with a smile. "It all depends on what you're going to get yourself into."

"So Heimdall lets people go from world to world?"

"If you're heading to Asgard or leaving it, yes. But," he added smugly, "Heimdall only knows the Nine Realms and there is more than one way to travel."

Hearing the expression before she shrugged off any shady implication. "And these spots here?" She pointed the the pastel dots above the grand arrangement of worlds, far far above them.

"Those are moons," he explained. "Tiny little plains, not much compared to the grandeur of the Nine but they do have inhabitants and are perfect places to hide from the whole universe."

"Have you been to one?"

"Yes, I have."

"Are they nice?"

Loki chose his words carefully. "Some are barren. Others have life that aren't quite friendly, especially to those weaker than themselves. They however do have a view you Midgardians may appreciate."

"Are they cold? They say in space it's cold."

"It can be but we don't feel cold as much as you would."

Raven accepted this answer and stared again at the entire universe in her room, "The world's really much bigger than normal people think it is, isn't it?"

Loki rested his chin on her shoulder, "Yes it is."

"Are all the Realms pretty?" She asked.

"Some are. I wouldn't recommend going to Jotunheim, Niflheim or Helheim. They're quite dangerous Realms." He leaned back causing her to tilted back. "Would you like to see some of the other ones?"

Raven's eyes grew wide, "Can I? Like for real, in person?" After today she wanted to see everything and anything she could in person.

Loki laughed, "Of course you can." He leaned as if to tell her a secret. "How about one day when your father is away, you and I can go a trip. Just you and me."

"Really? But," her face dimmed in uncertainty, "what about my heart? Tony says I'm supposed to be careful about..."

He looked at her in mock hurt, "You doubt my magic? Raven, you wound me."

She laughed at his dramatic flare, "I don't." She became serious, "But you'll let him know we're going on a trip, won't you?"

"Why would I lie?"

"You're the god of Mischief," she declared with a smile. "Lying is mischief. But you're still cool."

He smiled sincerely. "Is that right?"

The map vanished and the rock fell into his hand. Loki gave her the tiny rock to hold, completely absorbed with the rock and it compacted universe map she had hardly noticed that Loki was conjuring up something. With a wave of his hands something big and blue appeared in his hands, the shine was bright like a flashlight beam when it was held to your eyes. Raven gasped terrified at the sudden beam of light inches from her. Loki didn't say word but held it steadily as the glow dimmed, his composed disposition made her fear shrink though only in a fraction for instinct told her to brace herself although she wasn't afraid of Loki.

The thing he held became visible, it was a cube, roughly bigger than the Rubik's cube Bruce had bought her when she was the hospital. That wasn't so bad but it's glow was what made her wary, it was swirling blues and whites shimmering like a psychedelic snow globe with the pace of a kaleidoscope. He brought it close for her to see and something made her recoil, cowering from every contradiction it was in her childish logic.

"It won't hurt you," he murmured seductively. "Do you want to hold it?"

Without answering he took a hand running his fingertips along it and setting the cube in her hand, it felt hot but it didn't burn despite how her finger pressed on it's sides to hold it. It wasn't so scary now, not the it-can-hurt-me scary anyways, it was now something extremely fragile giving her if-I-break-I'm-in-big-trouble fear instead. Which was equally bad. Loki rubbed her other hand and beckoned her to hold it with both hands. She placed the tiny stone on her bed so she could hold the tesseract properly.

"Wow," she exhaled. "What is it?"

"Unlimited power," he cooed. "You have all the power in the universe in your hands."

"It's hot and cold," she said starring into the blue abyss The heat simmered once her held it with both hands. "It's pretty too." Her voice was distant. "Is it okay I hold this if it's so important?"

"Oh, I trust you," he gave her a reassuring smile. "Now where's that pendant I gave you?"

After she went and fetched it from the drawer where she kept her pencil case she returned to his lap. He held up the pendant and offered the cube, to her astonishment the pendant popped open like a locket and the cube vanished inside like dust into a vacuum. The amber stone was now lined with the color of the cube. It made her think of an eye, the amber was the diluted pupil and the tesseract blue was the iris.

Raven expected Loki to keep the pendant. Since it seemed she had been just letting her hold on to the pieces while he had gathered the rest she had just saw. It was after all something very very dangerous and powerful. Tony got nervous when she picked up a power tool or a big knife. Why did Loki trust her so much?

"Here," he put it in her hand, "a present."

"But you just said-"

"Oh don't fret. It's safe and sound in there," he tapped the amber stone. "I just need you to keep that cube for me?" He wrapped his fingers around her arm, "Tell no one you have it and hold on to it for me. The pendant is yours, and only you and I can open it." Again that don't-you-fret-smile came, "I trust you completely with this."

"But if it's so powerful then why should I have it?" She asked suspiciously. "I'm only seven and Tony doesn't even let me cut my own tomato slices."

"Because I know a fool Raven," his voice was deadly serious, "and I seldom make mistakes of this magnitude."

"I can't set it off, can I? Like a bomb?"

"No," he held her comfortingly, "only someone as wise as me or someone from Asgard can activate this."

"So it's in sleep mode now?"

"Exactly. It can cause no harm in it's current state."

She relaxed. "As long as it won't hurt anyone, I guess it's okay." Her face twisted with doubt

He smirked, "You don't believe me."

"Something smells fishy," she admitted, "and you are very very tricky. I can tell."

Loki turned so she would look him in the eyes. "Raven, I know you are wise, much more than you are given credit for. I swear to you, on my word, as Loki of Asgard, that no harm shall come to you with this," he pointed to the glowing pendant, "in your possession." The next words he spoke were the sincerest thing he said said since Thor was to be crowned king. "Raven you are the only person in all the world I would never let harm befall, and that I trust with this much power."

"Really?" She was taken back as was he from his own words.

"Anyone else on Midgard or the Nine and the lost moons would tamper with this out of greed. You, would never tap into this power without just cause."

"Why?" She asked. How could he be so sure?

Loki's tone became grim and judging. "Why would a child who has been hurt so many times want to hurt others? Especially when those she would are long dead?" His touch felt like an animal's pet. "You would only hurt those who hurt you, and there is no blame in that."

A light came on at his layered tone and debating stare that went beyond her face. "Did someone hurt you Loki?" In a switch he came back and his glare was hostile but it vanished before her heart could even stammer at it. "I'll keep it safe," she touched the pendant. Her question felt answered and her fears cured. "I promise." She crossed her chest, "Cross my heart."

The intrusion forgotten and tucked away he kissed her head, "That's my girl."

Raven said nothing but leaned on to Loki's chest ignoring the chill of his clothes. She faintly could hear his heart beneath his armor and felt peace when he didn't put her back to bed right away. Peace when a single hand spanned her back. Just like that Loki's oddities didn't seem so foreboding anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

The tesseract was missing. Loki had stolen it.

The news made Tony sick. He had been woken up in the middle of the night when S.H.I.E.L.D. had confirmed that the tesseract was stolen and most likely in Loki's possession. He had to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. pronto without pause, suit and all. Everyone was being rounded up and he, feeling the very real threat on his family left without having the heart to wake Raven to tell her goodbye. It was turning into the Manhattan invasion all over again, the aliens, the buildings falling, pandemonium and he had so much more to lose now.

His anxiety was welcomed by similar jittery expressions from the other Avengers. No one had expected him to go the same route has he had gone before, Loki wasn't the guy to beat a dead horse, Tony knew that much. Loki was a schemer, he would go in circles, in circles to get a job done. This made no sense unless he was pulling even bigger guns now, which was what they all thought. It was the only option.

Tony had to think about it although he preferred to keep his mind on other things, like Raven. He wanted to think about her hanging upside down on the back of the couch or sitting in reverse when she bored. Her listening to one of the most depressing cello songs he ever heard like it was a love ballad, Pau Casals' El cant dels ocells. He regretted buying her the song but she had squealed like a mouse on helium he had no idea that the music was so damn depressing. Pau Casals apparently was a big deal and she would listen to solo concerts of him play Bach for hours without complaint, she would stare in awe like it was a movie and other times she drew while he played. He wanted to think about that and not Loki.

Little Raven who thought that Yo-Yo Ma was okay but loved Mischa Maisky. I don't like stiff cellists, she would say, it's hard to tell if they like what their playing or not. Maisky would say and openly show strain or a lost, serene expression while he played, Raven adored it she would gawk like she was at a lecture. Mentally taking notes. One day he sat through one of these concert DVDs, he nearly threw himself out the window but Raven had sat back against his legs acknowledging him and ignoring simultaneously. He itched for that mindless, nearly unimportant chat than this doomsday conference, weightless silence.

"Any leads?" Cap asked Fury and Thor. "Do we have any clue when and where he is going to strike?"

In the moment he was trying to separate himself from, Fury was grimmer than usual. Tense and still as stone as he stood before them back the undisturbed monitor that showed no signs of any catastrophic disturbance. They all stood around their round table riled and cocked.

"We don't know what he's planning," he announced. "We are certain that he is preparing to strike." He took a silent breath, "Just not where but we have all ears and eyes out for any indication of extraterrestrial activity."

"So," Tony groaned, "we're just waiting for a bomb to go off?"

"For lack of tact. Yes," said Fury.

"So it's Manhattan all over again?" Tony clenched his jaw.

Thor had his arms folded watching everyone with heavy eyes. He had hopes he could save his brother, that he could cure him of the poison that had plagued him. That he would learn his lesson and rewrite his wrong. They would be close again, as they once were. He had prayed that this would never occur, another assault on this realm, the realm he cherished so much. Loki had no cause to harm these people. He knew they were no match against his magic and an army but he attacked them anyway. If his brother was going to attack Midgard again he may have no choice but to end his brother this time, or let his comrades do so. Thor never wanted to or ever could kill Loki, his brother, his mother's son. She mourned his loss more than his father could, but if Loki was becoming a danger to the Nine Realms as a protector of Midgard he had no choice. His alternatives were lessening by the breath.

Why brother? He asked himself. Why have you fallen so far? All-Father give me the strength to save my brother. I do not wish for this course he may take.

Natasha held her chin, "Has there been any identical sightings? Perhaps he has a smaller army this time and has no choice but to be subtle."

"We're checking around the clock by the second," Fury responded.

"Is there any unrest on your side Thor?" Bruce wondered. "Maybe the clue isn't here but with your people?"

"There is no word or sight of my brother in any of the realms."

Tony rubbed his temples, "This waiting alone is making me want to blow something up."

"Did he say anything when he was in your custody?" Clint asked. "Something?"

"No," Thor responded. "He revealed nothing."

"So we're juggling poisons now?" Tony remarked.

"Have you got Pepper and Raven ready to bolt?" Steve asked. The question that nobody wanted to bring up.

None of the Avengers wanted to dare bring up Raven. Tony hadn't mentioned her once since he arrived, she was still recovering from her heart transplant and he refused to leave her alone for a second. Those whom visited could see the vast difference between the two, Raven tended to follow Tony around like a little kid would do, she would hang onto him without hesitance or reservation. He seemed more aware of her checking over his shoulder when sometime pricked his senses, with great ease he spoke to her more gently than he did with Pepper and knew what she wanted without her going into deep explanations. They weren't strangers anymore and acted liked they had been together from the start.

"Ready on my call," he said tightly.

Tony really wished he had told Raven goodbye, she was probably pouting and cursing his name. The thought of a pouting Raven gently lifted his spirits, hair messy in her baggy pink and blue pj's. Maybe after handing Loki his ass he'd take her to the zoo. She'd love the zoo. He knew that being cooped up was making her jittery, and the outing along with the animals would cheer her up, that and some ice cream. Or gelato, she loved pistachio and mint ice cream.

Tony left without saying goodbye. On top of that Pepper was acting weird, she had gone into her room and packed her full of clothes and toys. Which Happy was going to tell her to get if if Pepper called from work. Until then it sat by her door, a nagging reminder of when she had to leave Ireland. When Auntie Irene packed her whole life in boxes and bags telling her that when they got a signal her questions could be answered.

"I don't like this," she muttered to Timber who nipped at her shirt hem. "Alright, alright, we'll play instead."

She told Happy that she wanted to play in her room for a bit with Timber. He said it was okay as long as she did run all around the house. He was downstairs watching TV constantly checking his phone during the boring parts. Raven grabbed a rope toy and played tug of war with Timber, he didn't mind that she couldn't chase him as long as they played tug of war and fetch twice as much. He was getting pretty big but was still a puppy, and he was getting even more black spots. More than she had seen on any Dalmatian. He was also getting a longer coat.

After a few rounds of fetch and tug of war Raven went downstairs with Timber.

"Hi Happy," she called.

"Hungry kid?" He asked.

"Nuh uh. I'm going to brush Timber," she went into a cupboard to find the brush. "Here it is."

"Don't forget to take off his collar first," he advised with a smile.

"I won't."

Sitting on the floor Raven undid Timber bright red collar, "Sit." On her command he sat and he began to brush his growing coat. Timber loved getting combed, he would growl appreciatively, lick her face and lie down like a cat. Sometimes he would lie against her and close his eyes. Raven had to comb all over him, Timber was an English Setter and their coats needed lots of combing since it grew long rather than thick or poofy. After preoccupied with her task and the foreshadowing atmosphere in the house she hadn't notice that Happy's tense posture radically lazed and he seemed to droop.

"My, my, someone's busy."

Timber broke out his state of relaxation and barked. Oddly enough Happy didn't turn around although Loki was right behind him and Timber was barking. Maybe he was sleeping, even Pepper could sleep through Timber's barking. Timber sprang from her arms and went to investigate Loki, he sniffed his boots and pants, circling him over and over.

"Curious pet," he muttered. He didn't reach to pet him immediately but waited till he settled to briefly pat him.

Raven came behind Timber and put on his collar, "His name's Timber," she said. "He's an English Setter, they like to smell stuff a lot."

"I can see that," once his collar was back the dog went to his jacket helm.

"Did you run into a bird?" She asked Loki. "He loves to chase birds."

"I don't believe I did."

As he expected they left her alone with the most incompetent person, but he knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. was guarding Raven where he couldn't see. They were probably reporting his appearance as they spoke, calling the Avengers. He welcomed an audience. He embraced the panic. Catering chaos.

"Raven," she looked up at him, "do you remember the promise I made you? About taking you on trip?"

Her eyes lit up. "Really? Right now?"

"Of course," he lead her to her room. "I'll leave a note telling your father not to worry while you get a bag ready." He gave her an encouraging pat on the head which she tolerated with open caution.

The note was no ransom letter or written monologue. It was so innocent and simple, a stranger would truly believe he had taken the girl on an outing. It was a shame he couldn't witness the Avengers discovering it, such a waste.

"Is it going to be a long trip?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Put on a coat," he told her.

He spied her immunosupressant medication and slipped them in a special pouch to put in her bag. He had to make her comfortable with him.

"You may be spending the night with me," he explained at her stare.

She suspected something and he could see her becoming troubled. She was chewing on her hand like an infant other hand clenching at her shirt him timidly, her eyes drifting in and out of direct eye contact.

"Like a sleepover?" She meet his eyes then cast them down."I never had a sleepover before. Are you sure Tony won't mind?"

"Of course he won't," he lied. "You'll be safe with me."

She nodded and he turned but her next words caught him. "Because we're friends. Right?"

"What?"

"I'll be safe because we're friends," she grabbed his hand. "We are friends, aren't we?"

How funny life was. "Yes, little one, we are friends."

With a squeak she ran and hugged him, Loki was taken back at her elation. "I don't have a lot of friends," she said hugging him tightly. "I'm glad you're my friend Loki. You're the coolest friend I ever had."

He rested his hand on her back. Her intellect had obviously made her an outcast, that and the details of her mother's death had broken many childish delusions her peers undoubtedly clung to. Not many kids could put up with such a brilliant mind. As a child he had similar problems but he never complained, on Asgard they wanted you strong not physically weak. The only friends he had were his brother's friends first and foremost.

Happy woke up with a stretch. Man, I must have dozed off, he glanced back and saw no Raven. She must have gone back upstairs.

"Raven!" He called. "Raven! You okay up there kid?"

No reply. She probably was hiding.

He searched her room trying to find the girl, she wasn't under the bathroom sink, or the bed, in the shower or the closet. Something burrowed in his gut, the apartment was too quiet, not even Timber was barking.

"Jarvis!" He bellowed. "Where's Raven?"

There was a whir before the AI responded. "Mr. Hogan, there seems to have been a breach of security. Between the time you were asleep and woke up my systems have been offline."

"What? Did Raven do that?" She could have done it. She was Tony's kid.

"Raven doesn't know the location of my core, Mr. Hogan... She doesn't appear to be nowhere in the apartment either but there is a note in the lab downstairs."

Happy went into Tony's laugh in a full sprint, he pounded in his entrance code and saw the note. Written in elegant green ink on parchment paper, that had been rolled and tied with a green silk ribbon. He read it and he found himself holding onto the table for support.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Mr. Hogan?"

"Dial Pepper, we have an emergency on our hands."

"As you wish...Dialing..."

The ring tone echoed through the lab and Happy in all his years with Stark felt a new sense of panic and horror. He felt sick and faint, Loki had taken Raven and no one not even the agents that were ghosting the apartment had caught on and sent out an S.O.S. The bastard had just came in and scooped her up like he was collecting laundry. A sick child.

Oh God her heart, she needed that medicine or she would die, if she got too scared she could die, if he scared her she could die and there was only a question of which would happen first. Pepper was going to fall apart, she loved Raven like she was her own, and Tony... Jesus Christ Tony. This was what he was afraid of and here it was happening. If anything happened to her no one could predict how he would take it.

"Happy?" Pepper's voice echoed. "Happy was is it?"

Happy inhaled unevenly. "Pepper, he took her."

"What?" Her voice cracked. "Who?" He didn't answer. "Who took her? Who did it? Dammit Harold who took her?" She shouted.

"Loki," he deadpanned. "He did something and he just took her," he explained in short breaths. "Knock me out and blocked Jarvis, or something. He felt a note the sonofabitch," he spat.

When Pepper heard the news he expected her to whip out her phone and dial Tony. But there was silence, choking silence. Pepper buckled and fell apart through the phone, her heartbreak as clear as static that echoed through the house. She didn't cry, not yet, she felt weak and sat down like gravity was pulling her to the floor. She could only breath before she left Happy on hold and dialed Tony.

Tony was still sitting around HQ waiting for the world to explode somewhere when his phone rang. It was home, maybe it was Raven. The other Avengers glared at him, they were all suited up and on edge, the smallest alarm or siren made them rile.

"Pep?" His voice came deceptively calm. "Pepper was is it?"

"He took her," she repeated in shock. Her voice was flat but breathless like she had ran to S.H.I.E.L.D to deliver the news herself.

"What?"

The table surrounded by the Avengers became horridly tense, the air suddenly gone. Steve's eyes darkened in uncharacteristic rage and grief, he forced himself to watch the scene to share in the pain he barely could comprehend. Thor hung his head in shame and turned his head away unable to look his friend in the eye. Bruce held his head breathing audible, calming mantras rolling on his tongue forcing the pulsating adrenaline and anger down as far as he could without imploding. Clint became statue-like, stone, body bristling awaiting the blow that wouldn't strike but was eating at the assassin's core, fingers clenching and unclenching. Natasha's face although grim and contained, her eyes were mercury and quicksilver flickering in wild rage and the itch to attack as her body gave a tremor in protest and to wait. Tony's refused to withhold anything, he grew pale and his eyes near lifeless, his body hardened like a wall, a desperate hold from breaking apart from crumbling from the current beating on his dam. He was forcing the shattering tension into everywhere but his right arm that held the phone before his broke it.

"Tony?" Her voice was breaking. "Please come home." Her tears were evident. "Please," she begged.

She just cried. He wanted to comfort her but he had to move fast.

"I'm on my way."

Tony's world lost sound as he went home. His home was exactly the way he left it but it gutted from his view. It was Hiroshima had been forced into his home, destruction and death. Touches of life lingered, crayons on his bar table, bright colored dishes from a breakfast and a lunch. Drawings plastered on the fridge, a Lego tower on the dinner table. An uneaten snack on the kitchen counter beside an opened box of Pop Tarts.

Pepper was crying softly as Happy tried to console her, agents swarmed uselessly as Tony stared at the mocking note in his hands.

Decided to take your daughter out for some air. Promise to take very good care of her.

Until we meet again, Loki.

He felt weak in his suit, stripped down to his skin. He took her, he took her right from his own home. His daughter, his Rae, his princess. That lunatic took his daughter, his sick daughter. His stomach lurched, she was sick, she was recovering from a heart transplant, her heart could fail. He held his head, why pick on her? She was just a kid, she didn't do anything. She had nothing to do with the Avengers, why hurt her?

Timber came beside him, whining sadly. Even the damn dog felt the loss.

"Stark," Thor voiced buzzed, "for-"

"You're brother's a dead man,"he deadpanned. The room stilled but no one reprimanded him. "If he's hurt Raven in any way, if he even made her cry," he stared at Thor dead in his eyes, "he's going back to Asgard in a bodybag."

"Tony," Steve began, "I think you need to stay calm and-"

"Stay calm!" He screamed. "My daughter has been kidnapped by the man that nearly leveled Manhattan! She has enough psychological scars for a lifetime and doesn't need anymore near death experiences!" He balled up the note and threw it across the room. "She's just gotten out of the goddamn hospital from a heart transplant!" His voice became venomous. "If that goes one beat to fast do you know what happens to Raven? Do you? Do you? She goes into heart failure all over again! She dies!"

No one said anything because they knew he was right.

"I agree with Tony," Natasha declared. In her hands was a folded out paper that had been sealed with a glittery star sticker that had been left in the lab beside the note. "We kill on sight."

"What is that?" Clint asked.

"It's addressed to you and me," she said stonily. "Raven made it for us."

Clint looked at the drawing, Raven had drawn a black spider with heels and guns, along with a brown falcon with shades and a bow and quiver of arrows. She wrote above it, in a skinny red scrawl; Birds and Spiders go good together. Natasha hid her emotion but her reply betrayed it, Clint openly let a twinge of rage fill him and nodded to Tony.

"I agree," he muttered. "Shoot to kill."

Steve locked his jaw, "Can we make this a search and rescue before a manhunt?" His desperately pleaded with his teammates. "We need to keep our heads. This is about finding Raven before getting Loki." He turned to the silent scientist, "Bruce talk some-"

He stopped dead in his breath, everyone did. Bruce was silent as per usual but you felt the Hulk radiating off him. The way his arms twitch and he bottled himself to the farthest corner of the room, not quite away from them but on the edge of the scene. The room held their breath as Tony signaled for Happy to take the sobering Pepper out the suite. Bruce was fighting silently ever since they came here. He was by the bar, in his hands was Raven's stuffed otter Octave, his head was hung.

"Dr. Banner," Fury called everyone in the room backing up from him, "remain calm."

"Doing my best," he muttered voice neutral despite the waves of danger crashing off him. "Really, really trying."

Tony knew what was wrong, the Hulk was angry, deep down Bruce couldn't shut the rage completely out. Raven had confided in him, she loved Bruce and he did too. He wanted to kill Loki too, he wanted to end him if he harmed Raven, the Hulk wanted to kill Loki. Bruce just wanted to find her and bring her home but the Hulk wanted revenge. Justifiable revenge. It was hard to shove the feeling down when you couldn't deny the dark voice in your head.

"How about you go get some air big guy?" Tony suggested understandingly. "It's fine."

He came over and took Octave out his hands. Up close you could see the green hue around his nails, to his skin, and the green around his pupils, he was deadly close to losing it. He nodded at the suggestion and heading to the elevator. The touch of the plush was like hot coals, the smell of Raven's shampoo an acid, his touch felt like he was smudging a memory. Tony remembered when she bought the damn thing and for moment ignored the fact that he hadn't gotten it for her. It was hers and that was what mattered.

"The big guy wants to get a shot at Loki before you do," Bruce muttered. Admitting it seemed to ease the tension a bit, acknowledging the rage.

"Will do," Tony replied as Bruce vanished.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

"It's so beautiful. I can't believe I'm actually on a moon."

Loki avoided the main realms for now, the Avengers should have discovered that not only was the tesseract missing, so was Raven. If the kidnapping had cleared the dullness from their minds then they would search outside of Midgard. If not they would scout their realm until they grew mad, either way he would amuse Raven. He did enjoy her thirst from knowledge, it was refreshing to have someone wanting to make themselves wiser instead of physically stronger. It was like having a little protege. There were few people with his skill on Asgard and many did not want him teaching anybody anything. Thor was more the favorite for that also. It was a shame that Raven had no magical ability of her own, she had the mind for it.

"A barren moon," he corrected. "Hardly bursting with life, but the view is something to behold."

"I've never been this close to the stars before." Her smile took an aged expression of serenity. "This is how Van Gogh must have felt."

"Who?"

She was a child again. "Vincent Van Gogh? The famous painter? He's Dutch?" Once convinced that Loki honestly had no idea who Van Gogh was she gasped. "You really don't know?" He said nothing staring down expectantly. "He's one of the greatest painters that ever lived!" She declared.

Again no reaction.

"He was a Post-Impressionist," she explained seriously. "They're like Impressionists expect they like the draw what they see, how they want to see it and not how everyone else does. They love the use bright colors and fancy textures."

"And why is he so important?" Loki wondered. Midgardians were so bizarre with their ideas of greatness but if Raven was so taken with the fellow he wanted to know why.

"He," she paused to gather her racing thoughts, "painted with feeling. His most famous painting is Starry Night. In it he painted the sky three different shades of blue, and he made the stars glow yellow like lanterns and the moon too!" She gestured to the sky above spreading her arms out wide as far as they could go. "He was the first person the paint the sky like that. With all these swirls and different tones."

"I see, and this made him famous?" Hardly a feat but Midgardians could only accomplish so much.

"No!" Raven shouted hearing the lack of impress in Loki's tone. "You don't get it at all! Vincent Van Gogh was the first person ever to see the sky as three different shades of blue! Everyone still thinks the sky is black at night! But he saw things differently! His whole town thought he was crazy, but he was just really sad," her tone softened. "He was a genius."

Loki stared at the sky, "And he became respected after this painting?"

"Nope. Only years and years after he died." Raven stared at the sky too. "He never knew how wonderful he was."

"I see."

"People today still think he's weird but I don't," she went on. "He was just a little different and saw things differently." She stared at Loki. "I wonder how he would have painted you."

That caught his attention. "Me?"

"You have really blue eyes," she observed. "But it's not all blue, it's kind of silvery too." Loki stared at the child partly fascinated with her turn of conversion and curious of what she saw. "Maybe he would have given you these metally eyes. Your hair's super black too, it's not flat like how Tony's is sometimes but it's really black. Like ink." Her eyes went to his hands, "You're really pale too, it'd be really hard to shade you just right. Maybe a watered down peach, cause you're not ugly pale."

Loki chuckled, "Well, you've given this some thought."

"Not really,"she shrugged.

Letting the subject drop with an impressed smile Loki pointed to the said stars, "Did you know that when a star falls you can catch it and make things with them?" Her face gaped like a fish. "Thor's hammer was forged in a fallen star."

"Do you have your own thing made with a star too?"

"I have this," he tapped his temple. "That is all I need."

She pondered over this, "So he's like the strong one and you're the smart one."

A simple analogy. "There is strength in intelligence as well. You're father made that suit of iron, did he not?" She nodded. "If he wasn't smart would he have that thing-"

"Arc reactor," she corrected.

"-that arc reactor in his chest?"

"I guess not. But being a little strong helps too."

He playfully shrugged. "That is true."

Oh he enjoyed her banter. Quick to reply and calculate, sharp witted and fearless. She was eager to learn and loved to talk, and with the right subject you could teach her so much. Stark was just wasting this mind, such brilliance. He had no qualms keeping her for a while.

Raven was awestruck by the stars that were a stone's throw from her. She had always liked to look at stars, but now she was feet from them. She was on a moon, a dark little gray moon overlooking the very world itself. The whole world. Her world, eight others and the ones hidden from her. She was at the top of the universe. She felt so small. A nobody. A speck in the entire universe.

Loki snaked a hand around her shoulders, "Overwhelmed?"

"I feel really small."

He rubbed her shoulder, "Everyone is small when you think about," he gestured to the worlds below, "they all think they're larger than life but from here, at the top. They are small." Again that gleeful smile appeared, "Only if you ruled them all-" He paused there, no need to bombard her. "Are you ready to go somewhere else now?"

Before they left Loki had gone to put a note down for Tony to find, she had folded a present she had been working on for Clint and Natasha putting it on her table. She had put on her favorite hoodie, it was powder blue with a flower over her heart. She also had to pack snacks, put on her Converse sneakers and behind Loki's back she put some other things that Pepper had not put in the other bag. When he had returned Loki asked her get the necklace and he put it around her neck, he told her that she mustn't lose it or take it off, it would keep her safe. He had given her her medicine and put it in a funny black pouch, it was waterproof and was only easy for her to open, anyone else would have to tug on it really hard.

She didn't have much clothes to change into but the fact he packed her medicine made her wonder. If it was a sleepover then why did she have no pj's? She wanted to ask but she believed that if she did that he would take her back home, and she couldn't go back home now. Not with the world literally at her feet.

"Why wasn't I allowed to tell anyone about you?"

His faced darkened but she kept her courage. "Did you tell anyone by accident?"

"No. Thor told me he had a brother but he wouldn't tell me anything."

"You pressed him," he rose and looked down at her.

If she had pressed him that thick skull of his may be able to connect the dots. He wouldn't have gotten what he wanted done before the Avengers came bursting through the Bifrost for his head. He had no desire to have them on his trail so soon, and with such a personal attack of taking Raven, their assault would be ruthless. Especially the Hulk, the good doctor held deep affection for the girl and no doubt the beast he was within held her precious also. He would be angrier than last time.

He was trying to scare her but she wouldn't be frightened.

"No one tells me anything," she tried to explain. "At least he almost told me something by accident." She looked up at him dead in those winter eyes.

His gaze became condescending. "And?"

"Did you two have a big fight?"

"Is that what he told you?"

"He didn't tell me anything!" She flapping her arms tired of repeating herself. "All he said was that you liked to play tricks and cause trouble."

Loki folded his arms, "That's all?"

His repetitive questions made her frustrated, "What happened to you two?" She shouted. "Did you make him mad? Did you play a bad joke? What?"

"That is none of your business."

"Yes it is! You're my friend and so is Thor! I don't want any of my friends to fight!"

Anger hovered over his face and he ignored her. And that just got her peeved, she hated being ignored.

"Hey!" She stood up. "Answer me! Hey!"

He turned his back on her. She called to him and he refused to answer, she circled to try and get his attention but her kept turning around to avoid her. Did he just expect her to drop it? No way. She was going to fix this. But he had to talk to get on that road, but how to get him to talk?

"What is it then?" She thought of the kids back in Ireland. A pair of siblings, twins, that fought all the time. "Is it because he's bigger than you? That he's stronger than you? That he has a special hammer all you have is your brain.?"

That got his attention.

"I said be quiet!" He shouted, she shrank back as he seemed to get bigger and scarier with each word. "I will not be lectured by a child! Especially on subjects you are too naïve to understand!"

Don't be scared. If you're scared you lose. If you're scared you lose. That was what Marshall and her Uncle Shane taught her about bullies. Bravery is half the sword.

"Is that it then?" She shouted refusing to shrink to the ground despite how much survival instinct screamed, run. "Because everyone likes Thor more than you?"

She wasn't trying to be mean. She really didn't want to hurt his feelings. She just wanted him to admit it, or the real reason, if she was wrong.

"I said quiet!" He roared. "Quiet, you daft wretch!"

He was near her face and panic had risen to her chest, he was screaming she could see the anger in his eyes. And it made her scared. So out of instinct she lashed out with all her might and to her surprise and horror she had struck him. There was no mark obviously, but he head was turned and she had felt when skin met skin. When fire met ice.

There was a horrible pause.

Loki turned his head back to her, displeasure hardening his face. He held his face not out of hurt or pain but mild embarrassment that she actually struck him, and the gall she had to do it. He was no longer her friend and she knew, he was an authority and he was more scarier than anybody she knew when she was bad.

She got up from her rock and backed up. He was mad, very, very mad. It was in his eyes. He growing taller and taller, like a looming shadow. She wanted to say that she was sorry, that she would never do it again but her fear stole her words and she could feel her heart pounding. Fluttering. He beckoned her with a curl of his finger but she shook her head and back up against a wall sinking to the ground as he closed in. She ground her heels into the rocky ground pushing herself back onto the wall.

"Raven-"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried. "I won't do it again I promise!"

He still gave her that look. That look that made her wish she was home. That made her wish for Tony and Pepper. That cold gaze that made her tremble. He grabbed her by her wrists in a firm but not bruising grip, and angled her to her feet and knelt so they saw face to face.

"You shouldn't hit people who are bigger and stronger than you," his tone was ice. "Especially when you have no right," he spat.

"I just-"

"That doesn't matter!" He barked. "You have no right to hit me!"

"But you were scaring me!" She wailed, now crying.

"Then you should have stopped before."

She pulled against him digging her heels and yanking herself back. "Let go!" She screamed. "Let go!"

"Not until you've learned your lesson."

"I said I was sorry!" She screamed. Seeing that she couldn't get away and he wouldn't relent she bit his fingers as hard as she could.

He yelped and let go sending Raven to the rough, uneven ground. She felt her arm grind against the rock and cried out. She lifted her arm and squeak and the thick blood oozing down her stinging, burning arm. Feeling scared and hurt she sat and cried.

The girl was positively wild. She was like an animal. Under all that intelligence was just a barbaric, demanding child. Loki couldn't believe that she had bit him just because he refused her. He just wanted to let her know who was in charge and she had blown it completely out of proportion. He was ready to set her straight once more when he saw her crying on the floor holding a bloody arm. The anger melted slightly. She had had no idea what she asking of, only that two people she cared for were disagreeing. He forgot how young she was under her intellect, how small at heart she was. He moved to tend to the arm but she shrank curling away holding her arm that just seeped through the tear of her sleeve and clinging fingers.

She was afraid of him.

"Raven, come here." He kept his tone low. Coaxing. "Come, I did not mean to frighten you so." He had forgotten about the story she had told him, about her father trying to drown her.

Had he approached her like he had? That was not his intention. Far from it.

"Raven, please, you're bleeding." He offered his hand. "I did not mean for this to happen come. I lost my temper."

She eventually came to him after some cautious inching. He took her into his arms and held her, she responded well to being held. He slipped off her tiny coat that made her squeak, the wound wasn't as deep as it could have been. He had forgotten how sensitive her Midgardian skin would be to the moonstone. He held it up and blew, his cooling breath soothing the wound and the skin healed over, and no scar was visible.

Still she sniffled against him and he had no choice but to comfort her. He held her close and she welcomed his embrace, leaning on his chest.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"I know. You are forgiven."

She tilted up and kissed where she had struck, "There," she sniffled heavily wiping away her tears. "We're even now."

When she returned to the center of his arms Loki willed her to sleep and she fell limp his arms. He thought that would be the end of it but she shifted in her sleep tiny fingers reaching out for corners of his shoulder to hold on to. Children, he thought tiredly holding her close to support her weight, she feared his rage yet submitted to his kindness. Strange little thing, ready to fight as equally ready to make peace. It sounded familiar.

_Because everyone likes Thor more than you?_

_Is it because he's bigger than you? That he's stronger than you? _

He stared at the sleeping child, she had indeed guessed most of it but like Thor she didn't understand.

Tony couldn't sleep. It was night and they found nothing not even Heimdall that guardian god could find her, nor the GPS in the cellphone he gave her (which she took thank God). Pepper was still broken up but she stopped crying, in front everyone at least. Everyone was feeling the pressure and the haste, they had no idea what Loki's plan was, where Raven was and how the two were connected. It was one life in the balance, it made the stakes higher, the battle more personal.

He had never felt so powerless in his whole life. Not even in that cave was he this helpless. He still had his mind, here and now it was useless. If anything it made the strain and panic worse. He prayed that Raven would use that mind of hers and bide time. He prayed she didn't provoke Loki, she was such a hothead when you got under her skin or scared her. The only thing that kept him from cracking with worry was the thought that he would rip Loki three new ones. If he hurt his girl, his little girl, he'd skin him even if Thor may never look at him the same. Or anyone for that matter. He would have no peace if he didn't _hurt _Loki, if he didn't return the favor.

"Can't sleep?" Steve came behind him.

"Yeah, I sleep pretty easy when my daughter has been kidnapped by a homicidal maniac hellbent on world domination."

"I can't sleep either," he muttered. "I don't even know if everyone else has or they're just in their beds losing their minds too."

"He had no right," he blurted. "No purpose. This is more than some one dimensional revenge against us. Nothing's straight forward with that guy." His eyes drifted. "He knows that if he hurts her, he's dead. He knows that I'm going to kill him. He knows that I will stop at nothing until he's at my mercy. He knows."

Tony was losing it. Every second that she wasn't on Earth he felt his hands shake, his nerves twitch. Not even Pepper came near him, she knew that he was a detonator, if she touched him or tried to tell him it's okay he was going to lose his mind. He told her that it was going to be okay though, he had held her and vowed he would put Raven back into her arms and skin Loki like a rat. He promised her that Raven would come home. She believed him but he didn't believe himself.

"Tony, this may sound cruel but you need to keep it together." Steve's eyes shone with nothing but sympathy. "We all love Raven but Loki's betting on us losing our heads."

Bruce was already dancing dangerously on a line, they had to put him in a Hulk proof room to sleep in. If Raven was hurt he feared for the people and the city she may be discovered near, it was going to be bowled over. Raven had wormed her way into all their hearts, and how Tony and Bruce were close so was Raven and Bruce. He held her dear as well and he wanted nothing more than to bring her home, but that was where his rage differed from theirs. Steve refused to let blood lust cloud his judgment, his priority was Raven and bringing her back home. After that he would practice his boxing on Loki's face.

He worried about Tony. He wanted to kill Loki, he said so and he meant it. Raven was his daughter, his little girl nevermind that they had just been brought together, the bond was there, the love was there. The very things that were bringing out the worse side of him. In the war there were men who dragged out the deaths of the enemy, they let all the darkness of war consume them. It was happening to Tony right before his eyes, it wouldn't take a war to destroy him, just two things. Raven's death and murdering Loki for vengeance.

"I can't lose her Cap." Tony voice thicken and clench. "I won't lose her. Even if I have to look for her the rest of my life, I will."

"Don't think like that." He grabbed his shoulder, "Think of seeing her again. Hearing her voice. Hearing her laugh. Seeing her smile. Having her in your arms. Of what you're gonna do once this is all over."

"Is that how you solider boys kept yourselves sane?" He remarked darkly. "Delusions and high hopes that will kill you inside if they don't come true? No thanks."

"Tony, please, don't-"

"Off to bed Spangles."

Knowing he would get nowhere he sighed in resignation. "At least try and get some sleep yourself."

He waved his hand dismissively and once the door was closed he pulled out his phone. He went to pictures and opened a folder, inside were random pictures of Raven he took. Her little speech about photos made him start making some pictures of his own.

She was coloring in one, on the floor hair caged behind her ears that made them stick out in a way he didn't notice before. Her face was deep in concentration and thought.

There was another where she was biting her fingers, her eyes were to the left, the source of her uncertainty, her hair was tussled falling in wisps, one big strand fell across her forehead to the middle of her nose bridge.

She was smiling in this one. Timber was a smaller puppy in her arms licking her face. She was hugging the hyper pooch trying to getting him to fetch, judging by the ball in her hand. Her hair was in a ponytail.

This one she was looking at him. She was in a little sundress Pepper got her and he snapped a picture of her gushing over it. She was smiling so hard her eyes were nearly slits and you really saw those freckles across her nose to her cheeks. Those little brown specks along her face.

She had just come off her breathing equipment after her surgery. She was weakly smiling at Steve who was being a big cheese as always.

This one was when she was horsing around with Thor who had put her on his shoulders. She was gesturing like she was telling him something.

She was playing with Clint and Natasha in this one, Cluedo, she called it. The European name for Clue. She was in her hospital gown and rolling the dice, her hair in three braids.

She was pulling at Bruce in this one. Hugging his neck while his jaw was swollen with something she probably begged him to try. She always thought that Bruce was starving and constantly shoved food in his mouth to try.

She and Pepper were laughing on the hospital bed. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was offering Pepper a jelly baby from a ziplock bag. She had squealed when he showed her the treats, she had hugged him to the point he nearly choked.

She was in the lab tightening a screw on the dire wolf model they had been working on. Her hair was pulled messily back and her two hands were twisting the screwdriver like she was trying to pull a lever. Her little face contorted comically.

He was torturing himself and he knew it. Each picture was gutting him but he had to see her, somehow. It was a method that did no justice but it was all he had. He wanted to see the little girl he hadn't said goodbye to, he didn't get to say I love you to. He couldn't even remember what he had told her last, it felt centuries ago. He still saw her in her bed, bundled to the neck when she had been tucked in. Sleeping beauty in her Van Gogh room and Lego construction site. Her faithful dog hopping in with her when they had turned their backs.

I didn't even have her for year, he realized hollowly. I just got her, I just met her, I just fell in love with her and now she's gone. He never thought he would have been a dad, not with the way he had lived his life up until now, he would have been a horrible dad if Vivian had told him she was pregnant. He would have sent her secret cheques and left them alone, paid her off to keep her quiet. He wouldn't have looked back twice.

He was ready now though, he was becoming the father she needed and she was gone. She had been taken from him. Don't waste your life, Yensen had told him, don't waste your life. The great Tony Stark has everything yet nothing. But he found his everything, he got her and now she going to disappear forever. Leaving him with nothing.

He had the urge to cry but his pride refused.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

Raven woke up in a tree, in a nest like bed. She yawned rubbing her eyes, she didn't remember going to sleep or leaving the moon. How did she get here? She sat up and looked around. She was in a forest, but it was different from the ones she saw on TV, it was greener and there were strange sounds all around her. She climbed down and slid onto her butt, she then realized that Loki was nowhere in sight.

"Loki? Loki?"

She spun on her heels taking in the complete change of scenery. It was bursting with the smell of various flowers, it was like spring time only amplified. Her nose was starting to burn as if she had snorted pollen but she had yet to see a flower. How did she get here?

"How did I know you wouldn't stay still?"

She turned around to see Loki holding three fat peaches. "Hungry?"

"Are those peaches?" She took one. "They're really fat."

"They're special peaches. Far more fulling than the fruit you're used to."

She took a bite, she was really hungry. It was sweet like a peach but the juice was bubbly and the taste tingled in her mouth. Not a sour tingle either. She felt a shiver down her toes.

"Like it?"

She nodded taking more bites making happy sounds with each chomp.

"Aren't you easy to please," Loki smiled.

He figured the fay fruit was the best bet in feeding Raven, sweet and filling. Unlike other foods which may compromise her a bit, other than Asgardian food, fay fruit just gave those tingling feelings that she enjoyed so much. It would help her body adjust to the atmosphere of Alfheim, she smells alone would bombard her senses.

"Did you eat something?" She asked him.

"I don't need food," he muttered.

Her face became worried, "But aren't you hungry? You can have a peach if you want." She offered a peach that dwarfed her hand, "You aren't supposed to miss breakfast."

"Gods can miss breakfast," he assured her.

"Even Thor eats breakfast with me sometimes," she argued. "He always hogs the Pop Tarts."

Loki could picture that. "I see," he chuckled, "he always had bad table manners."

"I thought I ate fast," she agreed. "Are you sure you don't want one?"

"You need them more than me."

Still on her first peach she bit her fingers. She suddenly realized it was morning, she had been gone for a whole day because it wasn't this bright when she left. "When am I going home?"

"Homesick already?" He asked keeping a pleasant smile.

"I never slept over before," she reminded him.

He gave an understanding incline of his head. He offered his hand, "Come, we haven't even begun to explore this realm. If nothing impresses you I'll take you somewhere else."

Did she fight him? Or did he trick her?

Those questions buzzed around his head, Raven was a genius, you couldn't lure her with candy unless you made her trust you first. Tony stared at the beaded bracelet he had taken from her room, he had gotten her a bracelet kit and she had gone berserk with them. He caressed each bead like a rosary, what had he missed? Loki couldn't just pluck Raven up like a kitten, she was a fighting Irish. She would have fought until the house was a mess. She would have clawed, bit, spat and screamed. He was missing something and he knew that Raven, although smart was still a little girl, she would have left a clue by accident. Loki was indeed a god but he was still a man, and men made mistakes.

That was why he went home and searched her room. He told no one his hunch but he expected someone would follow his trail eventually. It hurt to go into her room, it smelled like her and it remained him exactly how Raven had left it. Toys were out. Paper piled in the trash can. Eraser dust and pencil shavings could be found everywhere. It pinched but he swallowed the pain and thought. He thought hard. If I were a kid keeping a secret where would I hide it? And if I was smart where would I put it?

"Tony?" Pepper came in. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm missing something Pep," he madly mumbled. "Something isn't adding up. Something isn't clicking."

"Tony," Bruce came in followed by the other Avengers. "What isn't clicking?"

Tony felt relief that everyone had followed him sans their fighting apparel, they still had some faith in him and he felt gratitude for it although he said nothing about it. If they believed in him then maybe just maybe this wouldn't end as badly as his dreams predicted. He hadn't lost his edge and he could fix this.

"Raven has a temper, a nasty one" he admitted. "She'll kick and scream when she's upset. She has a survival instinct. Loki couldn't have just picked her up."

"She would have fought him?" Thor asked carefully. He knew that he was on thin ice being Loki's brother.

Tony saw their faces, they all were trying to envision little skinny Raven trying to fight Loki. Little Raven with a newly transplanted heart wrangling wits the god of mischief and lies. Outsized and outmatched.

"I don't doubt it for a second. She doesn't care how big you are, you mess with her she'll level the playing field." His gut knotted. Horrible blurred premonitions flickered. "She'll go down fighting."

Natasha folded her arms, "Perhaps he sneaked in and incapacitated her."

"But he would have to still deal with her," he argued. "And that would make her more desperate! She can smell danger but..." His eyes widened.

"What?" Asked Steve.

"He tricked her," Tony realized. "We have never told her anything about Loki. Sure, she knows we fought aliens and saved Manhattan but she has no idea who was behind it." He became enraged. "She has no idea who he is! And he just waltzes in and turns up his charm, like Peter Pan from Rock of Ages, and convince her that he knows us well enough that she could trust him! Son of a bitch!" He spat. "I don't even like Fury and she knows that she can trust him. Remotely anyways." He tugged at his hair. "He had to have convinced her to go with him! She's easier to handle if she likes you!"

"Are you sure?" Clint ventured. "Maybe he did what he did to me?"

He shook his head, "Why?" He explained with a flutter in his voice. "She'd be mindless and has no skill or knowledge to compromise S.H.I.E.L.D." He circled. "No. There's something I'm missing, and it's in here. I won't know until I find it."

"So we're going to search her room for what exactly?" Bruce tightly asked. The theories had put him on edge.

"Something that she shouldn't have," he explained going through her drawings. "A clue that Loki was here."

The Avengers searched the small room, even Pepper who had moved to the closet but stopped.

"Wait. Wait. I got it," she moved to the night table. "She hates it when you go in here." She opened the cupboard and pulled out the a folder and a metal box.

Tony opened the box and emptied it on the bed, a piece of blue china, a shot glass, a lighter and a tin mint box. Nothing but the trail was hot.

He opened the folder and papers spilled out. She never hid drawings before. He fanned out the papers and already a bad sign came up. He lifted a picture and cringed. Raven in a yellow dress with a skinny man with wild long black hair in a suit with tiny blue eyes.

"No," Pepper gasped.

"Stark," Thor held a picture of the tesseract.

"Goddammit," Tony swore.

"Guys," Clint showed them a picture of Loki all suited up save for his helmet. "I think we can rule out some stuff now."

Tony felt his mouth dry to a drought. "He was seeing her behind our backs."

"Not only that," Bruce muttered lifting a picture of Yggdrasil. "Seems he's been telling some things too."

"That is Yggdrasil," Thor pointed out, "and these are the Nine Realms." He squinted at the other dots around them, "Those must have been the other worlds Loki spoke of." He lifted another picture that caught his eye, "And the Bifrost."

"Let's hope he's not giving her life lessons too," Tony spoke through gritted teeth.

"He's probably been telling her about... his travels," Natasha concluded. "Pipe her curiosity and make him interesting to her."

"Make her promise not to tell in exchange for something," Bruce added. "Nothing gets her more eager to please than a good secret."

"And something interesting to figure out," Tony grumbled.

"She is not on Midgard," Thor was deeply grim. "Loki must have taken her to the worlds my people do not know of."

"And he has the tesseract," Clint shook his head. "He has the tesseract and a kid with him."

"I think we need to go to Asgard," Steve concluded. "And fast."

"So this is your helmet?" She put the gold plated, horned helmet on. "Woah it's heavy." Raven comically teetered holding the helmet trying to balance without hurting her neck from its weight.

"Can you even see with that on?" He chuckled.

They had stopped to take a break from walking around. Loki had shown her mostly the animals and strange plants on Alfheim, they had yet to see an actual faerie so they took a break. While they sat he decided to show off his helmet. It sank low on her head, she had to push it back to see but she looked sharp. She loved it. She never once thought of a cow, though she did think of a cricket (which were good luck on Midgard) or a praying mantis (an insect that ate it's mate). Apparently the insect was the inspiration of a fighting style. Wushu kung-fu, she called it.

"Does Thor have one of these too?"

"His has feathers however."

Her expression was one of confusion and distaste, "Feathers?" Her tone just made him smile. "That's so stupid! I bet he looks like a turkey or a peacock."

"Hardly suits him I agree," he said with a quirk in his smile. "Perhaps that's why he hardly wears it."

"I bet he looks really weird," she giggled.

Loki laughed too and rose from the rock they found to sit on. "Ready to walk now?"

She stared at her feet, "My feet still hurt."

"I see," he scooped her up. "Not a problem."

Raven trusted him completely. Loki felt in the way she held on to him when she slept, how she refused to let go, how she wrapped her arms around him and leaned onto him. She trusted him. Even after he frightened her she still trusted him.

Loki had never held a child before, many didn't give him the privilege because of his reputation. Raven was hardly an infant, she moved herself if he held her awkwardly or when she felt restless but she still had a level of helplessness. She held onto him with a lazy hold, carefree and nonchalant. She held no doubt or caution in his arms, and he was highly astute to it. The way she would lean on his shoulder, breathing with childish excess on the exposed skin of his neck, how she daringly touched his hair and when she rested her forehead against his temple. Were children usually like this? He was quite apathetic to them.

As them walked and she grew bored of craning her neck this and that. She soon began to hum and sing to herself, hardly subconscious of him.

"You are the hole in my head, you are the space in my bed. You are the silence in between, what I thought I said." She had the decency to coo softly to herself at least. "You are the night time fear, you are the morning when it's clear, when it's over you start. You are my head you are my heart."

Loki began to listen wondering what other suggests she would sing in innocence.

"No light, no light, in your bright blue eyes. I never knew daylight could be so violent, a revelation in the light of day. You can't choose what stays and what fades away. And I'd do anything to make you stay."

"Odd song," he murmured wondered if she had made it up. It sounded too romantic for her mentality and heavily themed disguised in simple words.

"It's by Florence and the Machine," she explained. "It reminds me of you."

That surprised him. "Does it?" He wondered deeply intrigued. "How so?"

Without an hesitance she replied, "Your kind of weird, and a little scary when your cranky but you're really sweet too. And you have blue eyes," she added as if it suddenly dawned on her.

"Sweet?" He smile was almost a sneer. "You think me sweet?" The word felt like what a patronizing mother would coo to a babe.

"Uh hmm,"she turned to head to spy something she had spotted.

"Sweet," he repeated, the word bitter and rotten on his tongue. "Why you think me sweet Raven?"

Oblivious to the brooding in Loki's eyes she said, "Because you're nice to me, and I like you."

"Enough though I frighten you at times?" He was praying she would catch on to the dare. The warning he was mercifully giving.

"You said you were sorry that time, and you fixed my arm. Only mean people don't say sorry."

Loki felt a strange annoyance at her childish ignorance. "You shouldn't be so forgiving," he lightly scolded. "It is the downfall of many men."

"I can forgive you," she quipped back. She rested her arms on his head looking down at him. "You're... special."

The word special caught him, made him pause right where he stood. He didn't look at Raven, it was unnecessary but he did stop and Raven chirped curiously like the fragile creature she was.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What did you call me?" His voice was neutral, void of all feeling although his eyes were an hinged storm. "And I want an explanation Raven. A thorough explanation."

She sighed like a child caught to recite their timetables. "I said you were special." She paused to mull over her next words. "I think your special because you're funny, you're cool, you can do magic and... because you're... You."

"That's all?" He gave a scoff. "You must think many are special."

"That's not true!" She protested. "You're special because you're my friend! My super cool friend and that what makes you special!" She huffed. "Isn't that enough?"

Loki angled his head to look at her, "I'm your," he repeated her rapid emphasis much slower, "friend? Are you claiming me Raven?" There was bemusement in his voice but something lingered in his tone. Something dark.

"Yes."

Loki cupped the side of her head, his long fingers spanning across the entire side of her face. He could see the beauty under the bud that was her baby face, if only she were older, not the little leave bursting out the ground. He brought her head closer and he placed a kiss on the space between her eyes. His kisses were always cold and it felt like dry ice being pressed to her face, Raven said nothing to the action but reached out with both hands and tousled Loki's hair.

To his own bewilderment he laughed.

"Do you have ice powers?" She inquired. "When you blew on my arm it was cold."

"I do," he admitted. He saw the gears in her mind turning. "Why?"

Her eyes went to a wide pond, she looked at him then back at the creek, "Have you ever gone ice skating?"

Loki had done many things in his years, centuries of existence but ice skating was never one. Raven instructed him to freeze the creek, with a thick layer of ice. Once she was satisfied with it's tolerance she explained what ice skates looked like, and he froze the blade like extensions on the bottoms of their soles. It was common past time on Midgard, mostly in winters or designated areas for such activities. Without fear she got on the ice and spun around the perimeter, she had perfect balance and stood confident.

"Come on!" She offered his hand. "It's easy."

It did look simple enough. He went on the ice and he'll admit he needed a second to compose himself. She held his hands and coached him on how to balance.

"Feet together," she said, "try not to rock." She then came beside him wrapping her arm around his back. "Baby steps."

Loki did stammer a bit with his first step but by his fifth he had an expert stance.

"Now we skate," she declared.

She let go and demonstrate the push to get going along with the movement to stop. Again she offered her hand and waited. The trick of this feat he concluded was confidence, caution lead to failure which was falling on your ass. When he caught on he actually enjoyed the sport, it was about agility and balance, not some brainless battle of strength.

"What other powers do you have?" She asked him after ice skating.

"Many," he said dramatically. He leaned in, "Sooo many," a double appeared behind her and tapped her shoulder, "powers," they chorused.

Raven jumped and then squealed, "Wow! There's two of you!" She poked the double's arm, "And I can poke him." With utter delight she circle the double, "He looks so real!"

"Merely a projection," the double stated.

"We can think and see at the same time," Loki added.

"So you're like multitasking?" She questioned.

"For a lack of a better word."

Again that awed look that he greedily soaked in. "Woah, you are so cool."

Loki was enjoying doing tricks for Raven's amusement, showcasing what he was capable of for her deeply appreciated awe. She 'oohed' and 'aahed' at everything he did hanging on every word he said, his powers amazed her, she loved the fact that his talents were useful for a fight and a good trick. Another thing he liked was that she wasn't easily frightened, unlike many who jumped at the sight of his purple serpents she gaped enthralled by the fact he created them. She let it crawl up her arm scratching it's under chin when it came past her elbow. She didn't grab at it like many but cradled and guided it away when it came too close to her face.

He liked this Midgardian child very much. If she didn't care so much for Stark he was greatly tempted to keep her for himself.

"Loki?" She asked as the serpent settled in her hands. "Why are you so cold?"

"What?"

"You're hands are always cold," she remarked. "Is it because of your ice powers?"

The innocence of her question made him pause instead of angrily deflecting. He had been distracted. He didn't want to frighten her again, he didn't notice that the serpent had vanished and she had begun to fiddle with the pendant. So when she had touched his hand, making sure he had heard her, a frosting breeze rolled over him in a blink and he heard her gasp before he could stop it.

The knee jerk reaction was anger but the look on her face told him that she hadn't meant it. For a moment he froze, she was seeing him for who he was, what only his father had beheld and the secret he had hidden from him. He expected her to shrink back but she all she did was stare, eyes wide, mouth parted, body very stiff.

"You're blue," her voice was hushed.

Seeing no point to lie he responded, "My true form."

He waited for horror to dawn in her eyes, but there was none. She just stared. Her eyes rolled over him shamelessly, rapidly taking in everything but unsure of what to address first.

She touched a marking on his hand, "Did this hurt?"

A bitter laugh escaped him. "No Raven, I was born this way."

"Was Thor born this way too?"

He shook his head. "Me and Thor are not true brothers. You could say I was adopted."

She made a mute 'oh', and took him all in. There was no fear, when she took his hand cupping his hand in her lap. Little fingers traced the subtle claws, "You're super cold now."

"Am I?" Her calmness was a bit staggering he expected repulsion from his touch and horrified screams. "I can't tell."

"Can't you?" She was fascinated with the Jotun markings on him. She then saw her eyes, "Woah, your eyes are all red. Do they hurt?" Her little hands held his face with moving concern.

"Hurt?" He echoed. She thought his true form caused him pain.

"Sharks have all black eyes and they can get hurt very easily," she explained. "But they can see really super good."

"I see." He forced a thin smile. "This form causes me no pain."

"Then why did you hide it?" She asked. "Do people make fun of you?"

He patted her head, "They would have been afraid."

"Why?" She wondered. "You don't look scary at all. A little weird but not that weird."

Her words earned her a chilly peck on her forehead. Wordlessly she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed giving a warm kiss on the cheek, their temperatures were so different it was like exchanging imprints.

"It's like hugging a skinny snowman," she remarked with a giggle.

Sharing the laugh he said, "This coming from a featherless bird."

She smiled widely, "So now we're both weirdos."

He smiled and let his Jotun birthright evaporate lifting her up in his arms, "I do believe that I promised you an adventure."

The exchange had lightened his mood dramatically. They were walking through the forest when suddenly he halted. Something was near and it was formidable. Raven felt his unease and looked back. Her fingers gripped his armor.

"Loki, what's wrong?"

"Raven," he took his helmet back and set her on the ground, "I need you to hide now."

"What? What is it?" She asked grabbing his hand. "Loki what is it?"

"Someone who doesn't need to see you." He knelt down and held her shoulders. "It'll only be for a moment," he stroked her cheek, "but you must hide and make sure that no one takes your amulet." His back tensed, "No matter what happens you remain hidden, and if there is more than one you run. Understood?"

She nodded, "But Loki..."

"No buts." His jaw pulsed, "Raven, if I do not return you must call for Heimdall and ask for entrance to Asgard." She took it in and nodded. "When there you ask for Thor Odinson of Asgard. Remember the title. Thor Odinson of Asgard."

"I won't forget."

"You can use this," he tapped the pendant, "to get to the Bifrost, if Heimdall does not answer." He shoved her lightly, "Now go!"

Raven went to the bushes far from Loki til he was nothing but his helmet and a blur of dark colors. She crouched and watched as equally dark clad men appeared but their dark was more like dark brown than Loki's black. One hit Loki but it didn't hurt him for he got up shaking the dirt off him. The others held spears to his neck. What did they want? She couldn't hear anything. Raven saw the men circle Loki and their spears glowed, Loki's eyes bulged and his skin turned faded to blue, marking appeared and his eyes became all red.

She gasped into her hands what had they done to Loki? Did he change whenever he got hurt? He didn't look worried at his transformation but rather he was angry but not super angry, it was like someone had spilled juice on his shirt. No biggie. She wanted to get a closer look at what was happening when something cracked behind her, she turned and saw a man. He sort of looked like a Native American as did his clothes minus the feathers, he had a knife on his belt. She screamed and ran. He grabbed at her heels and she kicked and crawled his face digging at his eyes.

"Loki!" She screamed. "Loki!"

Not waiting for a response she ran once she was free. She ran and ran and ran. Voices were shouting but she ran, like she was told, she ran through the bush feet pumping against the ground. She didn't know where to go, she just dodged trees and made sure there was ground below her feet.

Until there was no ground.

The ground vanished below and she fell. She fell into an abyss and hit solid ground where the darkness kept her.

"Who are you?" Demanded Loki.

"We," the leader responded, "are a humble people who do not respond well to strangers. Especially such as yourself."

"I will leave your realm, if that is your desire."

"Our thanks but your little hostage will remain with us," the leader declared. "She is not like you and does not belong by your side."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

The harmless spear they had been threatening him with suddenly glowed and he felt the light burn his skin. There was no immediate pain but his Jotun heritage had been revealed. He must be a strong shaman, Loki concluded, only a master of magic and disguise could breach my barrier. That meant they may know that Raven had power, none of her own but it radiated off her like it was hers. It may keep her safe and leave room for a negotiation.

"Was that necessary?"

"No need for pretense creature."

Not all that wise if they had no idea what he was. Dwellers of Alfheim were also quite superstitious, especially about creatures that stole children. They thought he had seduced Raven into coming with him, which was a little bit of an exaggeration. He preferred the word charmed. They probably had horrible illustrations of Frost Giants as well, fay folk usually only fought with goblins and trolls, and their own kind. This he could work this to his advantage.

Raven screamed, and cried for him, "Loki! Loki!"

"Leave her be!" He bellowed. "I am no enemy of hers or yours. She will be more frightened of you than me."

"She is not yours," the leader replied. "Who's child did you steal creature? Who's child head did you fill with lies?"

He moved to attack but they struck and that did hurt, it drove him to his knees.

"She ran off!" Someone called. "She's ran!"

Loki saw her run and was impressed she actually got away, he didn't expect that. He'd find her momentarily, and they'd leave this realm. The men however had other plans, with another spike of that outlandish fay power they had him powerless and dragged him to his feet. They had gotten much stronger since he had last been here.

"She can't go far without knowing the forest," someone murmured. "She'll die if we don't find her first."

"Throw this creature on the Bifrost. He can fend for himself there, I don't want him in this realm. Come we must find the girl," said another.

No. No. No. This couldn't be happening. He forced himself upright to fight, he struck the man on his left and right. Fired his icy blows to those who charged. He tried to cast a clone but some actually disrupted it. His clone. Who were these people? These were no ordinary fay.

He hissed, he had been detached from the Nine too long. These men were no rescuers, they sensed the faint trace of power they wanted to find her for it, they would have left her be otherwise. That's why their powers were so great, they used old magic of light and dark fay, that's why his magic was easily countered.

Run Raven, he prayed, run. Run and hide until I find you.

On Asgard Sif ran through the halls. Thor had returned with his fellow warriors from Midgard, they had declared that Loki had stolen a daughter of his comrade. Naturally she and the warrior's three had wanted to help. The father of the girl, Tony Stark, hid his pain well though his eyes betrayed his brooding fury. They all feared what Loki may do to the child, he was Thor's brother but he was lost to him consumed with poisonous dreams.

Frigga had hidden her grief most skillfully when she was informed but she refused to keep audience with the plans for a search. Like Thor she had been gravely troubled when Thor had returned with Loki as a prisoner, chained like a wild animal. Odin was the only one who seemed able to maintain steady eye contact with Loki since his return, even now he seemed unfazed by the ordeal. Frigga, as a mother, felt Stark's pain you saw it in her eyes when she saw the portrait of the child. Her heart was broken. Sif too felt unsettled but for the child. Who knows what Loki may do to the poor child?

Would he harm her? Use her as a device in his vengeance? She truly could not answer the question herself.

"Thor!" Sif called. "Thor! You must come and see this!"

The Avengers had been circled around a proper map of the Nine Realms comparing it to Raven's. The Warriors Three were more than willing to help narrow down the search perimeters. They were already bringing the Avengers up to speed to all the realms and their inhabitants. Stark was analyzing the maps with deep concentration, comparing the two to pinpoint the precise locations to the realms that Loki had no doubt told the child about.

"What is it Sif?" Thor asked.

"It's Loki, he was found of the Bifrost!"

Tony's face ashen, "Alone?"

"I'm afraid so," Sif replied troubled. "He is also injured."

"I don't give a fuck," Tony snarled, "where is he?"

Sif directed him to a chamber where Loki laid unconscious. He was seriously bruised and bore a face of high discomfort. Tony saw a bronze bed pan beside him grabbing it he callously dumped it on Loki's head and if that wasn't enough he smacked him with it. Loki groaned and glared daggers at Stark.

"Glad I have your attention," he muttered darkly, "where the fuck is my daughter?"

Loki moved to sit up, "Your bedside manner is appalling."

"Answer me." There was no quip in his voice, no warning. He harshly demanded an answer, nearly animal in it's delivery.

"I know the realm but not her precise her location."

"You left a child alone?" Thor rumbled. "A sickly child in a strange realm?"

Loki rolled his eyes, his brother thought so low of him. Who knew a mere trick would have erased that disgusting optimism. Not on purpose, he thought withholding an eye roll.

"Which realm is it?" Steve asked. "We can deal with him later."

"Alfheim, and I would hurry."

"One more thing," Natasha continued, "the tesseract."

"I don't have it."

"Does Raven have it?" Bruce deadpanned. "Or does she know where it is?"

Loki said nothing and Sif erupted.

"You possess the tesseract and endanger a child's life! A Midgardian child! A child's life is in the balance Loki!"

Thor face quaked in anger and disgust, "Brother, I never thought you to be this cruel."

Loki said nothing but stared at the Avengers, "I'm cruel yet you waste your energies scolding me instead of rescuing the girl." Icy fury burned, "You are less than what you were when I first saw you. Rage is so blinding and reaps such casualties."

Tony was seconds, milliseconds from throttling him when Bruce's green hued arm shot out and his hand clutched around his skinny throat. He was teetering and even Loki's face faltered at the blunder of his words.

"I wouldn't be casting stones right now," uttered Bruce. "I really wouldn't. The tesseract is pulsing with gamma radiation, if she gets infected with it you will answer to me and you won't like it."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

Raven woke up in a hole, a hole that showed the night sky illuminated with bright stars and a full moon. The air was cold and she felt weak and dizzy, her body was heavy and stiff. The wind blew sending a chill that transcended her clothes to her bones, a rousing breeze accompanied by the warmth of the earth. She moved to her side and her back ached, she had fallen down a hole, she remembered now, men were chasing her and they had hurt Loki. Bad men in dark brown clothes and olive skin. Had she gotten away? She wasn't in a cage and she heard no voices. She was alone so did that mean she got away? She rolled on her stomach, more pinches of pain, she pushed herself upright and her body yawned in protest. She remembered what Loki had said, what he told her to do if she was alone. She had to go to Asgard and find Thor.

I have to get out, she told herself, I have to get out. I have to get to Asgard and I won't find it if I'm in a hole. I have to keep going. She reached up for the sky, stretching for the open, for the edge of the hole digging her tiny nails in the hard earth. Whimpering through the aches she climbed out the hole rubbing her body along the rough dirt. She pulled herself out dragging herself on the ground, once her feet were clear of the hole she went limp panting on the ground causing dirt to blow into her face.

If you want to live, Marshall had told her, you have to fight for it. That's what the people on the Titanic did, they fought to live. If you want anything you have to fight for it, her Uncle Shane had said. Nothing worthwhile is just handed to you.

Fueled by the advice spoon fed to her since her mother had died Raven stood up wiping the dirt from her face. She wobbled and her feet felt weightless, she stumbled and swooned, her head fuzzy. Nothing looked the same, and it wasn't because it was night. The entire landscape had changed. The trees were in different places, they had different shapes, different colors, the grass was different. Everything was different. Completely different. She pulled out her flashlight from her bag, she brought it just in case. You never know what can happen on an adventure.

Nothing looked similar to the pretty forest Loki had shown her. The trees seemed straggly, twisted with pointy branches, the leaves on the bushes had dark and strange colors, there were no pretty fruits and berries or lush landscape. Everything was sinister, gothic, creepy.

She was not in Alfheim anymore. This she was certain of. So then where was she?

She glanced back at the hole, was it like those pipes in the super Mario games? If she jumped in would she go back to Alfheim? The pretty world with the scary mean. She wouldn't go back, she decided instantly, bad people were looking for her and she refused to walk into a trap. She had to go forward. She had to go forward. She had to go forward. To Asgard.

With her flashlight she ventured into the forest, bravely she walked into the cold night looking for somewhere to sleep. Somewhere that wasn't a hole, just in case it sent her somewhere else. Raven pulled up her hood hiding her face from the icy winds, if it got any colder she would be in trouble. Her teeth were beginning to chatter. It wasn't cold like winter, but it felt like autumn. Deep chills that wiggled under her clothes. The winds kept coming and at one point Raven had to huddle by a tree til it past. It was so cold it hurt.

She was not alone in the forest but she saw nothing except birds, and huge rats. The birds had huge, wide eyes that rarely blinked, some were owls others she had no idea what they were. The birds hooted and squawked, stalking her momentarily. Rats with beady eyes, jagged teeth, hissed and dashed off into the night. Raven heard other sounds too but she saw nothing. It made her search for shelter more urgently. Without shelter she was in deep trouble. It was the rule of the wild, no home, no safety. She also needed the warmth, that was very important. Being warm and safe.

As she crouched by a tree, a howl wailed through the air. She knew what it was the second it crashed through the atmosphere, she had heard it on the National Geographic Channel plenty of times.

"Wolves," she gasped.

Another howl sounded, it was loud like thunder making the ground below her tremble. Raven felt breathless, they were close, she was cornered by a wolf. She was half scared, half excited. She always wanted to see a wolf up close, she thought they were beautiful animals but like all wild animals you had to respect their space. The howl came behind the tree she was leaning against, she shined her flashlight in that direction, it sounded as if it was in pain. Was it calling for help?

Armed with lethal curiosity she followed the howl to a ledge, where below was a barren valley. Raven's gasp was stolen by the wind, warmth breath carted out her mouth that hung open at the sight her flashlight revealed. All pain and hunger faded, the cold and discomfort vanished, the urgency to get home not important, all that mattered was what resided below her feet. In the valley.

"Oh my God," she said as a howl raised from the bottom of the valley.

She knelt down and tried to see what her weak beam could not fully illuminate, she could see fur, four legs and a snout. All held down by rope. They trapped it. Whoever they were. Someone had trapped a poor wolf down there, nevermind it was a big wolf, a really big wolf. She couldn't just leave it there. But how to get down there? She flashed her light along the ledge when she saw the pile of boulders, that went up to the top to the bottom. She could climb down there, it didn't look too hard.

Turning off her flashlight, to save the batteries, she went over to the uneven ledge platform and cautiously climbed down backwards onto the first rock. She grabbed the ledge's edge and eased her body down until her feet hovered over the rock close enough so she could let go and land safely on her feet. She was a long way down from the bottom but she couldn't leave a hurt animal down there alone, all tied up. Raven opted to climb down forward rest of the way. She used the same technique, sliding down by her butt never loosing her paw-like grip until her feet were on the boulder or hovering over it. She did slip a few times but she didn't hurt herself although she did skin her knee. She refused to to sit and cry and pressed on. She was too close to give up.

"I'm coming," she called to the wolf. "Don't be scared I'm coming!"

Eventually she got there and she turned back on her flashlight, and to the wolf which seemed much bigger up close. The massive wolf was bigger than a horse maybe bigger than an elephant, it made her pause. Wolves were not supposed to be that big, no dog was that big not even a dire wolf. She was scared but then the beast whined and she wasn't afraid any more. It was hurt and scared, just like her. She approached the creature and rubbed it's gray fur, it barked and snapped but she knew that it was just as scared like she was.

"It's okay," she whispered, it's big yellow eye honed in on her, "I'll get you out."

The rope that bound the giant wolf were thick and rough, it went all around the poor wolf, under her belly, around her tail, across her snout, in her mouth, around her feet. It was painful just to see. Raven went into her pants pocket and pulled out her pocketknife. Flipping opened the blade, like Uncle Shane had taught her she began sawing at the rope. It was thick and hard but she didn't care. If she left now the wolf would starve or someone would come back and kill it.

Raven had been working on one rope until her arms burned from fatigue, the ropes were too strong. She thought about the pendant, Loki had said it was special and powerful. Maybe it could cut the rope and help the wolf? She rubbed it, pressing it wishing for her knife to become sharp, when she tried again the blade glowed blue and this time the rope snapped. By the time she finished sawing at the rope were fingers were sore and raw, but when the she-wolf broke free amazement was all she felt. There was a gush a wind when she rose, a rumble when she threw her head up and howled. Raven never ran she just gawked, then the wolf turned it's head to her. Without warning the wolf grabbed her by the scruff of her jacket tossing her into the air, just high enough so she would land on her back. Then she took off running.

There was no time to scream, protest or fight as it was impossible to see. All Raven could do was hang on for dear life she felt all the leaves hitting her as the she-wolf ran through the forest, seeing flickers of the dark sombre landscape and the hauntingly beautiful night sky. She only dared glance unless she felt no trees. When there was no trees she saw blurs of trees, but she felt so alive. It was like being on a roller-coaster and a mechanical bull. She was clinging onto the extra skin of the nape of her neck. The wind whipping through her, the speed, the adrenaline, it was the amazing.

The she-wolf came to a stop she had taken her to a cave. With a bump Raven slid off and the she-wolf once again grabbed her, this time by her fallen hoodie putting her her underbelly, like she was one of her puppies. She then began licking her, all over, her hands, her face, her hair, her clothes, her legs. Where she could reach, she licked. Once satisfied she curled swallowing Raven into her warmth, and with no fight she fell right to sleep.

It then struck her like whiplash, a giant wolf was cuddling with her, in a strange land far from home, in a cave. Raven snuggled into the reliving warmth but could not sleep, it wasn't her bed, there was no fuzzy toy to hold nor a Timber to hop on her bed panting on her feet. There was no Tony and Pepper downstairs. She allowed herself to cry for a moment when she thought about Tony, she missed him terribly and she worried for Loki, was he hurt? Did he get away? Where was he? So many questions buzzed around her head that it made her want to scream.

Something then caught her eye as she softly cried. In the cave the opening was tall and wide so the wolf could come and go easily without getting stuck, and because of it's size she saw something breathtaking.

It was the sky. In the city you hardly saw the stars unless you had a telescope but here, now she saw them. Even up in space she never quite saw them like this. The stars were fat with light, swells of eternal illumination in a violet sheet of sky. It wasn't so black and flat like New York's sky, Raven swore she saw charcoal and violet hues in the sky, not blues like Van Gogh. The trees below weren't blurs of darkness anymore, they were shifty sways of murky green and mud brown with touches of dust gray, the bushes fuzzy puffs. The ground below was scratchy looking like a weird tweed jacket, the horizon boundless and unique with every millimeter of her eyes' scale. She saw all of this because of the moon that hung like a french vanilla flashlight beam, a headlight in a car when you looked directly in it.

Did Van Gogh feel like this when he saw the sky with those china blue eyes? With her earth brown eyes she saw something that was hers, she wished she had her supplies to paint and draw but she could never capture this like Van Gogh. And for tonight it was alright for miles and miles and maybe even light years away from home, she found peace staring at the sky. Her very own Starry Sky.

The Starry Sky that she would paint someday.

It was nearing dusk when the Avengers, including Loki, arrived in Alfheim. Precisely where Loki had been last with Raven, there was still evidence of melting ice and her wet footprints were almost completely faded. Loki pulled out a stone from his jacket and it glowed from his touch, ignoring the invisible blades and guns aimed at his back he stared into the stone swiping his hand over it.

"So this is Alfheim," Bruce murmured keeping himself as calm as he could. The anxiety was completely audible. "Scenic."

"Where did you leave her?" Tony deadpanned his portable suit slung over his shoulder in a book bag fashion.

Loki who was still staring into the stone looked ahead. "Damn," he stared ahead of him, "this was where she ran."

"What is that stone Loki?" Thor asked glancing from the stone to the path.

Loki noted the lack of "brotherly compassion" in his address. His addressed him coldly in a near Odin-like tone, if anything it made more hostile.

"It is a form of tracking, it should lead us to Raven."

Steve halted, suited up minus his mask as always, halted in the slow cautious creep forward. "Should?" He echoed. "Did you just say should? What do you mean by should Loki?"

Everyone paused eyes fell on Loki and he knew that any lie here would cause more damage than gain.

"It should track her if she is still in this realm."

Thor's face was losing all kindness and became graver than their father's. "And how could Raven not be in this realm Loki? How would she be able to leave this realm without the assistance of Heimdall?"

Tony saw red when the dots connected. "You motherfucking sonofabitch!" He made a dead-on swing at him. "She has the tesseract! Doesn't she? You told her how to use the tesseract!" He grabbed the lapels of his jacket, "Are you insane?" He bellowed. He punched him again. "Answer me!"

The Avengers all looked horrified. Bruce became ashen while Tony just shook from pure rage, the power of the world was indeed in the hands of a child. They didn't want to believe that Raven could have had it but it was more than obvious. She had the single most destructive thing in the universe in her possession and she could tap into it. He had never even held the damn thing, Manhattan had nearly been nuked because of the tesseract. It was a gateway to all the doors to the different sides of space. Tony felt sick from rage and worry. Raven could be anywhere in the world, the Nine Realms, and those little places that the guardian of the Bifrost could not reach. A whole different dimension like the one he caught glimpse of. He wanted to strangle Loki so much, they all saw it and Steve pulled him off pushing him slowly onto a tree.

"Tony you need to breathe," he coached. "Remember we need to find Raven."

Neutrally Loki remarked, "She's trying to get to the Bifrost."

"What?" Clint snapped. "She's trying to get back to Asgard by herself?" An arrow in Loki's head was starting to look really good about now. "You told her to head back on her own if you took off?"

"If I took too long," Loki corrected tightly. "I gave her sufficient instruction to get to Asgard."

"She's seven!" Tony screamed against Steve's arms. "If you're gone for five minutes she gets skittish! She needs help grabbing her Pop Tarts! Just give me five minutes," he murmured to Steve. "Five goddamn five minutes."

"Tony, beating Loki to a bloody pulp isn't going to find Raven." He made a calm down gesture to his teammates whom were also slowly groaning rabid. "Let's search the area for any clues she might have left and just to make sure she's not here."

Bruce nodded, "I agree with Steve." He rubbed his hands, "She's a smart girl, she would have left a clue, on purpose or accidentally."

"Once we've finished here," Natasha added, "we can ask Heimdall to scout the realms again. Maybe since she's not near Loki we can find her."

Tony was losing his mind. Horrible scenarios were spinning around his head like vertigo, putting pressure on his temple like a sledgehammer to the skull. He wanted to scream til he was blue in the face, beat Loki until he was featureless. He was going to have a panic attack.

"Tony," Bruce's tone was low and urgent, "what is it?" He saw the quake in Tony's hands.

"She can't swim," he said. He sounded nearly defeated at the realization.

"If she's your daughter she won't go near anything deeper than a puddle," he responded. "Now breathe, she's isn't afraid of the dark is she?" Tony shook his head. "Then let's start looking in case she changes her mind on that."

The forest looked innocent enough, bright pretty colors, birds chirping, fruits growing in bushes, hanging from trees. Something straight out a fairy tale, but Tony wasn't fooled, as whimsical as this place was Loki had been tossed out like a drunk in a bar. Raven was either here hiding or, she had taken off and was lost in the worst way. In strange place that she had no idea what was good or bad.

It felt like they were wasting time but what else could they do? Go back to Asgard and twiddle their thumbs? Steve did have a point, Raven had a habit of leaving a trail but would she now? Loki had said she ran off. She never ran off. He didn't even know if she could run fast, sure he chased her sometimes but that was fooling around and he always let her get away. She was a tough little kid, but she still was a kid. A little seven-year-old kid that couldn't swim and had a fear of drowning.

When Raven had bolted she left a trail of footprints in her wake, Clint had discovered a consistent trail and followed them. She had definitely hauled ass judging by the way she dodged bushes and tress, but as soon as they picked up they came to a sudden stop. There were no intercepting footprints, or signs of a trap being set, then he spied it. Behind the bush she must have plowed through was a hole, causing the frail shrub to hang over making the hole partially concealed. He pulled back the bush and shined a light in the hole. An odd place to put a hole, a cylindrical hole. Which had a blood stained rock.

"Found something?" Natasha asked.

"Look at that," he pointed to the blood. "She went down here. All signs point to it but no Raven."

"I'll get Tony," she deadpanned.

When everyone got there the sight of blood was not welcomed. It no doubt was hers but the question hung in the air. If she landed here then where did she go? How badly was she hurt? It was a brooding cloud that was growing into a storm.

"She triggered the tesseract when she fell," Loki deducted. "That is the only explanation."

"Now could she trigger the tesseract it she fell head first?" Natasha wondered coldly.

"She landed on it of course," he replied with equal venom. "It was probably triggered by her panicked state of mind."

He may have been calm but Loki felt genuine concern and was already trying the deduce where she could have gone. Where in the Nine did she hop to? He refused to panic or moan because it did nothing to help the situation. He had faith in Raven while everyone fretted and fussed, she had fought and ran, she would do so again if need be. She was resourceful and wasn't scared easily. She would survive for now but he did search with haste. He didn't want her on her own as much as the Avengers did.

He never intended for it to escalate to this, to endanger Raven. He never wanted to hurt her, he wanted to hurt and humiliate the Avengers but not her. She didn't not deserve this. She had done no wrong. He would make it up to her, without the Avengers knowing, and he would bring her home. Home to that dull realm, and he was not going to allow blinding fear to get in the way of that.

He would not be rattled by a splash of blood. She would recover from that fall, she spilled much more when she fell in his presence. She could hold on. She was stronger than most.

Raven woke up to the a glow of light but no sun, it was odd, it was morning but it was horrible overcast like a storm was coming. Dark, gray and cold. The giant she-wolf who had taken her in nudged her with her muzzle. Raven toppled from the weighty nudge and the giant she-wolf gave her a big lick breathing in her face.

"Hi to you too," she yawned rubbing the front of her face.

The she-wolf licked and nuzzled her face, without a word she picked her up and threw her on her back and bolted off into the supposedly morning sky. Raven hung on for dear life but it felt as soon as the she-wolf gained speed it came to a stop, and with a slope of her back and tilt of her body she rolled off. When she landed and her vision had settled she saw a bush of violet, bruise colored, berries with silvery fuzz.

"Is this for me?"

The wolf bumped her butt with her nose and Raven took a strawberry sized berry off the bush and bit down, juice splattered on the ground, it was dark and the berry was bitter on the first bite. The more she chewed however the sweeter it got, it wasn't as sweet as the peach Loki had given her but it was sweeter than it was at first. Wasting no time she ate as many berries as she could until she was full, and she took as many as she could off the bushes to put in her satchel for later. The berries had left her fingers black, teeth and tongue stained, she looked wild with her unkempt hair and dirty clothes.

"Remain where you are!" A voice ordered.

A man appeared from behind the bushes, he was dressed in furs with a bow and a quiver of arrows. Seeing the weapon made her think about Clint, of home, Tony, and what she was supposed to be doing. The man stared down at her but with a loud whine from the wolf he lowered his weapon.

"Ylva," the man said a smile swiping all threat from his face. "Where have you been, old friend?"

The wolf yowled nudging little Raven with her nose pushing her closer to the man who's eyes had become wide.

"You helped her?" He asked Raven.

Raven nodded, unsure what had just happened. The man and the wolf had shared a conversation but it had only made a few barks. Not even she could understand Timber that well. The man looked up at the wolf again then back at her.

"What is your name child?"

"Raven."

His eyes narrowed at the bush, "That won't full you," he offered her his hand, "come child I am Varg. I have food for you to eat."

The man, Varg, was a weird looking man. He was fair skinned with black furs which matched his hair that he wore like a coat over loose brown pants and he had no shoes, he had yellow eyes that reminded her of a wolf in the dark. He was taking her through the forest, he made long strides which caused her to trot to keep up. She had no idea where he was taking her, not a clue and it made her very afraid.

"Uhhh, where are you taking me?"

"To my pack. Ylva has asked me to take good care of you, and that I shall."

"She did?" She turned her head back, the she-wolf was taking another path. "You can understand her?"

"I am an Úlfurson, we all speak to Ylva." He stopped and sized up her clothes. "You are not of this wood. Where do you hail from child?"

She was about to say Earth, New York but then she remembered what Loki had called Earth. "I'm from Midgard," she added, "but I need to get Asgard...please?"

His eyes regarded her with astonishment. "Midgard, the realm of the One Skins? And you wish to be led to Asgard?" He resumed walking, "I cannot do this for you but I know one who can. Until that time comes you have my pack's hospitality, Ylva has requested this."

"She has?" The way he talked made her dizzy and thing were happening so fast like when Auntie Irene had sent her away.

"You helped her from a trap set by those who wish to hurt my kind. But fear them not," he dismissed. "This kindness will not be forgotten." He paused for a moment listening to a distant howl and began walking again. "You helped our guardian, the daughter of our father Fenrir. Such kindness will not be forgotten."

"Okay...your welcome, I guess." She had done something awfully important, very awfully important that she didn't quite understand but it was getting her help so she went along with it.

They came to a clearing in front a massive cliff with various caves going up like a stone beehive, people dressed similarly peeped out while those gathered in the clearing stopped and starred. She realized how odd she must look to them, sneakers, cargo pants, a dirty hoodie, a scratch on her head, blood on her sleeve. She wanted to hide but she had nowhere to hide, Varg took her by the hand and everyone else backed up.

"This child of One Skin is the reason our Ylva has returned to us!" The people whispered at this. "Ylva has asked for us to show her our thanks. She will be member of this pack, until Ylva has said otherwise!"

Oh boy, she thought as everyone looked at her. I don't like this.

With a beckon from Varg a woman came forward taking her by the hand escorting her into a cave where other children sat, they whispered at her arrival and watched her with awed expressions. They were all eating meat on sticks, with the same black berries she had taken among others that looked even weirder. The woman who had brought her in handed her a stick of smoking meat. Although it had no seasoning, and was nothing but a shredded chunk of questionable meat, the smell made her mouth water and her stomach growl.

"Eat child, after I'll fetch you some furs."

She didn't hear what the woman said about furs, she had began tearing at the meat ignoring the tang of blood and pure taste of untampered meat. She was too hungry to care. As she ate a young girl in auburn furs and blonde hair approached her with wide wondered yellow eyes.

"Is it true what my father said?" Raven turned to look at her. "Did you really free Ylva?" Unable to speak due to the chewiness of the meat she nodded. "Wolves that chase the sun," she exclaimed. "My name is Eyolf."

Raven swallowed. "Raven."

"Outlandish name," Eyolf remarked.

"So's yours," she quipped.

Eyolf paused contemplating whether the comment was an insult or a compliment, and then she smiled considering it the latter. Raven smiled back too and the girls shared a laugh for no reason at all.

"So now what?" Tony grumbled eyes bloodshot. "We've searched Alfheim and nothing, that hole was a fucking dead in. So now what?" His glare was bleary and wild, "Two days. It's been two days. Where in the hell could she be?"

The Avengers had returned to Asgard where Heimdall was searching the realms for Raven. They were tired and more anxious than they had ever been, the probability of bad news was rising with every minute, every second, every hour. Raven had not just disappeared, she fell off the grid, she was under the radar. She was in no man's land. Loki was also restless, he sat silently keeping his ideas to himself knowing that they were not welcome. The tenseness was not because of the missing child, but the tesseract as well, the power of the universe was in the possession of a child. A child with PTS. There was no doubt she would use it but how and to what magnitude? And would the gamma radiation effect her?

It was amazing Bruce hadn't gone Hulk already, Tony no doubt would have in his position. He did keep away from the others though, the stress was beyond taxing and he needed to be alone to keep himself grounded. The beauty of Asgard was lost on them, the place was gray and black, flat and lacking of texture, a space in time with no life. Tony hadn't slept and he could feel his body waning because of it, everytime he closed his eyes he saw horrible vision-like images he dared not repeat even in thought. He fought sleep to avoid them.

"Stark?"

Thor's voice was a light tap to his senses.

"What?" He growled.

"I come to see how you fair," he said. "And to bid that you rest, for your sake."

"I'll rest when I'm dead," he grumbled. "And as you can see I'm not in the mood."

"Heimdall has had no sightings of Raven," Thor took a deep breath, "many fear that..."

"Don't you dare!" He roared. "Don't you dare say that to me!" Tony grabbed him by his armor, "Don't you dare say that she's... that she's... that she's..."

Thor grabbed Tony's shoulders eyes filled to the brim with sympathy and pain. "She is even blind to Loki," he explained. "He knows not where she may be and if she knows how to return."

He watched as the man, the father's face cracked with grief, rupturing with rage and agony. Thor beheld as his friend was forcing down the truth, the probability of what they were preparing him for, and it was destroying him from the inside out. It coming on to him like the bright light you supposedly saw when you died, the angel of death with the chariot behind it. Reality was choking hope.

"Rest friend, I beg you."

"Where's Loki?" He seethed incensed with fury. "I'm gonna break his neck." Thor held his where he stood, "Let me go!" He shouted. "I said let me go!"

"Hurting Loki will bring you no peace," he muttered hollowly.

"Oh yeah?" He snarled. "Give me ten minutes and I'll get five minutes sleep!"

He struggled against him trying the break free and take out his sorrow and unfiltered rage on Loki whom had caused this whole thing. He hollered and fought the wall of the man with his bare hands. Thor stood there and took it, he watched as the man whom had a reply for everything was reduced to a man incapable of anything but revenge.

Without hesitation he punched him and caught the man as he fell out cold. He had anticipated this reaction as did the Avengers who watched the scene hidden, their faces like a funeral precession.

"It had to be done," Natasha said to her silent partners. "The sooner he accepts the worse the better."

"No it's not," said Steve, "he's going to skin Loki if we can't find her." He pointed at the unconscious genius, "He's either going to get Raven or Loki's head."

"He'll be out for awhile at least," Clint pointed out. "By then we can think of a better plan."

"He's never going to get over this," Bruce's voice rang through like a death toll. "Loki is going to pay and Tony may never return to S.H.I.E.L.D., or worse he may lose the will to keep up his weaponless Stark Industries."

Everyone became solemn, and Bruce pulled out a beaded bracelet, it was green with a single shamrock charm hanging from his pocket and Steve rubbed his unkempt head suddenly feeling the years he had missed.

"Raven gave me this," he mumbled unnecessarily. "To give me the luck of the Irish she said."

"He's never going to get over this is he?" Steve stared at the bruise forming on Tony's face.

"I've seen mothers who lose their children to preventable diseases," Bruce caressed the charm. "It's like a piece of them dies, it's like they die with their child but they keep living. And the wound lingers, no matter how much time passes. You see it in their eyes."

"We may lose Iron Man," Clint said heavily.

"Is that all you can think about?" Demanded Steve. "A little girl is stranded in another world that no one can find! She can't go home and you're here worrying about everything else!"

"What do you suggest we do?" Natasha spat calmly. "Search the Nine Realms? Thor says it's a lost cause if Heimdall can't find her with his omnipresent ability. We need to plan for the future and make sure Loki pays for this." She stared directly at Thor, "Life for a life."

"For Tony's sake," Clint agreed.

"She could be out there," Steve protested. "Trying to get home."

"She may be Tony's daughter," Natasha voice was steely, "but she still is a child."

"Not any ordinary child," barked back Steve. "Her grandfather is Howard Stark! Her father is Tony Stark! She's not going to sit down and wait for help. No Stark can do that!"


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

Being in wolf skins felt weird, she looked like a wild child in a fairytale. Someone had given her a black skin to wear, it resembled a sleeveless top and skirt with furry cuffs that were tied to her feet and ankles. They tied up her dirty clothes like a package which she stuffed in her satchel. Many of the women who had seen her without a top gasped at her scar, they whispered but asked nothing which suited her fine because she didn't want to talk. Not to them anyways.

Once she had eaten and gotten cleaned up she ran to find Varg who stood with other wolfmen.

"I've eaten and I'm all clean," she declared. "Now can you help me get to Asgard? Please?" She refused to forget her manners around these people.

Varg stared down at her, and the other men did as well. Some were scandalized by her directness with them. "Child, the one you seek has yet to come to my pack."

"What?" She exclaimed. "Why?"

"You must wait till the morrow," he said. "Go play with the other pups until then child," he suggested. "And all will be well. He is a wise man."

"But, but," her voice cracked and her face trembled, "but... but... but, I want to go home!" Tears fell down her face. "I want... I want my daddy!" She wailed. "I want my daddy and I want him now! Now! Now! Now!" Raven sank to the ground and bawled not caring who saw, who whispered or tutted. She wanted her daddy, she wanted to go home.

Varg sighed and lifted the crying, red-faced child up. "Come now," he soothed taking her to a cave. "I know that you wish to go home but you can't just yet." his clawed finger gently wiped away her tears. "But I swear that you will see your father again."

"You promise?" She sniffled not feeling so brave.

He nodded. "Now no more tears." He looked up and beckoned someone, "It appears that someone wishes to show you our pack life."

Eyolf shyly came over and offered a clawed hand, "Would like to see the forest? I know the forest better than anyone."

Raven wiped her eyes but said nothing, Eyolf still took her hand and Varg gave her a nudge. Still sniffling and with her head cast down she followed Eyolf wherever she was leading her. Nothing about the mystic forest cheered her up, she had thought once she had ate or that she had to wait a little bit. She didn't expect that she had to wait a whole day for someone that wasn't there, she missed home, she missed Tony and she couldn't feel brave anymore. She wanted to go home.

Eyolf took her to a circle of women that sat in the middle of the forest, they chatted and giggled weaving and sewing, some had babies and small children with them. One was even pregnant, belly swollen out like she swallowed a giant ballon. They saw her and Eyolf and with little fuss they inched and made space for them. Raven nibbled her fingers that still had the faint flavor of the fruit she had just eaten, the whole scene was boring and dull, and she wanted to go home.

"Here we weave baskets to carry food, water and herbs," Eyolf explained grabbing some straw. "Do you want to try?"

Raven shook her head and Eyolf's shoulders sank in disappoint which hardly bothered Raven who grumpily turned her head away to avoid the look. One of the women who had observed the exchange smiled sadly at Eyolf. "Don't be hurt Eyolf, the little one misses her pack."

"I don't have a pack," Raven protested all the fancy talk was getting on her nerves.

"No?" The woman said hardly bothered by the bite in her tone. "Everyone has a pack, the name may be different but it is the same thing." She looked down at the basket in her hands and Raven's sneakers, "We must be strange to you."

"A little," she admitted sourly.

The woman had cascading brown hair, one yellow and one blue eye. "I only mean to be cruel to be kind, little one. Sulking will not get you home in any haste."

"So?" She huffed.

"You are as headstrong as my son when he was a pup," her voice was fond. "Come," she beckoned, "come here." Raven stared bewildered at the woman who held out her hands expectantly. "Don't be frightened," she offered a hand. Raven stood still. "So distrusting. Doesn't your mother hold you?"

The thought of her mother made her internally recoil, like a cold bucket of water had been dumped on her head. "My mommy is dead," she said harsher than she intended but the woman didn't flinch.

"An incomplete pack does make one fearful of others," she mused. "You have no reason to be fearful of me child, come."

Raven stared at the woman who was gently coaxing her with her such motherly crooning it made her think of her mother. The distant ghost of a memory of the woman she could only recall in stills, the static of old home movies. Unable to fight the urge to be comforted she went by the woman who took her into her lap, the hold made her tense and the woman took her hands.

"Now let me show you how to weave. It will make the morrow come faster."

The woman held her fingers moving them with the leafy strips, intertwining and tightening with light tugs. Looping the weaves with precise, careful movements. Raven went along with it and soon began to do it herself, it was quite calming once you got into it and soon she and Eyolf were weaving side by side. Raven suddenly thought of the first time she played the cello, someone had held her hands and showed her how to play. It reminded her of home, and not in a bad way.

"You're quite good at that," Eyolf remarked.

"It's kinda fun," she smiled. "What am I making anyways?"

Eyolf looked at the the half finished weaving, "A deep basket."

Raven inspected the forming shape, "I think I can see it now." Eyolf gave her a look. "The deep part," she explained pointing to the length of the weaving.

"We can go climbing after some weaves," Eyolf suggested. "Before your fingers get sore."

"Climbing?" She echoed. "Up a tree?"

"Better than that."

The sky was strange, Eyolf said it was a good day but it was very overcast like a storm was coming and it was cold like a rainy day. It was cool at least but the cloud disposition made her uneasy, and reminded her how far away from home she was. How on her own she was.

"Where am I anyways?" She asked Eyolf. "If I'm close to Asgard maybe I don't have to wait around."

"We call this the Old Lands," she said as they walked. "The children of Fenrir aren't welcome else where. There are Maras but they are not the children of Fenrir. We are."

"So, I'm not in the any of the Nine Realms or near them?" She asked specifically.

Eyolf thought for a moment. "I don't think so. My father, Varg, says that we," she patted the ground with her foot, "were here before Yggdrasil bloomed before Odin took the throne of Asgard."

"Oh," she scratched her head. She had no idea who Odin was or long he was on the throne of Asgard, but Loki had never mentioned the Old Lands before.

Loki never mentioned the Old Lands but he didn't know everything, and he did say there are many worlds out there. Maybe the Old Lands were just somewhere old and secret. She really did need help to get home.

"Do you want to leave that badly?" Eyolf asked. "The Old Lands are beautiful and we never get visitors from the Nine Realms."

"Never?"

"No one knows of this realm," Eyolf said proudly. "But I've never met a mortal before. What's your realm like?"

"Noisy and not so many trees."

"Sounds strange."

The mortal was strange to Eyolf. She had never beheld a mortal before, they were described as powerless beings who grew old and died, withering with each season. Her name was outlandish and her form was runt-like in the kindest terms, she had however done something that not even the strongest could accomplish. Ylva had been gone for moons and they felt the fear of exposure, she was their protector, their claim to the land, without her they could perish. Ylva defended their land from those who wanted to destroy them and sometimes she would disappear but she always came back. When she had vanished they worried and were preparing for a war, no one knew where she had gone to, and yet this mortal had helped her. This tiny child had helped Ylva and only asked one thing of them. To help her get home.

The other pups were afraid, unsure of what power she possessed for she could be no ordinary mortal if she freed Ylva. That she gained favor so easily with Ylva who saw all that was hidden. Even when they walked Ylva seemed to be close, as if she were protecting the child. Raven fascinated her, she was a lone pup that howled for her pack yet had the wit to stand alone. It was like a fable her father would tell her. She-wolves fought valiantly in fables but rarely in life did they do anything truly beyond a man, but Raven had, this little One Skinned girl had become a fable. A fable she would tell to her own pups.

She took Raven to the rocks where the walls were uneven enough to climb. It scaled towards the sky and other pups were already there testing their strength and betting against one another. The surface was rough and somewhat sharp to work their claws, to make them sharp and harder to break. You could climb and hang on to rest but you had to have a good grip. Without waiting Eyolf rang to the rock and positioned her feet to climb, she saw that Raven stared unsure of how to climb.

"Can't you climb?"

"Trees, but not cliffs," she said. "I don't think I can climb it."

"Yes you can," Eyolf insisted. She stared at her sneakers, "Those will not help you."

"I can climb trees with these just fine."

"Then climb rock now," she bit back. "Come, it's like a tree. Balance and grip."

It was nothing like a tree, your grip had to be iron strong and balance, surgeon steady. To Eyolf it was nothing but Raven found it exhausting, but she could hear the other wolf children whispering below and above. She didn't want to fall and let them laugh at her so she dug her nails into the rock and climbed, following Eyolf's steps spreading her toes in her shoes. It hurt but she went on, she was tired but she pulled upwards, she was scared but she never looked back, she kept going until she went reached the top.

"See?" Eyolf helped her up. "Hardly anything to fuss about." Raven huffed but nodded, she was so glad she took her medicine this morning. "Look Raven," she turned her around to look behind her.

Before them was a lake, a crystal lake that was icy blue. Surrounded by boulders, that cut off shallow pools and quirky trees that were deep green and murky brown in color but it made them wonderful. It made the whole sight wonderful. It was wide and the wind blew it's crisp smell into her lungs sucking away all the tight breathing fatigue she had felt before. The lake smelled clean, clean and beautiful. Reviving.

"Can we go there?" She asked Eyolf.

"That's where we're going," Eyolf declared happily grabbing her hand. "Come!"

They ran down the cliff slope holding hands laughing happily, as they headed to the shore edge. Raven then skidded to a stop when she realized what she meant to do, she meant to go swimming.

"I can't swim," she stated. "Not at all."

Eyolf paused knee deep in water. "You can climb but you can't swim? How is that possible?"

"I just can't!" She barked.

Eyolf turned her head, she was little maybe her body was too weak to swim, she thought to herself. Her first instinct was to leave the mortal and swim but saw not some imprudent child, she saw Raven staring at the water with overwhelming caution.

"I can teach you," she offered. "In the pools over there," she pointed, "they aren't so deep."

"I won't drown?" Raven didn't want to be a baby but she scared of drowning so much. Her heart hammering at the memory, the asphyxiation, the water, the screaming that surrounded her. "Promise?"

"I teach you to swim and you can teach me a trick of Midgard."

Raven thought about what she could teach Eyolf, something cool. "Can you do a cartwheel?"

Eyolf's eyebrows knotted, "What's that?"

Raven raised her hands and like how someone at her old school taught her, She ran a little turning forward using her left foot as a turning point, with her hands raised she rolled landing back on her feet. She had done it once when Pepper was at work and Tony had dropped a coffee mug, he had no idea she could do a cartwheel. He hated it when she did it, he was scared that she'd hurt herself, but here she could do it as many times as she wanted.

"I need to learn that!" She cried in glee. "We will trade skills!" She decided.

Tony was asleep, he was in Stark tower, he could feel his sheets under his hands. He was home.

"Someone's happy," a voiced cooed and a hand with blue nail polish came across his chest, which lacked an arc reactor.

He sat up and he saw not Pepper but Vivian, auburn hair fanned across the pillow cat like green eyes smiling at him. She came next to him snuggling snaking her arms around him, she kissed his cheek.

"What did you dream about?" Her foreign twang was flowing off her lips, the distant coo of France.

This couldn't be real, he was dreaming, she was dead. She was dead.

"I can't re-"

"Mommy?" In the doorway was a little girl with a chubby face and a messy mop of hair. "Daddy?" It was Raven, with no Irish drawl in her voice.

He was dreaming. She never called him Daddy. No, it was a nightmare.

Vivian sat up and Raven went to her, she was so small, smaller than he ever knew. Without warning Raven saw him and stretched out her hands.

"Daddy, daddy," she called to him. "Daddy." Her voice was so soft bursting with pure unfiltered love, it paused him.

His arms took her automatically and Vivian smiled softly. "Must have been one hell of a dream, you never pick her before breakfast."

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked kissing her baby hair. He missed this. He missed so many mornings like this. "How's my princess?" He asked her kissing her forehead which made her rub the spot from the bristle of his beard.

"What has gotten into you Tony Stark?" Vivian reached for Raven's little hand. Her face was a shadow of concern with a carefree giggle. "Did some ghost of the future come into your dreams and bully you to hug your daughter?"

Tony caressed Raven's chubby face smiling ear to ear and she smiled back. "Had any nice dreams princess?"

He wanted to sear this onto his memory, Raven this small, fitting perfectly in his arms, so perfect, so wonderful, so completely safe. Big brown eyes hanging on to every word like he said, bright and carefree without the hue of melancholy, naïve of pain and grief.

"I dreamed about the ocean," she murmured biting her fingers.

"Really?" He removed the hand still mesmerized by its size. "How about we go to the beach then? The three of us." Raven face lit up and she gasped.

Vivian's face became worried. "The beach? But Tony don't you have to go to the base with Rhodey?" Raven smiled deflated slightly and she settled herself on Tony's chest with a disinterested yawn. Vivian touched his arm, "To do a weapons demonstration?"

Tony stiffened. "To Rhodey huh?" He hugged Raven. "Weapons demonstration. I forgot."

She was four years old, he realized, this is the day I get the arc reactor. He was going to die today. He had to wake up but God he didn't want to, not to the reality where he may have lost Raven forever. Where he missed all those moments, all those precious moments, where Vivian died because she had known he wouldn't be a good enough father.

"Tony, what's wrong?" She demanded. "First you actually want to hold Raven before you've had breakfast, not that I mind- and now you forgot a demonstration. What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing," he looked down at Raven. "I just want to hold my daughter. And maybe reschedule the demonstration."

Vivian held her hands up, "Fine. Fine. Just don't yell at me when everyone jumps for your throat."

"Why would I yell at you?"

Her face flickered to sadness before composing herself. "I think you need to get some more sleep. You obviously had plenty of fun last night and had, of course, way too much." She took Raven up. "Why don't you freshen up? You'll feel better then," she smiled at Raven. "Come mon ange we have to make papa breakfast."

"And coffee!"

"That's right, my love. Coffee, the fuel of geniuses."

Tony watched as the two went through the door and during the exit Vivian's clothes began to soak through with blood, it even came from her hair, Raven got bigger too. She turned her head suddenly seven and reached out her hand to him. She was vanishing. Being torn apart molecule by molecule in a blinding blue light.

"Tony!" She called. "Tony!"

He lost both of them because he didn't think. He was the genius that never thought.

"Raven!" He cried as they both vanished.

Tony woke up in cold sweat gasping, he wasn't home, he was in Asgard in some guest bedroom that someone had put him. After Thor knocked him out, he recalled feeling his sore jaw. The sonofabitch actually decked him. He suddenly remembered why, why he had punched him. He was trying to tell that Raven was gone, that they couldn't find her, Heimdall couldn't see her and he had to throw in the towel. As an outsider he would have said the same thing, all facts pointed to it, she was gone, lost. She had simply disappeared like a something from a fairytale, it sounded like something he had read to her, a magical story with a tragic ending.

It was all Loki's fault. He had made this happen. He had done this. It was all his fault.

"You look pathetic," Loki said appearing before him in front the bed. "I heard you were looking for me?"

Tony charged and Loki let him pin him against the wall. "You think this is funny?" Tony hissed. "My daughter is..."

"Missing," Loki interrupted. "She is simply missing."

"Did you not hear what they said?" Tony punched him and his hand imploded with hot pain. "She's gone, they can't find her!" He hit him again. "And it's all your fault!"

"I never thought you as a man who would take advice from a titan fool."

"What?"

Loki's eyes were devoid of sympathy and pity. "You think she's dead," he deadpanned. "My brother thought I was dead, Odin and his precious realm thought me dead. Yet," he gestured to himself, "here I am."

Tony's was breathing loudly, face etched in chained fury. "She's not you."

"Oh is she?" He was goading him. "Clever child with parental issues? Surrounded by those beneath her in intellect and think her weak?" He put on a mocking thinking face which earned him a punch in the gut. He coughed lightly, "And here I thought you were the smart one."

"You have nothing to say to me but to beg for your life."

"Oh how I wish she could see you now," his voice thick and with warning despite his smile. "Giving up, surrendering. Her father." Tony slammed Loki's head on the bed corner, as he knelt there Tony went to get his suit. "You take a childless man's advice?" Loki spat as Iron Man came before him. "You give up on your own daughter. Your only child."

Tony grabbed his throat and squeezed.

"You know nothing about her, do you?" He wheezed. "Nothing at all."

The door burst open and Thor rushed to break it up but without waiting Tony shot him down sending the god flying back out the door. He heard everyone else appear dumbstruck at the scene, and the god of thunder on his ass.

"Tony put him down," Steve ordered shield in hand. "I mean it. This is not the way to deal with it."

Tony said nothing but kept squeezing. Loki laughed. "See what happens when you give advice Thor? You should really think before you speak, Odinson."

"You really want to be making jokes right now Loki?" Steve said.

"He's the only one you should be listening to," Loki rasped to Iron Man's neutral mask. "He believes Raven still lives while everyone in this room has already buried her." Tony squeezed tighter. "You really think she's sitting somewhere crying for you to rescue her? Don't flatter yourself." Iron Man slammed Loki down on the floor and pressed his foot against his chest. "Go right ahead, kill me. And when Raven comes back, and she will, tell her why."

"You're pretty damn sure," Clint trained an arrow, at Tony.

He didn't want to shoot anyone, except Loki, but he refused to have Tony take his revenge like this, and he had no problem with making Loki suffer. Though, when he saw this scene it felt like the opening to a torture, the harmless beatings that would escalate to downright abuse and death prolonging violence. Something in his gut told him to aim for Tony and not Loki. He sensed that if Tony killed Loki that they would be in deep trouble, they were on Asgard not Earth, Loki was of Asgard and this was not Asgardian justice. For all their sakes Clint knew that Tony couldn't kill Loki. Not yet.

"She doesn't believe in heroes," Loki's lip curled despite the foot on his chest, "and she's more clever than you give her credit for."

Iron Man pressed his foot down, "You think you know my daughter? After a few hours with her?"

Loki's smile was suicidal, "And you do after a few months?" A mad laugh eased out his chest, "Oh the power of a day."

"Do you want me to kill you?" Tony Stark deadpanned. "Would it make you feel better," the word oozed with disgusting sarcasm, "if I killed you? Because you think she's like you?"

Thor returned to the front of the scene and Loki sensed it, along with his heavy and so sorrowfully conflicted emotions that he laid in front them all. Loki straightened himself under the boot, shifting as if he had put himself physically in the position.

"No doubt my brother told you all how pitiable I am?" His voice was mocking. "Painted you a lovely picture, didn't he? Or tried to. The adopted boy, so misunderstood. So sentimental," he remarked scornfully, "yet he's the first to tell you to return to your realm childless." An unfeeling smile cracked open. "Strange how hundreds die and he is unwavering yet a mere child undoes him. A mere child that goes fearlessly into the unknown."

"Loki," Thor begged, "stop this!"

His words were poison, a venom that was itching at Tony's veins.

"Why?" He wondered. "You want to know why I took her don't you?" He asked Iron Man. "Shall I tell you?" No one answered. "I couldn't resist," he practically purred. "I saw her first, on your balcony at your fortress. You had left her alone and she had wandered off. I could have pushed her off," he hissed. "A simple tap and off she would have went."

Thor's face contorted in unspeakable pain and shame. He turned his head trying to hard to keep the image of the little boy who followed him around as a child, but he could not.

"But I didn't," Loki went on. "And would you know that she then found me?" His spoke in loud, mad whispers. "In that yellow dress," Tony Stark gave away nothing, "you had left her alone again. How could I resist? So curious, so eager to learn. Mortality suits her so ill."

Steve snapped, the conversation had taken a dark turn and he knew that Tony would lose it any minute. "That's enough! Tony he's goading you, don't you dare fall for it!" He didn't want to charge in, Tony could smash Loki's chest in faster than he could tattle him. "He wants to bring you down to his level!"

"My level?" Loki echoed. "I'm simply asking the question he wants answered soldier."

"Shut up!" Steve barked.

"Why? Can't stand the truth? That I purposely befriended his daughter and found her intriguing? Played with her while you worked unaware, while you slept, while you bedded that woman of yours!" The room was suffocating. "Can't believe how easily I swayed her? How desperate she was for my company? That a little child can be so easily charmed with a few tricks, stories and promises of magical realms? That she knew I was lying and followed me anyways?"

The Avengers were alabaster but they might as well be screaming.

"What?" He asked Iron Man. "You really think that she's that gullible? Naïve, yes but gullible, no. You truly think a child that remembers a man she called father forcing her under water would be so gullible?" Loki studied the mask as if he saw Tony's face twitch underneath. "Do you want to know what she told me? About her precious Van Gogh? The wolf statuette you built together? How she knows you let her win in chess? That she doesn't know what color she loves more," his tone became repulsively playful, "yellow, blue, or green?" It switched back to a dark suggestion. "Why she never complains when you leave her alone as she practices her cello?" His smile was cruel. "Are you surprised?"

Tony Stark was a shadow.

"She's destructive by nature, just as the rest of you Midgardians but I do admire her aspirations. So exceptional," he explicitly crooned. "You truly don't deserve her."

The Hulk roared.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

Swimming wasn't so bad. Raven liked it. She liked being in the water kicking her legs, feeling the current on her skin. She had never gone in the water since she was four, only for showers, baths and walking through rain but she had never gone to the beach, swam in a lake or been a swimming pool. She had been too scared, afraid of the distant memory connected with inescapable water, the massacre at her feet when she came to, but now she didn't feel so scared. As long as she wasn't in the deep part and Ylva and Eyolf nearby coaxing her.

Ylva had taken a shine to then on their little trip. She had nudged Raven into the water and guided her with her wet nose until the water was waist-high, she even licked her as an reward. Not only that she barked when she had tried to escape at first, unlike her former teachers who let her run off or evade the situation with a pitying sigh, Ylva would not have it. She was a wolf for the moment and had to be brave like a wolf, and wolves were not afraid of water.

It wasn't so bad. The water was gratefully cold which kept the vision of a bathtub in a poorly lit room distant and flickering. The sound of the trees rustling and the birds chirping filled the tense still ripples of water. Eyolf coaxing her blocked the stumbling fumbles of a man's rough hands and the pressure of a deliberately rough hold. Ylva's presence gave her no excuse to run at the slightest falter.

"That was so much fun!" Raven laughed. "I never went swimming before."'

She kicked at the water's edge. It was hardly a friendly kick out of boredom, she purposely treaded on the water. I beat you, she thought tauntingly. I can beat you. I did beat you. In truth Raven had not gone far she remained waist deep but she did doggy paddle, and she had never done that before. It made feel proud and tall like Thor and the Hulk combined.

Eyolf did her tenth cartwheel in a row. "This is so much fun! Can all people on Midgard do this?"

"Not everyone," Raven said. "But they can do a lot of other things like somersaults, back flips and stuff like that. We call it gymnastics."

Eyolf eyes were mystified. "You have a whole different realm than mine, don't you?"

"Pretty much."

Eyolf looked to the sky, "I can show you one more thing before we have to head back to the pack ground."

Raven was excited, "Really? What?"

"The cave of Hait and Sköll, the wolves that chased the sun and moon," Eyolf said dramatically. "Only the bravest of úlfrsons go in there."

"What's in there?" asked Raven incensed with curiosity.

Eyolf shrugged, "It has many things. The story of our people and the most ancient of things. Of our hopes and dreams. Prophecies. Stuff like that," she giggled at the use of the modern expression.

"That sounds important. Only the bravest go?"

"Well..." Eyolf went on, "my father says that only those worthy can enter and behold what's inside."

"Have you been inside before?"

"My father has taken me before, I saw the story of our people." She all but stuck out her chest in childish boasting.

"Was it nice?" Raven asked, she loved a good story.

Eyolf smiled, "It's a tale we all know." She took Raven's hand, "And now you will know it too."

With Ylva keeping watch they ran through the forest, chasing on another until they came to the cave. It was tall and massively wide like the one Ylva brought her to, this one was different though. Raven touched the frame of the cave, it was carved to be this wide, it was smoothed into swirls that no doubt went all around within the cave.

"Wow. They're like carvings."

"Come," Eyolf went in and gave a howl that illuminated the whole room.

Her howl sounded like a young wolf's although she appeared human, it's volume brought rows and columns of crystals to life. The crystals glowed a green hue that lit up the entire cave that held markings and paintings. The painting were in black, red and blue ink, of wolves and warriors, some were on grand horses and chariots with spears, swords and shields, along with greatly detailed armor. The wolves were lean and slender, long legged and elegantly painted. It was like reading a picture story, each part of the cave was one part of the story.

The men were fighting the wolves, one in particular, a huge black mean looking wolf with two smaller wolves slightly less intimidating behind him. There was a battle, and the wolves fled, many of the men had died the big wolf had vanished. One of the smaller wolves went on a journey of its own, he chased the sun while the other chased the moon, and they too had vanished. Another picture showed a grand wolf escorting people to a forest, Eyolf's people, away from the remaining army of men who had tried to kill the bigger wolves.

"It's like a history book," exclaimed Raven. "These are like your ancestors then?"

Eyolf nodded, "The story of my people, children of Fenrir, Sköll and Hati. Protected by Ylva, the great she-wolf."

Raven was mystified by the story, it was their story of creation. She felt so small and unimportant, the world, the universe was full of wonderful stories that nobody knew about. She wished that she could know more about these wonderful stories, these larger than life stories. All of them.

"What are these crystals?" Raven asked Eyolf. "They're so bright."

"We call them sun crystals because all say that they have the power of the sun." Eyolf touched a crystal as did Raven. They were warm and they flickered when she touched them. "Careful, they can go out." She gave a smile, "If you were úlfur we would say you are a child of Sköll who chased the sun. The fire of the sun is within you."

"I have a friend with cold hands," Raven murmured hypnotized by the glow, "he would be of the moon, of Hati, then? Right?"

"That's right." Eyolf grabbed her hand. "Come there is more to see."

"More? What else is there?"

Eyolf voiced echoed. "There is a stone that shows you what you desire, only if you are ready to behold it." She looked ahead, "Sometimes it shows you what you need to see as well. It lies with the person."

It reminded her of the heart of the Tardis. It had a mind of it's own and when the Doctor was in trouble it would save him sometimes, it also took him where he needed to go. Maybe it was like the Tardis but instead of taking you there, it told you what you had to do or what you needed to know. Raven wondered if it would tell her anything.

The rock was like a big cluster of crystals, stacked like steps in a triangular fashion. It shined brighter than the other stones and hummed like a swarm of humming birds and you could feel the warmth that brought through the chill of the air. Eyolf stuck out her hand and the light grew slightly.

"I saw what I was to be," she said softly. "I am to replace my father and guard with Ylva, be her voice for the pack and those who do not hear her."

Raven made a silent wow, Eyolf had seen her future. What would it show her? "Would it work for me?" She asked.

"Let's see!" Eyolf decided. "Ylva declared that you are a friend of the pack, so it should work for you. Her word is law." She grabbed Raven's hand by the wrist placing it at the center of the crystal formation wrapping her fingers around the column.

The crystal was warm, like the glow of a light bulb. She gripped the crystal and the pendant that beat on her chest burned and a blue light burst from it and everything was on fire. Blue fire. For a moment she thought of the bathtub in the dull yellow glowing room, the way the water had blurred her vision, and the tight burning in her chest the longer she was submerged.

Raven heard seagulls and the ocean waves, she felt hot sand against her exposed skin and the sun beating down on her brow. She rubbed her eyes and stood up. Where was she? She was in the cave with Eyolf and now she was somewhere else. Had she jumped worlds again? But this place looked like Midgard, like Earth. She was very confused. Had she popped back to Earth? But it didn't look like New York, or anywhere she had been. So where was she?

"Smile for the camera you two!"

Raven froze and turned her head to the voice, she crouched down on instinct and stared. She had the voice before through cheap speakers, distorted by static and the buzz of technology trying to revive what was no longer there. It was her mother. The voice came from the shore, and even from behind she knew who the woman was, it was her mother. She was so beautiful, she was in a blue and green tie-dye beach dress with a wide rimmed sun hat and slippers, she holding up a camera taking a picture. She was taking a picture of two people in the water, a man and a baby. It took Raven a moment to see but she nearly screamed when it dawned on her, it was Harris. Big and tough looking, a big grinning face gently holding a baby that kicked happily at the water clapping her hands excitedly. It was her, she recognized the pink and orange bathing suit from old pictures. Her mommy had loved to put her in pink.

She was awe-struck. It was how things used to be, the times she couldn't remember because it made her so sad. She felt herself too blinded sided to cry, her mommy was alive and laughing. She was feet from her and she couldn't go to her. Everything in the world suddenly became insignificant and unnecessary, all that mattered was this moment, that had faded from her memory coming back to her now. She felt like crying now.

"Oh no, my hat!" She heard her mother cry as a strong wind blew. "I got it!"

Raven made a gash for some tall grass, ducking. She had no idea why she hid but she didn't know if she should say something, or nothing at all, if she should hide or take advantage for the last time she would see her mother ever again. In a Doctor Who episode, a companion went back in time to see her father who had died and she was supposed to stay hidden but she didn't. It caused time to be damaged and Raven knew that damaging time could effect the future, and she didn't want her future to change that much. So many questions swirled around her head and she didn't know what to do. She had no idea what to do, what was the right thing to do, and it made her cry. Cry like a little baby. A big baby.

"Hello," a cooed came from behind her, "it's too pretty outside to be crying."

Her voice was so beautiful like a song that it made her look up and spring for a hug, she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist snuggling into her for the last time. The very last time. Raven took in everything; her shampoo, her perfume, the smell of cream and sunblock, the smoothness of her skin, the softness of her touch, her warmth and the weight of her hands on her back and head.

"What's wrong? Were you playing a game and got lost?" A hand held her head. "Where did you come from love?"

She let her pull away and wept at the loss, her mother touched her face and held it up.

Her mommy was so beautiful she had green eyes, green like jewels, long auburn hair that glowed like embers in the sun, her skin was sun-kissed and she was so beautiful. Alive and beautiful. Breathing and beautiful. Looking at her and beautiful. Raven wondered if her mother would recognize her, would she know who she was, see her in Raven or maybe even Tony? Or would she walk away curious but unconcerned with the oddness of her face?

Vivian, at first, smiled at her hoping the befriend her and stop her tears. The more she stared however she noted that this little girls face seemed familiar, the shape of her face, her eyes, the way she followed her with her eyes, the curl and dip of her lips and those darling freckles. Not only that the girl was watching her and she had this look a recognition as if they had met a thousand times before, and Vivian was sure she would remember a face like this. It was so familiar, the way she stared, her eyes, the burdening wisdom in her old soul eyes.

Then it clicked stupidly. A stupid impossible notion fit for the imagination of a Whovian, but she couldn't shake it. This girl had a aura and she was lashing it at her praying with those blubbery tears that Vivian would catch her hook and reel.

"Do I know you?" She asked the little girl. She nodded biting her lip. "Can you tell your name?"

She hesitated and she gave a cooing cry like a wounded cat. "R-R-Raven."

"Raven?" Vivian felt confused. "I have a daughter called Raven," she pointed over she shoulder, "she's right over there."

Raven, this little girl, she had the look of such forlorn she felt at a loss what to say next. But thankfully the girl said something.

"You don't call her Raven all t-the t-t-time..."

"Well no, I don't sometimes I call her -"

"Magpie," she answered for her. "Because they're black birds. A-A-And sometimes you call me mon ange, or little maestro," she hiccuped in between words, "or... When was sick or I couldn't sleep you used to sing me songs. Y-Y-You used to sing me That's Amore by Dean Martin and Norwegian Wood by the Beatles. A-A-And you would make me tea in a mug with puppies and penguins. A-A-And when I went to bed you always said sleep with angels but don't fly away." Her little face crumbled, "Because you used to say my freckles were angels' kisses!"

Vivian stiffed as if she had been slapped.

"Mon dieu," she gasped. "Magpie?"

Raven cried tried to force down her sobs. She knew who she was, she saw her in her. She know it's me, she knows it's me.

Vivian's hands pushed back her hair. "Raven?"

She did see herself in Raven. She could see the remnants of the chubby baby she had left with Harris, her mother's nose, the nearly regal look of her family but she had those Stark eyes. The eyes that shined with haughty arrogance yet playfulness, and that messy hair that needed product to be tamed. In her daughter her eyes were shy and sad, yet that lethal Stark intellect shined within, though with a gentleness that made her want to hold onto Raven and never let her go.

She looked behind her and then back at her. "How is this possible? I left you down there with Harris." She looked at her clothes, "What are you wearing? How old are you?"

"Seven," she sniffled. "I'm seven, and I'm going to be eight soon."

"How did you-" She held her head. "This is too much like a Doctor Who episode."

"I can't explain it either." She wanted to hold on to this moment forever. Hold her mother's hand, who held hers in way no one could ever duplicate. Everything about her was her way, and hers alone.

"Why are you crying?" She asked worriedly. "Why are you crying? Raven Alice Celeste Rocher, answer me."

"I miss you," she sobbed. "I just really miss you!"

Her tone was unmistakeably tragic and lamenting that she understood right away.

"No," her voice was layered in fear and pain. "No. No. No." She grabbed Raven holding her close in a death grip. "God no. God no. Please God no. Not my baby."

Raven dug her hands into her mother, she wanted to commit every inch and pixel like detail to memory and not some dumb photograph or home movie. Raven never wanted to forget her, she wanted remember her until she died.

"Are you okay?" She heard her mother say. "I mean not now, but," she took a composing breath, "with..."

"I'm with my daddy."

She gave a tight sigh. "Well," she swiped her nose, "at least you have him, that's-"

"Not Harris," she interrupted knowing right away who her mother was thinking about. Raven refused to let the thought be finished. "With Tony." Her mother's face contorted to shock. "Tony Stark."

"You're with him? You live with Tony?" She covered her mouth and laughed bittersweetly.

The Tony Stark she knew was no father, the sight of babies or talk of them made him make a cross sign with his fingers. She knew that he would have never expected Raven, even if she was a genius like him, nor did she want her daughter in that environment. The Tony Stark Raven knew was different, you never could predict a Stark.

"Figures." She smiled sadly. "Are you happy?" Raven nodded. "Do you two get along well?"

"He lets me win at chess," she murmured unable to contain her smile. "And we watch movies, and play Cluedo, and we build statues. Metal statues. He hates the cello though."

"I knew he hated classical music," the mood became lighter. "And bet he still likes AC/DC."

"And he hates being handed stuff," she nodded eagerly.

The two laughed despite the tears in their eyes. "I'm not even going to ask why you look like that." Vivian gestured to the outfit, "Never question a Stark."

"But I'm a Rocher," she muttered.

Vivian held her daughter's shoulders. "You are both. But you are so much like your father." She cupped her cheek stroking the pattern of freckles under her eye. "You are going to be someone wonderful. You aren't some passing wind, you are my special little magpie." She kissed her forehead. "You are your father's daughter but you will be more than that someday."

"Tony's special too," Raven said. "He doesn't make weapons anymore. He's a superhero! And he's part of a team of superheroes called the Avengers. I've met them mommy. Captain America. The Hulk. Thor. Hawkeye. Black Widow. All of them."

"I knew it," Vivian said eyes beaming proudly. "I knew it. You are something wonderful," she kissed her again. "And you're safe," she tucked Raven's hair behind her ears. "My little magpie."

"I love you so much mommy," tears came back to her face. "I don't want to go. I don't."

Vivian hugged her daughter, "You have to," she said. "You have to go, my little magpie. Tony must be worried sick. I'm not even going to ask how you got here because I've learn a long time ago that Starks have their own technology."

"But..."

"No buts," her voice was final. "You go back home," she straightened the imaginary ruffles on her clothes. "You go back home and be a good girl for your papa, understood?"

"Yes mama." She hugged her mother again. "Can I tell you a secret Mommy?"

"Oui, mon ange?"

"The world is so big," her voice was hushed. "Just like they say in Doctor Who, there are so many other things out there. So many stories and we'll never hear them, so many moons and stars. It's so pretty Mommy, I've seen some of them."

"You Starks," her voice was overflown with love and pride, "always making us nincompoops feel like cavemen."

Vivian pulled away and took off the necklace she had around her neck. It was a quarter sized silver horseshoe pendant on a genuine silver chain.

"Here," she put it around her neck, "I bought this with your papa when we were together. I want you to have it." She kissed it, "Alice in wonderland had one. I always loved that name Alice. I never did decide when you were a baby, and Raven is such an unique name. I always loved a poem called The Raven and when I was a little girl I had a lot of ravens by my house, people thought they were pests but I loved them. They loved to steal my mama's jewelery," she laughed.

"What about the Celeste part?" Raven wondered.

"That was my mother's name. Celeste Rocher, she had freckles just like you. She hated them but my father loved to count them."

"I love you Mommy," Raven said for the last time. "I love you so much."

"And I love you Raven, so so so much, mon ange." She gave her a long kiss. "Remember what I said, Raven. You are going to be something wonderful, no question about it, you are special and wonderful. So wonderful and so special. You can do anything. You are Raven Alice Celeste Stark, and you are the most wonderful and most beautiful girl in the whole universe. All of them. You are the best daughter anyone can ask for. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Mommy. I won't forget."

"Good girl, now go home to your papa."

She surrounded by a burning blue light, the warmth licked her skin but it caused no pain. There was no other way to describe the sensation that was coursing through her but as warm, warmth all around her. Her eyes then caught a shape, a wolf. The name Sköll popped in her mind like a whisper, the wolf bowed to her. _Off you go little one._ She nodded to the wolf.

"But I need to go to Asgard," she said. Was it going to send her back to the Old Lands?

_And you shall little one._

Like when you blew on a flame and it grew wilder, so did the blue light around her. It came to life in a spark and her skin felt electric. Like when the hairs raised on your skin from static, only it was ten times that feeling, maybe twenty times intensified. Raven instinctively held her breath as the light carried her away. It was like being stretched and shaken with warm tingles going all along your body. As soon as it began to be too much it ended, in a blink and Raven tumbled to her knees but someone caught her before her head hit the ground. Her vision was spinning like she had gone on a super charged merry-go-round, she tried to see who was helping her but all she could make out was long black hair and icy blue eyes.

"Loki?" She guessed.

"You did well Raven," he responded. "Come," he picked her up, "someone's looking for you."

She made a confirmed coo and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling safe and sound.

Loki had sensed the girl was coming while his clone was taking a beating from Stark. They would have probably tried to return to Midgard today if not for his intrusion and suicidal distraction. He knew that she would return eventually, but they were all convinced that she was lost to them. He knew that she most likely gone beyond where he had ever tread which made her non-existent to the universe, their universe. He had to bid time before Stark decide to return defeated to Midgard and declare the child dead, even if he had to antagonize that beast. He wondered how they reacted when he battered clone vanished, another wasted moment, but worth the trouble.

No need for Raven to think that her father had no faith in her, that he would so easily give up on her. No need to have her feel that gutting disappointment. She groaned against him and he kissed her temple which had made her snuggle into the crook of his neck.

She had gone quite far. She was dressed primitively in wolf skins, a fashion he only heard in children fables, she stank of animals, dirt and spring water. She looked positively feral, with unkempt hair, black stained fingers and lips. She still had her satchel that was stuffed to the seams with the clothes he had left her in. The little bird had truly gone beyond their reach and came back on her own accord.

Heimdall eyes flickered in disbelief, "This is the child?"

"Unharmed as I promised," he flashed a Cheshire smile. "You of so little faith."

No one stopped him as he walked back to the castle, his clone would vanish once he got to the royal courtyard. The guards knew who she was from a glance and they were hushed passing but Loki halted in his stride to listen for when his clone vanished. A mechanical roar went through the air and Raven stirred holding her head, the jolt of the tesseract must have made her weak. It was expected which was why he had been waiting unseen for her.

Loki had made his way in the palace when a roar made him halt. Damn, he had almost forgot about the beast. His clone was intended to stall the Avengers but it during the distraction he seemed to have angered the good doctor. Not part of the plan, and judging by that roar that had piped Raven's senses, it was infuriated. As he stood in the courtyard, he saw the Hulk's silhouette as it became airborne. It had spotted him. He moved to cover Raven's eyes but she was staring directly ahead, stunned at the approaching collision to feel fear or panic.

He knew better to run, and if he let Raven go the beast would definitely try to kill him. So Loki shield Raven from the debris as the Hulk landed right in front of them. He had seen the Hulk before so its appearance simply annoyed him but Raven had never seen the Hulk, and he felt the pause in her pulse when she stared up at the Hulk.

Raven could only stared at the panting green behemoth. He was huge, like a giant and wide with taunting muscles that made Thor look like nothing, with wrecking ball sized fists. His face was twisted in a sneer with squinty eyes, but she could see traces of Bruce in him. The shape of his nose, the faded scar on his chin and his hair was kind of curly like Bruce's.

Loki's voice broke her investigation.

"Let's not give the girl too much of a fright, shall we?"

"Bruce?" She called cautiously. The Hulk roared indignantly. "H-Hulk," she corrected.

The Avengers were already thundering behind Tony who was chasing after the Hulk when they saw him. They halted dumbstruck when they saw what he was facing and who he had in his arms. Tony felt genuine pang of terror seeing the Hulk and his little frail daughter less than two feet from each other. If he barely squeezed her too tight she was dead.

"My God," Steve panted, "she made it. She actually made it."

"Jesus," breathed Clint hearing the Hulk roar at Raven.

"Goddammit," Natasha breathed.

The Hulk raised his hand and with the most delicacy he was capable of he grabbed Raven by the scruff of her top and bag strap. The girl dangled feet from the ground but kept her eyes on the Hulk who breathed heavily in her face. If she were any animal her legs would have curled in involuntarily.

"I'm sorry," Raven said to the Hulk. "Did I make you mad?"

The Hulk said nothing and his eyes trained on set her down and without any fear she latched herself on his leg hugging tight.

"Don't be mad anymore!" She cried urgently. "Everything's okay now." She looked up at him. "Everything's okay! So don't make a mess okay?"

Steve launched himself in-between the situation grabbed Raven by her shoulder. "That's right," he said. "Everything's okay now and don't need to make a mess. Right Hulk?" He slowly pulled Raven towards him. "See? Raven's just fine. Calm down."

He took a stomp forward leaning his head over them glaring at Loki, he gave a loud roar that made Raven jump and cling to Steve before he closed his eyes and began to shrink. Before her very eyes she watched as the Hulk became Bruce Banner once again, and even more unbelievable, how his pants shrunk with him.

"Wow," she gasped as Bruce Banner was completely before her. Her face broke out in a smile and she launched herself in his arms. "Bruce! I missed you so much!" She then realized where she was, and who surrounded her. "Huh?" Raven held her head up craning around to see who was present. She hadn't properly thought of why they all were here. Her first sight of the Hulk was too exciting. "What are you guys doing here?" She turned to Loki, "Did I take too long?"

"I'm afraid so little one," his tone was so sweet it made them wince.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked the tense adults.

"Of course not," Loki intercepted before anyone could reply. "We were quite worried however."

"It wasn't my fault!" She protested. "I got lost!"

Before Loki could respond Raven was plucked from Bruce's arms by Tony who still was in his suit, but had taken his helmet off. He knew that the Big Guy wouldn't hurt her, and preferred her in the Hulk's arms than Loki's any day, but he didn't hold her soon he was going to burst. He held her close and showered her face with kisses. He smiled so brightly not caring who saw and hugged his little baby. His princess.

"God, I was worried sick." He planted a loud smack on her cheek. "I think you shaved twenty years off my life princess."

She replied abashed, "I'm sorry I took so long Daddy. I didn't mean to."

The scene suddenly was mute. Everyone was looking at the ruffled Raven who stared up at Tony like a scolded pet while he gawked back in a stupor. It was the first time, the very first time she ever called him, to his face, daddy. It floored him. He had honestly thought he would have been Tony for at least a year or more. It was the equivalent of when a father was called dada for this first time, when they came to voice that love with such basic, to the core sincerity.

Tony screeched to a stop. He really like he could cry now. "What?" He asked. "What did you say?"

"I said I was sorry," her face was confused.

"The other part." He had to hear it one more time. Just to make sure he wasn't delirious.

"For taking so long." She looked worried. "Are you mad?"

"No no no," he kissed her cheek. "It wasn't you fault." He kissed her again. "It wasn't your fault."

"Or Loki's," she added seriously.

"What?"

"You can't be mad at Loki either," she repeated. "It was all my idea." She said hurriedly missing breaths, "I wanted to go and see Yggdrasil and I asked him to take me. And I didn't tell you because I wanted to go. And I knew you would have said no. It's my fault."

A spidery hand came on her head. "You are a very good liar Raven." Loki gave her a smile, "Too bad your father knows me a little better than you."

"He only know that bad parts," she insisted, "I know the good parts. And don't say you don't have any good parts because you do, because I said so."

Loki laughed much to the shell-shocked Avengers who could only gape. "Well, I can't argue with that, now can I?"

"No you can't," she giggled. "Oh! Loki, you won't believe where I've been! I was in the Old Lands with wolf people! I met a giant wolf call Ylva! And I heard the story of Fenrir, Hati and Sköll! I went rock climbing and swimming!"

"The Old Lands?" Thor found his voice. The exchange was growing quite bizarre. He had never known his brother to be fond of children. And the fact that he had created a double was starting to tax his bearings. "You were with the children of Fenrir?" Even Loki's face betrayed his conflict. "And they treated you well?"

"Of course they did! I helped Ylva so they had to be nice to me because she said so."

"Ylva?" Loki echoed. "You helped a daughter of Fenrir?"

"She was all tied up, and she couldn't get out. So I cut the ropes with," she remembered the others behind her. "The thing."

"And how did you get home?" Loki probed. "You went quite far."

"Uhh," she fiddled with the pendant that her mother had given her. "My mommy helped."

Loki brows knotted and Tony face twitched as if he had been punched. "What?"

"Look," she held up the pendant for him to see. "She helped me get home."

Tony felt breathless, he recognized the pendant immediately. "She helped you huh?" He found himself feeling weak kneed.

"She's happy that we're together."

"Is she?" He smiled at the memory of Vivian. "That's great huh?"

Her eyes brimmed with tears, "I got to say goodbye Daddy." Tony could say nothing but a tender kiss to the head, a kiss full with love, apologies and promises. "She was so beautiful Daddy."

"Yeah, I know." He gave a smile. "You had quite an adventure huh?"

"Yeah, I did."

He kissed her again. "God, you stink." He gave a dramatic huff. "You definitely were running wild."

Bruce noticed the other chain around Raven's neck and how Loki watched it with the eye of a predator. Without waiting he blocked the gaze, and he put a hand around her shoulder. He knew what it was long before she spoke. He wanted to enjoy the peace of seeing Raven again but he wanted the tesseract back in Thor's capable hands, and pray that she hadn't been exposed to gamma radiation.

"I hate to be the wet blanket but Raven," she turned her head, "Loki has played a very mean trick on Thor. He took something that didn't belong to him, and," he pulled something out of his pocket, "it looks like this." He handed her her drawing.

Raven stared at the drawing then at Thor and Loki, returning her gaze to the paper.

"Sweetie, I know Loki gave it to you but it's not something you should be fooling around with."

Raven bit her lip and pulled out the pedant pressing and twisting it, with a flash the tesseract popped out landing into her hands. Without a word she twisting the pendant sending it back it the amber colored stone and offered it to Thor.

"I only used it twice," she stated hoping her admittance would neutralize any punishment.

"Thank you Raven," Thor gave her a peck also. "Many would have been tempted by such a thing."

"What for?" She asked. "I don't need anything like that."

"Indeed," he ruffled her hair with a rumbling laugh. The smell then hit him too. "Perhaps you would like bath before you go home?"

Her stomach rumbled, "And some food. Please." She turned back to Loki, "You're coming too, aren't you?"

Thor patted her head, "Me and Loki need to have a talk and then we will join you."

"Okay," she stretched over and whispered in his ear. "Promise you two will be friends again? Cause brothers shouldn't fight, even if one's adopted."

Thor smiled brightly. "Aye, I will try."

She gave Loki her most solemn, no non-sense glare. "That goes double for you mister." He gave a mocking hurt expression that wordlessly said; who me? "I mean it! Cause next time I'm going to take you out!"

"Next time?" Clint echoed. "What next time?"

"I want to hang out with Loki again," she announced boldly. "He's my friend."

Loki looked like he had been given a door to freedom and all the Avengers wanted to take turning beating that smug look off his face. Raven was passionately defending him not caring who gave her a look for it.

"Raven," Natasha began, "Loki hasn't always played nice with everyone. He has done some very bad things and he is supposed to be paying for those crimes," she added targeting Loki lethally. "So I don't think it's the right time for you two to be arranging play dates," she said pleasantly to Raven.

Loki expected this. Raven had seen him in a better perspective than anyone had, she was the closest to understanding him more than he'd like to admit. He was however a little touched at her avid defending, she refused to let the small details to cloud her decision. She had her opinion and it was set in stone.

"Loki can visit," Thor said, "only if he is sincerely sorry for all he has done."

Loki even had to look at him with great perplexity.

"If you," he held the back of Raven's neck. "can see good in him then I believe you will see my brother again Raven."

Raven gushed and smiled at Loki, "Will you Loki?"

Although the majority of the room was murdering him in their minds he came over to her and kissed her forehead. "I suppose, I might. No promises," he lightly warned. She hugged him just the same.

"So wolf people huh? Sounds interesting."

Some woman had volunteered to bathe Raven but Tony didn't want to leave her alone for a second, he probably was using the wrong jugs but hey it was the thought that counts. She was full of dirt, grass and smelled like a wild dog, she had everything but the fleas and ticks. She had brought these weird berries with her, that had dyed up her fingers, teeth and tongue, the weird soap syrup that they had given him was getting most of it off.

"Yeah, I supposed to wait a day for someday who was supposed to help me get home. But I went into a cave and I touched this magic stone that took me to mommy and then I was here."

Tony was trying not to freak out. Raven had gone back in time and saw Vivian, it made him skittish and awed. His daughter could have tore time apart,in plausible Doctor Who rules, all to tell her mother goodbye, to see her one more time, and he only wished he could have told her sorry and that he would take good care of Raven. Or something along the lines of that.

"So what did you tell her?"

"I told her about the Avengers, Iron Man and that you let me win at chess, oh, and that you hate the cello."

"I don't let you win."

"You do too, and, she wanted to know if you still like AC/DC and I told her you did."

"She asked that?"

"Yup, and she's really happy you're a super hero. And she can't believe that you still don't like being handed stuff."

Tony was surprised that Vivian had approved of him so strongly, many people doubted that he would make a good father, even his closest friends were unsure of her parental competence. But she was glad that they were together, happy that he changed. That was all that mattered, he felt a whole new surge of certainty about raising Raven, if Vivian, the Vivian who knew him at his worst had faith in him then why shouldn't he? She knew Raven better than anyone, she had lived with her the longest, knew her the longest and most intimately. If anyone knew what Raven needed, it was her mother.

"She's glad were together huh?"

"She said that we belong together," Raven beamed.

He smiled lathering her hair just like Pepper had taught him. "Think so?"

"Of course I think so!" She declared. "We're Starks aren't we?" Her voice was proud and sure, grinning at him like a chimp. It made him get that generic fuzzy feeling. "And Starks stick together! Right Daddy?"

"Always princess. Always."

* * *

**The end. Just want to send shout outs and lots of love to all my lovely reviewers and all you wonderful followers and favers. LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH.**

**So since I have been asked to do other stories (or a sequel *wink*) I will let you decide amongst yourselves. When you review, let me know what kind of Avengers story shall I take a shot at next. Which ever idea, theme or what if scenario get mosts votes I will attempt to write a chappie too and you can judge. **

**But spoiler alert, some scenarios I will not write if I can't sell it. So be warned, I gotta feel it. **


End file.
